A New Heart
by KieshaIshtar
Summary: Bella and Jacob's near kiss in New Moon. What will Bella do after her kiss with Jacob, and after Edward comes back utterly obsessed? Definitely a tortured JXB story. Beware lemony goodness in chapter 12/33 . Twisted yet believable Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first Twilight fan fiction. It's going to be amazing, I think. I have half of it planned out already, so I should be able to start pushing out chapters! This takes place in New Moon, at the glorious scene right before Jacob and Bella are about to kiss! Woooooot! Lemme know what you all think! Although I'm going to continue to write anyways!

I took the first section straight out of the book, and a lot of things will be similar. I'll sometimes take some more phrases straight out of the book, because I really want it to follow pretty well for the first few chapters. You'll get the hang of it!

I don't own the Twilight world. I only have my own twisted fantasies of Bella and Jacob! Thank you, Miss SM.

Chapter 1 – Decisions

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness—I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed.

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble—not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands.

"Bella," he whispered. I was frozen.

No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences.

I stared back at him. He was not _my _Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me. Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy -tale protocol for _other _kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?

Maybe it would be easy—like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself.

Jacob started leaning closer to me, and I felt my heart beat speed up. I gasped slightly at this feeling. This feeling that felt like right before I used to kiss Edward... I made my decision then. Edward wasn't ever coming back, and Jacob was the best thing I would ever come close to in this miserable life. I wouldn't ruin this. His eyes were shut and I closed mine, leaning forward also.

The phone started to ring. Jacob gave a quick hiss of disapproval and started to turn but I wasn't ready to let this go. My eyes came open as I reached up to grab his face and pull him back. Our lips slammed together then, and my body felt on fire. His lips, they weren't like Edwards. His were cold, and tight. He was always so tense when we kissed. Jacob... Jacob's mouth was like warm honey. He melted into me and I felt his arms come up around my back, pulling me closer to him. He was so warm, so comforting. Like a fireplace on a cold winter night inside a cabin with the snow falling outside the window. He would drive me crazy with his mouth.

I couldn't breathe, I was so wrapped up in him. I felt butterflies in my stomach; I felt new and whole.

The phone rang again, it's second turn, and I pressed my mouth more completely against Jake's. He opened his mouth and I almost didn't understand what to do before his tongue gently ran across my lower lip. My tongue came out a little and touched his, shyly. Then, none to shyly, I slid my hand up his arm and into his hair, which seemed to be the perfect length now. I curled my fingers into it and pulled him down into me. He groaned and I suddenly became aware of what I was really doing. _Oh God!_

On the third ring, I pulled away quickly, pressing my hand to my mouth.

"Oh my God," I said quietly. Alice was right outside. She was here, Edward's sister. What would Edward think if Alice just came in and saw Jacob and I like this? I could feel the heat of Jake's eyes on me before he stepped backwards and grabbed the phone.

"Swan residence," Jacob said and I lifted my head to look at him. His voice sounded so tight, so passionate. Had Edward ever sounded so completely out of control? Never... He was always in control. The realizaton hit me that quick. The difference between Edward and Jacob was as big as the grand canyon. But which side would I go to? _Well, that would seem obvious_, I thought to myself. _Edward wants nothing to do with me, and Jake... Jake would always be here for me_.

In the second or two that had passed, Jacob was suddenly tense and dark, staring at me before he turned away. Wow, what had happened there?

"He's not here." Another pause. Who wasn't here? Charlie? Didn't everyone know that?

"He's at the funeral." Slam. I stepped forward. Everyone who would ask for Charlie was already at the funeral, and the few who weren't already knew he'd be going. Who in the world?

"Filthy blood sucker," came out of those perfect lips next and then I froze.

"Jake... Jacob, who was that?!" I nearly panicked, stepping towards him again. He backed away from me, as if I had a disease.

"Get away from me, Bella. I can't control this," he said, under his breath. His hand was held up towards me, as if trying to keep me away. He was shaking, and I didn't care. I rushed forward anyways and hit his shoulder.

"Was that Edward?! Why didn't you let me talk to him, what's wrong with you!" I cried out, nearly hysterical. Edward had been just on the otherside of that phone line. My first contact with him in all these months. Mind you, it wasn't contact at all, but that was Jacob's fault!

"Bella, stop! He left you! He wants nothing to do with you anymore, and you're still pining over him like a little puppy! I'm right here, Bells!" Jacob said, growling at the end of his speech. His words hit home. They almost knocked me backwards. He had never been so brutally honest with me before. What was wrong with him?

"Bella!" Alice came running into the house. I turned my attention to her, unable to face the great big lug infront of me any longer. "Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He thinks you're dead, and he's already made his decision. He wants to die too." My heart froze for what had to be the third time in the last twenty minutes. Everything seemed to slow down. Everything suddenly didn't matter. Nothing, except Edward, and saving him.

"No... Alice, what do we do?" I asked, unable to feel too much. Was this what it felt like to be on auto pilot? I raised my hand to my head. Edward couldn't die. What was a world without him in it? What was my world without knowing he was alive? I grabbed onto the counter and tried to breathe deeply. Dizziness shook me. I thought I might throw up.

"Bells-" Jacob started but I turned away from him, leaning my head against the cabinet. I needed to get to Edward. Alice, please speak. I don't know if I can...

"We have to go to Italy. Now, Bella," she said, rescuing me. I lifted my eyes to look at her and after a moment's hesitation, nodded. I swallowed. She disappeared, no doubt to the car. I pushed away from the wall and threw myself towards the front door. My arm was caught before I made it out of the kitchen.

"Bella, please. You can't go to him. You can't leave me," Jacob said, turning me to face him. Auto pilot... Auot pilot, auto pilot, auto pilot...

"Jacob, let me go. I won't let him kill himself because he thinks I committed suicide," I gritted out, not looking up into his eyes. If I did, I would probably come off auto pilot. I would probably stay with him, if he pleaded with me one more time. If I saw his eyes...

"Let him die, he deserves it! He deserves whatever he gets because he left you, Bells! See reason!" Jacob pleaded and I hardened at his words, remembering his previous ones. I finally raised my eyes to his, knowing my decision was made.

"You mean, he's pining like some little puppy, right?" I paused for a moment, knowing he caught my drift. ""Let me go, now," I said, before tearing my arm out of his grasp.

I made it out the back door and to the car, which was turned into the street and running. I pulled my seatbelt on and then turned to Alice but she indicated to the window just as Jacob pounded on it. I was startled, but I rolled it down.

"Bella, don't DO this. I'm afraid for you, what if you don't come back? The vampires, Bells-" Jacob said, but I shook my head.

"I've made up my mind, and I'm going, Jacob Black. Get off the car, or I'm going to have Alice run over your feet," I said. Auto pilot...

"If you won't stay, then let me come! I need to protect you! I need to know you're safe... What happened in the kitchen-"

"I will NOT have a dog in my car," Alice cut in, eliminating that decision for me to make.

"What happened in the kitchen was nothing. Good bye, Jacob," I said, and Alice took that as the final word. She peeled out and left Jacob to stumble back away from the car. I let out a short sob before turning to look at her. She kept her eyes on the road for a moment, but then turned to me.

"What happened in the kitchen, Bella?" Alice asked, quietly. Her stare penetrated me to the core. My heart sputtered. Could I lie to her? I didn't think I could. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Not even on auto pilot.

"... If Edward would kill himself all over again, if he read your mind and knew what happened, would you want me to tell you?" I asked. I swallowed as I watched her. She let out a breath through her nose, her eyes smoldered. She turned back to face the road, obviously dropping that subject entirely. _Good,_ I thought, _If Edward ever would have read her mind..._ I curled up into the seat and waited for her to speak again.

Jacob's POV

I watched as the leech took off with the woman I loved. The headlights retreated, and I couldn't do anything to stop her. It was her decision to make. How mother effing STUPID I had been, thinking I could make her mine. The kiss... God, the kiss would be something that wouldn't leave me for the rest of my life. But it hadn't made a difference to her. Nothing, she had said it was.

I turned and slammed my hand into her truck, so furious, I was surprised I didn't combust. How could what we shared been nothing? That moment had nearly changed my life. I shuddered, remembering her lips on mine. Her lips were like rose petals, silky and sweet. They were better than I had ever dreamed they would be. And trust me, I've dreamed of those lips on countless occasions. I leaned up against her truck, looking up at the sky. And what made it the best? She had kissed me. I was going to answer the phone, give her time and see if what I was going to do was a mistake. But she had grabbed me, and kissed ME.

And now, she was running off to save the ugly, sparkling leech. I growled. I could feel the anger rising again. I tried to stamp it down, but I felt out of control. How could she leave me for him? He LEFT her. He didn't care about her and who fucking KNEW what he was out there doing while he wasn't here with her? Was he out there sleeping with other women? Was he getting some other teenage girl attached to him, so that he could rip her heart out, just like he did my Bella? I shook uncontrollably. I tried to breathe, and felt like I couldn't. The transformation, mixed with heart ache. This was unbearable. I couldn't hold it back any more. I lunged to the forest but I couldn't make it. I split my shirt, my pants, my shoes. I was bigger, faster, stronger now. I was covered in fur, and I was animal. I stopped at the edge of the forest, tilted my furry head back and let go of everything in a loud howl.

I could feel all my pack there with me, in my head. They knew everything now, but I didn't care. I just needed the pain to stop. I couldn't deal with it in my human form. I went bounding through the forest, not knowing when I would stop.

A/N: Sooooo, what do you guys think?! Depending on if I get a review or not, I'll probably post this weekend. If I don't get a review, I'll probably wait til next weekend, because then I'm off for spring break from college! Wooo hooo!! Let's see how inspired I get, shall we!

~Tracy


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, soooo. Turns out I'm writing up this chapter now! I feel like I have stamina. Plus, I don't have school and mid terms til Monday. *wink* Bring on the weekend! And hopefully one or two reviews! **

**Chapter 2 - Distraught**

Jacob's POV

I didn't know what to do without her around. I had gotten used to her wanting to see me every day. It had become habit that she would call me, or drop by, whether it was to fix up the bikes, or hang out, or lately, to check up on what was going on with the red headed leech. It was weird not having to protect her. With her gone, we didn't have to patrol the forests mercilessly. With her gone... There was nothing for me to do.

So I spent most of my time in the forest, in wolf form. Things were easier to deal with that way. Every once in a while, one of the pack members, my brothers, would come and see if I could be persuaded to come home. Whether I would result to my human form, see my dad, eat a meal. But what was the point? All that humanity brought was bitter loneliness and empty dreams. All sitting inside the house did was remind me that Bella wasn't sitting beside me, watching tv. Food didn't taste right any more. It felt cold, and boring. That's what life was, without Bella.

When Bella came back, would she be a vampire? Not a leech, like the Cullens, not a blood sucker, but a vampire? They weren't the same. Bella was quiet, sweet, adorable. Sexy, smart, and caring. She could never be like the Cullens. I couldn't think about it. Bella couldn't become one of them. If she did, I wouldn't ever be able to see her. Would she come back to Forks, when they were done in Italy? Would they survive Italy? If it came between Bella being alive and Bella being a vampire, which would I prefer?

I was astonished to find that I would rather her be a vampire. She had to be alive. Otherwise, I don't know how I would deal. I don't think I imprinted on her, not yet. But still, life without Bella, from what I could tell so far, sucked. Badly.

I was sitting on the forest's edge, overlooking the beaches in La Push when a shuffle came from behind me and I whipped my head around to see my dad rolling over. How he made it through the brush and so on, I didn't know for sure, but I had a feeling one of the pack members helped most of the way out.

"I know you're not going to shift, and you don't want to talk, but I thought I would come out and see if I could try," Billy said, and I let out a snort. I went from my sitting position, to laying down, placing my head on my paws. I know I looked like a lost mutt, but that's just how I felt. I felt incredibly lost.

"Would you like to talk about anything? Maybe come home for a warm meal?" I heard my dad ask. I let out a huff and then shut my eyes. The pack knew I couldn't refuse my dad. Probably the only thing besides Bella I couldn't refuse.

_Come on, Jake. She'll come back, you know she will..._ Quil said in my head. I growled a little.

_What do you care if she comes back or not. None of you even liked her, _I thought, but then stopped. Now I couldn't get away from anyone. I decided talking to my dad, who couldn't read my mind, was better than sticking with the lot of the pack. I sat up and gave a short whimper before I moved into the bushes and shifted. I poked my head over the bush to look at my dad and a pair of pants caught me in the face.

"I was hoping you'd see reason," Billy said, and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I grabbed the pants and put them on, drawing the strings and tying them before coming out from behind the bush. Billy smiled at me and I shrugged a little, running my hand through my short hair. I was used to the feel of it now, and I found I even kind of liked it.

I walked back to the edge where I had been sitting before and found a tree to lean against instead. I wondered where Bella was, right this minute, what she was doing. Was she in Italy now? It had been, what? A day? Two or three? He lost tracked after the first new sunset. It was midday now.

"I bet she's standing in the middle of a bunch of cold ones, right now, wishing she was back here, having a bonfire with the rest of us and eating fried fish," Billy said from behind me. I rolled my eyes a little. What did I say about my dad not being able to read my mind? I let out a breath and crossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't bring myself to look at my dad, feeling like this forgotten puppy, sitting in the lonely woods.

"You know she'll be back, Jake. We all know, which is why we're not worried. And that cold blooded jerk she's going after, no matter what he thinks, Alice is with her. Alice won't let harm fall upon Bella-"

"But that's the problem, dad. That pixie witch took Bella in the first place. What happens if she catches that idiot in time? She's still surrounded by no one knows how many vampires. And whay if she's not in time? She's still so hung up on him that I'm afraid she's going to run in and be the hierarchs next lunch!" I said, trying not to sound whiney. I ran my hands through my hair, clutching my head in the process. What if she was standing in front of the vampires right now, looking death in the eye? Would she beg to be turned into one of them?

"Jake, come home. Come eat. We'll talk more about it later if you want, but I can hear your stomach growling from here, kid," my dad said, and I let my hands drop as I sighed, glancing out at the water one more time. I searched out the cliffs in the distance, and picked out the one Bella had jumped off of, so recently. I looked at the bottom of the cliffs, watching the water pound into rock. That could have been Bella's head... I looked down at the beach and tried to pin point where I had pulled her out, but I gave up. Something tugged at my heart as I heard my dad rolling through the wood chips and leaves. He reached up and shook my shoulder a little.

"If she doesn't come home in a week, I'll let you say 'I told you so' and deny your stomach. Until then, let your family take care of you. The pack is worried too," Billy said and I nodded a little, giving in.

How would my dad get back to the house otherwise? I smiled to myself.

Bella's POV

Alice was racing through the streets of Italy, throwing me against the sides of the sporty little car she'd stolen. The whole time we were driving, waiting, flying, driving... All I could think about was saving Edward. The thought of Jacob tried to surface in my mind several times, but I forced it away. Edward was the one who was going to show himself in sunlight and get himself killed by the Volturi. He was the one in danger, because of me.

"Alice, hurry," I whispered, unable to control my anxiety any more. We were driving up a long, narrow street. People were on the side of the road, here and there, walking. I watched them, all wearing red. Alice had explained earlier, the perfect scene Edward had set for himself. Even in his moment of death, he was going to be morbidly poetic. I stopped myself, trying not to think horrible things about the man I loved.

The bodies became thicker and I glanced around, feeling like they were starting to enclose the car. Suddenly, we stopped. I looked at Alice.

"I can't go any further in the car, Bella, you have to go on your own," Alice stated. There seemed to be this layer of distance between us now. Was it about the kitchen statement?

"Where do I go?"

Jacob's POV

I shoved a piece of steak in my mouth and began to chew. Emily was walking around the house. Apparently, the pack had really thought through what would go on if I came back home. Emily had been cooking the steak out on the grill, and had fish, biscuits, vegetables and rice spread all out along the counter. When I walked in through the door, she had immediately made me a plate, sat me down and put a fork in my hand. I couldn't tell you how glad I actually was that she had the food already prepared.

"So, the big, bad, love stricken wolf has returned," Emily said, taking the spot across from me. I looked up at her, trying to chew my mouthful of food. She held up her hand. "You don't need to talk, I'm pretty sure I've got the jist of everything." Jacob couldn't explain why, but he didn't want Emily thinking of him as this pathetic being that would have rather climbed under a rock and died rather than come back home without Bella.

"Whatever you understand about the situation, I'm sure it's off," I said, keeping my voice low. I jabbed at a few pieces of spare vegetables on the plate.

"Do you want more?" she asked and I shook my head, feeling a lead weight in my stomach.

"Would Bella really want you dwelling like this, Jake?" she asked, and I looked up at her. I looked back at my fork on the plate.

"I don't know what she would want... I only know that if she doesn't come back how she left, that treaty isn't going to hold me back," I said, twirling the fork as if there were spaghetti on my plate. I could feel the conversation turning onto a darker path, and I didn't want that. Emily had already been forced to experience one werewolf's bad mood. She shouldn't have to endure mine.

"I know you love her, Jake..." Emily said, and I looked up at her. She caught my eye and kept me there, and I knew what was coming. I gripped my fork tightly. "Did you imprint on her?" I swallowed and shook my head, very slightly.

"Not yet," I said quietly. I knew what was coming next and tried to brace myself for it.

"You know... That if you haven't imprinted on someone the first time you seem them after you shift-" I slammed my hand onto the table and dropped the fork on the plate, making Emily jump. I instantly regretted it.

"Damnit, I know! But there's still a chance! It's unlikely, but it could happen! And even if I don't imprint on Bella, I can't figure out what the hell this feeling is I have for her. I want to stand by her side, every waking moment of the day. I want to marry her, have kids with her. I want to keep her away from those dirty leeches, and I want her living in my house, in my room. I don't know what this is, if it's not imprinting," I finished, unsure of myself. Emily was at my side, rubbing my shoulder as I tried to gather myself. I felt more like breaking down than shifting into my wolf form. I didn't want to run anymore. I just wanted answers. Nothing made sense.

"You'll find out, Jake... As soon as she comes back," I heard Emily say, and I brought my hand up to rest my head on. I prayed she was right. I prayed Bella was on her way home right now, just so I could see her.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you guys think? Just for clarification, this IS a Jake and Bella story. I just don't believe that Bella can switch her love just like that *snaps* from Edward to Jacob. It will be drawn out, lots of anxiety, heart break and so on, but that's how I like my stories! Oh yeah, and to clarify, there will be lemony lemons, but not til wayyy later, because I like drawing out those kinds of things too! **

**Read and Review, please and thank you! Let's see when my next chapter will come up!**

**~Tracy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Awww, thank you for your review and alerts, the few of you so far who enjoyed the story!! It made we want to put this out even faster. It would have come earlier today, but I went out to get my new tattoo done! Wooo! Ok, so, story. **

**Chapter 3 – Leaving**

Jacob's POV

God, what the HELL was she doing still?! It couldn't take this long to rescue an idiotic blood sucker from death! I paced around the kitchen. I'd done as my dad asked, I gave it a week. Today was the last day. If she didn't come back- I pounded my fist on the door frame to the kitchen.

The other wolves were out patrolling, no doubt because the second the leech got home with my Bella, they wanted to tell me. I paused at the thought. _What am I going to do if-... when she comes home?_ If she brings the leech back, then she's no doubt going to stay with him. And if she doesn't come back with him... I ran my hand across my forehead as pain gripped my chest. If he doesn't come back, she'll be stuck in some miserable state of undeserved grief, devastation and guilt. I didn't know which one I was rooting for right now. I don't think I could see my Bells in that state and not go insane.

I walked into the kitchen and looked out the little window that spanned the beach. I let out a deep breath and then shook my head. Maybe a hot shower would help me out of this-

Suddenly, I heard a howl in the distance. A long, loud howl, made to let me know... I stumbled into my room at lightening speed to grab a pair of the pants I'd boughten for changing. I stuck them in a sack and tied it around my ankle, hopping down the hallway, trying to get outside. As soon as I left the front door, I burst into wolf form. I was assaulted with a flurry of thoughts, all jumbled so I couldn't understand.

_God damnit, guys! Shut up!_ I yelled in my head and there was sudden silence. _What's going on, Quil?_

_She's home, Jake. Bella's back. _My heart did a quick flip flop in my chest. She was alive... Or, she was... Walking, at least. She was here! I suddenly swallowed, running to the forest, forgetting that I was a great big wolf, visible infront of my father's home. I made it to the edge of the forest and slowed, finally thinking the last thing I wanted to know.

_And?_

_She's not a vamp, Jake. But she brought the leech back with her. He's with her, at her house now. They're talking and-_ There was a break in Quil's thoughts and I padded forward a little, in the direction of Bella's house.

_And what, Quil? And WHAT?!_ I cried out in my head. Was the leech biting her right now? Was he changing her? What was going on?

_We had to hide, Jake, calm down._ Sam's thoughts were always the loudest and clearest. _Bella and Edward are leaving the house. I think they're going to the Cullen's. We should let them have their business._

_No!_ I yelled out, suddenly at a run. I had to reach Bella. I had to see her, to see for myself that what my pack said was true.

_Jake, please! Talk to her later! She looks exhausted!_ Embry's voice came across in my head. I slowed my run to a trot and looked around myself. Bella was exhausted? What had happened in Italy? How were they both still alive? Why were they going to the Cullen's?

_...Fine._ I stopped in my stracks and turned my snout towards the Cullen's. _We'll need a lookout while she's there. I'll do it._ I said and then tilted my head back and let out a weak howl, trying to work out some of my frustration. I would go to the Cullen's and get as close as I dared. And then I would listen.

Bella's POV

I stepped into the Cullen's house and was immediately greeted with Carlisle and Esme. I threw myself into their arms. It had been so long since I'd seen them. It nearly brought me to tears, thinking that they were back. That this family was mine. And it would never not be mine again. I had to make sure of that. I pulled away, just as Esme tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"It's good to be back, Bella... I'm so glad you're safe... And that you brought our Edward home to us," she said, her voice caught with sadness. Surely the thought of losing her oldest son would have devastated her.

"I need to call a family meeting, Esme, Carlisle. Can you guys get Emmett and Rose?"I asked, just as I turned my head up the stairs and saw Alice pulling Jasper down the stairs. I smiled at the both of them. She already knew what was going on, with her crazy prying and mind reading skills, and she was beaming. It was contagious and my smile grew wider. At least I knew I had their votes. But what about the rest of the family?...

Edward's POV

God, she couldn't be doing this to me. They all couldn't be doing this to me. Especially Carlisle... He knew what this meant to me. He understood and agreed with me! I leaned my head back against the back of my seat as I drove Bella home.

The only one who had stood by me, had my same conviction, was Rosalie. I had never loved my sister so much. But even she did it for her own selfish reasons. I was sure of it. Rosalie was not a sweet, caring, wonderful person. She was vain, self centered, and pleasure , she was 10 feet tall when I was on the ground, smudged in dirt. She was probably sitting with Emmett now, boasting about my demise.

I glanced over at Bella and saw her staring at me. I looked back to the road and grumbled a little.

"I can't read minds like you can, Edward... Please, tell me what you're thinking," she asked. I gritted my teeth. She might as well have been able to read my mind, because I knew she knew what I was thinking. She just wanted me to start the conversation so she could argue her point further. I shut my eyes for a moment before I looked back to the road.

"You know what I think. I don't want you to become like me, Bella. You're too precious the way you are, in the state you're in," Edward said. I felt her cross her arms and glanced at her again.

"Your family decided. I will be one of you. What happens if the Volturi come and check on us, and I'm not a vampire? The whole family will die, Edward! I won't be the cause of 6 vampires downfalls!" she cried out and I shook my head, looking at her again.

"Bella, we can take care of ourselves, and I can take care of you-" I started, but a streak of thoughts caught my attention in front of the car and I slammed on the breaks as I looked back to the road.

Bella's POV

I grabbed the seatbelt and any other part of the car I could as we screeched to a stop, right in front of Jacob. My mouth fell open as I watched him. Him in all his shirtless, wonderful glory. I drew in a breath as he looked straight into my eyes and then turned away, walking out of the road.

He looked incredible. I hadn't seen him in over a week, and he looked more delicious than when I'd last set eyes on him...

"He wants to talk," Edward said, breaking my thoughts, and I gasped. What was I THINKING? I tried to gather myself, so glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts right now. I gave a little nod and we both got out of the car. We followed the same path Jacob had taken. I glanced at Edward along the way and bit on my lip.

I had saved him... He was mine again, the only thing that I ever wanted in this lifetime, and he was mine again. I couldn't believe he still wanted me. That everything he had said in the forest that day so long ago had been a lie. He was stubborn and cold, but he would never leave me again. The thought made me feel safe, and desired.

I stopped because he stopped. I looked up to see Jake and my heart fluttered in my chest. He was standing, facing me, seeming to see only me. My breath caught and I tried to tear my gaze away from his, but it was impossible. He had such an intense stare, it was as if he was trying to read everything about me.

My eyes shut, as if I were blinking, and I was suddenly back in the kitchen that night we kissed. I could feel his arms around me, I could feel his lips on mine, and I could feel my body on fire. The phone was ringing. It was the third ring. But I didn't pull away, and suddenly Jake's hand was sliding over my waist, beneath my shirt. He was so hot, his fingers tracing fire paths along my skin. I moaned and fell into his touch. He groaned as I deepened the kiss. His hands were both on my hips. He was pushing me against the kitchen counter-

"You need to stay human, Bella," Jake's words broke me from my fantasy. _God..._ Had his voice always sounded like that? So deep, so rich? Intoxicating. I mentally smacked myself, for everything. For the fantasy, for being so attracted to my best friend. I glanced at Edward before turning my eyes to the floor, so anxious that someone actually knew what was running across my mind.

"Well, Jake... You can't really tell me what to do," I said, knowing my voice wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be. He gave me a quirky little smile, one that knocked me off my feet. He scoffed, turning his eyes away and looking around at the woods.

"Well, Bells. You're right. I can't tell you what to do... But the _minute_ that filthy leech tastes your blood, the treaty falls apart and we go hunting," Jacob said and I watched his eyes come back to me. He was liking this. Was it because he knew what was going on with my emotions? Or was it because he knew that Edward really didn't want to change me in the first place. The thought put a fire under me. I felt anger scorch through me.

"Jacob Black, if I want to become like the Cullens, there's nothing you or the pack can do to stop me! We'll leave town and you'll never see me again!" I yelled, feeling enraged. I'd never felt this angry before. I'd never let anything anyone said reach me like Jacob's words did. What was wrong with me? Jacob stepped closer to me, his eyes portraying he was less than pleased.

"Bells, please, listen to me," Jacob said, locking my eyes within his again. I think I swallowed my tongue. "You don't know what you're doing," he said, walking closer to me. Edward emitted a growl, making me realize he was still there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him crouching, waiting for Jacob to make a more threatening move. "If you become a vamire, we can't ever see each other. Ever."

I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. Then I shook my head, in denial.

"I won't ever let that happen, Jake. Just because I'll be a vampire doesn't mean we can't see each other. The Cullens won't keep you away-" I started, but he interrupted, rushing forward and grabbing me by the shoulders. Edward lost control. He reached out to grab Jake and tear him away. Jacob's body pulsed and suddenly Edward let go. His hands were up as he backed away. I realized he knew that if Jacob shifted right here, with his arms on me, I probably would turn out just like Emily. Strangely, I didn't fear Jake. I looked up into his eyes as he turned his gaze back to me, really gripping harder than he had to to keep me there.

"They won't keep me from you. They would never be able to, even if they wanted. But my pack," Jacob said, making me shiver the way he said it. "And me. I won't allow myself around you... Not if you become one of them."

My heart seemed to shatter in my stomach and mix tiny needles into my skin, breaking out all over my body. Jacob? My Jacob would stay away from me? I tried to breathe in, I tried to think. I couldn't though, not while he was staring at me so intensely. I noticed his grip begin to decrease, and I suddenly realized that look in his eyes. It was like the night in the kitchen. I gsped and immediately took a step away from him, out of his grasp.

"I choose Edward, Jake... And when the time comes, I will become a vampire. A Cullen. And you can run back to your pack and tell them that," I whispered. He wanted to hold my heart in his hands? He wanted to know he had all this control and power over me, just because he had comforted me so much lately? He wanted to make me come running to him, just because he thought he could be like Edward. I bit on my lip and glanced at Edward, taking another step away from Jake and toward him.

"Back off, mutt. You heard her choice," Edward declared, reaching forward and tucking me under his arm.

"You did this," Jake said, glaring at Edward. My heart started working its rythmic beat again. I could feel his anger, his jealousy rising to the top, like a steaming kettle. "You left her, and now you've come back into her life like you never caused her any grief! You know what she was like while you were gone?!"

"Jacob, stop," I whispered, shaking probably as much as he was. I didn't want Edward to know what my life had been like while he was gone. He was going to hear it from Charlie, and that was enough. But Jacob saw me more. Jacob was there, in my heart, feeling how badly it had broken. He could tell Edward things Charlie had never even dreamed I'd felt. "Don't..."

"That's enough, Black. I'm taking Bella home," Edward said, starting to turn me away. Jacob's eyes connected with mine once more, and I watched as he let out a snarl and shifted. Bits of his clothes fluttered to the ground around him. He bared his fangs, stamping at the ground with his large paws. Edward pushed me away.

"Run back to the car, Bella," he said, quickly, but I shifted my direction and ran right between them.

"No! You guys can't do this! Edward, you go back to the car! You can't control me like this! I can't be controlled. And Jake, you're my best friend, please, understand how I feel!" I pleaded, looking at his overly large eyes. I felt everything in me going out in that second to him. I don't know what he was feeling, his eyes were still wild, but he seemed to register that with me in the middle, he wouldn't move.

"Bella, I'm not controlling-" Edward started but I walked up to Jacob and reached both my hands out to his furry face. Instantly, his eyes slipped from anger to sadness. I looked straight into his eyes, making sure he couldn't see Edward.

"Jake, I _love_ you. You need to understand that... And I'll _always_ be here. My love will never go away for you. But Edward is my life... Please, I want us both to be happy..." I asked, rubbing my fingertips over his jaw bones. How I wished it was his actual face, and I was pressed flush up against his body... I mentally smacked myself again. _Get a grip, Bella_ I thought to myself. Jacob's body suddenly went limp before he turned and bounded away from me.

I let my hands drop. I couldn't believe he was leaving me... He said he would always be there... But where was my Jacob now?

**A/N: So, what's up put there? You like? I'm going to start creating alllll my new stuff after the next chapter, I think. I like the direction SM took with the book, so I stuck with it so far. But soon, the main Jacob action will come in. Yum yum yum. **

**As you can tell, I think Edward is a controlling butthead. I can't believe I used to be Team Edward. Then friggin Taylor Lautner came in, and geeeeeze. Boy has a body that could break a nun! **

**Read, Review and Alert, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Awww, Yarnell15, thank you! I think you've given me the first advice I've gotten in about five years on my stories! Thank you thank you! And Twilightf29, I love that you have an open mind about the relationships! I still reread SM's version and love Edward every minute. But the movie turned me... on. Haha. I hope this next chapter lives up to your guys expectations! And I hope it didn't take me too long to update! I'm trying for at least every, like... day. I know I missed yesterday. Stupid math homework. Mid terms this week! I'm really overly excited about this story, so we'll see how well it turns out!! **

**Thank you for those who have added my story to your favorites, or alert list! It makes me feel that much happier and inspired when I go to write my next chapter! **

**Um.. Yeah, there's a bit of sexual content at the very beginning of this chapter. I'm thinking that if you don't like it, you should probably discontinue reading the story, because I like writing sexual material. And let's face it. Werewolves are TOTALLY sexual beings. 3**

**Chapter 4 – Alert**

Bella's POV

My eyes were shut and I was laying in bed. Edward was kneeling beside me, I could feel his cool hands through my shirt as he traced lines on my stomach. I let out a little breath and stretched, raising my hands above my head. He seemed to take it as an invitation and crawled up onto the bed, kneeling at my hip. I felt his lips on mine and opened my mouth in shock. When did he ever touch or kiss me without me asking him to. Or begging, really. I savored it. His lips were cool, but I could accept that. It was actually kind of nice. I moved my mouth back against his.

His hand was now on my hip, under my shirt. I shivered, but I didn't know if it was because I was cold. I leaned up, trying to kiss him more intently. His lips suddenly felt mashed up against mine. My breath caught in my throat. Was he letting go? Was he really going to let himself lose control around me? My heart started beating quickly, I'm sure he felt it. He pulled away from my lips and I started to protest him leaving before I realized he wasn't.

He was kissing a line down my jaw. I brought my hands down and ran them over his shoulders. I left one there as the other went to dig into his hair. I felt the soft long waves and relished in the feeling of him at the side of my neck.

"Edward, yes..." I whispered, pressing my hips up a little. God, he was turning me on. I think this was the first time it had really gotten this far. I felt him breathe against my neck and then a sharp little nip. I gasped, but then there was an even sharper bite. I cried out and tried to shove him off. If he turned me now, I'd NEVER be able to talk to Jacob. He was ignoring me now, even though I wasn't a vampire. What would he do...

"Edward, no!" I yelled.

"Look at me, Bells," I froze, my hands pressed against a warm chest. His overly warm chest. He was smooth, and hot. I was lost and confused. "I'm not your leech, but will I do?" Jake asked as I opened my eyes and saw him. His face was right above mine, and I raised my hand to run through his hair. It was shorter than what I'd felt before, and thicker. Maybe a little tougher. I breathed out and stared deep into his eyes, the eyes that lost me. I nodded my head quickly.

"You've always been enough," I whispered, and he smiled, my favorite little smile. It warmed me, even from the left over chill of Edward. He went back to my neck and started sucking on it, nipping sometimes. I made this feeling everything. Nothing else existed while Jake was touching me like this. His hand was roaming up my shirt, across my stomach. It was moving higher, I knew. But I didn't care. His heated touch lit me on fire, making me writhe beneath him as he finally pulled away from my neck and lifted my leg so he could get between them.

"Do you want me, Bella?" he asked, and I nodded my head quickly, reaching up to touch his shoulders. He grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head. I tried to wiggle them loose, but I knew it wouldn't work. Jake was 11 times stronger than any vampire, let alone me. "Tell me," he whispered, into my ear. I gasped and pressed my hips up, trying to calm the heat that was scorching my blood. It all seemed to be rushing to one place.

"Yes, Jake, I want you. Please," I pleaded as I opened my eyes to look up at him again.

"Then let's go," he whispered, and I tilted my head a little. _Go where?_

Suddenly, we were outside. I glanced around, realizing I was in the forest, right outside my house.

"Jacob?" I cried out, my voice shaking. He was there the next second. He stood before me, eyes burning saucers into mine. He backed me up against a tree and pressed his body straight against mine. He caught me off guard, but I was too wrapped up in him to care. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. Our lips fought against each other. It was passion, it was the time we'd spent apart. It was us. I slid my hands deep into his hair and squeezed, hearing him growl. His hands were working the button of my jeans and I pulled away a little, biting on my lip. He pressed his forhead against mine and we both took a second to breathe.

He seemed to be asking my permission, the way he was fidling with my zipper. I don't think he was that clumy. "Yes, Jake. Please," I whispered. It was so silent, I heard my zipper sliding down, like it was one of those bear traps being set out.

"Bella!" I heard my name yelled. Jacob and I whipped around so fast, I might have fallen if he hadn't grabbed my waist. It wouldn't have helped anyways, as I would have fallen at the sight of him.

"Edward..."

"Bella!" he yelled again, and Jake shook me. I looked from him, back to Edward. What the FUCK?

"_EDWARD!"_

My head nailed into his as I bolted up in bed. My hands shot straight to my forehead as he backed up a little, giving me some space.

"God, ow," I said, rubbing furiously. It was like I had hit a piece of granite. I looked up at him and started to speak but he disappeared.

"Bells? Bella, are you ok?!" Charlie's voice came as he barged into the room. I immediately changed from rubbing my forehead furiously to rubbing the back of my head gently, as if I'd just woken up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I must have had a-" I struggled for breath now, recalling the dream. The four categories of dreams: dreams, fantasies, nightmares, and friggin X- rated. I stuttered before, "a nightmare."

Charlie looked at me, judging how awake I was. He gave the room a once over before walking closer to my bed and sitting beside me. I moved over to give him a little extra room.

"You know, Bells. I don't like that Cullen kid. You really should be looking into something else..." Charlie said and I looked down into the blankets of my bed. I shook my head, knowing Edward was in the room somewhere. It must suck to hear these kinds of things.

"I don't want anyone else, Dad. Edward is amazing," I started. When I looked up, Charlie had a sarcastic look on his face.

"He left you, Bella. For how long, was it? Several months-" he said. I went to interrupt him but he held his hand up and then placed it, awkwardly, on my shoulder. Neither of us were good at being in a father-daughter relationship. "Just, think about it. Even if you aren't interested in any one else, at least consider that this boy might not be the best thing for you," Charlie asked me. The way he said it, the contact on my shoulder, I couldn't help but nod a little. He was really thinking about what was best for me. Really, who wanted their daughter dating a vampire?

He looked at me a moment longer and then broke out into a smile. "Well, it'll be daylight soon. Are you going to hit the sack again?"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair as he pulled his hand away and got up off the bed.

"No, I'll be down stairs to make breakfast in a few minutes," I said and he nodded, turning back to face me at the door.

"Well, take your time. I'm just going to go down and get a head start on the games." He was gone and I flopped back into my bed, glancing at the alarm clock. 6:15, it blinked at me. I brought my hand back to rub at my forehead as it was still aching furiously.

"I'm sorry, about that," Edward said, as he came out of my closet, indicating to my head. I shook my head and brought my hand down into my lap, sitting up.

"Don't worry about it, what are you doing here?" I asked, tilting my head a little as he came closer to my bed. He sat beside me and I offered him a little smile.

"You know I sometimes stay to watch over you," he said, smiling a little also. I nodded and glanced around before looking back at him. There was an air of awkward in the room.

"Why were you sitting over me like that?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He averted his and I blinked. When did he avert his gaze from mine?

"You were talking in your sleep," he said and I hoped he couldn't hear how my heart beat kicked up a notch. I was talking in my sleep again? Oh god, what did I say? Please, nothing about Jake... It was kind of impossible though... More than half the dream was about Jake.

"Oh really? What did I say?" I asked, watching as he got up off the bed and went over to one of my shelves that held all my music. He shook his head a little.

"Nothing too interesting. Just my name a few times, but I'm used to that," he said, turning around to grin at me.

Edward's POV

God, her words still reverberated through me, like a gong had been rung. _Yes, Jake, I want you, please. Yes, Jake, please_. What he had been doing to her in her dreams was obviously pretty intense. I had been watching her, listening to her sleep talk. The fondness and love I felt when she said my name in that passioned voice, I loved hearing her. But her dream had obviously switched. I heard her say yes, _JAKE_, I want _YOU._ And I almost crumbled. I heard more and I couldn't stand it. I finally had to wake her up.

If my blood got hot, it would have been boiling. I felt like I was going to explode. It was nearly impossible to keep calm in front of Bella. I had been greatful that Charlie came running up the stairs and I had had to hide.

I had stood in the closet, trying not to bite on my hand from the anger and jealousy surging through me. And hearing Charlie's warnings against staying with me had only made things worse. I wanted to just punch a hole out of the closet and run back to my house.

I stood facing Bella now and she smiled at my answer.

"I hate sleep talking about you. What if my dad comes in to check on me one night?" she asked and I worked hard at smiling back at her. If Charlie ever came and checked on her when she was dreaming like just now, he'd be jumping up and down, pumping a fist in the air.

"I'm sure he'll just pretend he never heard anything," I said, and turned back to her shelf. I dropped the false smile, my body tense. I couldn't keep it up much longer. I needed to get out of here, away from my Bella who was dreaming about a smelly werewolf. I cringed at the thought. At least they'd stopped hanging out together. I would never have to smell the dirty dog on her. He had made my job easy. Instead of making me the bad guy, keeping her from her best friend, he was doing the job for me.

I smiled to myself. She was mine, and always would be.

Bella's POV

I stood over the stove, stirring up some eggs and flipping bacon for breakfast. I put the fork down so I could put the toast in. I leaned against the counter and glanced at the area where, less than two weeks ago, Jacob and I had been pressed flush against it. I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists. WHY couldn't I stop thinking about my best friend in a NON romantic way? Was it because we left off on a horrible note? Was it because we'd only seen each other once after we'd kissed?

I grumbled to myself. "Good riddance." The day after our pow wow in the forest, Jacob, my traitor, had brought my bikes home to my dad. It still irritated me to no end, knowing he had done such a thing deliberately. He was trying to keep me from Edward by forcing Charlie's hand in grounding me. I let out a breath. He was trying to get me back.

Everyone was trying to keep me from Edward. Jake and the pack, my dad, even Edward himself had tried to keep me from him, by leaving those several, horrible months ago. And now my dreams were in on it, too. I sighed and turned back to the eggs. I'd never burned a thing in my life, but these looked pretty darm close. I turned off the bacon, popping and spitting at me. The toast popped up on its own, thank god.

As I finished preparing breakfast, I could only think of one thing. How Edward had left. He seemed off. He didn't even come close to kiss me before he left. The awkward feeling in the room left with him. What was this? Why and when did things become awkward? I couldn't stand this any more. Neither he nor I were the same since we came back from Italy. Or was it once I made my decision to become a vampire? Or was it once we ran into Jacob in the forest?

I grabbed the plates and put them on the table a little more loudly and roughly than was needed. I needed to talk to Jacob. We needed to start hanging out again, just like when we were best friends. Then things would go back to normal. My subconscious would realize that Jake was still my best friend, and it would help me become less awkward around Edward. And maybe I could get rid of the dreams, too.

I peaked around the corner of the kitchen and into the living room. Now the only obstacle was Charlie.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Awkward/jealous situations, for the win!**

**What do you guys think? I have a bunch of hits, but only four reviews. Can you guys give me some advice? I don't plan on switching my story much, but maybe I could be persuaded...**

**No. Jacob will always be Bella's soul mate. So I won't change that. 3**

**Read, Review and Alert please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my FRIGGIN God, I love you guys! I just want to hug and kiss you all all over! I'm glad you're liking it! I wanted to post this earlier but stupid stupid mid terms have me scrambling. Let me tell you, next week, I'll be posting like... 2 chapters a day. **

**Maybe over exaggerating. But at least a chapter a day! Thank you so much for your comments.**

**Oh, and Mesia? Don't worry. Jacob will definitely make her work for it. But how long can he REALLY go on denying the Bella that wants him? Haha. **

**Chapter 5 – Dreams Come True**

Bella's POV

"Dad, breakfast is ready," I called out from the kitchen, turning back away from the living room. I walked quickly over to the table to straighten out the plates, hearing his chair creak in the other room. I yanked out a glass from the cabinet and got in front of the fridge by the time he was entering the kitchen.

"What's your drink, Dad?" I asked over my shoulder, already reaching for some orange juice. Once he confirmed my thought, I started pouring the glass and then walked it over to him.

"Thanks, Bells. This looks really nice," he said. I smiled as I sat across from him. I crossed my hands beneath my chin and watched as he took his first bite. He glanced up and saw that I wasn't eating yet. He finished swallowing his bite and then lowered his fork to the plate, using a napkin to wipe at his face.

"What's going on, Bella?" he asked and I shrugged a little, taking up my fork and eating a bite of my own food. He gave me those eyes. Those eyes that all parents have, that say "I know you want something, and we won't change the subject until I figure it out."

"Well, I was wondering… If you'd be opposed to me going to see Jake for a few hours," I asked, putting my fork down as well now. I didn't look up at him. I didn't know if I wanted to see his answer on his face or not. I swallowed.

"Are you forgetting about your cheap trick on the motorcycles?" Charlie asked and I looked up, in the process of shaking my head.

"No, but dad, I was just thinking that it would be good for me to be out, without being with, you know, Edward. And I thought you might be ok with me seeing my best friend. We have a lot to talk about, with Edward and all," I said, trying to appeal to his hatred of Edward. He pursed his lips a little, his mustache going up in the corner. I bit on my tongue as he thought it through. Then he reached for his orange juice.

"Well, as long as it's Jake. But you trust me, I'll be calling and checking in with Billy to make sure you get over there," he said after taking his drink. A big smile broke out over my face and I gathered up my fork again. I took a big bite of eggs.

No doubt Charlie was mostly ok with me going to see Jacob because he thought he wasn't a bad influence on me. Probably, he thought that I had forced the motorcycles on Jake. I laughed at the thought. ME force Jacob to do anything.

I made sure I was done eating before Charlie and then got up to take his plate before he could. I took the plates to the sink and he stuck around for a moment, as if he wanted to say something. I couldn't figure out what it was. When I turned around, he shrugged a little and then made his way into the living room once more. I let out a breath. It seemed like I was home free.

I dropped the dishes into the dishwasher, poured soap in and started it. I took the stairs two at a time and skidded into the bathroom, pulling my shirt off and shutting the door. It was only 8, but I felt in such a rush. The sooner I got to see Jake, the sooner all of these feelings would go away. I stopped at the mirror and looked at myself.

_What if they don't go away?..._ I thought to myself. I leaned against the counter, my hands bracing me against my own thoughts. What if, after everything Edward and I had gone through, we had lost what we had because he left? Or because Jake and I kissed? I brought my fingertips to my lips and thought of him again. His body, running at 108. His hands, so heated and warm as they came up over my stomach.

"No," I whispered, shutting my eyes and pulling my hand away. I was only going over to the Black house because I wanted to put all this behind us. I would go there, we would talk, and everything would go back to how it was. Edward and I would be happy, and Jake would be my best friend. That's how this all HAD to work out.

I undressed and got in the shower, rinsing my body. After washing my hair with some green bottled shampoo and conditioner, I lathered up a loofa and scrubbed at my skin with some berry mixture. The whole bathroom smelled hot and fruity as I got out and dried off. I towel dried my hair and then smiled as a hole started clearing in the mirror so I could see. I wrapped the towel around me and tucked it in before getting down to my knees in front of my sink. I opened the cabinet and found my blow dryer and straightener.

Alice had left it here last time she'd played dress up with me, convinced I would need it one day. I'm sure she had had Edward in mind, but this would just have to do. I yanked out the lot of it and closed the cabinet. I'd never dried my hair before. Nor had I straightened it.

"Well, it's time to pull out that old school girl charm back from when we walked on La Push, my traitorous Jacob."

_(Some time later)_

I stood in front of my mirror in my bedroom, feeling more than ridiculous. But this is the kind of stuff the guys found attractive, apparently. I let out a breath and glanced at myself, smoothing out my outfit. I gathered myself from head to toe, standing up straight. My hair was straightened pretty well, for my first time. Even though the room still smelled like burnt horse. I wished Alice had been here to take care of all this.

I had pulled the front strands of my hair back and tied them into a miniscule rubber band placed on the back of my head. I didn't know if I could get used to my hair not being loose and wavy. But it did have a nice shiny gloss to it.

I had applied a very light layer of eye liner and mascara, stabbing myself in the eye at least twice. The easier part had been in putting eye shadow on. A sweet, dark green now swept over my lashes, causing my eyes to look even deeper a brown. More of an auburn. I surpassed my lips, knowing that I wasn't even going to cross into Jessica's wet, slippery gloss area. The layer of liquid covering that girls lips had made me wonder how Mike had ever kissed her.

I wore a pair of black leggings that ended right at my mid calf. The same color as the eye shadow I picked out, the slender dress I donned seemed to shimmer, even in the lack of sunlight coming in from the window. I knew the dress wasn't something I'd really ever want to wear. It was too girly, and elegant. But I had decided I needed the element of surprise if I was going to get Jake to talk to me. If he was too shocked, seeing me in this kind of outfit, maybe he wouldn't have the mind to push me away.

As for shoes, I chose a simple pair of black skimmers I had for all the dress occasions Alice had made me go to. I twisted to the side and smoothed out the dress over my stomach again. It was a spaghetti strap, and I wasn't sure I wanted to stand beside Jacob and flash off how white I was. But I figured showing shoulder was a major "shut Jacob up" factor. As for the chest, it was quite modest. It dipped down, but not nearly low enough to show any lack of cleavage I had. The dress was form fitting until it reached my hips, and even then it didn't get much looser. It was cotton, and flowed down to right above my knees. I let out a deep breath and twirled, feeling embarrassed, but glad that I didn't fall over.

So maybe this would be enough to catch Jacob's interest to talk to me. Maybe.

"You look astounding," Edward's voice sounded behind me. I flipped around and my blood turned thick like fudge.

"Edward," I breathed, turning to face him directly. He gave me quite a cocky little smile. I bit on my bottom lip as I watched him turn and shut my window. I suddenly wished I was invisible, wished I hadn't dressed up so much. Edward would know something was up. I never wanted to dress like this for him, let alone for anyone else. He turned around to face me. What was he thinking? He looked distant, like he was searching something- or someone.

"Charlie isn't aware of any prior engagement you two have together. What's the dress for?" he asked and I imagined myself standing there like Frankenstein, a blanket of steam flowing from my neck. I honestly had NO privacy with this man, who could read anyone's mind, around. I let out a breath and tried not to let it bother me so much, I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I was going to see Jake. I figured I had more of a chance to talk to him if I caught him off guard with a surprise visit," I said, looking up at him as he walked closer to me. I held my breath as he reached forward and tugged gently on the bottom of my dress. I felt like a naked cat under his gaze. Wrong, and blank.

"And the dress?" he asked, his breath on my cheek. I shut my eyes and gave a simple shrug.

"Alice said to wear it on a special occasion and I figured going to see my best friend after I haven't seen him in two weeks fell under that specification?" I said, a sharp bite at the end of my sentence. He was getting closer to my ear and I finally took in a new breath from the one I had been holding.

"I like this outfit on you," he said softly, and I felt his cool embrace run up my arm, making me shiver, "I'm sure Jacob will like it too." I grit my teeth a little as he pulled away. He turned from me and I grabbed his hand, trying to get in front of him.

"Hey, it's not like that. I just thought I might have a better chance of talking to him if he was too shocked seeing me dressed differently. I just want my best friend back, Edward," I said, looking up at him. He brought his hand up and traced a gentle finger over my cheek.

"You do what you see fit, my Bella," he said and I relaxed a little, finally resting on the heels of my feet. I hadn't realized I had been lifting myself on the balls of my feet. "But you won't be seeing him." My mouth fell agape.

"And why not?" I asked, glancing toward the door to my room. Was he going to try and lock me in? He laughed a little as he glanced to where I had looked.

"I'm not going to keep you in here, Bella. I'm not like that," he said. Suddenly, he was around me and at my window. I followed him and caught his wrist before he went out.

"Edward, please," I said. He turned back to look at me and I swallowed, "You know I only want you, right?"

Edward's POV

I almost couldn't fight the sarcastic comment fighting its way from my lips. I looked away from her and to the floor of her room, stirring over my possible answers. I could lie to her, again. Lies seemed to be coming easier now. I could tell her I knew she wanted only me. Or I could tell her about her dream just three hours ago. Or I could just plain out tell her I never wanted her to see Jacob Black again, or my family and I would pick up and leave. All of this only took about a second to process before I looked back into her eyes.

I leaned and kissed her, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek. She moved closer to me and her body seemed to warm my hand. I kissed her how I imagined Jacob might have kissed her in whatever dream she had been having. Any thought of drinking from her had vanished, as jealousy had replaced it, making its way through every vein in my body. _Great, so I only need to be deadly jealous about something so I can kiss her like a normal person. _

I stroked her cheek and moved back into the room, pulling her body flush up against mine. Her lips seemed so weak as I worked mine against hers. They felt like silk leaves, ready to break apart with the slightest amount of pressure. I could feel her heartbeat dancing inside her chest, and only then did I remember the intoxicating liquid running throughout her, just under my reach. It all became too much to handle then and I moved her backwards, resting her up against the wall next to her closet. I pulled away from her only a split second so I could take in a pained breath before moving right back to her lips. My hands were under her shirt, sliding against her silk-like skin. I found my lips pressing across her jaw and moving towards her neck.

I didn't know if I could control myself. Then again, it didn't seem such a bad thing at the moment. I would get to taste her, finally quench my thirst, and she would get her dream of becoming the living dead, stuck at an immortal 18. No, it didn't seem that bad at all.

"Edward," I heard her calling me, but I didn't understand. I was at her neck, taking in a breath, savoring what it would feel like to have her blood running through me.

"Edward!" she cried and it must have shocked me into realization. I pulled away from her and she cupped her hand to her neck, quickly. "What were you thinking? Did you even hear me?" she asked and I took a second to regain my surroundings. It was like I had been in a stupor. I'd never let myself get that far before. I shook my head to help clear my thoughts some more.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what happened," I said, and she looked up at me. The look in her eyes was almost too painful to bear. She turned away from me and looked into the mirror. I couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to make sure I hadn't stepped over the line. The skin was red, but not broken. I sent a silent thank you to whoever was watching over Bella. I went to the window then and left, unable to actually face her turning back to me for an explanation.

**A/N: Alrighty, fans input time! Should I write a chapter from Jacob's POV explaining what it's been like for him these last two weeks, or should I just jump into my next chapter, where Bella will finally make it to Jake's and have a talk with him? You choose! Tell me how this chapter was? I'm going to have the next one up by Tuesday night. I'll be writing it up Tuesday afternoon, so if you have a preference, let me know before then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh wow, you guys loaded me up with reviews! I'm glad you're all seeming to like it so far! So, I got mixed reviews on whether or not to write Jacob's POV or not. I figured since I sort of felt like writing it anyways, (we get to see Jake have some guy time), I would write it out and be happy. PLUS, add the next chapter in the same night! Just because I think those of you who didn't want to read Jacob's POV, I think you just didn't want to wait so long for Jacob and Bella to see each other again. Haha, so it's a win win! **

**Enjoy these next two chapters in the same night! Btw, you guys should feel really special. I'm neglecting studying for my midterms for you. I finished the one I was most worried about today though, so whewwww! **

**Chapter 6 – Memories**

Jacob's POV

Surprisingly, life without Bella wasn't as miserable as I had thought it would be. Sure, I missed her. Just about every second of the day. I guess it was just easier now. It was easier knowing she was alive and with a blood sucking leech, in town, rather than in Italy, dancing the line between life and death. Yes, things were easier now.

But that didn't keep me from wondering exactly what she was up to on most days. It didn't keep me from wondering if she was thinking about me. From Billy's notes and comments, she had tried calling. A lot. His exact words were "I feel like I should be getting paid to be your secretary, with all the notes I've had to take. Why don't you just _talk_ to her?"

I laughed at my dad's naivety.

"Why don't I _talk_ to her? Come on, dad, you're in the loop about all of this werewolf-leech nonsense. Why would you even have to ask?" I had questioned, and wandered back outside, aimlessly. Not that my life didn't have a goal anymore, no. I still had to watch after Bella. I wasn't sure how closely the Cullen's were watching her, with that red headed she-witch out there.

So my days were mostly spent either in school or taking days off to go running in the woods with my pack. We always ran the borders at night, sniffing for anything that seemed out of place. For the most part, nothing ever was. Every day, someone would sweep by the Swan residence and make sure that everything was still ok on that front. Go figure, they never let me check it out.

Yes, I had attempted to see Bella, once. Luckily, my senses caught up with me when I was right outside her door. I missed her terribly, even now, while I was on top of the highest cliff in La Push, preparing to jump with the rest of my pack. But she had made her choice. She always chose the leeches. Was it because she met them first? I couldn't help but think about what things would have been like if she'd found out about my hideous secret before she'd discovered Edward Cullen's.

The thought of him appealing to her made me shudder. Cold, marble skin. Creepy ability to read minds. Heartless, soulless, and controlling. How could she ever have chosen him? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

A yell interrupted my thoughts and a body disappeared over the side of the cliffs. I laughed and joined my friends Embry and Quil, the only two who were left.

"Hey, Jake, have your head out of the clouds yet?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought we all came out here to forget about everything for an hour or so," Quil continued, playfully punching me on the shoulder. I pushed him into Embry, which started a half a minute mini squabble. I took in a deep breath, walking closer to the edge of the cliff. It really was a good idea on Sam's part to get us all out here to try and clear our heads.

He'd said they'd been too full lately. He was convinced we were all thinking too much about too many things and it clouded his mind when we were out running. Not like any of us needed a reason to want to go cliff diving. But it was more fun as a group, I had to admit.

I glanced back at Quil and Embry, wrestling on the dirt behind me.

"Hey, I thought we were jumping?" I called and both of their heads perked up. They untangled themselves and then walked over to me, brushing off their shoulders and pants.

"So, uh… Whoever thought a year ago that this would be us, huh?" Embry asked, looking over the cliff at the others in the water, waving and calling for us to jump. There were other smart, obscene remarks being shouted, that I would never repeat in a civilized conversation. Those comments probably came from Paul.

"Well, we're all just one of the pack now," Quil said, throwing his arms over both of our shoulders. Sometimes, I thought he was still too happy about becoming a werewolf. But right now, it suited for taking my mind off everything. Bella, vampires, school and just tough life in general.

I slipped out from under Quil's arm and turned to face them, walking backwards towards the cliff. I held my hands up and looked up at the sky. I could feel the guys watching me for a second, then turn to look at each other.

"Damn," I cursed, dropping my arms and looking back at them. "Lightening was supposed to strike, or chocolate should have fallen from the sky, or something." I laughed, paused long enough to hear them laugh, then dove off the cliff backwards. I felt myself tumbling through the air. The feeling as it whipped past my skin, ruffled my hair, whistled in my ears replaced any better feeling I'd ever come across. It was the feeling of being free.

I curled my body inward and started flipping. Once, twice, then I straightened and immediately hit the water. The tough impact mixed with the chilly water shook me. I momentarily blanked as I slipped deeper into the water.

Two days earlier:

"_Jake, the pack's chasing Victoria," Billy called into my room and I jumped up._

"_I'm sure they already have it taken care of, I just wanted to let you-" he started but I was already running past him to get out of the house. I ripped off my pants and decided to just shred my boxers as I jumped outside and transformed. I pin pointed my pack and ran after them. She was just outside of La Push and I knew I would catch up with them. _

_If we could finally bring her down, I could stop asking Sam to keep a tight patrol around Bella. It would be one less thing keeping me connected to her. I put everything I had into that run. I needed to let Bella move on. And she needed to let me. _

_I thought of her smile; it could light up my day. I saw her hair, wavy and in disarray. I felt her lips and her body pressed against mine. These were the things I wanted to go away. And with time, they would. With time spent away from her, they would._

"_Jake, PG13 your thoughts, man," Paul yelled inside my head and I would have grinned if I could. Wolf mouths weren't exactly made for facial expression. Just then, I caught up with my pack. I had been trying to get in front of Victoria but she seemed to be getting faster. It was no wonder my pack was huffing and puffing. They fell back as I took the lead._

_I pushed myself faster, harder, the thought of letting Bella go right in front of me. I needed to stop thinking about her. Suddenly, the blood sucker stopped and I almost caught her around the neck. Instead, she dodged me and I ate dirt. I whipped around and saw her staring at me, her back to my pack. They all stopped behind her, in confusion. She was in a crouch, staring at me intently. _

_What was up with this lady? Did she give up? Was she addressing her death, face to face?_

"_You're the human girl's mutt, aren't you?" she asked. I growled out, along with half my pack. Getting addressed in such a way didn't sit well with us. And I belonged to no one._

"_You chase me, with everything you have. You don't give up. On other nights, even once your pack is ready to give up, you keep them going. Even now, they're tired of chasing me. But you. Just. Won't. Stop," she bit out and I pawed the ground beneath me. Just finish talking, so I can kill you. _

"_You're a pathetic pet dog, and you'll never win her," she said and I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin all over again. I barked out and ran at her, aiming for the slender hollow of her neck. Someone from my pack moved forward also._

_She dodged me at the last second. I felt her grab the back of my neck and I was suddenly flying through the air. I hit one of my pack and slid to the ground with a yelp. _

"_Be warned!" I heard the wench yell. "There WILL be others coming for her. How long can you keep her in captivity, before the real dogs set in?" she asked. By the time I got to my feet, she had disappeared. I watched as Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry took off after her. I let out a deep breath and backed up against a tree before shifting into my human form. My head ached from hitting my pack member. I looked up and saw Quil, realizing it must have been him. He was already in his human form, with his pants on. He had been on patrol earlier, so he had already had his tied around his ankle. He shook his head as he walked over to me._

"_You didn't hit me, I didn't attack. Only Embry did," he said and I turned my head to the side, laughing a little. Embry was the one who liked Bella the most, out of my pack. I don't even think he liked her in that way, he just took to her the best when she first started buzzing around us. I ran my hand through my hair, thankful at least he was on my side. Even if only a little. _

"_We really need to finish her off," Quil said. I agreed, nodding my head. I felt him staring at me and finally glances up. He had a look on his face. I couldn't place it. He did it for me._

"_You need to figure out what you're doing, Jake. If you're going to stay away from her, we should be able to leave her to the vampires. Especially if she wants to be one. By keeping this bitch away, we're probably just putting off her fate," he said and I rested the back of my head on the tree. I couldn't hear this right now. I needed to talk to Embry. He would probably see my side of things. Everyone else just saw Bella as a distraction and a waste of time and energy._

"_Just give me a week," I said._

I came above the water, sputtering. I didn't know how the impact had affected me so badly. Maybe I had come down at the wrong angle. I struggled to get my balance in the water and the thrashing waves. All the while, I couldn't get the thought of that day out of my head. I couldn't get the words out of my head… _You're a pathetic dog, and you'll never win her._

"Jake, you ok?" Embry yelled, making his way over to me. I nodded, kicking my feet to stay above the water as I ran my hands through my hair, trying to clear my head.

"You fell at a pretty awkward angle. We knew you'd be ok, but you didn't come up for like half a minute," he said, wading beside me. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shook up," I said. I glanced back up at the cliff I had jumped from and then looked back at Embry.

"Come on, let's get back to the beach," I said, and started swimming past him. I knew he wanted to talk about Bella. He seemed to be the only one rooting for her to come join us in werewolf land. Apparently, he wasn't born with the natural instinct the rest of us had. Friends of vampires were just as bad the freaks themselves.

Bella's POV

I drove down the winding roads to La Push, glancing over my shoulder the whole time. No, this was not that same day I had gotten dressed up. This was, in fact, the second time I'd gotten dressed in the green outfit with the black leggings, straightened hair and made up face. Yesterday hadn't gone well.

I had turned around to face Edward after he tried to bite me. I might have slapped him, but he wasn't there. The coward had run off. I was flustered, frustrated, irritated and angry. It was a good thing he had left. I was all these things, but I was also scared. I didn't know what I was doing any more. Any other day, I would have begged Edward to do it. But now, with everything between Jake and I… I just couldn't let it end like this.

I had run out of my room once I realized Edward wasn't there any more. I tried to swallow the lump of surprise in my throat. The surprise that he hadn't actually locked me in my room. I flew down the stairs, almost landing on my face at the bottom. I called out to Charlie in the living room, telling him I was going to Jake's. I knew the front door slammed behind me, but I couldn't help it. I was shaking, probably hyperventilating.

I jumped into my truck and fumbled with the keys, trying to shove them in the ignition. I needed Jacob, right now. I needed my best friend, the comfort that he provided. I needed him to wrap me in his huge embrace and feel like nothing could affect me while I was there. I needed him back. My dream from this morning flashed back into my head. Of feeling Edward, his kiss, his touch, his teeth. I clamped my hand over my neck once more and turned the key in the ignition.

Nothing happened.

The engine didn't turn over, it didn't click. It didn't even sputter. I tried again. And again. And again. Nothing changed. I felt a surreal bubble open up around me as I rested my hand on my steering wheel. I popped the hood after a moment, and then got of my truck. I saw Charlie coming out the front door, from the corner of my eye. He had asked me what was wrong.

As I lifted the hood, I saw what was wrong. The battery was missing.

I had been a sputtering mental case, I'm sure of it. That insane, psychotic, overly jealous, arrogant, werewolf hating boyfriend of mine had stolen the battery to my truck.

Charlie had been amazed that someone would steal the battery out of my broken down, battered, piece of junk truck. He didn't know it was Edward. And even if he knew it was him, he wouldn't have believed it. But he didn't know Edward like I did. Actually, I think I was just beginning to really come to know the true Edward.

I was pissed, to say the least.

I had trudged back up to my room and sulked in it. I took off the outfit and laid it out over my dresser for another hopeful day. Around 7, I took a second shower, unable to handle the silky straightness of my hair any longer. I stood in the stall, rubbing the loofa over my body as I wondered why I had to be caught up in this eternal fight of supernatural, arrogant asses. It would be an understatement to say that I was irritated. I was furious. My efforts at appearing sexy had gone to complete waste, and I still couldn't get to my best friend.

Later that night, Edward dared to show his face at my house. At my window. Inside my room. I walked in and he was waiting for me. I clutched the towel tighter around my body as I saw him sitting on my bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry-" he started but I shook my head and dropped my stuff from the bathroom on the floor. I walked over to him and he stood up. I started pushing him to the window.

"Get out of here, get out of my room, now," I demanded. He tried to talk again but I told him to shut up and pushed him to the window again. Reluctantly, he finally went. I let out a deep breath and locked it before backing up and sitting on my bed. I was still steaming. I was so angry I could have set a werewolf after him. Between nearly being turned into a vampire, not being able to see my best friend, and feeling like my privacy was completely violated, I was done for the night. I got up, shut the curtain to my window and changed into my pajamas. I had crawled into bed and felt the lonely night slip around me.

This morning, Edward had come back.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up by 9 pm, California time at the latest! Stay tuned and let me know about this chapter, ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Emotional**

Edward's POV

"Edward, just leave already. Sulking around the house and ruining everybody else's day isn't going to make anybody happy," Alice muttered under her breath, from her computer. I looked up at her, my hand under my chin as I contemplated my choices. "You know she's going to, anyways. Just get it over with. I'm not any happier about her smelling like werewolf ass than you are." Sometimes I couldn't laugh at my sister's sense of humor.

Against my better judgment, I took her advice and went to my car in the garage.

"God, finally! I was beginning to think I'd have to get Emmett to punk you before you would leave," Rosalie gloated from under her car. I tossed a sneer at her that she couldn't see and then slipped into the front seat of my car. She was at my window the next second.

"Edward," she said, tapping on the glass. I started the car and went to open the garage but couldn't find my door opener. I glanced at Rose and saw it in her slender fingers. I let out an irritated breath before pressing the button to roll the window down. She pulled the clicker out of my reach and I waited for her to speak.

"I don't agree with you and Bella. I don't agree with turning her into a vampire. I don't like her, I think I hate her, in fact," she commented, turning the clicker over in her hand.

"Point, Rose?"

"The point is, Eddie, that I DO agree that every girl deserves happiness. And if you take away a girl's happiness, all you'll have is misery. Or a broken heart," she said, looking down at me. I tried not to break her eye contact, but her stare was too intense. I glanced at my steering wheel before looking back at her. She clicked the garage door open and then handed it to me, taking a step back.

"Don't fuck up," she said and I peeled backwards out of the garage. I left the window down as I drove to Bella's. The events of the night before played in my head, over and over again. I glanced to the backseat and saw the battery of her huge ugly truck on the floor. I gritted my teeth, focusing back on the road. I couldn't stand the thought of her denying me again. When she pushed me out of her room, demanded that I leave, I felt some type of feral clawed monster rip open inside of me. Would she have demanded Jacob leave her room?

No, but then again, Black hadn't taken the battery out of her truck.

As I pulled up to her house, I parked my car on the street and dragged the battery out of the back seat. I walked over to her truck and put it back in. A glance to the driveway showed Charlie had already left for work. I went to the front door but it was locked. I tried the back, same there. I grumbled, reduced to climbing a tree once more.

I pulled on the window a little but it wouldn't budge and I bit back a growl, deep in my throat. Her curtains were pulled shut, too. I took a seat on the branch of the tree and knocked politely on the window.

After about a minute of listening to bumbling around inside her room (and I'm sure I heard a chair fall over), her petite face showed through the window. She still looked irritated. That face was not one I wanted to see much longer. She stared at me for about another minute before she sighed and unlocked it. I stepped forward as she opened the window but she shook her head. Her little chin stuck out in defiance. I could feel the need to possess running through me.

"What do you want?" she asked. I'm sure my mouth fell open a little, but I recovered. Quickly.

"You can go see that ridiculous mutt," I gritted, frustration mixing in with my other emotions. I saw her mouth slacken as she watched me. I didn't know how much longer I could stand her acting like she was in control of letting me inside her house. She finally took a step back and I swung into her room.

"What changed?" she asked. Again, with the questions. She'd always had too many. I turned away from her to shut the window.

"Isn't it enough that I'll let you go see him?" I asked.

"I'm going for another battery with Charlie when he gets back from work at 2. You can't keep me from Jacob forever," she said and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"How right you are," I mumbled under my breath, opening my eyes to glance out her window.

"What did you say?" she asked and I turned around to face her.

"I know I can't keep you from going to see him," I said. Her face was caught at an awkward look of confusion.

"What? You had Alice check for you?" she asked, laughing a little. I looked to her bed, avoiding her eyes. "Oh my God, you had Alice look?!"

"I didn't have to ask her! I came home last night and she ran down the stairs, yelling at me for what I'd done to make you so persistent to see those flea bags-"

"I can't believe you guys! Those are my _friends_, Edward. Stop talking about them like that," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"And you think they call us anything better behind our backs? Even to our face," I said. Apparently, I'd only pushed her further. Her eyes were aflame. I tried to regroup.

"Listen, I didn't come here to fight. I got kicked out of my happy household of couples because I was sulking. Can't we just get past this?" I asked, reaching out for her hands. Luckily, she didn't hold a grudge very long. After about two seconds of looking me up and down, she rolled her eyes and put her hands in mine.

I pulled them up and kissed her knuckles before pulling her closer to me.

"I put the battery back in your car," I said softly, rubbing two fingers over her shoulder. She was caught between being tense and trying to relax.

"Well… Thanks. You saved me eighty bucks," she said and I tried not to laugh. She caught on and laughed also.

_Perfect, _I thought. Now, she'll go to the idiot's front door and he'll get to be the bad guy and turn her away. She'll be hurt, and miserable, and when she comes back, I'll be here to comfort her. With Black's hatred of vampires, he could never overcome her decision to stay with me. He would never want her around him or his pack. I grinned as I kissed Bella's forehead.

Bella's POV

By the time Edward had left, it was already ten. That left me here in my truck, driving to La Push, two hours later. I was jumpy, glancing around me all the time. I couldn't believe that Alice was keeping such a close watch on me. I didn't know if I could handle her and Edward knowing every move I made. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding once I crossed the line into La Push.

It was another minute before I pulled up in front of Jake's house. As I got out, I saw two guys walking towards the house. I paused long enough to see who they were before turning around and jogging up the stairs. Jogging up stairs works better when you're coordinated. I ended up eating floor.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Paul asked from behind me. I sighed as I flipped over and got to my feet. Thanks for the concern, guys.

"I'm here to see Jacob," I said, sticking my chin out for the second time today, in an attempt at seeming brave.

"Well he doesn't want to see you. You should just leave," Jared said, stepping up onto the porch. I stepped backwards, feeling for the door handle to the screen behind me.

"You know, I'd really like to talk to him about that, if you don't mind," I said, and yanked the screen open. Paul caught my wrist and pulled me back out of the house but the attention had been drawn. Billy came rolling out onto the porch as I was getting pushed down the stairs.

"Boys, let me handle this," Billy said. I felt a warm sense of appreciation for the man. I tried to pull my wrist from Paul's grip, as it was starting to make me hot. He was either warmer than the other werewolves, or he just got hotter when he was angry. Finally, he let me go and I craddled my hand to my chest.

"Later, Bell-a," Jared said, walking after Paul. I sighed as I turned back to Billy and gave a weak shrug.

"Can I see Jake?" I asked, stepping back up onto the porch.

"He's not in, Bella," he said. I raised my eye brow before looking past him. I'd heard that before.

"Sorry again, Billy, but I _really_ need to see him now," I said, barging past him. I went into Jake's room but he was nowhere to be found. I looked behind me, feeling an embarrassed blush come over my cheeks. I could only imagine what he was thinking. _Oh, this is what I sent Paul and Jared away for?_

"Sorry, Billy. You've tried that one before," I said. He chuckled and I felt the blush deepen.

"And never again, shall I, Bella," he said, holding his hand over his heart, like he was taking an oath. I smiled a little and he backed out of the hallway. I followed him into the living room.

"Where is he?" I asked, feeling very odd in my green dress and leggings. I guess I hadn't really thought everything through. Not only would Jake see me like this, Billy and the pack would too. Billy turned to look at me.

"I honestly don't know. We could go over to Sam and Emily's, if you're up for it?" he asked, indicating to her dress. I blushed again.

"I just need to talk to Jake. Oh, and if you could call my dad later on today and tell him I was here, blushing up a storm," I said. Billy chuckled again. He opened his hand towards the front door and I walked over to it. He followed me out and then we went over to Sam's.

Turns out Sam wasn't home either. I started losing hope when I saw Emily come out of the kitchen.

"Well hello, Bella. I haven't seen you in these parts lately," she said, smiling lightly at me before glancing at Billy. I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"Got any of those gigantic muffins around, Em? I'll be in the living room," he said, rolling away. She smiled at me again before disappearing into the kitchen. She came back a minute later and deposited a muffin into my hands.

"Can you give that to the old man? Then come back, and I'll get you something," she said. It wasn't one of those open ended offers. Her voice literally said, "Come back." I tried not to let panic sweep through me. I took the muffin to Billy and then returned. Emily was sitting at the table with a small plate of food ready for me. I sat down across from her.

"You know none of the pack is too happy you're here?" she asked and I crossed my feet under the table, looking down into my palms. "Paul and Jared told me. And you know Paul."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm starting to get the hint I'm not supposed to be here, yeah," I said.

"Well you can't blame them. You chose a vampire over your friendship with Jacob, Bella. Now don't get me wrong, I understand love is thicker than friendship for most girls," Emily said. I wanted to stop her, tell her I didn't want to have this conversation. But she always commanded this great air of respect. Maybe it was the effect of dating the alpha wolf. "Just don't play with Jacob, Bella. He was so devastated when you left for Italy. I don't want to see him like that again."

I cleared my throat, forcing my eyes up to hers. It was so hard, staring into the face that was scarred by a werewolf's love. That wasn't what made it so difficult though. It was having to lie to everyone. It was lying, everything was a lie, because she still didn't know what the truth was.

"Jake knows I love Edward and I won't leave him. I just want my best friend back. I'm not going to mess with his emotions," I said, finally gaining enough courage to lie straight to her face. Emily gave a half hearted smile.

"We shall see-" she started, but was interrupted by a yell from outside.

"Sam's coming back up! Hide the vamp chick!" Jared yelled and I tried not to roll my eyes. Emily got to her feet.

"A bunch of hungry werewolves are about to come home. Someone has to make sure they're fed," she stated and then smiled before heading to the kitchen. "See you around, Bella." I got to my feet then and made my way as quickly as possible to Billy. If everyone was coming over, I sure as hell didn't want to be sitting at their table with no one to speak for me.

Sam stepped inside the front door just as I was coming up to it and I took a step back to let him in. He looked at me for a moment, up and down. I felt raw, like I was being judged. Maybe my body language was being read, like how Edward read minds. I heard Billy rolling over to us and was glad for the distraction. I looked away. I could still feel Sam's gaze on me.

"Ah, Billy. He went back to check on you, old man," Sam said, addressing Billy and shutting me out of the conversation completely. He passed me without a word and went into the kitchen to see Emily. I tried not to let it sting, the way he ignored me. I knew how the whole pack felt about my loyalty to the Cullen's. Their reactions should be no surprise.

"Should I push you back, Billy?" I asked, shifting awkwardly. Not only was I in a land that hated me, I was in a house full of people who hated me, in a dress that I didn't fit in correctly. The understatement of the century for how I felt was awkward.

Billy smiled at me and then rolled past me. I followed him out of the house and then took over the pushing.

"Just give the pack some time, Bella. I don't like vampires much, but I know your intentions are good," Billy said over his shoulder. I glanced out at the ocean and tried not to remember walking around on the beach with Jacob, when things were simple.

"I just wish I could keep my boyfriend, and my best friend, you know? Normal people don't have this type of problem," I said, glancing at Billy. He let out a hearty laugh and I stared at him now.

"Bella, if you think all girls get to hang out with their boyfriends and male best friends, you're living in a fantasy," he said.

"Or a nightmare, with all the supernatural creatures running around here," I said, looking back out at the ocean. Billy nodded in agreement.

"Could very well all be a nightmare," he said and I tried not to let his words bother me as I looked up to the Black house.

And my heart stopped as I saw Jacob leaning over the porch railing. He was shirtless, like always. And he was wearing pants that still seemed wet. His hair was getting longer, the perfect length now. It didn't appear bristle like any more. His eyes were dark and penetrating. He was staring straight at me and I felt my mouth go dry. I refused to look lower than his face any more. I rolled Billy up to the front porch and then he went inside without a word.

Jacob's POV

I parted with Embry on the beach. Everyone was meeting up at Sam's place for dinner. No one could resist Emily's cooking. But I was still too uptight about the jump into the water to enjoy it, so I made my way home. I walked the beach, glancing around at the different scenery surrounding me. It was only a matter of minutes before I got home.

I opened the door and I could smell her. Bella had been here. I could smell her scent. Being a wolf was great for that kind of thing. She always smelled like berries, with a slight scent of something else. It was something I couldn't pin point. But it always helped me distinguish her scent from anything else. I made my way to my bedroom.

"Bella, what are you do-" I started, but she wasn't there. I took in a deep breath and I smelled her still. She had been here too. Where was she now? I glanced around the rest of my house but there wasn't a sign of anyone, not even my dad.

I walked out onto the porch and did a quick scan of the area but to no avail. I let it go, deciding she probably went home once I hadn't come back. It was about 1:30 and she probably had to rush home to satisfy her blood sucker. I leaned on the porch railing and looked out at the ocean. I barely had time to think any more about the jump from the cliff before I heard voices. I looked towards Emily and Sam's place and saw Bella pushing my dad.

No, I take that back. I saw Bella. Bella and only Bella. Even though she was behind my dad's wheelchair, I knew I wanted to see more. Her hair was straight, and flowing in the breeze that drifted on the shore. Was it pulled back? She was wearing make up? And her outfit… She was wearing an entrancing dark green. I'd never seen a more beautiful color on her.

They got closer. And I suddenly stopped focusing on her outfit. She was pushing my dad up the ramp to the porch. She was coming even closer. And I spotted the splotch on her neck. I saw the brief and faded bite marks. It hadn't broken skin, but it had been very close. I couldn't control myself. The astonishment I had felt at seeing her dressed like she was disappeared as rage overcame me. My dad went inside. I looked Bella up and down once more before I turned on my heel to follow my dad.

"Jake, wait!" she cried, and I felt her hand grab my wrist. I shook. I couldn't help it. I was nearly convulsing. I didn't know if I could keep the anger inside. "I need to talk to you," I heard her say. I bit on my tongue, trying to keep calm. Especially with her so close to me, I couldn't lose it now.

"Talk to me, about what's on your neck," I gritted out. My voice sounded gruff, and irritated. I wished it would go away. But the image of her neck flashed in front of me again and I closed my eyes against it. As soon as I spoke, she let go of my wrist.

"I-… I just wanted to see if we could talk about us," she said. "Our friendship," she clarified. I tilted my head back a little, trying to keep calm. Cool, so she still wanted to think of us as completely just friends. Awesome. I turned to face her and my eyes went straight to where her hand was now hiding her neck.

"Why aren't you a vampire yet?" I asked, backing away from her and reaching for the porch railing. I dug my fingers into it, needing something to keep me grounded. She looked as if she was thinking. Thinking deeply. She ran her hands through her hair, knocking out the little rubber band that had been holding the front back. She turned away from me and I found it easier to keep calm now. Talking. Talking helped. She turned back to face me, looking lost and confused. Almost on the verge of tears.

"I didn't want to be," she said. I could feel my whole façade crumple beneath me. Those were probably the only words she could have said to get me to completely forget about shifting. Well, I could think of a few others too, but this was the most extraordinary statement she could make. She gave a little shrug as I watched her. I let go of the guard rail.

"What do you mean, you didn't _want_ to be?" I asked, taking a step toward her. I could swear my heart was beating faster than a frightened rabbit's.

"I don't want to be a vampire. At least, not lately. Not if it keeps me from you. My werewolf, my best friend," she said and I felt like I could jump up and down like a giddy kid. I restrained myself though. I settled on a scowl as I walked closer to her.

"What's this, then?" I asked, feeling jealousy take its course through my veins as I ran my fingertips over her now exposed neck. She reached up and touched it. Our fingers brushed and I felt a spark of heat shoot through my arm. I might have jumped her if she hadn't spoken.

"Edward got out of control when he found out I wanted to come see you. Then he pulled the battery out of my car. I would have been here yesterday, but I couldn't. Jake, he wouldn't let me-" she finished and I couldn't handle the scratches, the breaks in her voice. I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. Her hands came up my back and squeezed me. I felt her shudder and I rested my cheek on top of her head.

"It's ok, Bella. We'll talk about it later. It's ok now," I whispered, smelling her scent mingle all over me. We would talk about this later. I was angry at her, but right now she needed me. I couldn't turn her away. But this was in no way over.

**A/N: Your wishes are my command! What did you guys think, hm? I want a BUNCH of reviews, and I'll have their WHOLE meeting up by… tomorrow? Am I writing at too fast of a pace, or do you guys like so many updates? Let me know, I lovem my reviews! **

**And if I owned Twilight, Jacob would hide in my closet and give me sweet kisses every night. I'd be his friggin Bella, let me tell you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Jeeze, I think this story is seriously becoming my life. Your guys reviews just make me want to ignore my life, my school, my boyfriend, just so I can keep writing! I can't keep the chapters coming out fast enough. When I'm not writing this story, I'm doodling on a piece of paper what I want to happen next in it. This chapter was a little difficult for me to write. I wanted to show both Bella and Jacob's POV's for the whole chapter, but it would have been too repetitive to repeat, so I picked the most important parts. **

**I hope you enjoy, sweethearts.**

**BTW, there's a song that I think goes very well with Jacob's POV. I dunno if you guys are interested, but it should be on youtube. It's called "Harder Than You Know" by Escape The Fate.**

**Chapter 8 – Despair**

Bella's POV

I don't know what I was doing. I don't know what was happening. Just two months ago, I had prayed for Edward and his family to come back. I would have given anything to become a vampire. I would have left my world behind; my father, Renee, Jacob… What the hell had happened?

As I was standing on the porch, surrounded in heat and the smell of musky earth, I found I longed for this. I wanted to feel warm when I was cradled. I wanted to kiss my boyfriend and feel the passion spark between us, rather than have it bottled away in fear of my death. I wanted everything that Jacob stood for and that crushed me. I couldn't let this happen. Edward and I had been through way too much for me to break it all apart.

This is what had me in tears, making me show such vulnerability in front of my best friend. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice he had picked me up and carried me into his house until he set me on the couch. I looked up at him and was dazzled with his intense brown eyes.

I was mental. Possibly insane, crazy, off my rocker. I was emotional, and devastated. I was in love-

NO! I was NOT in love with my Jacob, my best friend. I was in love with Edward! What was I thinking? I felt my breath catch in my chest and I lowered my head into my hands, unable to handle the fighting in my mind. I shook my head as I felt Jake's hand run up and down my back. I felt the little tingles of enjoyment running down my back and it nearly made me cry harder.

I couldn't let Edward go… Not after he and his family had relocated back to Forks once more. I couldn't lose him. And Alice, Esme… I didn't know what my life would be like without Alice's smile to brighten my day. Without her dragging me out of the house so I could pretend I had girly days. I ran my hand through my hair and finally controlled my tears, looking up at Jake.

I could see my pain reflected on his face. He was so empathetic with me. His thumb came up and brushed against my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. My body was betraying me, every step of the way. I wanted so badly to just give in and fall into Jacob's arms. To ask him to keep me here with him, for the rest of my life. I never wanted to face the Cullen's again. I didn't know if I could ever face Edward.

"Bells, you shouldn't be here," Jake said then, and I felt my heart cave a little.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you… I can't handle not having you as my best friend-"

"But you can't stand not having that leech- Edward as your boyfriend. You made your choice, Bells. There's consequences to our every action," he said and I looked at him as if I'd been slapped.

"You… You don't want to see me, at all?" I asked, knowing I sounded pathetic. He averted his eyes.

"I thought that's what I was saying when I didn't return your calls," he said. I felt the air whoosh from my lungs. What the hell was this? Why was my life turning into chaos? When Edward was gone, I couldn't be with Jake, romantically. Now, I thought-…

I still can't be with him romantically. I'm with Edward. Only Edward. I found this crushing down on my lungs more than the thought of Jacob not wanting to see me. I took in a deep breath and glanced around the living room. I sniffed once before I nodded, making my choice then. I would go home and figure out exactly what I wanted. Then, once I'd figured it out, my emotions, I would push something on Jacob then.

He was looking at me again, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I didn't want to see what was there. I didn't want to deal with my emotions here, at his house. I wiped the remaining tears off my face and got to my feet from the couch. Jake was right behind me as I walked to the door.

"Bells, please-"

"Please what, Jake? I don't have much of a choice here, do I? I'm getting backed into a corner by my vampire boyfriend and werewolf best friend!" I yelled, turning to face him. He kept walking to me until he was centimeters from me. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

_Don't do this, Jake, please. I finally found the strength to get off your couch…_

He looked as if he wanted to argue, as if he wanted to grab me and pull me into his arms again. He opened his mouth and I held my breath, waiting for his words. My very existence seemed to hang on him.

After another moment, he shook his head and backed away, making my hand drop to my side. He held up his hands and then turned and walked into the house, closing the door behind him. I felt my heart shatter all over. It was as if I was left in that deep dark forest all over again, when Edward left. I couldn't breathe, but instead of falling apart on his porch, I turned and ran to my truck. I could feel the tears coming, and I didn't want this to turn out like the forest, except on Jake's front porch.

I started the truck and threw it into gear, the tears already slipping down my cheeks. I looked behind me, backed out and then sped off towards the road back home. I inhaled and felt like tiny needles were slipping down into my stomach. I leaned my head back onto my headrest and tried to keep myself under control. Edward was back and Jake hated me. He hated me because I brought him back in the first place. In theory, I understood why he was acting like this. But in reality, I couldn't make it make sense.

I was going home. Back to Edward.

Jake's POV

I shut the door and paused for a moment. I went to the window and peered through the curtain. Bella was already gone. I saw her in her truck. She sped off and I collapsed into the couch, raking my hands through my hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I whispered, feeling like my lungs had collapsed. Seeing Bella again had brought back so many feelings I didn't want to feel any more. I had brought her into my house, cradling her in my arms while she cried. I breathed her in, wanting to carry her to my bedroom. I had been turning that way before I realized what I was doing. I stopped and took her to the couch, setting her down.

She had been crying. I had felt like tearing myself apart. What was making her like this? Bella never cried in front of me before. Now, when her leech lover was back, she had no reason to cry. I couldn't resist touching her. My hand had slid up and down her back. It was then that I realized she had reeled me right back in again.

I had finally found the place inside me where I was comfortable enough to let Bella go, and she had destroyed it with one glance. I fell right back into her lap, putty in her hands. I couldn't let her have this effect on me anymore. I had pulled my hand away at that moment and watched as she pushed her hair out of her face. I couldn't help myself again. I reached up and touched her cheek, knowing what I had to do. It would break us both apart.

I had to push her away.

So now, she was running home. Running back to that leech, who seemed to have lost control of himself on her neck. I felt tears well in my eyes as I rested my head on the couch. I was sending her back to become a vampire. I was sending her to her death. But she had already sent me to mine. Eventually, if I let her keep coming back, she would drag me straight into hell. I couldn't be around her. There wasn't any way I could or would only be her friend.

And it had all started with that one kiss. So many doors had closed, after that. But so many more had opened. If only that blood sucker hadn't come back. I slammed my hand into the couch then, letting out a weak groan.

"Easy on the couch, son," my dad said and I lifted my head quickly. He was sitting right beside me in his wheel chair. I must not have heard him. "And if you don't mind my asking, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I let out a breath. Billy loved Bella. He was the only one besides me and Embry who had seemed to want her back here. Probably because he thought she was the reason I had been getting great grades when she was around.

"I don't want to talk about it, dad," I said. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Jacob Black, you hurt Bella on purpose! You love her and you pushed her away! You're doing the same thing she was doing, and it's not making you any better of a person!" he yelled and I shut the fridge.

"She made her choice, dad. I can't change that-"

"The HELL you can't! You know very damn well how much you have to actually say to that girl before she falls straight into your arms and out of that vampire's trance! You're just afraid!" Billy yelled and I slammed the cabinet I was looking in and faced him.

"I know I am, dad!" I yelled back. He was surprised, to say the least. I was too. I turned back around and gripped the counter, grinding my teeth at my weakness.

"_Why_, Jake? _Why_ are you afraid?" he asked and I shook my head, looking up at the ceiling. So many reasons went through my head, but I knew the two paths I had ahead of me. Both of them held torture for Bella and I.

"Dad, what if she DOES choose that leech over me? Again? I don't think I could handle that," I said, releasing my hold on the counter. I could hear him rolling around behind me.

"Come sit down at the table, son," he said and I let out a breath. I pushed away from the counter and did as he said.

"There's no way she can, Jake. She can't choose him again. When she came here, I saw the way she looked. Her emotions are paper thin. She loves you, she's just afraid to take that step. She's afraid of getting hurt," Billy said and I put my hands on the table, playing with them for a moment.

"But that's the other problem, dad… What if she does fall in love with me? What if I DO make her choose me over him? And days, weeks, months later, I imprint on someone else? What if I break her heart?" I asked, my voice shaking. It cracked at the end. My dad reached forward and grabbed my hand. I could feel the tears behind my eyes.

"Then make sure she knows that before she chooses. I'm not saying it can't happen. You could suddenly lay eyes on someone and fall for them, easily. But you don't know what Bella's thinking. What she wants. Maybe she'll find having some weeks, months or even years with you is better than never having you at all," Billy said. I felt a tear slip down my cheek at the thought of Bella deciding that.

If she did, I think even if I did imprint on someone, I'd never be able to leave Bella's side.

Bella's POV

I tried to compose myself outside. Charlie was home, and I knew he was going to try to talk to me about how I got my battery for the truck back. I never thought lying would be so easy.

"I didn't. Mike Newton came over and took me to get another one. Thanks though, dad," I said, and took the stairs two at a time. I closed my door and leaned against it, taking in a deep breath. I slid down it and finally let go. Tears slid down my cheeks like rivers. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my little cries of pain.

I'd never felt more miserable. I think this was even worse than when Edward left me. That was more shock than pain, I realized now. I had put everything into him. He was the whole reason I had stayed in Forks. And then when he disappeared, I had nothing. I was nothing.

But then Jacob, my rock, helped me pull myself together. With every day we had spent together, a shard of my heart came back to its right place. When we kissed in the kitchen, everything had seemed like it was going to be ok. I _could_ survive without Edward.

"Don't cry, Bella," he said and I jumped. I looked up and saw Edward standing inside my window. I felt a roll of fury fly through me. He had invaded my privacy again. But I couldn't keep a hold of the anger. It slipped away just as fast as it had come. Pain took its place. He walked over to me and I worked hard not to flinch as he leaned down.

As he slipped his arms around me, picking me up off the floor bridal style, I couldn't help more tears. He was cold, and his skin was hard. I wrapped my arms around him, needing some sort of comfort. Even if it was wrong. He laid me out on my bed and then rolled onto his side next to me. I turned my face into my pillow as I felt him start to run his hands through my hair. Over the back of my head. Down my back. I shivered from the cold. I shuddered from the sudden onslaught of fresh tears.

Edward's hand became fingertips and I felt him pull my shirt up a little, touching my bare skin. I took in a deep breath. What was he doing? Couldn't he see me shivering? Or feel me? I pulled my face out of the pillow and turned to face him, just so I could get him to stop touching my back. It did the trick. He pulled his hand away.

"I tried to keep you from feeling this pain, my sweet Bella… I wish you had listened to me," he said, and I swallowed, looking into his eyes. They were nearly black, and I shivered again.

"You haven't eaten?" I asked, feeling something thick coming up inside my throat.

"I figured, after your visit, you might want to become one with my family," he said softly. I felt the air come out of me for the second time today. I looked at him, judging his seriousness and then sat up, pulling my knee up and resting my head against it. I dug my hand into my hair and felt him lean up beside me.

"Tell me, Bella… I need to know, now. You smell so incredible," he whispered and I shuddered. I could feel his body so near mine. Could feel his breath all over my skin. I didn't want this.

"Edward, I need time to think," I said, lifting my head so I could look at him. I supported my arm with my elbow on my knee, and supported my head with my hand. His eyes were a deeper black. His face was that of a stone statue. He was beautiful. But he wasn't Jacob's beautiful.

"Bella-"

"I can't, Edward. Not tonight. I need time," I said.

"You didn't need time when you put my family to a vote," he said. I could hear the anger in his voice, rising. I felt a drip of fear start to slip through my blood stream.

"Things are different now-"

"Only because that dog doesn't want to be your friend! So changing you has nothing to do with it!" he said at a half yell. Apparently he was still aware Charlie was home. I brought my hand down and scooted out of the bed, walking over to my closet. I needed distance. He was right there with me, behind me as I faced away from him. I needed a moment to think. Just a second…

It hit me then and I blinked before turning around to face him.

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked. If possible, I'm sure the color would have faded from his face and made him pale. I took a step towards him and he stepped back.

"You're afraid. You're afraid that Jacob might actually change his mind and want to see me. So you want to change me and guarantee I'll never see him again!" I said, trying to keep my voice down. If Charlie heard us…

"That's not it, Bella-"

"Then what is it?! You would have done anything to keep me from becoming like you a week ago! Now you come to my room, harassing me, invading my space, telling me to make the choice now?" I shook my head, looking at him. "You're too jealous," I whispered. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes as black as night. It was unsettling. I didn't know what he was planning.

He let out a breath then and brought his hand up to his eyes. I watched, taking a quiet step or two backwards, using my dresser to hold me up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he said, his hand still pressed over his eyes. Was he willing away the hunger?

"Yeah, it seems to be an ongoing thing," I said softly, glancing down at my toes. "I think you should go now." He looked up at me, his eyes back to their soft amber glow. I let out a breath, not realizing how much safer I felt then.

"Bella, we need to talk about this... It's not going to go away," he said and I swallowed. That's what I was afraid of.

"Can't I just have a night to think? Please? You've taken so much from me, can't I just have this?" I pleaded. It seemed ridiculous that I was pleading for a moment of privacy. It seemed to work though. Edward nodded and glanced to the window. Then he stepped toward me.

"You are my life, Isabella Swan. Please, don't keep me waiting too long. I love you," he said. My heart fluttered and I almost laughed. Why did it now, out of all times, decide it wanted to like him again? He was right in front of me and I nodded. He reached down and took my lips in his. It was as if my mind had suddenly been wiped clean of thought.

His lips were cool and firm, opening and closing against my mouth. It was like things were back to normal. His hand went up my arm and I leaned into him. I lost myself for a moment. Until his teeth dragged gently across my lower lip. I pulled back instantly, holding my hand to my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'll go. I need to feed," he said, swiftly. He sounded breathless. I nodded and turned away from him.

"Please, stay here… I'll come see you tomorrow," he said. Then I felt him leave. I slipped to the floor of my room, collapsing into a heap. I ran my tongue over my lower lip. Was this the last time I would feel his teeth on my skin? I pressed my head against the floor, trying to gauge how lost I was.

The only thing I knew for sure was that I needed Jake. More than anything, I needed him. I needed someone to talk to about all of this supernatural bull shit. My plans were shaky, but I knew I needed to see him within the next few days. I would comply with Edward's request to stay home tonight, mainly because I was too afraid of Jacob rejecting me again so soon. Maybe if I gave him some time…

**A/N: GOD, you have no idea how many times I read and reread this chapter. I had to fix so many things, add so many sections, because it felt so off. What do you guys think? Am I just getting paranoid? And tell me what you think of Jake's POV song, if you listen to it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, I'm back in action! Thank you for all my reviewers! I've started replying to you guys, just because I want these A/N to become shorter, so there's more story. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9 – Friends**

Bella's POV

I couldn't get him out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him, not for one minute out of the day. Why hadn't he come to see me? Why were things so difficult? When would be a good time for me to go see him? I didn't think I could handle him turning me away again this soon. It had only been two days, for Christ's sake.

Edward had come by yesterday. He had fed, which was a good sign. He wasn't entertaining the idea of turning me into a vampire without hesitation anymore. We had stayed in my room, talking quietly. Charlie would check on me every few hours and Edward would disappear in a flash. After the second time he checked on me, Edward had decided he would go for the day. He said he'd come back the next day.

"Actually, I was thinking of calling Jessica, or Mike. You know, hang out with my old friends from school," I said. I didn't really want to see Mike or Jessica. But I didn't know if I could handle another 6 hours in my room with Edward. Not when my head was wrapped around Jacob and Edward was the reason he wouldn't see me.

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you aim for Angela or someone other than Newton, though? The boy's obsessed with you," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Just like someone else I know," I muttered under my breath. For some reason, I thought his vampire hearing might be cluttered today. It wasn't.

"You think I'm obsessed?" he asked, straightening up a little. I let out a little breath as he walked towards me. He hooked his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine.

"I guess so, if you think what Mike has with me is an obsession. I haven't even SEEN him since graduation," I said, shutting my eyes and just focusing on the cool embrace of his forehead against mine. "We've been hanging out so much lately, I haven't even thought about hanging with anyone else."

"Well, I thought that's what soul mates do? They spend most of their days together," he said. I tried not to tense at the words he used. I pulled back to look up at him.

"Let's just drop it? I'll see if Angela wants to get together," I said. He gave a brisk nod and then stepped forward. He kissed my forhead and when I opened my eyes, he was already at my window.

"You have my cell number. Call me if you need me," he said and I nodded. As he left, I went and shut the window. I locked it, pulled the curtain closed and then turned to glance around my room. Surprsingly, I felt relief flood through me. That wasn't right. When someone's boyfriend left, weren't they supposed to feel lonely? I settled with the idea that I wasn't most people.

And Edward wasn't most boyfriends. He was a vampire. Something that I had so longed to be.

I had gone downstairs to call Angela.

Now I was standing before my mirror, caressing my appearance. I had taken to straightening my hair and layering on a light strand of eyeliner and mascara. I found myself nervous, ringing my hands as I waited for Angela. She hadn't ever seen me like this, andI wondered what her reaction would be. A horn honked outside.

At least I was only in a pair of jeans and a tee.

Apparently it didn't matter. As Ang saw me exiting the house, she jumped out of the car.

"Whoa, Bella!" she said. I could feel the blush creeping around my cheeks as I made it to her car. She came around and hugged me. I couldn't express how nice it was to feel someone warm touch me. I settled into her arms and let out a sigh.

"Come on, I can't wait to get to Port Angeles. I was thinking we could have lunch at the pizza place there, and then window shop," she said. I nodded my agreement. As long as I didn't have to try on a bunch of clothes.

The ride to Port Angeles went quickly. I spent most of the time keeping her talking. I hadn't heard about my friends in so long. Apparently, Mike and Jessica were still trapped in their on and off relationship. Angela was single now, wanting to focus on her online classes. She rarely got out, she said, so coming out with me today was like heaven.

She pulled up in front of the pizza place, expressing how lucky she was there was a spot right out front. We ordered our pizza and sat down at a table with our salad plates. The unlimited salad bar was amazing, and I couldn't wait to get to it.

"What about you Bella? How have you been? And Edward?" she asked, her eyes catching mine. I glanced to the salad bar. I knew this topic of conversation was coming. I wanted to avoid it for as long as I could.

"Let's get some salad first? That way we can eat while we talk," I said. She nodded her agreement, but I think she could sense my unease about the subject. Obviously, I took my time at the salad bar. I placed the olives in a delicate arrangement around my plate, atop my salad. Aftr another minute, I found which dressing I wanted and splashed some on. I turned back to the table where Angela was waiting with her salad prepared.

I let out a deep breath. I knew Angela would ask about me. That's one reason I had always asked Jessica out. As long as I kept her talking, she never felt the need to talk about me. But I think I HAD chosen Ang for this reason. I needed to talk about my situation to someone. Since Edward was the situation and Jacob wouldn't talk to me, Angela was the best companion I had. My best female companion. Maybe she knew something about how I was feeling. I set my plate down on the table.

"It's a delicate subject right now," I said softly. I started pushing the leaves of my salad around on my plate. Angela stayed quiet, probably hoping I would continue on my own so she wouldn't be prying.

"I just... I don't know when things changed, with Edward," I looked up at her and she placed her hand on mine gently. I dropped my fork and grabbed her hand lightly. I needed something holding me to the earth right now.

"He came back, and I was so happy. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to have so much with him," I said, fighting back the tears. My voice was strained. This was the first time I'd admitted what I was going through out loud.

"I don't think I love him the same as I did before, Ang. I think he lost me when he left, and I just never realized it," I whispered. Angela's other hand was wrapped around mine now. She was so empathetic, I could feel my feelings radiating from her.

"Oh, Bella, it'll all be ok... Have you talked to Edward about this at all?" I was already shaking my head, bringing my eyes to hers.

"He can't know... If he did, he'd be so furious. He loves me so much, earlier today, he said we were soul mates... And he's so jealous... He'd think it was someone else," I said, using my free hand to dab at my eye lashes. Maybe I shouldn't have worn make up today.

"Is there someone else?" she asked. I glanced up at her and then looked out the window of where we were sitting.

"I don't know," I said softly. I could feel her gaze leave me and look out the window also. After a moment, she squeezed my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "I'm always here for you, Bella."

I realized then what a good friend I actually had. I didn't know why her and I hadn't hung out often. I pinpointed it after a moment's thought. Edward. I had wanted to become a Cullen, a vampire, and if I did, it was already going to be hard enough to leave my parents. I didn't want to get my friends attached to me anymore than they already had been. I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye and left it to trail down my cheek.

"My best friend, Jacob... He was here for me when Edward left. I spent so much time with him, and I never had romantic feelings for him... Until Edward called one night. The night Jacob and I kissed," I said. My hand went absent mindedly to my lips.

"Ever since then, things have been so hard... Edward came back, and Jacob won't see me now that he's here. I hurt him, Angela, I know I did. He's so brave, so smart, and funny, and I left him to come back to Edward," I ended, nearly in a whimper. I felt like a horrible person. Angela obviously didn't see it that way.

"Edward left you, Bella. He has to deal with the consequences of his you fell in love with someone else, while he was gone, then you deserve that happiness. You can't stay with the one you gave your heart to in the beginning if someone else has it now," she said. I turned to look at her now. Her eyes were so soft, but there was a fire behind them. She was determined to help me.

"I think you need to talk to Jacob, and Edward. You need to tell Edward about your kiss with Jacob, or it's going to eat you alive. I know it's going to hurt you, it's going to hurt him, but you both deserve happiness. You need to find out what is best for you, Bella, and not worry about who's going to get hurt in the end. It's like that one song, by Glenn Frey, you know? The One You Love? Edward made you cry, he hurt you, Bella. Jacob stole your heart in the meantime, and now Edward wants to come back and act like everything's better? That't not how it goes," she said. I wanted to break down and cry right there. I couldn't tear my gaze from hers.

"So what are you going to do, Bella? Are you going to stay with the one who's in love with you, or go to the one you love the most?" she asked. I felt it overcome me then. Tears slipped from my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. She came over to my side of the booth and wrapped her arms around me.

She was incredibly right. In every way, she was right. I knew I should go back to Jacob, I should be with him. But how could I just leave Edward? How could I leave all of the Cullens? I loved them all so much, and once I chose a werewolf over them, they would never talk to me. There was so much Angela just didn't understand, and it hurt so bad to know I couldn't tell her everything. I didn't have anyone I could confide in. I settled for letting my tears fall onto Angela's shirt.

After several minutes, I pulled away and she helped me clear up my make up. She dropped the subject and I was quite glad. It wasn't until we were walking through the streets of Port Angeles that she brought it back up again.

"So Edward seriously called you guys soul mates?" she asked. I took in a breath and nodded, briskly. "Wow, I didn't even know anyone still believed in soul mates around here..." We walked past a particularly cute store. There were some nice looking, casual dresses inside. My eyes were caught by a pair of low cut tight jean. I felt myself wondering if Jacob would like them.

"Come on, let's go inside," Angela said, grabbing my hand on tugging. I planted my feet.

"I thought we were just looking?!" I asked, feeling too girly.

"I see the way you're looking at those clothes, Bella Swan. Let's see if we can find anything that will make your friend Jacob's mouth water. Make him forget all about why he's not talking to you," she said. I let out a breath and stopped resisting. She was going to make me fall in love with Jacob, and I didn't even know how. I was already in love with the thought of getting dressed just for him.

Angela was the best female friend I could hope for. She knew how to make me feel better, yet help me talk about a difficult subject. She knew when to drop it and not press too hard. She was exactly what I needed today. My day away from Edward. My day to think without his presence pressuring me. And look at what I was doing.

Jacob's POV

My conversation with Billy was in the corner of my mind all the time. It wouldn't leave me alone; it nagged at my insides. Whenever I phased, I felt the pack's emotions reaching out for me. They felt my pain. They sympathized with me. I couldn't handle it. I rarely walked around as a wolf lately. It was a catch 22.

Today, I was sitting at the top of the cliff we had just jumped off of a few days ago. I remembered feeling care free, hopeful, happy. I wanted the feelings to come back. I wanted the day Bella had come over to not exist. I wanted my conversation with Billy to have never happened. I wanted to be free again.

But Bella had suckered me back in. She had come to me, and I had to turn her away. She had a bite on her neck, and even now, she could be preparing to become a vampire. I jumped up from the ground and crouched in a protective stance. I'd heard a shuffle behind me.

"Chill, Jake, it's just me. Let me get my pants on," Embry said, leaning over behind a bush. I relaxed and just let myself fall to the ground. I rested on my stomach, bringing my hands up so I wasn't resting my head in the dirt.

"Please, be more dramatic," he said as he came out from behind the bush. I grumbled under my breath. He set himself down beside me, facing the cliff and overlooking the ocean.

"How's the search holding up?" I asked. I turned my head so I could see him. He was nodding.

"It's still going. We only have one wolf on patrol at a time though. We haven't seen that leech in like four days. She's usually more frequent than that," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking at his nails. Something was bothering him. I think I knew, but I didn't want it to come up. So I said nothing.

"So... What are you going to do about Bella?" he asked, and I cursed under my breath. So much for don't ask, don't tell. I rolled over onto my back and then rolled up, leaning back on my elbows with my feet stretched out in front of me. The horizon really was pretty today, for being so overcast and chilly.

"I'm not going to do anything. She's made her choice. Now I just need to help her keep it that way," I said. I felt him looking at me. I didn't dare turn my head. I could already feel anger and denial rolling through him.

"That's not fair, Jake! It's not fair to her, or you! And it's certainly not fair to us. We have to live with you in our minds, Jake. We hear you all the time, and the way you're pining, when you know you could get her back, it's pathetic!" he yelled. I tried to not let his words sting, but they dug home.

"Then just wait until I imprint on someone," I grumbled. Embry was shaking now. I turned to see his fists balled at his sides, his whole body on edge.

"It's tearing us all apart to see you like this over some little girl who's a vampire's pet. You were supposed to be our alpha! It weakens us, makes us feel so low, knowing our supposed alpha was such a pussy," he said. I forced his words to the back of my mind. He was angry. He had truth to his words, but he wasn't expressing them how he wanted to. I wouldn't let his anger upset me so much to fight with him. I turned and grabbed his shoulders.

"I can't MAKE Bella come back to me, Em. If I do, I'll never know whether she really wants me, or if she just doesn't want that leech. If I pressure her, she's going to think she has to run into my arms. If I bring her back, if I go after her, then everything is my fault. I don't want her blaming me months, or years, down the line when she realizes she never made the decision to stay with me on her own," I said. He was calming, focusing on my words. I released my grip on his shoulders and just sat in front of him on my knees.

"I want her here, too, Em. You don't understand how much. I keep it as light as I can when I shift. You guys only feel half of what I feel when I'm human," I said, looking down at the dirt between us. He had stopped shaking completely now. Apparently I had made some sort of sense with my speech.

"You need to stop pushing her away when she comes back, then. I think Bella wants to come to you, but she's afraid. When I patrol around her house, I feel her unease when the blood sucker is there. Things aren't the way they used to be. Even Sam has said so. But if you keep rejecting her, you're going to lose her, and she'll be stuck in some self abusive cycle she never wanted to be in but felt she had no choice," Embry said. He got to his feet and I watched him. He made sense, I know he did. But could I take that leap?

"Embry!" I called, as he disappeared into the trees. His head popped back from behind a tree. "Thanks for coming to talk to me," I said, quietly. I knew he'd hear me. I lowered my head.

"No problem, bro. Just do us all a favor and work this out as quickly as you can," he said. I heard him rustle through the branches and then mutter under his breath. "You're both a couple of pussies."

I couldn't help a small smile as I turned back to face the cliff. I wonder what Bella's doing right now? I wonder if she's with that leech, or if she's at home, making dinner for Charlie. Is she thinking about me? Has she thought of me since I told her she shouldn't have been here? Was she at Edward's now, leaning backwards in that leeches' arms while he prepared to bite her? I balled my fists a little and glanced around me.

I really hope both Bella and I stopped being such wusses.

**A/N: Let the action, begin! Review, damnit! I want to write so badly, but I think I want you guys begging for the next chapter... It's going to be awesome. I've got the next 15 chapters planned out. It's what I've been working on while trying to figure out how to write this one. Just help me set the pace to see how fast I spit them out! **

**A great big thank you to EnglishVoice for the suggestion that I reel Bella's friends into this. Now you know what Ang is thinking. Also, thank you to Daisypeach for my longest review yet, and inspiration to continue planning out my story. You really got me into gear last night. Keep reviewing to tell me how I'm doing. I miss you Yarnellllll! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – In It For Life**

Bella's POV

I hadn't been able to take it anymore…

"Jacob…" I had just gotten out of my car, and there he was, standing in the doorway to his house. Looking like personified sex, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Imagine, water was still dripping down his chest. It rolled fondly over his abs, caressing him like a lover would, and then slipped into the dark abyss below the towel. I stopped a shiver from running down my spine. Whyyyy was he dressed like that? It was completely against what I came here for!

"Bella, you shouldn't be here…" he said, but he wasn't angry. He looked more like he was trying to run back into the house, run away from me. As I looked him over, he physically began to harden before me. He seemed on edge.

"If your leech sent you here to negotiate the treaty, forget it! We won't allow him to change you, Bella. We've all decided-" Jake started, then I saw him shaking. I don't understand, it usually took a lot more to get Jake all riled up like this. What had been happening earlier? I dropped my keys and ran up towards him. I put my hands on his chest as I tried to hush him. If he shifted and ran away now, I'd probably never get the courage to come back to La Push again. It had taken me three days since I'd seen Angela to be able to come now.

"Jacob, please, I'm not here for him. I needed to see you, it's been driving me crazy being without you," I said, saying the first things that came to mind. They were true, but it surprised me to hear them said aloud. God, I was so glad Edward wasn't here. Jacob was still shaking. I'm surprised his towel hadn't fallen from the convulsions running across his skin. I suddenly feared being so near to him. He grabbed my shoulder with one of his hands, tightly.

"You shouldn't be here then- I can't see you, Bella…" he seemed to be struggling for words, for sanity. His first broken string of thoughts pierced my heart like a fire poker.

"As long as you choose that leech- that blood sucker! over us, I can't be a part of your life," he said. Now I felt the poker turn to fire in my chest. I couldn't listen to him anymore. Something caught in my chest and I felt some weak sense of courage flow through me. I put my hand over his mouth, my other hand left on his chest.

"Jake, please, shut up… I can't trust the words that you're saying right now, you're too pissed off, and it's scaring me," I said softly, looking up into his eyes. His body seemed to die down immediately. Maybe he wasn't fond of scaring me. He looked back into my eyes and I felt myself trying to convey everything I felt at that exact moment. It was so hard, trying to speak everything I was thinking, telepathically.

His hand released its death grip on my shoulder and his body began to relax. In turn, mine did also. I didn't realize how in tune with Jake I really was. There was no doubt, I loved this boy. I just didn't know how to end things with Edward. And until I ended them, nothing could happen between Jake and I. Jacob couldn't know what I was planning, in case Edward ever tried to read his mind. I could only imagine what would happen if he heard my choice from Jacob and not myself. I felt something tighten in my chest and glanced away from Jacob's gaze. I knew I would start crying. I just knew it.

Jacob's POV

She glanced away from me and my hand immediately went to her chin. I turned her gaze back to mine. I couldn't believe I had almost phased with her right in front of me. Touching me, nonetheless. I let out a deep breath as her eyes burned fires into mine. I needed to get my temper under control.

I had been in the shower before she got here. I was thinking about what she might have been doing. I had let my thoughts get carried away. Too far away. I had thought of her and the leech in bed. Thought of her and him how I wanted her and I to be. There was no running away from it, I was too jealous of a person. Whenever I tried to think of Bella and I together, all I got was glimpses of pasty white skin pressed against hers. I had been in a rage.

Then I heard her car coming, over the sound of the spray of the shower. Any other normal car would have slipped under my senses, but her truck was a monster. I had jumped out of the shower, blood pounding in my ears. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me as I ran to my front door and threw it open.

And there she was, climbing out of her truck. She looked amazing, the same as she had the last time I'd seen her. She was wearing a deep purple shirt with a pair of shorts I'd never seen her wear before. I'd never seen her wear anything that showed that much leg. Her appearance side tracked me from what I'd been thinking about in the shower. For a moment.

Tears started tipping over her eyelids as I watched her now. She tried to pull her face away again but I kept her where she was. My arms were encircling her the next moment. As much as I wanted to stay away from Bella and her leech, I didn't think I had the power to do it anymore. She had hurt me so much, and here she was, back in my arms again. Embry and my father both wanted me to get her away from the Cullens. And as much as my pack disliked her, they didn't want the treaty broken any more than I did.

Everyone was rooting for me to reel Bella into my arms and keep her there. I seemed to be the only one fighting it any more. I rested my cheek on top of her head, holding her to me tightly. She smelled like Bella, not a trace of vampire on her. The thought suddenly occurred to me that in order for that to happen, she would have had to have not seen him for about twenty four to thirty two hours. With a couple showers thrown in. I was grateful. I had to remember to ask her why she hadn't seen the leech, later.

"Jacob, I don't know what to do…" she kept muttering into my chest. I couldn't describe how much I loved her hands on me, her breath tickling across my chest. I stroked her hair to keep from thinking more about what she felt like.

"Come inside, Bells. Let me change," I said, pulling away a little to try and look at her. She glanced up at me and nodded. I ran my thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears before I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my home. I let go of her hand in the living room and continued on to my room. I almost closed the door on her.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me with weak eyes, flooded with tears.

"Please, don't leave me," she said, and I felt my heart literally crack into two pieces and sink into my stomach. I couldn't turn her down, even if I had wanted to. I just thought she would have wanted to wait out in the living room. I pulled back and opened the door for her to come in. She trained her eyes to the floor and passed me. She went to my bed and sat down. I shut the door, trying to figure out how to change, modestly, inside my room with her there. I'd never had to do it before.

I walked over to my closet and searched for a pair of pants, also trying to determine if I could crawl into the tiny space and change there. No fucking way.

I went over to my dresser for a pair of boxers and then glanced up at Bella. She was staring straight at me. Alright, the hard way then. I needed to take my mind off her eyes glued to my body.

"Why don't you smell like vampire?" I asked, reminding myself of my previous thoughts. Her eyes finally lifted to mine and I took the chance to stick my feet in my boxers and pull them on under my towel. That was significantly easier than I'd planned.

"I haven't seen anyone in two days," she said softly. Her eyes fluttered down again and I willed away a boner. God, why was she making this so difficult? "Except for Charlie, of course."

"Why?" I asked, turning my back to her. I kept the towel on and worked on sliding my pants on beneath the towel. Suddenly, the towel was gone. I turned around and saw Bella dropping it to the floor. My jaw probably hit the ground with it.

"It's hard to explain," she whispered. A human might not have heard her. I was caught with my pants halfway up my legs. I started pulling them the rest of the way up and she stepped closer to me.

"Bella, wait," I said, swallowing. She paused, looking up into my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't know what in the HELL was going on. And if she was still with that leech, there was no way I was going to just be her boy toy. I wanted Bella, all mine.

She seemed to realize what she was doing then and turned her back to me. I took the opportunity to quickly pull my pants up and tuck my boxers in under them.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I really don't know what I'm doing…" she said and I tried to will my heart beat to slow. I had just turned down Bella Swan. I'd never thought it was possible. I walked up behind her, trying to decipher what was still friend status.

"It's ok, just… We need to talk about what's going on with you," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. Yeah, not friend status. But it was there and I was about to have a raging case of hormones if I didn't touch her.

She turned around in my arms and pressed her hands to my chest again. I took in a breath and begged my heart to not pound into her hand. Her lips were begging to be kissed. I didn't know if I could keep from obliging.

"I don't know what to say," she said, biting on her lower lip. I grasped at my last strand of control. I pulled away and grabbed her hand. I needed to get out of my room. The bed seemed to be calling for me to throw her on it. I led her out to the living room and sat down, pulling her down beside me.

"Jake, things have just been so off… Ever since I came back from Italy, being with Edward has just been…"

"A mistake?" I supplied.

"Difficult," she said, looking up at me. Damn. Well, at least things weren't peachy in the land of the vampires.

"How do you mean? What's been difficult?" I asked. She bit on her lip. God, I wanted to bite it for her. I wanted to lick her lip, touch her tongue, feel her warm mouth once again. I dragged my mind out of the gutter. She looked like she was trying to figure out what she could tell me. Was the vampire around, listening in? Or was she just trying to keep from hurting me by telling my lies? Either way, I didn't want to listen to what she was saying if it wasn't true and decoded.

"Bella, you came here to talk, so just, tell me what's going on, before I go crazy," I said, reaching forward to grab her hands. I pulled her closer to me and she came, almost too willingly. The rest of our conversation went at lightening speed.

"Jake, if he reads your mind-"

"I don't care if he does-"

"If he knows what's going to happen-"

"He won't read my mind, Bell-"

"If he touches you-"

"He would never catch me."

"If he were to hurt you-"

"I don't care if he hurts me-"

"I do!" she cried, looking up at me. Her eyes were filling again. I reached around wiped at her cheek again. "I don't know what will happen if he reads your mind, if he finds out what I'm thinking. If he knows what's coming-" she broke off and I couldn't handle the anticipation any more. Instead of continuing to yell for her to tell me what was going on, I just tucked her into my embrace and tried to stay quiet. What was she planning on doing? Was she going to ask the little pixie vamp to change her? If so, why was she here, wanting to talk to me about it? I couldn't figure out what else could possibly be running through her head.

"He might kill you," she whispered. I tried not to laugh at the thought of that leech trying to even scratch me. "I wouldn't be able to bear him hurting you… If he ever touched you, one finger-" she broke off. I could hear irritation in her voice, fear, loathing. Where were all of these feelings coming from? I felt her lips brush against my chest and my mind went blank. Against my own will, I let out a weak moan. I shook my head quickly, trying to get back into control. I could hear my breath coming in shallow gasps. She moved closer to me and I grabbed her hip, keeping her still as I squeezed my eyes shut. Everything was Bella in that moment. I couldn't reach for anything that didn't feel or smell like her.

"Jake-" she whispered. I glanced up, trying to make sure she had been the one to speak my name. She had sounded so passionate, so heady. Her eyes matched the sound of her voice. I was in shock, surely. I turned my head into the back of the couch and pressed my face into it. I needed to speak to Sam, and get a new lesson on control. This wasn't working anymore. The wolf inside of me was growing too strong, too sexual.

"Can we just… watch a movie, or something? Or I could make you dinner?" she asked, quietly. I nodded into the couch. Anything to put a little distance between us. I felt her get up off the couch and fought the undeniable urge to grab her and toss her back onto the couch. I bit the fabric, feeling every hormone calling out for Bella. What the hell was wrong with me?

I took a few minutes to chill out. I'm glad Bella stayed away. She seemed to feel how close I was to the edge. A dark, dangerous precipice lie below me, and I was about to go gallivanting into it. I didn't even have a parachute.

"Do you want brownies, or cupcakes? Anything?" she called from the kitchen. I finally felt brave enough to pull away from the couch.

"Whatever you feel like making." I called out. My voice was weak, hoarse. I swallowed a few times and then coughed to clear it. I stood up, took in a deep breath, and then went to the kitchen. Bella was busying herself, pulling boxes out, eggs, oils and so on. I leaned into the door frame and watched her. I watched as she tried to reach for the non stick spray I had always placed on the highest shelf in the house, to guarantee Billy didn't try to cook something on his own. Instead of walking over and grabbing it for her, I watched her climb onto the counter and get it. She must not have realized I was there because when she turned to get back down, she fell face forward.

I ran forward to catch her, of course. I thanked heaven my reflexes were so quick. And that the kitchen was so small.

"Jesus, Bella, be careful," I said, cradling her in my arms. I set her down and she used me to stand up straight and get her balance. She mumbled a weak thank you and then went back to her cooking. I helped whenever I could after that.

About an hour later, we were sitting in the living room. The pan of brownies lay in front of us on the table and some movie was on in the background, I don't think either of us really noticed what it was. We seemed to both be trying to control our breathing, our hands. I'm sure she was exhibiting every bit of control she had, just as I was. I didn't understand it. If she loved Edward so much, if she was with him, why was she here, doing this to the both of us? Obviously, she'd noticed by now that the chemistry between us was too phenomenal to ignore. Ever since our kiss…

I glanced at her. She was looking at me. She glanced away. I looked away. It was a game we seemed to be playing. I loved catching her looking at me though. So I let the game continue. I reached over to turn on the lamp so I could actually see her now. It was getting dark.

"Shit," she muttered, getting to her feet. I followed suit.

"What's wrong?" I reached out for her arm as she passed me. She turned into me, her body flush up against mine. Our lips were centimeters from each other. She shut her eyes, tightly.

"I didn't realize it was already past 7… I have to get home, now," she said, pulling away from me. Thank god, I could actually breathe now. She seemed to be throwing herself into me at every turn. Maybe it was a good thing she was leaving-

"Why do you have to get home? Call Charlie, I'm sure he won't mind if you stay later," I said, shrugging.

"I can't, Jake, I have to get home-" she said, and it suddenly hit me like a rock. I tried to relax my body at its sudden tenseness.

"Have to go tend to your leech now, huh?" I asked, unable to help the images flooding into my mind from the shower. Her eyes went a little wide.

"No! It's not like that! We don't… We don't do things, like that," she said. Shock inched over my expression. They didn't have sex? What the hell was she talking about? I wiped the expression from my face. She must be lying, to keep me from phasing.

"Why not?" I asked, digging for more information. Even if she was lying, I'm sure something would slip. She looked baffled. She glanced at the clock and then turned away.

"I'm not talking about this with you, Jacob Black," she said. I ran after her and grabbed her wrist, turning her back to me yet again. If she was telling the truth, it would make sense. Maybe that's why she was almost all over me, jumping me. I raised my hand to her cheek, fluttering my fingers over her skin.

"Bells, tell me. Why don't you do things with your leech lover? Do you not want to?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on. I couldn't imagine the giddy feeling that would run through me if she said she was holding out because she didn't know if he was "the one," or whatever girls called it.

She seemed to fall into my arms, like a limp pillow. She paused, gazing up at me for a while. A look of comprehension seemed to fall over her face and she straightened a little against me.

"… He can't handle it. Whenever he's near me, he wants to bite me. Whenever we kiss, it threatens my life, so making love isn't even plausible," she said. Whoa. Whatever I had expected her to say, it was nowhere near that. I felt the spasms work their way through my body. All the images that were in the shower, they had disappeared, but only to be replaced by Bella. Alone. I couldn't handle it. I don't know why it affected me so much. I breathed heavily, trying to hold back from shifting, but I'd already stopped it several times today. I couldn't do it again.

"I told you, we shouldn't have talked about this-" she started, but I shook my head, heavily. I could feel the prickling sensation right beneath my skin. It was too late.

"Move, Bella, now!" I yelled. She jumped to the side as I ran past her, trying to make it far enough away so she couldn't see me. Fat chance. I phased not even ten paces away. I took a few trots and then stopped, throwing my head back to howl. No one's thoughts assaulted me now. I had caught a glimpse of Paul's, but as soon as I let out my howl, he changed to human form. My pack knew that cry. I needed time alone. I couldn't have them attacking me with their thoughts and concerns. I bolted into the forest, not even looking back at Bella.

After running for nearly an hour, I could finally rest in the forest. I laid down by a huge oak and buried my nose in my paws. I couldn't face Bella again… The thought of her staying with that FREAK of a boyfriend she had… I huffed.

I tried to imagine what it would be like to be Bella. The desire to express love in such a deep way, stripped from you, because you were afraid to die. If she was mine, I'd show her how much I loved her every night, so long as she allowed me. I would address her body like a goddess's, how she deserved to be treated. I couldn't keep my hands off her now, I couldn't envision not being able to touch her if she was mine.

But what bothered me most was none of this. What ticked me off was that, even though he couldn't touch her, couldn't love her, couldn't give her children or a happy life, she was still with him. She still chose him. She still wanted to be with him, over me. And that was going to kill her. Not only physically, when she became a vampire, but emotionally. Until the day she became a vampire, he wouldn't be able to touch her. Her human form would never know love.

She probably sat now, at home, alone, wondering what I was doing. I wasn't jealous of that leech any more. Not at all. I was hurting for Bella.

I couldn't be jealous, if he couldn't give her any of the things I could. A flash of him making love to her passed through me. His fangs sinking into her. I howled out again, unable to keep the thoughts from assaulting me. I wouldn't let him change her. I would kill him before he tried, before he got close enough to do it.

Bella's POV

I finally made it to my room and slammed the door shut, leaning my back against it. I was breathing heavily. I had run from my car, up the stairs and into my room. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to keep from falling apart. Jacob… My Jacob. God, why was I so stupid?! WHY did I tell him something about Edward and I? Why did he have to press me, to tease me, to talk me into giving him his answers?!

When he had touched my cheek, trying to work a response out of me, the only thing I'd been able to think of was 'Edward could never do this. Tease me like this, to get what he wanted. He's always so in control. And if he wasn't I'd be dead now, a vampire.'

I was so utterly furious for giving in to Jacob when I knew I shouldn't have. Now what was he doing? Was he angry with me? Would he refuse to see me again? God, I couldn't bear it.

I went to my bed and flopped face down onto it.

"Idiot!" I yelled into the pillow. All the thoughts of the night came running at me then. I couldn't believe I had almost instigated something with Jacob in his room. I was impossibly shocked when he actually kept me from one of the most idiotic decisions I had almost made. I _couldn't_ be with Jacob before I'd broken it off with Edward… There was no way I would hurt him that badly. I let out a deep breath.

But tonight… There had been some ridiculous force pulling me back to Jacob every time. Every time I caught his gaze, every time we brushed hands, I just wanted to jump on him and scream for him to take me. I don't know what was _so_ different about tonight. But it was the hardest thing I'd ever done to get off that couch and cook brownies instead of straddle him.

I rolled over and looked up at my ceiling. I needed to figure out how I was going to tell Edward. BEFORE the next time I saw Jacob. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from him any longer.

**A/N: Chapter's song : In It For Life – Sick Puppies. Decipher it how you'd like. But I'd like to know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Pursuing Love**

Jacob POV

I came home the next night. I needed a day to run everything out of my system. I knew as soon as I shifted back into my human form, everything would come crashing down on me once again. I just hoped it wouldn't be that bad. I shifted within the forest and then reached into the bush where Embry had left me some shorts earlier. I made a mental note to thank him next time I shifted, or saw him.

I tied my shorts as I jogged home. It was raining very lightly and the clouds were rolling in. Maybe we'd have a storm tonight. I went in to check the weather on the TV. As I was flicking through the channels, I heard my dad clear his throat from the kitchen. I didn't even know he was in there. I turned off the TV and went in. It was obvious he wanted to talk about something. He was sitting at the kitchen table, with his hands intertwined.

"What's up, dad," I said, cautiously. I pulled out a chair, to sit across from him. He raised his eyes to look at me as I took the seat.

"Are you running from Bella again?" he asked. I averted my eyes, looking at the table.

"Dad, it's really none of your business-" I started, but he interjected, raising his hand to call for silence.

"I just want to figure out what you're doing, so I know how to address Charlie. He called today, saying Bella seemed miserable. He was wondering if something happened between you two, or if she was just overly upset about his punishment against seeing Edward," Billy said. I growled as he called the leech by name. I only did it when I was addressing Bella, so as to not piss her off.

"There are just some issues we're having right now. Neither of us knows how to handle them, I think," I said, trying to get the irritation out of my voice. My dad did nothing to deserve my attitude. He seemed to think, looking into his hands. I waited patiently. My dad was wise; he always helped me out when I had problems. Maybe he'd have some insane plan for me to try out.

"So, you're not pursuing her because you haven't imprinted on her?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Among other reasons," I said.

"What other reasons?" he asked. I grumbled a little. Hopefully readdressing this issue would actually help.

"She's with a vampire, she loves him, she doesn't love me- take your pick," I said. Again, I reminded myself he didn't deserve my agitation. Billy grunted and leaned forward.

"She loves you, which solves all those problems. So your main issue is you haven't imprinted on her," he said. I saw this going somewhere. I sat up a little straighter. Had he talked to Sam?

"I think you could still imprint on Bella," he said. I think my heart stuttered. I could still imprint on Bella? It was like heaven on earth. Sure, I had told myself over and over again that I could still imprint on her, but it was a lost cause, somewhere deep in the crevices of my mind. Which was why I was fighting this tooth and nail.

"What do you mean?" I asked, when he didn't go on. He thought for a moment, probably trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts.

"Love... Cannot pursue until it is being pursued, if that makes any sort of sense," he said, looking up at me for confirmation. I thought about it for a minute, trying to decipher. Finally, I shook my head. He went on.

"All the pups that've imprinted so far, from Sam's experience... He says that when he imprinted on Emily, she wasn't seeing anyone. Her heart wasn't anywhere else, so his body registered that. I guess you could say the body will wait until the opportune moment to imprint. If it will cause more pain for the imprint to occur, it will hold off. Your life mates, so time is just an obstacle," Billy tried to explain. I was still a little confused. Apparently it showed on my face. He scooted the wheelchair closer to the table, getting near to me.

"Once Bella's no longer hindered by the vampire, you might imprint on her," he said, tying everything together for me. I leaned back a little, weighing the options. I could pursue Bella, our chemistry, our gravitational physical pull on each other, and see how it worked out. See if I imprinted on her. On the other hand, I could let her stay with the vampire and come to me on her own, if she ever did.

I let out a breath and slumped in the chair. Billy was waiting for a reply from me, I could feel it. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know that I wanted to break the blood sucker and Bella up. I didn't want to feel like a home wrecker.

But hadn't she said things have been difficult since he came back? Since our kiss? Things weren't perfect for them, so maybe I'd just be doing her a favor. I tried to ponder that side of it. I glanced up at my dad and nodded.

"Let me think about it a while, dad. I need a shower," I said, getting up from the table. He waved his hand and plugged his nose.

"Tell me about it. I was trying to keep this conversation serious, but you reek," he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes, turning to the bathroom. "Thanks dad," I called, over my shoulder, and then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

I turned the water on hot and slipped out of my clothes. I jumped in and leaned against the shower wall, letting the water wash over my head. I tried to process my options. I tried to think about the pros and cons. But really, I only had one choice. I'd always only had one choice. I'd just been too ignorant to address it.

Bella was too much a part of me, a part of my past, a part of who I was. I couldn't cut her out of my life completely. She hadn't been turned into a vampire yet, so she was obviously doubting herself. She had said her and the leech were having problems. He wasn't coming by to see her as often. She didn't smell like him. And the biggest thing... Bella seemed to be craving physical attention now, and she was realizing she couldn't get it from Edward. That leaned the tables into my favor by an overly large golden brick.

I smiled against the shower wall, enjoying the cool tiles against my forehead.

Then, once Cullen was out of the picture, maybe I would be able to imprint on Bella..

I decided then and there that I would see her. I would see her tonight. I would see her once I was done with this shower.

Even though I was anxious, I took my time. I would get dressed up for her, just as she had been getting dressed up for me.

**A/N : Mwaahahahaha. SHORT chapter. I have the next two already written. Gimme..... 10 reviews, and I'll post one. It's up to you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Oh my goooossssh, I've been bouncing around in my seat ALL day, waiting for these reviews to add up. **

**This chapter is dedicated to those nine of you who pushed this chapter onto the system. My other readers should worship you! Reviewer number ten, you never came! But I'm in too good of a mood today, so here it is.**

**Those of you who are offended by sexual content, please press the little red x at the top right hand corner of your screen. This is full of touches and sensations.**

**Chapter 12 – Testing the Waters**

Bella's POV

I had lost courage, yet again. I don't think it was so much courage as it was inability to break someone's heart like mine had been shattered. Though Edward had left me, had caused me so much grief and pain, I couldn't bring myself to do the same to him. Especially knowing what he planned to do I ever wasn't around. I couldn't have Italy hanging over my head for the rest of my life.

Edward was sitting on my bed, leaning against my head bored. My head was in his lap, on top of a pillow. Every once in a while, he interrupted my thoughts by stroking my hair, or touching my cheek. The TV was on and every once in a while Edward would switch channels with the remote. For the most part, we were quiet. I think he sensed something was coming. No doubt he knew there was a nail wedged between us.

_Right, a nail. It was more like a goddamn two by four. _I thought. I let out a soft breath and his fingertips brushed through my hair once again. The truth was, I just didn't _feel_ anything when I was with him anymore. All of my emotions were with Jake now. All of my being was slowly inching toward him. The man who was there for me when Edward had gone.

Edward's hands roamed toward my side. I wanted to shiver but bit it back. I couldn't break Edward's heart... Maybe I could still salvage what I'd brought upon us... What he had started when he'd left… I sat up and scooted closer to him, grabbing his arm and pulling it around my shoulders.

"Bella, no... You'll get cold," he whispered, kissing my temple. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I don't care," I said, even as I felt the cold start to seep through me. He looked anxious, and I didn't want that. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to kiss him-

I wanted to kiss him how Jake and I had kissed, in the kitchen... I took in a deep breath and looked away from Edward's gaze. I still hadn't told him. I couldn't tell him. I don't know if I ever would. If I was going to attempt to break up with him, wouldn't he be better off just never knowing about Jacob and I's kiss? I'd been trying to reason it out for so long.

But I couldn't kiss Edward how I did Jake. That had hit me when Jake had asked me why Edward and I had never slept together. I couldn't do anything with Edward how I could with Jake. I still couldn't believe I'd let Jake talk me into telling him something so personal. Something I knew would upset him.

I probably wouldn't see him for a really long time, if ever. I was getting antsy. I don't know what this new feeling was inside me, but it was so aggravating. The need to rub my whole body up against something, anything, any_one_ was so irritating. I felt like an insatiable cat.

Suddenly, I felt Edward nibbling on my ear. I took in a sharp breath. It was something he'd never done before. Such affection just didn't pass between us. I let out the breath and inhaled deeper. He moved to my neck slowly and I tensed, but the next moment he was already moving away from it. I relaxed as he kissed my temple.

This was my chance... If there was any way to salvage what we had, it was here. I turned my lips to his and he caught them. They were cold, and I didn't know why that was still surprising me. I worked my lips against his. I felt a little spark ignite in me. _This isn't Jacob_ my mind seemed to whisper to me, but I pushed it away. I started pushing my lips harder against him. I could feel him trying to keep control. I didn't want him to. I needed _lack_ of control for this.

"Please, Edward," I whined.

Apparently, that was all he needed. His hand slid to the back of my head and he pulled me closer. I crawled onto him, straddled him. His hand slipped to the small of my back. I grinded my hips into him and he let out a moan. It seemed to fuel me further. I slid my hands up his chest, but his shirt irritated me. I yanked on the bottom of it and he lifted his arms. We broke our kiss for the second it took for me to get his shirt off, and then he was right back again.

I raked my nails down his chest and he let out a hiss. I know it didn't hurt him. I couldn't hurt him. He was made of cold marble. I moved my body against him again and felt butterflies swim through my stomach. Oooo, I liked that feeling. I did it again and he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Fuck, Bella, what are you doing," he groaned. He yanked at the spaghetti straps of my shirt and exposed some of my chest, getting dangerously close to my breast. I took his question to be rhetorical and tilted my head back as he started kissing the swell of my breasts. One of his arms was wrapped securely around my waist, holding me close to him. My hips couldn't stop moving anymore. I didn't feel the cold. My body felt hot now. Too hot.

"Oh, God," I gasped out. He dug his nails into my back and I cried out a little. He started nipping at my chest and I quick flash of fear went through me. "Edward," I said, softly. Maybe I was taking things too far. He wasn't hearing me now. He wasn't stopping. Fear pressed further through me. My hips had stopped but he kept going. He was sucking on my chest and it felt so good. I didn't know if I _wanted_ him to stop anymore.

Suddenly, he pulled my shirt down more and his lips caught my nipple.

"Edward!" I cried out, in ecstasy.

"God damn," he growled out and suddenly stopped, pulling the strip of my shirt back over me. "I can't do this, Bella. I'm going to bite you, I can feel t," he groaned, sliding me off him. He buried his head in his hands. I reached out for him but he pushed my hand away, roughly. I pulled my hand back and put it in my lap. I watched him for a moment before he got to his feet quickly and went to the window. I jumped up and followed him.

"Edward, wait-" I started, grabbing his wrist to keep him from leaving. He whipped back around and hissed, flashing his fangs and black eyes at me. I backed up immediately, my hands up as if I surrendered. He brought his hand to his mouth instantly and turned away from me.

"I'm sorry, I have to feed. This is for your own good, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and threw open the window. He jumped out and I backed away. I didn't stop until I hit my bed and fell onto it. I think I was in shock. All I remember was feeling something wet in my shorts, suddenly. I let out a breath. Wonderful, it would seem I started my period.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door, starting the shower. I checked my underwear but when I looked, I was confused. It was clear, and wet. _What the fuck_ was all I could think. Suddenly, it hit me. Everything Renee had told me came rushing back to me in that second. I was horny, and now I was wet. I glanced at myself in the mirror, frustrated.

"Great job," I muttered before stripping and jumping in the shower. I replayed through everything during the quickest shower I'd ever taken. While I scrubbed my skin mercilessly, I thought about kissing Edward, about how I hadn't registered the cold. I thought about how it hadn't been bad. At least, not until he couldn't handle any more. But we could work on it… We could do more and more, little by little. Eventually, maybe we could even have sex.

I found myself scrubbing my skin even harder. I needed to get rid of this feeling. I couldn't handle feeling 'horny' any more. I finished in the shower, feeling like my skin was raw. I towel dried my hair, dried off and then wrapped it around me. I grabbed my clothes as I went back into my room.

Jacob's POV

I waited outside Bella's window, as a wolf. I had a knapsack around my ankle with a pair of jeans, dress shirt and a tiny bottle of gel I never used. My senses told my there was a vampire in her room. As much as I wanted to break her and Edward up now, I wasn't going to go waltzing in with Bella around. So I waited, patiently. In the forest. Trying to keep my scent from wafting towards the window.

No sooner had I found a nice place to sit, I heard Bella cry out Edward's name. The fur on my back bristled as I got back on all fours. It took everything I had to keep from jumping up into her room. I only had to wait a minute before the leech came out from her window. Was he shirtless? _What the fuck_ was all I could think. I felt anxiety stretch across my skin. Charlie wasn't home, and if that leech had bitten Bella… If she was up there, dying… I couldn't help it.

I transformed, unhooked the bag from my foot and threw my pants on. I ran over to her house. I scaled the tree and was in her window in seconds. She hadn't come to shut it. I heard the shower on across the hall. At least she was alive and moving. I decided I didn't want her to see me standing here when she got back. It was an invasion of her privacy, and I had only wanted to make sure she was ok. I saw the leech's shirt on the ground and growled. The place reeked of him. What I wouldn't give for human senses now.

I jumped back out the window, my eyes watering from the smell. I bounced to the ground and walked over to the tree line of the forest, searching for my bag. I pulled the shirt out of it and slipped it on. I guess I was getting even bigger. The shirt was tight, though the buttons did hook. At least the shirt wasn't stretched. I grumbled under my breath about how I'd need to get a new one. I took out the miniscule bottle of gel and put a little in my hand. I rubbed them together and then ran my hands through my hair, trying my best to make it work without a mirror.

I took in a breath and then walked back to the tree below her house, waiting for any sign that she had finished. I played with my fingers, tapped my toes… Anything to keep my mind off the sound of Bella's voice when she had called the blood sucker's name. I tried to force it to the back of my mind. She had sounded… aroused.

No matter what had happened, I had made my decision. I wouldn't live without Bella any more. The leech wasn't good for her, and a part of her knew it. And tonight, I was going to show her how bad he was for her. Whatever it took.

I heard a drawer open above my head and jumped. Good, she was out. I looked around. I found a wood chip and tossed at the side of her window. It got her attention.

"Jake?" she asked, squinting down at me. I nodded and then smiled, wide. Her eyes were open wide now as she looked me up and down.

"Can I come up?" I asked. She nodded and I watched her back away. I scaled up and popped into her window. When I turned to face her, I saw she was still in her towel. I tried to fight the already growing tension in my body. It helped that the room smelled like vamp.

"What are you doing here? You look… nice," she asked. I grinned. Nice was apparently code for goddamn sexy, the way she was looking at me. She seemed to be clinging to the towel, pulling it up above-

It was then that I noticed the beginning of a bruise on her chest. I squinted at it before she tried to pull the towel up some more. I gave her a look, one that said _What the fuck is that?_ She gave me a look back, one that said _Please, I don't know what happened… Don't leave me._

I felt myself shaking slightly as I closed the distance between us. I tugged on the towel a little but she wouldn't budge. So I grabbed her hand and pried her fingers apart. She seemed to be holding on for her life. I lowered the towel enough so I could see the foundation of a mouth sized bruise at the swell of her breast. My breath caught in my chest and I tried to remind myself to keep calm. I didn't know what had happened. I don't think I wanted to know what had happened.

I stepped one more foot closer to her and put my hand in her hair. I leaned forward to smell it and was hit with a whiff of vampire, even though she had obviously lathered shampoo into her hair a few times. It was faint, only there because I was looking for it. Her hand was on my chest, her head bowed. I tried not to let the anger, the jealousy, swarm throughout me. I took in a deep breath but could only smell vampire.

"Please, spray some kind of perfume or something. It smells disgusting in here," I said, pulling away from Bella. Her hand reached for me but then dropped. If I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have seen it. She was looking around for something now. She finally found a can of oust and started spraying down the room.

"The bed too," I said, turning away from her, towards the window. I heard the can aim directly towards the bed. When it stopped, I turned to face her and saw her aiming the can at herself. I moved quickly to stop her, as her eyes were already closed. When I took the can from her, she looked up at me, lost.

"You don't smell like him anymore. Not unless I'm looking to smell him," I said, tossing the can to the chair at her desk. I noticed she'd gotten rid of his shirt, somehow. The thought made me laugh inside.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," she whispered and I turned to face her again. I tried to fight the witty comment, I really did.

"Oh? Is that why you had the leech in bed with you? When you expect to see me, you stay away from him for a few days, but once it's over, you jump on him?" I asked. I could feel the anger fluttering through me, but I knew I couldn't lose it. I had things to accomplish tonight. Her head was shaking, violently. She was coming towards me, holding the towel tightly to her.

"Jake, no, that's not how it… I just… I can't break his heart… And I needed to know if I could-"

"If you could fuck him?" I spat. Suddenly I didn't know if I could go through with my plan. She let out a sob and I immediately felt a needle stick my heart.

"Jacob, please, don't judge me right now," she whispered. I wasn't judging. I was jealous. I didn't want to be jealous any more. I didn't want to feel like her back up. She came into my arms and fit their perfectly. I tried to fight it, but I found myself with my arms wrapped tightly around her. It felt odd now, not having her pressed against my bare chest. I wanted this shirt off. We stayed still a minute before she spoke.

"I tried to feel with him what I feel with you… But I just can't. There's nothing about him that's like you, Jake.. And I want you," she whispered. I felt my mouth go dry. She wanted me? She tilted her head back to look up at me. It exposed the hickie on her chest. I couldn't help but glance at it. Instead of fury, I felt good. She had said she wanted me. I reached my hand up and touched the spot. I felt her skin, the top of her breast, and I could feel myself already growing hard. I was touching Bella Swan's breast. I stroked my thumb over the bruise.

"… You want me to show you how that's _supposed_ to feel?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at me. I didn't wait for her answer. I leaned down and took her lips for mine.

She truly was perfect for me. Made for me. I loved the height difference between us. I loved how I had to lean down to kiss her. I loved how her hands were running over my shoulders. I couldn't keep my mouth from ravaging hers. My tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring the places I never got to see. I slid my hand into her hair, pulling her face closer to mine. She was on her toes, trying to get her tongue deeper into my mouth. Her arms were wrapped securely around my neck now.

I walked her backwards, my free hand on her hip to make sure she didn't fall. We crash landed into the wall and I heard her moan out. Her hands were glossing over my shirt covered arms. I wanted to feel her hands on me, now. I broke away for a moment so I could undo the buttons down the shirt. Her hands joined mine. Finally, I shrugged out of it and her hands went to run over my shoulders.

We began kissing again. I reveled in her touch. Her hand was running down my arm, but then she took a new course up my chest. Then she dragged her nails down. I think I saw stars behind my closed eyes. It didn't hurt. She was going to make me throw her on the bed though. Her nails were glorious. I groaned into her mouth and broke the kiss.

We were both breathing heavily as I started trailing my lips over the side of her cheek. Down the side of her neck. I pulled at the towel so I could get to the swell of her breast. The opposite breast the creature had marked. My mouth hovered over her chest for a moment. I just breathed on her, savoring the anticipation coursing through the both of us.

I could feel her, waiting, expecting. Hoping, really. I only knew because the same feelings were running amuck through me. I just wanted to hear her first… _Ask for me, please…_

**A/N : So, obviously, I couldn't put this all into one chapter. It would have been too long. Chapter 13 is already awaiting you guys, just gimme 8 reviews this time. **

**And EXTREME warning. This chapter wasn't that bad, rating wise. The next chapter is a lot more in depth and has a lot more… dirty language. Beware, my readers. I get pretty intense! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Please please please listen to this song while you're reading this chapter. It just makes what I'm trying to convey come across even better. It'll make your experience GREAT!... Listen to it on repeat. It's what I did while writing it. Haha. **

**Puscifer – Rev 22:20 ****Go to youtube and type it in. NOW!**

**Chapter 13 – Intoxicated**

Jacob's POV

I'm sure she was about to strangle me.

"Jake-" she started, but I was already moving forward. I dragged my tongue over her skin and she was eerily quiet. Before long, I suctioned my lips to her chest and began to suck. Her hips pressed towards me and I supplied my leg. I pressed it between hers and put pressure against her center. I flicked my tongue over her skin as I continued to suck. She was slowly thrusting her hips against me and I almost fainted, just like a friggin girl. Bella was riding my leg. I couldn't be happier.

When I felt satisfied that my hickie would have left her way more dazzled than any vampire's, I pulled away. I kissed my way up to her neck before starting to suck there. She slid her hand into my hair and started pulling.

"Mmmm, un un, Charlie will see," she whispered. I only let her pull me away because she made a convincing argument. I returned to her lips and ravished them. I couldn't get enough of her. She was thrusting against my leg again and I couldn't let her go on. I pulled away from her and she whimpered. I almost put my leg back.

I slid my hands up to her face and cupped it, making her look at me. Her eyes were hazy, like she was drunk. I nudged my nose against hers once before my hands started to travel. She bit on her lip as I slid them over her neck, around the curve of her breasts, which were still miraculously covered by the towel. My hands went over her hips and then went to her ass. I gripped gently before sliding my hands to her upper thigh and nudged her nose.

"Jump on me," I demanded. My voice was laced with passion. Deep and infatuated. She complied. She jumped a little and wrapped her legs around me, her arms around my neck. I held onto her beneath her butt and walked her over to her bed. I laid her down on it and unhooked her body from mine. She backed up towards the head bored and I followed her, coming to rest at her side.

Our lips met again. I couldn't seem to get enough of her lips, her mouth. After a moment, her hips pushed up into the air a little. I could take a hint. I smiled against her lips as my hand caressed her body again. Her arm, down the side of her breast. This time, I hooked my finger into the towel and yanked it down. It seemed to take her by surprise and she reached for the flimsy, self conscious cover.

I grabbed her hand and shook my head. She bit on her lip. When I was sure she wasn't going to make a move for the towel again, I continued my path. I brushed over her breast, making sure my thumb gently passed her nipple. She took in a sweet breath of air and I continued. I trailed my hand over her stomach, feeling it quiver. Finally, I rested on her core. She raised her hips and I pulled my mouth away from hers. I took in a deep breath and smelled Bella.

God, she smelled more amazing this way than any other. She was my favorite scent now. Her arousal was intoxicating. I rested my forehead on her shoulder before I started working my fingers over her. Gently, I used the pad of my middle finger to stroke between her lips. I made my touch feather light and it seemed to drive her crazy. She tried to thrust her hips up.

I was breathing heavily and I couldn't help it. Getting to please Bella was one of my biggest fantasies. And if there was a chance this would bring her into my arms, there's no way I was passing it up. Her hand I had grabbed before was above her head, twisting into the pillow. Her eyes were shut, her head tilted back. I savored the sight of her, hoping I'd see her like this another time soon. I slid my finger between her lips and felt my finger slip into wet, damp heat. I almost cried out at the heaven surrounding my finger, in ecstasy. Instead, I let my head rest on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Bells," I mumbled against her skin. She wiggled a little beneath me and let out a moan. I felt my need to be slow and explore start to disappear. It was being replaced by the need to ravish her in all the right places. I found myself unbelievably thankful, in that moment, that werewolves couldn't keep anything to themselves. From my pack, I knew just enough about sex to become a God at it, I was sure.

I dipped my finger into her, sliding deeper and deeper. Her back arched as my hand finally came to rest fully against her. I was nearly panting now. She was so amazingly tight; I'd never experienced anything like this before.

"Jake-" she started on my name a second time. The passion in her voice cut her off and she licked her lips, swallowing. I began to pull my finger out, only to push it back in again. Her hand came to my shoulder than and she positioned herself, turned into me a little bit. I found my lips on hers again, needing the contact with her. She was insatiable. Her lips, her tongue, her whole mouth was trying to get more of mine. I felt something bubbling inside my chest. Anxiousness and impatience started to rage through me.

I got to my knees, our lips still attached. I was hovering over her now, her arm draped over my shoulder as I began to drive my finger into her as gently as I could with as impatient as I was. Her lips broke from mine. Even as I searched for them again, they were traveling down the side of my neck. She let out a soft moan as I twisted my finger within her a little. I began to rub the pad of my finger against her inside walls. She bit my neck and I tilted my head back and moaned. She was going to drive me over that edge again.

I pulled away from her so she couldn't reach me anymore. Her eyes fluttered open, a sweet, sad look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I could only smirk. I could feel Bella, smell Bella, see Bella. Hear her. But now I needed to taste her. All five senses needed to be appeased. I moved my mouth to the hickie I had recently given her. I moved lower, to her nipple, and secured my lips over it. She started to twist and turn below me. My finger began its brief movements within her again as I flicked my tongue over her little nub. Her hand went into my hair. She gripped it, then released, gripped, then released. I sucked a little harder and finally got what I wanted.

"Jake! God, how are you doing this to me?" she cried out, weakly. Her back was arching, falling; her chest compressing, expanding. I finally pulled away as she moaned out again. I let my lips drift down her stomach, tickling her navel with my tongue for a brief second before I went lower. I could feel her gaze on me and I opened my eyes to look at her. She seemed at a loss, not understanding. Had she never heard of this before? Never seen, or done it? I grinned a little, the thought of being the first to help her experience this ringing in my ears. I lifted her leg a little so I could get between them, pulling my finger out of the way.

"Bella," I said, realizing then how husky and battered my voice was, "I'm going to eat you out. I'm going to drag my tongue… From here," I started then, placing my tongue where my finger had once been. Her legs instinctively began to close but I placed both of my hands on her thighs, keeping them open. I pulled my tongue away. "To here," I finished, placing the tip of my tongue at that little nub that controlled so much of her pleasure. I pulled my tongue away again.

I watched her, making sure she was ok with what I was doing. Beyond ok, she looked like she was shaking with excitement. I closed my eyes then, wanting to focus on the pure feel and taste of her. I was already completely surrounded in Bella's arousal. I think I was drunk off it.

I placed my tongue at the base of her sex and then, slowly, began to drag it up. I felt her whole body tense. It coiled and then released as soon as I got to her nub again. I heard her let out a deep breath and then take in another.

All I could think was _Oh my fucking god, she tastes like my new favorite meal._ Instead of pulling away and repeating, I just dipped my tongue down again, slipping through her folds. I felt her writhing in the bed. _Jesus, Bella, don't call my name… I want to savor this and I can't do that if you make me so goddamn impati-_

"Jake!" she cried out, and I found myself enveloped in her once again. Damn it, I couldn't keep from doing it. My tongue started pressing harder, deeper into her. I rested my nose right at the top of her clit and dug my tongue inside her. She cried out and gasped, her back arching. She was pressing her ass into the bed, which was in turn bringing her core away from me. I didn't like it. I slid my hands beneath her ass and lifted her into my mouth. I felt like a kid trying to lick his plate clean for a prize. My prize was Bella's orgasm, and I would win it.

I flicked my tongue around inside her, thrusted it in and out. I pulled away for a split second for breath, before moving to her clit again. I rubbed my tongue against it a few times before she cried out again. God, she was going to have Charlie rushing home because of a phone call from the neighbors. I continued my assault, feeling my breath getting heavier, my chest not getting enough air as I worked on her. I didn't care, I needed to hear what she sounded like.

"Jake, please! I - … Oh god." She had started out loud, pleading. By the end, she was gasping, whimpering, whispering. I knew what was coming. I found my nails digging into her ass, pulling her closer to me. I wouldn't stop, not even if I couldn't breathe. She was right there, hanging on the edge. I felt her breath hitch, her body tense. I moved my tongue faster. After a second of nothing new, I brought one of my hands up and thrusted my finger into her again. She screamed out, but I knew that was surprise, not orgasm.

I slid my finger in and out of her while focusing my tongue completely on her clit. Her pussy was clenching around my finger, and I couldn't help my mind from wandering. Wondering what it would be like to be completely inside her. What if besides my finger, that was my dick? I think I could have orgasmed with her in that moment.

She cried out my name as she peaked. I felt her whole body shudder, release. She shuddered again. I withdrew my finger, falling into her. I licked her, gently. I avoided her sensitive nub now, but I wanted to taste her endlessly. I wanted her there forever.

I knew I had to pull away after a while. I withdrew and wiped my face with my hand before lifting her leg so I could lie beside her again. I expected her to be laying there, exhausted. I expected questions, explanations, worry. I thought she might throw me out of her room, after the haze of sexual tension dispersed.

All I found was Bella's lips on mine, demanding. She _was_ insatiable. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me back into the bed. She hovered over me now. She wasn't straddling me, just kneeling at my side. I reached my hand up to cradle her head, pulling her mouth harder against mine.

She was hot, sweating, burning up. It reminded me of when I had begun my transition into a werewolf. I pulled her away a little and looked up at her. Her eyes opened, and I saw her whole being. She was raw, laid out before me now. I saw love, acceptance, satisfaction but desire. She wanted more. I wanted to give her everything. I wiped at a bead of sweat on her forehead and then kissed her where it had been.

I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, still watching her. The bastard, blood sucking, idiotic, asshole vampire would never have Bella the way I did. I don't care if she wanted to try and deny all her feelings for me again; he would never see her look at him the way she was looking at me. It was the look of knowing you had just been thoroughly pleased by your best friend. Someone who you'd known for years, someone who was there for you when no one else was.

I suddenly didn't know how I'd lived the last few weeks only seeing her brief spells at a time. I nudged her nose with mine, not knowing what she was thinking.

Then headlights flashed across the room. We both froze in that moment.

"Charlie," she whispered. We both jumped out of the bed. I avoided the window, not knowing if he routinely glanced up before he walked in. I adjusted myself inside my pants as she found her towel and wrapped it around her. The door downstairs slammed shut.

"Bella?!" Charlie's voice came up the stairs. I went to the window but she grabbed me, pulled me into her. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was shocked but that emotion passed as something erupted inside my stomach. Her kiss was too passionate, too adoring for me to leave then. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, my heart beating in my throat. I wanted to leave, but at the same time, I'd rather have Charlie catch me like this and shoot me with his shot gun. Anything to stay with her.

"Bella?!" the door knob wiggled, but she had locked it.

"Just a second dad, I just got out of the shower," she called over her shoulder. She kissed me again, grinded her hips into me. I turned her around and pushed her up against the wall, trying not to groan. I thrusted my hips into her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and used the other to bring her leg up onto my hip.

"The neighbors called, said they heard you screaming," Charlie's voice begged through the door. He was still trying the handle. I groaned into her mouth as her nails raked across my skin. I couldn't believe I was doing this, with Chief Swan right on the other side of her door. I finally pulled away. She was breathing heavily, her face was flushed. She was gorgeous.

"Bella, is everything ok?" he asked. I watched a grin overtake her face.

"Everything's fine, dad… Hold on one second," she said. I could hear his foot tapping in the hallway.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked, whispering into her ear as I nibbled on her earlobe.

"I don't know yet," she whispered back at me.

"Just let me know if Billy should be expecting an angry call or drive by shooting, ok?" I whispered. She stifled a laugh behind her hand, then shook her head no. I leaned in to kiss her again. I rested my forehead against hers and then forced myself to pull away. It had to be the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I wanted to cry when our skin parted. I felt like something had been torn out of my soul, only to be left in Bella's capable hands. She looked at me like I had done the same thing to her. I went to the window and sat on the windowsill, ready to jump down. She kissed my shoulder.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered, glancing back at her. Then I fell into the abyss.

Bella's POV

_Oh… My god._

I tried to calm myself as I leaned against the wall beside my window. My heart was fluttering too fast. I placed my hand over it. I couldn't reminisce in Jacob's touch just yet. I had to cool Charlie down.

"Bella, if you don't open this door, I will break it down-"

"Hey dad," I said, pulling the door open. I clutched at my towel, making sure it was definitely pulled up over the hickies I now had. I wonder if he could hear how loud my heart was beating. I could, because it was in my ears. His eyes started glancing furiously around the room, searching for anything out of place. Apparently, he didn't find anything. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"The neighbors called. They heard you scream," he said, eyes still searching. It looked like he wanted to come in and search my room. I backed up and reached for my robe.

"You look worried I'm hiding a dog, dad. I'll let you search while I put my robe on in the bathroom," I said, stifling a giggle. Before he could disagree, I shut the door behind me. I let out a frightened breath. Now I needed a reason why I had screamed. I searched my mind, but you never know how blank it is until you're almost caught having… fun? with your best friend. By your dad.

I dropped the towel and slipped the robe on. I glanced at myself in the mirror, overjoyed that I wasn't red in the face, or flushed at all. I hope it stayed that way. Hope fully he wouldn't notice this ridiculously giddy glow around me.

A hard knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, dad? Give me two seconds," I said, tying the robe. I glanced at myself again. _What do I tell him?_

I pulled open the bathroom door and saw him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked irritated he hadn't caught me snorting crack off the floor. He was looking me straight in the face. I worked to not avert my eyes from his. His expression changed then, one that said _Well?_

"Nothing,dad. I don't understand why the neighbors are being so nosey. I mean, honestly, all I did was kill a spider," I said. His expression changed immediately. From grumpy old papa bear, to surprised jerk.

"_You_ screamed at a spider? Did you kill it, Bells?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Only my dad would jump at the excuse of something so ordinary, to save from prying into my life. I found myself unbelievably grateful I wasn't living with my mother right now.

"Yes, I killed it, dad. That's why I hwasin the shower. It was this big, gross, hairy disgusting beast. I got him good," I said. I'd have to tell Jacob all about how I conquered this big scary beast. I grinned at the thought, walking back to my room. Charlie followed.

"Dad, do you mind? I'd like to get dressed," I said, turning to watch him, in my doorway. He cleared his throat, realizing he was over bearing.

"Will you come down and cook a midnight dinner? I'm starving," he said. I almost laughed out loud. I nodded my head yes, giving the five year old father of mine his answer. I closed the door as he retreated down the stairs. Finally, I slipped to the floor, resting my head against my door. I found myself here a lot lately.

I couldn't believe Charlie had bought my lies. My hair was almost dry by now. I brought my hair around and breathed in, smelling Jake. Earthy, musky, delicious Jake. My Jake. I let out the breath and reveled in the thought of him.

He had done things to me that I'd never even thought would happen. Ever. I remembered his touch. His fingers, prodding inside me. His tongue, delving deep into me. I almost giggled. I did shudder. He had brought me to the highest peak I'd ever felt. When I was above him, watching him as he watched me, after it was all over… I knew then that nothing between Edward and I would ever be the same. Jacob's kiss in the kitchen had been the turning point. But this was the hook, line and sinker.

My fingertips floated over my lips. He had kissed me with such passion. Passion I hadn't even known existed. He had lit a heavy fire inside me. When he touched me, it was hungrily. The hunger I wanted to feel, not the hunger that would turn me into the walking dead. He had been so hot to touch; I hadn't realized just how cool Edward had been until I had Jake doing those incredible things to me.

I ran my hands through my hair and got to my feet, starting to find clothes. When he had told me what he was going to do to me…. God, the sound of his voice made me want to roll over into the covers and scream. The way he looked at me, like I was the only person he would ever think of doing those things to…

I got myself too worked up. I was already breathing heavily, leaning against my dresser. I grabbed underwear and a bra and started to dress. Jake was the only thing on my mind, the rest of the night.

In the back of my mind, Edward's voice nagged at me. But I wouldn't let him ruin this moment. Not tonight.

Maybe tomorrow.

**A/N : Everyone say Hell Yeah! Please tell me how much you like it! I'm almost done with the next chapter already. Sadly, it won't be another lemon, but you'll probably like it anyways. Gimme reviews, readers! Keep me alive!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Let me just say you guys completely impressed me about the last two chapters. I am SO unbelievably happy you guys liked them. Now, expect some more lemons later, in this story. I'm a lemon writer, so just let me know if you guys want another story started up on the side. You know, mainly Jacob Bella lemon. I **_**already **_**have a whole new idea for a different new fic forming in my head. I think about it whenever I'm not thinking about this story. Should I start it or wait? What are you guys thinking? I'm really quite curious. Please send me little messages, or reviews, whichever you're comfortable with. Tell me what's on your mind. What do you want to see from me? I can write Jacob and Bella all day. **

**Sorry for that extremely, utterly, ridiculously long A/N. **

**Chapter 14 – I can't… I can't.**

Bella's POV

My heart sank lower every day I didn't see Jake. I called him, often. He answered a hand full of time, saying he was sorry he hadn't been around, but he'd been busy with the pack. There was nothing in his voice that led me to think anything was wrong between us though.

"I love you, Bells," he had said, last time before we hung up. I had smiled into the phone and said that I couldn't wait to see him, and then put the phone back on the receiver. When the next time I'd see him would be, neither of us could say.

That night that he had come over, I had thrown my sheets in the laundry. I used the rest of the can of oust on my room and left the window open all night, hoping to air out the smell of werewolf, whatever it smelled like. As much as I wanted to break up with Edward now, I didn't need him going into a furious rage about Jacob being over. It was a very cold night, to say the least.

Edward hadn't mentioned anything the next afternoon, when he had shown up.

Let me tell you how glad I was Alice couldn't see anything about my life that had to do with Jacob and the werewolves. I was so curious to talk to her, as Edward hadn't brought up her not being able to see me anymore. I thought I'd made my decision to go with Jacob? Would it not go into effect until after I broke it off with Edward completely?

This morning, I lie in bed, thinking about everything. Edward hadn't showed up yet, and I was grateful. Lately, I never knew when he'd be here. Only that he would stop by every day. Sometimes he was there when I woke; others, he wouldn't show up until I was lying in bed, ready to pass out. I rolled over in bed and slipped my feet onto the floor. I did my normal routine, brush my teeth, jump in the shower, blow dry, straighten, get dressed. Then I catapulted down the stairs and to the phone.

"Hey Billy, is Jake there?" I asked as soon as the old man on the other line picked up.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. The pack is running him dry. I haven't seen him since last night," he said. There was something in his voice. It made me anxious.

"What's up, Billy?" I asked, gripping the receiver. Was Jake in trouble? Hurt?

"It's nothing like I know you're thinking Bella, so calm down," I took a breath. "I was just wondering if it would be ok if I didn't tell Jake you called today. I'd really like him to get some sleep when he makes it into the house-"

"I totally understand, Billy. I want him to get some rest as much as you do… After he wakes up, will you tell him to call me? I really miss him," I said, leaning back into the kitchen counter.

"Will do, kiddo. Go out and have some fun. Staying cooped up in the house all day is bad for the bones," he said. I heard him chuckle. "I should know." I laughed and then nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"I will, Billy. Take care of yourself," I said, and then hung up. I looked around the kitchen. No longer attending school and not having a job really wasn't good for me. Maybe I could find someone to hang out with from school?

Angela immediately popped into my head and I grinned. I already missed the quiet girl's bright smile and happy demeanor. Charlie had already left, so I'd leave him a note once I got Angela's confirmation. I lifted the phone and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she sounded tired.

"Hey, Ang, it's Bella. Are you ok, you sound sleepy?" I asked, fiddling with my belt loop on my pants. Her voice immediately perked up.

"Oh, Bella! No, I'm fine, just a little shaken from all the online classes and lack of fresh air," she said. I grinned. I could take a hint.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I asked, glancing out the window to see what the weather was like. Ick. Wet and overcast. We'd figure something out.

"I've got some things to get done, homework wise. But I'll be free after five or so? Do you want to drive over here then? I'll try and think of something we can do together," she said. I couldn't help but feel excited. She was just too giddy for me to control it.

"That sounds awesome. I'll be there by five, ok?" She agreed and we hung up. I glanced at the clock. Really? It was only eleven? I let out a breath and went to the living room. I took up residence in my dad's chair for the next three hours. When I felt like my eyeballs were going to fall out of my head, I went upstairs to clean my room. And the bathroom. The hallway. I organized, straightened, laid out on my floor.

Befittingly, "Lonely Day" by System of a Down came on my radio. I felt my skin crawling. Finally, I glanced at the clock again. I survived!

Cool, I still had about a half hour to get ready and then drive over. I wanted to give Angela enough time to get herself together too. Like Billy said, staying in the house all day wasn't good for anyone. I don't know how I'd been doing it lately.

Before I knew it, I was parked in front of Angela's house. I was about to honk but then I saw her front door open. Her back was turned to me, she paused in the doorway. I tilted my head, watching her. She was there a minute, talking to someone, I'm sure. Then she turned and shut the door behind her, running out to my truck.

"Sorry. Overbearing mother alert," she said, throwing her purse into the truck before climbing in. She buckled her seatbelt and I laughed before throwing the truck into drive and making a u-turn.

"So, did you think of anything to do?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road and driving slow. I didn't know where we were going yet.

"I know the guys were talking about heading to the park earlier. You know, Mike, Eric and Ben? But with the weather, I don't know what their plans are. Let me give them a call," she said, flipping open her cell phone. I little dagger of ice went through my chest. Edward had offered to get me a cell phone. It had caused me to get a little snippy. I didn't need him giving me gifts. Not to mention gifts that just helped him to keep track of me. I broke out of my flustered state as Angela talked to Mike about their plans.

"Well, apparently the crazies are still planning on the park. Do you want to meet them there?" she asked, looking at me. I could see her out of the corner of my eye. I tried to bite back the urge to say no. Hanging out with Newton didn't actually excite me.

"Jess and Lauren will be there too, I don't know if that makes a difference," she said. I smiled a little. It _would_ be nice to see the whole gang again though. I nodded my agreement and she started giving me directions.

"Hey, can you call my dad and let him know where we'll be? I don't want him to worry," I said. Being the nice person she was, there was no problem. She hung up the phone by the time we arrived at the park.

"We're here a little early," she said, peering out the windows to observe the empty park. She turned to me as I parked the monster, unhooking her seatbelt.

"So, what have you been up to? Edward?" she asked. I gave a little face and she laughed before she continued. "Jacob?" I felt my heart soften and I peered intently into my steering wheel. I found an interesting tear on it and started to pick. The thought of him made me want to giggle and apparently it showed.

"What happened between you two?!" she asked, her fingertips brushing my shoulder to get my attention. I couldn't help but blush.

"Those would actually be private encounters I can't discuss…" I said. I saw her mouth turn into a very large, very happy O. My heart raced as I thought of Jacob. God, I wanted to see that boy again.

"But what about Edward?" she asked. I felt his name fall over my mood like a wet blanket. He dampened my sun, my air, my heart. I don't even know when I'd started developing such an undying irritability with him. I sighed, unhooking my seatbelt and turning to face her.

"I haven't told Edward about Jake yet… I haven't had the heart to break it off. I can't leave him how he left me," I said, willing her to see how I felt with my eyes. She appeared to already understand. She rested her hand on mine.

"Bella, it's only going to get harder… You know that, don't you?" she asked. I did know that. Every time I saw Jake, every time I realized how much I liked him… It made me realize Edward still had those feelings for me, or so it seemed. I looked at her, lost.

"I just don't know how to do it… This is all a lot more complicated than it seems," I said. She nodded.

"I know I'm not getting the whole story, but I don't want to press you. I'm going to help you through this as well as I can, though," she said. I smiled at her. She was already making me feel better. I squeezed her hand as a thank you.

"I just keep trying to figure out if there's any way to fix what I have with Edward… It's been four days since I've seen Jake," I said. She smiled, I'm sure because I looked like a love sick puppy. "I know, since that night, there is no going back to Edward. Now I just don't know how to tell him." I glanced around the truck but still, no one was there.

"Well… Give it another day or two. I know it's already been a while, but it might hit you one day," she tittered. I smiled. I liked her thought. That's me. Enjoy putting things off. I agreed with her out loud. Right before there was a large bang on Angela's door and a loud yell. We both screamed and jumped out of our seats.

Angela opened her door and tumbled out, chasing after Mike Newton and shaking her fist. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Hey, Bella!" Eric called, waving from the car he was stepping out of. Apparently he had driven. I couldn't help the very large smile erupting over my face. I waved at him, also trying to catch Ben's attention. His eyes were only for Angela. I understood how he felt. It's not like Angela and he had ever had problems. School just always came first with her.

I saw Angela finally give up, refusing to chase Mike around and around a large oak tree any longer. She stood her ground and stared him down. I made my way to Ben and Eric.

"Haven't seen you in a while, lady. Where've you been?" Eric asked, showing me a bright line of teeth. He threw his arm over my shoulder and I smiled, leaning into him a little.

"Not much. No job, no school. Kind of boring, actually," I said, watching as Angela approached us. She smiled at us and then looked at Ben, giving him one of those hopeful glances that said _Please, can we make this a pleasant experience?_

"Jess and Lauren are on their way," Mike said, glancing up from his phone. His fingers flew across the keyboard, and I guessed they were texting. He slipped the phone shut. "Be here in five minutes." His eyes were glued on me then. Eric pulled his arm away and led the way over to the large oak Ang and Mike had been running around. Ben unfolded an abnormally large blanket and Eric helped him pull the end down.

At least it had stopped raining. Angela came over to me and smiled. I hadn't realized I had already isolated myself from the group. The rest of them took a seat on the edges of the blanket.

"So, let's not even _think_ a thought about Edward anymore, ok?" I asked. She nodded her head and I glanced at the blanket again.

"Ben looks sad," I said, quietly. I glanced at my shoes, wondering if there was anything I could do for my friend, when she was doing so much for me. I glanced up and she was looking at him, wistfully.

"It just makes sense to me that I should focus on school right now. He's in school too, but he's ok with floating by with B's and C's," she said, just as softly. I felt like we were telling dirty secrets. He glanced up at us and I offered a weak smile.

"If it's what you think is best," I said, turning to smile at her. She smiled again and nodded. I could already spot Jessica's little car speeding towards the park. She made a flashy stop in a parking space and both she and Lauren stepped out of the car. Angela tugged on my hand and indicated we should sit together comfortably before they came and there was no room left.

I agreed.

Sadly, the place left open for me was next to Mike. I let out a little breath. As much as I wanted to be civil, I didn't want to sit next to a guy who would surely have me pulling my hair out. Angela patted the spot next to her. I finally bit the bullet and sat. Lauren and Jess joined us and I immediately felt the tension seep over us all.

Jess looked uncomfortable, but Lauren looked downright irritated with my presence. I tried to remember what in the world I had ever done to deserve her animosity. I pinned it to the fact that ever since I'd gotten here, all of the guys wanted to invite me everywhere. I think she had been quite glad last year, when Edward had left. I averted my eyes and turned towards Angela, who was already in deep conversation with Eric about the reservation. It grabbed my attention and held it.

Apparently, I had once again gotten Mike's attention. I wished he would just focus on Jessica.

"So, Bella, how's Edward?" Lauren asked, after an hour or so. It was the first time she had addressed me.. By the sound in her voice, it seemed she thought things weren't well. Huh. I'd never have pegged her as the kind with great intuition. And here I had thought I was going to get away without having to talk to her at all.

"He's fine. He's been busy with his family a lot. We go out on camping trips all the time," I said, knowing Angela understood and backed up my reason for lying 100 percent.

"Really? Because I think I saw him a few days ago? In Port Angeles. Why was he there?" she asked, picking at a strand of her hair. Edward had been in Port Angeles? Was she just trying to pull my leg, to see if I would fall into her trap? I glanced around at the group. Jessica's head was down, as if she wanted no part of this. Mike was looking at me, almost too curious about my answer. Lauren was wearing a nasty grin. I cleared my throat.

"I was actually out, buying her something for our anniversary," Edward's voice drifted over the group, from behind me. I whipped around and stared at him, as did the rest of the group. I'm sure my mouth dropped to the ground, along with everyone else's. I couldn't believe how much relief flooded through me in that moment. I made a quick glance at Angela.

"Remember what I said before? Don't _even think_ about him," I said softly, though I knew Edward would be able to hear. I'd make some excuse later. Angela nodded at me. I could already feel her shift her thoughts, and relief pressed even further through me. I scampered to my feet and went over to Edward. I saw him glancing around at the group, but paying particular attention to Angela. I flame of anger slipped through me, but it died. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pecked my cheek, probably just for show in front of the group.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to borrow my girlfriend for the rest of the night," he said, looking to the group again. His gaze lingered on Mike, who looked irritated. I let out a deep breath.

"How'd you know Bella was here?" Angela asked, as he was beginning to turn away. I could feel her irritation flood outward. It was strange. I'd never seen her irritated before. Edward focused on her again, and I wished she hadn't drawn attention to herself. She didn't know Edward could read her mind. He was trying to read her now.

"I called her dad. He told me you guys had taken a trip here," he said. I would have positively fumed. By 'called,' he meant he read Charlie's mind from outside our house. I'm sure my cheeks were a dark pink by now.

"I'll see you guys later," I mumbled, softly. I turned out of Edward's hold and started to walk away. I spotted his car and walked over to it, opening the door and getting in. I slammed it shut.

"What's with you?" he asked, closing his own door. He started the car and I felt heat pouring off me.

"You were reading their minds. You don't even _try_ to stop it! And you read Charlie's mind too, didn't you?!" I cried, looking at him. He pretended to be focusing on the rear view mirror as he pulled out of the park. I pulled my knees up to my chest as he drove, feeling all of my pent up anger working its way through my blood stream. I imagined this is how Jake felt before he shredded his clothes and became a wolf. I wish I had the ability, with how much I hated the vampire next to me right now.

"I don't want to argue with you, Bella. I came to your house and you weren't there. Charlie got the phone call, just as I was about to start searching for you," he said. I could hear his teeth gritting together. _Please, I want to fight. Just fight me. Then I can end this_ I begged in my head. _It would all just be so much easier if he'd get angry at me._

Instead, I steamed in silence as he drove me home. After a few minutes, I realized I wasn't being driven home.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glancing around us and putting my feet on the floor. He was already pulling off to the side of the road. There was a path I could barely make out through the dark, through the forest. I swallowed and looked back at him.

"I think we just need some time out of your house," he said, quietly. The next second his door was shutting behind him and he was opening mine. I huffed and then pushed myself out of the car. I went to slam the door but he caught it and made sure it shut gently. I stomped towards the path. Turns out, it's harder to stomp through the forest, with tree limbs sticking out of the ground, and rubble everywhere.

Slowly, my anger started to dissipate, as I was finding less and less ways to show my frustration. I was leading, and I didn't even know where I was going. We came to a fork in the road and I started one way. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. I looked at him, still feeling a little tension. He slipped my arm over his shoulder as he turned his back to me and then reached for my other one. I wrapped both my arms securely around his neck and shut my eyes. He catapulted up the tree that had made the fork in the road.

**A/N : Please play Breaking Inside, by Shinedown. It's what I did while writing this next little section.**

I felt the air rush by my ears, the only thing I could really bring myself to focus on. Several seconds later, he was helping secure me to the tree without help from his body. We were at the top and I could see all around the forest. There was a road, far off in the distance. Headlights created a continuous line in the ever darkening evening sky. He took his seat beside me as I swung my legs.

"I figured you could use some more time out of the house," he said, sweeping my hair off my shoulder and pushing it to the opposite shoulder. I let out a breath. Even without being able to read my mind, he could read my mind. So why couldn't he just help me out here.

I turned to look at him. I opened my mouth, ready to spit out the words that would tear us both apart. He looked like he knew what was coming. A look of apprehension glossed over him and he lowered his gaze to the space between us.

I fucking chickened out. Again. Again and again and again. God, why was this so difficult? Why was I being so stupid? I let out a breath and turned my head away, glancing out over the tree tops again. I was breaking inside, every time I did this.

"It's beautiful up here," I said. I swung my feet again. He seemed to relax and I felt him nod beside me. It was quiet for a moment and then he spoke. At first, I didn't know he was actually speaking, he was talking so quietly. But then the words began to roll over me.

"… and I don't know what you want any more. But I want to turn you, Bella. I want to make you a part of my family," he finished. I felt his gaze resting on me and I ran a hand through my hair, turning my head completely away from him. Why was he doing this to me? I let out a deep breath, feeling all the tension creeping back into the places I didn't want them to be.

"Edward, I just can't right now. I'm still trying to work things out with Jake, and I don't want to add that to the plate. Can't you give me some time? You never wanted me to become like you in the first place," I said, looking back at him. His turn to look away now.

"I thought you'd had enough time to think about it. Bella, you wanted this so badly. What changed?" he said. He almost growled. He was irritated. Frustrated. I was catching on to it.

"What changed with you?! Why can't I just have all the time you used to want me to have?!" I asked. He ran his hands through his hair and I gritted my teeth. I wanted to go home now. I said so. He nodded and got to his feet swiftly. He literally yanked me to my feet on the tree and I clung to him as he descended the tree. The moment we hit the ground, I didn't even bother trying to catch my balance. Apparently anger supported me. I pulled my arms from him and started leading the way again.

"God damn it, Bella," he growled. He grabbed my wrist and I yanked on it, trying to pull away from him. He wouldn't release me. When I realized he wouldn't stop, I turned to face him. "Look what Jacob Black is doing to us!" he yelled. Instead of responding, I began to yank on my wrist again. His grip tightened and I gasped out, using my other hand to try and pry his off me.

"Edward, you're hurting me!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. I looked straight up into his eyes and he finally came to his senses. He let my wrist go and I cradled it to my chest, massaging it with my other hand. I looked down at the ground, unable to make eye contact with him. I felt him searching for words, like he was trying to pull them out of the air around us. When I realized there was nothing he could say to make this better, I turned and started along the path again.

Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling up in front of my house. I opened the door before he even stopped the car and slammed the door shut behind me, running up to my doorstep. I didn't even glance back to see he had already pulled away. I shut the front door and leaned against it, glancing up at the ceiling.

He didn't know he was hitting so close to home… _Look what Jacob Black is doing to us!_ I tried not to start crying right there. Everything was falling apart in my hands. This wasn't the way I wanted it to go…

_No, Edward… Look at what Jacob Black is doing to me…_ I glanced down at my wrist and found a soft bruise forming around it. My back straightened against the door.

_There is no us anymore._

**A/N : Ok, so I'm sure you Edward haters out there have realized by now that I'm really trying drag out their relationship. I'm trying to work Edward into this great, scary, mean guy. SM just portrays him too nicely most of the time, I think it's taken this long just to make Edward break. If I felt comfortable, I would have had him break a lot sooner, I would have had Bella break up with him a lot quicker, but that's just not the way their infatuation with each other works. So Edward is slowly losing it. How much longer can he hold on?**

**And let me just say now…. OH MY JESUS!!!! I just finished the next chapter and I swear to God, it's the most nerve wracking I've written yet. I almost started crying. ARE YOU READY?! Gimme eight reviews!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Are you guys curious to see what Jakey poo is up to?! I AM! I wanna know why the hell he hasn't been pressing Bella anymore… Give me a pat on the back for the longest chapter EVER! I wanted to cut it in half, but I just couldn't find a good point to sever at. So you get it ALL.**

**Haha, my number 8 reviewer, Jess, you're such a cheater! A one word review! But it works!**

**Thank you for all my reviews, guys! They mean a lot to me. I wouldn't put restrictions on you all for my putting out chapters, but I want to make sure you guys think it's going well before I post the next chapter. So this is all just for feedback!**

**Chapter 15 – Attacks**

Jake's POV

The four days that had gone by without getting to see Bella were driving me un fucking believably insane. I don't know how much longer I could go without seeing her smile. The night I had come back from her house, Sam had been waiting for me. It had started off simply enough.

"Jake, I need you to keep calm," he said. I had scoffed. What could possibly upset me when I'd just had the most amazing night of my life? I nodded my agreement. Still, he saw it fit to stay outside to tell me the news. I understood why.

"Victoria's been back. While you were over at Bella's. She snuck by us, because no one was on guard. When I shifted, and went for my run, it hit me in the center of the forest. She had been by Bella's, but I think she knew she wasn't alone. Instead, she attacked a hiker in the woods," Sam finished.

I was already shaking. How could this happen? Had we really gotten so careless to not have anyone patrolling? How close had she come to Bella's house? If I hadn't been there, what would have happened?

Sam's hand was on my shoulder and I immediately calmed. _She's ok now… Nothing's happened to her. She's saf- SAFE._

"Sam, what about now, what if she's there-"

"I already have Quil over there. I'm surprised you didn't hear him in your head while you ran back. Or even run into him," Sam said, guessing why I hadn't been so perceptive to the scent of a vampire, let alone the thoughts of my own pack member. I could make an excuse for the vampire scent. I had spent the whole time in a room that smelled like Edward. I had confused the scents. But I hadn't heard Quil's thoughts?

It hit me then how intoxicated by Bella I had been. I had been so taken by her, I couldn't protect her. I felt weight crushing down on my chest. What would have happened if Quil wasn't waiting outside with her now? Would Victoria have returned? I was shaking, uncontrollably. Sam's hand was still on my shoulder. He realized it wasn't going to do anything. He got to his feet.

"Come on, let's go to the forest. We can shift and talk there," he said. I got to my feet and tried my best to make it to the forest, but I knew I wasn't going to make it. The thought of losing Bella, because of my own stupidity, I couldn't handle it. I was glad I left my shirt at her house, because it would have gone to shreds. I barely had time to tumble out of my pants. My boxers were a lost cause. I burst into a wolf and hit the ground immediately, my head between my paws.

"The forest, Jake," Sam said, still human. I whined and scampered towards the trees, my belly low to the ground. I felt like a beaten puppy. I made it beyond the tree line and then started rolling against a tree. It was the closest I could get to bashing my head into the ground. I felt like my skin was crawling. Suddenly, I didn't know if I wanted to imprint on Bella. If this is how it was when she wasn't my intended, what would it be like if she was? The thought made my ears perk. I heard Sam shift behind me and turned to him. His thoughts gave me a crash course.

_The girl? The one who was attacked?_ I asked. Before Sam could even think to shield his thoughts, an image of a blonde lying on the forest floor skipped through my mind. Her throat was ripped out, her legs at odd angles. I cringed and buried my nose into the dirt again, slamming my eyes shut. As if that would help. I whimpered.

_This isn't time to fall apart, Jake. That leech is back and she's lethal. We need to keep two mutts out on the hunt at all times-_

_I'll do it. Every waking moment I have, I'll be here_ I thought, lifting my head from the ground. Sam sat in front of me.

_I don't know if you can, Jake-_

_I'm the only person I trust to care enough to get her if she comes near Bella. Sam, please. I trust you all, you're my pack, but this girl is my life right now. I can't imagine life without her. Think of Emily_ I pleaded, sitting up now. Trying to speak to him like an intended alpha should. It was hard. All I wanted to do was roll in the dirt, thank whatever God was watching over Bella and then die. Sam seemed to hunch over and give in.

Ever since then, I hadn't been home enough to catch all of Bella's calls. I knew I had to be there for the first one though. What would have happened, what would she have thought if I hadn't answered her call? Would she have run down to the res? Would she have put herself in danger the whole ride over, just to see if I was acting weird?

That next day, the very next morning, she had called, and I had been there. I needed to tell her I wasn't going anywhere. I was always going to be there for her. I couldn't tell her what was going on. The selfless creature she was, she probably would have tried to stop me. She might have sought out Victoria, even. But she seemed to understand. She was ok with not being able to see me. She played it off just as cool as I had.

Inside, I knew both of us were squirming, begging to be in each other's arms.

_Seriously, Jake, I don't want to think about you and Bella squirming right now. Go to bed_ Paul growled out in his mind. I lifted my head tiredly. I had been trudging around the past hour or so. The sun had reached the horizon a while ago, leaving us in darkness. I tried to grin as I glanced at Paul.

I thought of when I had gone down on Bella, remembering the images as explicitly as I could. He dropped to the ground and buried his nose, throwing his paws over his ears. I barked and laughed, taking off as he charged after me.

_You're a sick, disgusting bastard, Jake! Call Jared. He's bound to be better company then you_ he spat. I laughed in my head once more and then stopped to throw my head back and howl. Whoever felt like doing duty next would surely shift.

Sure enough, I felt Quil, Embry and Jared's thoughts press forward.

_Jake's a fucking horn dog and he needs to pass out to wet dreams of Bella. Who's up for the next shift?_ Paul's voice steamed through our heads. I tried not to bark out another laugh. Quil Embry and Jared were already laughing.

_Damn, Jake. Are you still obsessing over that night with Bella? I think you need to see her again_ Quil said. He has his nose to the ground, already searching for any whiff of vamp.

_Haha, yeah. See her. Good one, Quil,_ Embry laughed. I could feel Paul heating up and I padded to the edge of the forest, feeling exhausted already.

_Just keep an eye out, guys. You know what she means to me._ I thought, already feeling hesitant about going. There hadn't been another sniff of the leech anywhere, in the last four days, but I wasn't letting this go.

_No prob, Jake. Get some rest. I'm going to stick around and make sure Paul and Jared do their jobs_ Embry said and I let out a breath. If anyone could set my mind at ease, it was Sam and Embry. I shifted and stretched out, groaning. God, I didn't know how much more of this I could handle. I pulled on a pair of shorts I left at this particular tree then jogged home. My muscles ached, everywhere.

My dad was in the kitchen. I stopped by.

"Bella?"

"Hasn't called yet. I'm sure she will though. She's probably out having some fun with her friends. Get some rest, kid," Billy said. I smiled a little at the thought of her out with people. It warmed me. I knew my pack would watch her for the few hours I'd be out. I trudged to my room and flopped onto the bed, face down. I couldn't even drag myself into the shower. Before I knew it, dreams of Bella's face were swarming around me. I felt her tender hands and lips, everywhere. I needed to see her, soon. I didn't know how much longer this could last.

But I couldn't take the chance that I would be caught distracted with her. If the leech struck while I was with Bella, I couldn't make a guarantee that I'd be able to fight her off. It was apparent I couldn't handle the two things at once.

Bella's POV

I stretched out my legs, my arms. Everything seemed to ache. Apparently I hadn't slept well last night. I hadn't talked to Jake all day yesterday. It was my first thought. I couldn't wait through my routine today to call him. I ran straight down the stairs, without even brushing my teeth.

"Hey Billy, is he home?" I asked, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I heard him chuckle.

"He's sleeping. He should be up round seven tonight, if you want to head over then. He's been sleeping since he got in last night, around eight." I gaped.

"Is that normal?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. Billy laughed again.

"He's been really busy, Bella. Don't worry, he's been fine. Come on over later," he said.

"I'll be there," I said, then hung up the phone.

"Dad, I'm going to Jake's tonight!" I called towards the living room. I barely heard him grunt in response as I climbed the stairs. I went to the bathroom and shut the door.

I emerged an hour or so later. Hair, make up and showered. I went to my room to find some clothes. I picked out a pair of leggings I had bought with Angela the day we had gone out. I found a sun dress I had also bought with her.

I sat on my bed and finally looked at the clock. _Holy Jesus_ I thought. It was already two. I must have slept in until past eleven. I glanced around my room and realized I could already clean it again. Apparently I had tussled through my clothes since the day before. I spent an hour cleaning my room, and then laid down with a book.

Time passed. I wasn't aware how much.

I rolled around, my eyes starting to flutter open. _What in the world?_ I thought, as I sat up a little. I looked around, disoriented. I glanced at the clock. It was ten to seven. I jumped out of bed and panicked. I had fallen asleep. I tossed my novel to the floor and ran to the mirror, appearing decent enough. I cleared up my eyes and then flattened out my dress. I slipped into my shoes and ran.

I was downstairs in record speed, grabbing my keys off the counter.

"See you in a while!" I called. His grunt wished me farewell.

I think I also made it La Push in record time. I jumped out of my car and then slowed my run to a jog as I climbed the porch steps. I took a moment to clear up my appearance again before I tapped on the door. I was greeted by Emily's bright face. I couldn't help smiling back. The thought of seeing Jake was the only thing to make me feel this way.

"Hello, Bella. Come on in. I was just helping Billy make some food for when Jake wakes up," she said, leaving the door open to allow me in. I closed it behind me and then followed her to the kitchen. Billy was sitting at the table, seeming to pout. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She won't let me help with a damn thing," he grumbled. I rested my hand on Billy's shoulder and rubbed it.

"It's ok, Billy. Leave it to us girls," I said, glancing at Emily again. She smiled at Billy encouragingly. He grumbled and rolled himself into the living room. Em turned while rolling her eyes.

"That man's going to burn down the house for his kid one day, mark my words," she said, placing bread into the toaster but not pushing it down yet.

"He means well," I said, coming up to her side. She had eggs, green pepper, red pepper, bacon, onions, tomatoes and tortillas spread all out over the counter. "Egg omelet quesadillas? For dinner?" I asked. She nodded.

"Basically, it's the quickest thing to cook. And that's going to be one hungry boy when he wakes. You want to cut up the peppers and onions while I do the tomatoes and start the eggs?" she asked, handing me a knife.

"Absolutely. It's incredibly nice of you to come over and help Billy like this," I said, feeling a lot warmer towards the woman at my side then I had last I saw her. She really was an amazing person. Very maternal. Extremely maternal. She grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, what is this?" she asked, dropping her knife on the counter and bringing my wrist to eye level.

_Shit._ I'd forgotten to cover the bruise up. I had planned on wearing an oversized bracelet of some sort. In my hurry to get here, I'd completely forgotten it. I tried to pull my hand from Emily's gentle embrace but she refused.

"Bella-"

"I'm fine, please… Don't worry about me," I said, softly. She was looking over my wrist, tenderly. She poked and prodded, asked me if it hurt, grumbled beneath her breath and then let my wrist go. Her eyes were trying to find mine but I hid them beneath my hair.

"Bella, honey… This isn't healthy," she said. The smart mouth in me, the part that still loved Edward and didn't want to hurt him, wanted to scream at her. _So what Sam did to your face was normal?_ I thought. I smacked that part of me down immediately. The part of me that loved Jake, the larger part, the part that thought Emily was an extremely smart, sensitive, sweet, caring woman caved. I had tears in my eyes. Her arms were around me the next moment.

"Bella, if you're ever afraid of him, Jake is there for you. He'll help you with anything. That boy would throw himself in front of a runaway bus for you," she said, cradling my head. I felt a tear leak to her shirt. Two.

"Emily, I can't let Jake see this… I need to break things off with Edward in my own way. He can't know," I begged, pulling away to look up at her. She cleared up the makeup that was slipping down my cheeks. Then she took my face in her hands and looked into my eyes. I pleaded with her. I begged her to see that I _did_ plan on breaking it off with Edward; I just needed a little more time. Just one more day. Maybe two. She seemed to understand me and let go of my face.

"I don't think I have anything that will match your outfit," she said softly, rummaging through her purse. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I had held. I walked over to her. She turned to me, with a large bracelet. It was at least two inches thick and was woven with a beige reed all around it. I didn't care if it didn't match the short baby blue dress I was wearing. Guys didn't know about matching items with outfits. She helped me slip it on and then tilted my chin up to look at her.

"Get out of this, Bella… Before it kills you," she said. I bit back the tears that threatened me again. She gave a short nod and then turned away, back to the food. "And I'm warning you, I can't hide this from Sam. And as you know, the pack has no secrets. Jake will know by the next time he sees you. Be ready for that," she said. She didn't mean it in a horrible way. And I would never make her keep a secret from her soul mate. I would never be able to do that. I came back to her side and helped her chop up the food. Within five minutes, the whole kitchen smelled of food. Within ten, I was sure it was down the hallway.

"God, how long has it been?" I heard Jake call down the hallway. I heard his footsteps coming closer.

"Son! You're in the presence of ladies, put your clothes on!" I heard Billy yell. Emily and I busted up laughing as we heard Jake go running back down the hallway and slam the door to his room. We finished up dinner, talking about placement, bowls, spatulas and so on. Jake's door opened, but I heard another door close down the hall. The shower started.

Emily and I worked to draw out the cooking process, but it wasn't long. Jake took quick showers. He was out within ten minutes. We heard the door open and I took the large bowl of eggs to the table. I peeked down the hallway. He managed a glorious smile, even though I felt embarrassment still flying off him.

"How long have I been out of it?" he asked, glancing at me, then peering into the living room to see his father rolling toward him.

"Just under 24 hours," Billy said, coming into the kitchen. He rolled up to the table and I went back to helping Emily bring the food over. Jake was rubbing his hand over his face.

"Jesus, I didn't even get to patrol," he said. I brought over the bacon, still sizzling in the bowl. Jake reached over and snagged a piece before I placed it on the table. Emily brought the toast over. "This looks great, thank you Em. Bells," he said, looking at both of us. His gaze lingered on me. I felt a blush heat my cheeks. Unlike Jake, I turned red at the slightest notation.

We all sat down and enjoyed the quick make dinner. There was mindless chatter between Emily and I, Billy and Jake. Billy brought up how we cleared him out of the kitchen and Jake scolded him for trying to cook in the first place. Billy grumbled under his breath about not being five years old. Emily and I had finished before Billy. And of course, Jake finished last, polishing off the eggs inside the bowl within another tortilla. I took the dishes off the table, helping Emily.

"You guys don't have to do that, I'll help," Jake said, though it was a little more garbled. He still had a few bites worth of food tucked inside his cheek. Emily and I both laughed. I went over to him and stood behind him, reaching for a bowl over his shoulder. I'm sure he didn't miss how my chest brushed against his back.

"You just keep eating, mutt," I said softly, pulling away from him. I think I saw a few crumbs slip out of his mouth. I helped Emily with the dishes. By the time we were done, Jake brought the last plate over to us. Emily shooed us away.

"Go play, or do whatever teenagers do nowadays. I can handle the last dish," she said, smiling at us both. Jacob turned away and she gave me a weak, pleading smile. I gave a little nod and then followed him. He went outside, calling over his shoulder.

"We're gonna go for a walk, dad! Be back later!" The same grunt Charlie left me with came from Billy. I laughed at how alike the two were. As we reached the bottom of the steps, Jake put his arm around me, tucking me into his warmth. I appreciated it. A sundress with no coat wasn't made for mean evenings in Forks and La Push.

We strode down to the beach and then slowed our pace as we walked. We didn't have to talk. Just being in each other's presence seemed to be enough. Jake's arm tightened around me, pulling me closer. I tucked my head into his shoulder, breathing in. He smelled like Jake. I had missed the way he smelled. I had missed his warmth. I had missed everything about him.

Jake's POV

Bella snuggling into me was the best thing I'd felt in four days. Five, now. I couldn't believe I'd slept so long. I hadn't been able to help the pack. I hadn't protected Bella. The thought made me pull her even closer. I wrapped my other arm around her too, walking sideways. She giggled and I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

She started veering off and I followed her. I looked up and saw where she was heading. There was a little hollow off in the distance, a tree acting as a seat. We reached it and I sat down, pulling Bella into my lap. She threw herself onto me a little harder than I expected and we tumbled backwards. I immediately reached for her, making sure she wasn't hurt. On the contrary, she was laughing. It was contagious and I joined her. She curled up into my arm. I was laying on my back, with my legs over the log.

We started talking about nothing. After a long time, we started mentioning how the last few days had gone. She was avoiding asking me why I hadn't come around. I was grateful. I didn't think I could talk about it without nearly shifting and scaring her. I, in turn, didn't ask her anything about Edward.

An eye for an eye.

She told me she had gone out with Angela the day before and I found myself happy she had gone out. I liked that she wasn't spending all day inside. Her day seemed to end abruptly though. I prodded her about it, but she didn't want to go any further.

Her hand was on my chest. Her fingertips were tracing little circles all over me and I wanted to shudder. I remembered the way her nails felt. I let out a breath. She lifted her head to look at me. My hand that wasn't wrapped around her came up to her face, stroking her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, caressing her face with my eyes. I smiled down at her. I stopped smiling after a moment. I couldn't help it. She was looking at me with eyes so intense, I almost wanted to cry.

"What's up, Bella?" I asked, curious about her thoughts. What made her look at me like that? She let out a deep breath and tilted her head down, her fingers still working over my skin.

"We need to talk, Jake," she whispered softly. I think my heart turned to ice. In all the stories, movies, songs I'd ever heard those words spoken, it was never a good thing. I tried to keep my breathing calm, but I knew she could hear my heart beat quicken. I sat up a little, leaning up on my elbow. She straightened up a little too, her eyes still turned from mine. I made her look at me.

"What is it, Bells? I'm listening," I said. Even as I said the words, my heart was building its walls, afraid of her words. What was she going to say? She was biting on her lip.

"Jake, I…" she stopped, trying to pull out of my grasp. I sat up now and faced her, taking her face in both my hands.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked, almost desperate now. I could feel my throat catching. Tears were threatening to shatter me. This could not be happening.

"Jake, I'm leaving Edward. I can't be with him anymore, I-" she started, but I let out a quick half sob. There were no tears, just the deep emotion that came barreling out of me. She wasn't leaving me. She was leaving Edward. She was going to get away from the slime ball leech. I wanted to cry with joy. She needed to go on though; she had meant to say more. I gave her all my attention, bringing her hand up to my mouth. I caressed it with my lips, shutting my eyes so I could listen to her.

"Jake, I've been so stupid… This whole time, ever since we kissed in the kitchen, all I've wanted is you. I can't stand not being around you, and Edward just isn't you. I want you, Jake. I love you," she whispered. I glanced up at her.

Suddenly, I felt like my heart was exploding. My breath caught in my chest and everything shifted. I almost saw stars. I think I nearly passed out. Love inched its way through every part of my soul. I couldn't focus on anything but Bella. There she was, sitting right in front of me. There was no beach, there were no vampires. Even in the dark, the moonlight hit her face and etched it into my head. I blinked after a moment and finally let out a deep breath, trying to take it all in.

Gravity had shifted and made her my center.

"Bella… Oh my god," I whispered. It was too much to take in. My head was spinning.

"If it's too much, I can wait… You waited for me. You waited so long Jake, and I'm sorry," she started. I shook my head. I shook my head violently. I was shaking. But not because I was going to shift. I wanted to tell her the last damn thing I needed was space.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to me. She let out a little cry and immediately I let go of her wrists. She fell into me and I glanced down at my hands. Did I hurt her? Did I not realize what I was doing? Did I pull her too fast?

"Bella, are you ok? I'm sorry, please… Let me look," I said, pulling her up a little. I grabbed her one wrist but there was nothing. I reached for her other wrist but she yanked it away.

"Bella?-" I started but she shook her head. A pain went through me I couldn't explain and I felt my heart lurch forward. Why wouldn't she let me see her wrist? "Bella, please, I'm worried," I whispered, reaching for her arm again. Finally, she complied. Reluctantly.

I swallowed, something rising in my throat. What the hell was going on? I pulled her wrist to my face and glanced at her. After a moment, I pulled the bracelet off of her hand.

Even in the night sky, I could see the damage to her wrist. It had colored too fast for me to have done it. She started sobbing.

"Oh God," I cried out, bringing my free hand to my mouth. I felt bile turning in my stomach. That fucking leech. That thick, pastel, parasitic, scum bag! I tried to take in deep breaths. He had hurt her. Physically, he had caused her pain. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight to me. _No… No no no no NO!_ I yelled in my head, feeling the edge of sanity starting to slip away from me.

"Bella, Jesus… I'm going to kill him," I growled. I was shaking, but there was no way I was going to shift. Not with her this close to me, not with her aching in my arms. I wanted to sob with her. I wanted to break down and cry. What had happened? What made him do this to her? I didn't care why he did it. He had no right. He had no fucking right to touch her, to hurt her. She was shaking in my arms. Her tears were soul wracking.

"Bella, please… Stop crying, or I'm going to go after him right now. Right this second, I'll tear his head off-" I started. She pulled away and interrupted me.

"No! Jacob, no! Please, I need to take care of this! You can't say anything to him! You can't do anything! If he finds out you know something, he'll read your mind. I can't have him find out that way-"

"You're still _worried_ about him?! Bella, stop! That ass doesn't deserve a goddamn _thing_ from you!" She covered her ears.

"Jake, please. I told you this to help. When he comes over-" she broke off, her hands falling from her ears. She paled, and went completely silent. I almost thought she'd died. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Bella?"

"It's late. What time is it?"

"Why does it matter-"

"Jacob, what time is it?!" she cried, jumping to her feet. She was running back to the house. I went after her. My feet were sluggish. For some unknown goddamn reason, I, Jacob Black, the werewolf, couldn't outrun an overeager, clumsy little teenage girl. She jumped into her truck as I hit the side of it, coming to a halt.

"Oh fuck me, it's already ten," she whispered. I pulled on her door.

"Bella, where are you going?" I felt a frantic pull on my chest. A voice called out inside me. _She's leaving? Why's she leaving. She can't leave. I'll die without her. Keep her here, you idiot!_

"He's going to be so pissed off. Please, Jake, I have to go. I'll be lucky if he's not there-"

"Bella, just _stay!_" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She wasn't listening. It was like she couldn't hear me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her attention to me. "Bella, stay, please," I felt tears choke me. She couldn't leave me. Not to go back to that leech, that wife beater. I didn't know how else to keep her there. I didn't know anything else that I could do.

"Jacob, I can't! You don't understand, I can't! I'll be back tomorrow," she said. With that, she threw the truck into gear and punched the pedal. I backed away from the car as she sped off. I felt myself start to shake. I felt, with every second she drove away, my heart shred into an extra piece.

"No… Bella, come back," I whispered, to nothing. I slipped to the ground, on my hands and knees. I was shaking. Completely and utterly broken apart.

"Jacob?!" I heard my dad cry. He was on the porch. He had come out. I tried to control myself but I couldn't. I shifted right there, unable to do anything about my pants. Even as I lay there in the sand, in wolf form, I shook. I felt like I was falling apart, in every way.

I had imprinted on her. She was right in front me the whole time, all it took was a confession. I tried to breathe, but I felt I couldn't. Someone was touching my side.

"He's not hurt," they said.

"He's imprinted," I heard Sam say. He must have just shifted back into human form. He had read my thoughts. He knew what was going on. I couldn't move. I lay there, a broken, shattered mess.

I had imprinted.

And my imprintee was running to her death.

**A/N : OH MY GOD, right? Right?! Give me 10 reviews now, tell me what you friggin think! I have the next two chapter written and ready. You guys wanna know what happens? Do you?! Do you want to see if Edward's at her house?! Want to know what he **_**thinks?! **_**Then review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : You guys are awesome. I'm sorry about not posting earlier, Jacqui! I had to wait for at least one more review after you! Please, don't hurt yourself too much waiting for my chapters! I try to make sure everyone agrees with my writing!**

**With no further ado… Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16 - Insanity**

Edward's POV

I was sitting up in my room, trying to preoccupy my time. It was somewhere around nine in the evening, not that time really mattered to a vampire. I rotated a glass of alcohol in my hand. Whiskey, on the rocks. It was the only thing that would keep me from jumping out of my skin and spending every damn second of the day with Bella.

I was losing her, and I knew it. In turn, I was losing myself. I could feel it. My family could feel it. I could hear their thoughts, their emotions ran through me. Sympathy, irritation, fear. Everything seemed to be combined now. I leaned back in my chair, trying to let the internet hold my attention. It did no such thing.

I was an idiot. For ever falling in love with Isabella Swan. More so, I was an idiot for ever leaving her. Then, continuously being an idiot, I let her run back to that preposterous mutt. I had never thought it would come this far. He was apparently swaying her decision. Alice had come to me several times, telling me she couldn't see Bella anymore. I would prepare to run to her house, and then she would grab me, telling me she saw her again. Her future was so uncertain.

He had too much control over her.

I took another long swig of the alcohol, tilting my head back a little to empty the glass. I put the glass down and then reached for the bottle, filling it up again.

Never in my life did I imagine a werewolf could befriend the lover of a vampire. And now, he was keeping my Bella from her decision to join me in eternal life. I drank again, nearly clearing the glass of all liquid. I slammed it down onto the desk.

A sound, sort of like a pin dropping to the ground for humans, hit me straight in the face. A pin hitting the ground for me was like someone kicking a door down. I jumped out of my seat and ran down the stairs, spotting Alice outside of the laundry room, a tumbled over basket at her feet. My whole family was congregating. Apparently they had also heard the basket fall.

Jasper was at Alice's side, his hand on her shoulder. Esme and Carlisle glanced at me. I wanted to run at Alice and shake her, mercilessly. What did she see?!

"Edward- Edward, I can't see her. Bella's gone," she whispered. I stood there for a moment, refusing to move. I waited for her to start laughing, to say never mind, she saw her again. We all waited. No one breathed. Finally, after what must have been two minutes, she let out a deep breath and slumped against Jasper.

"She's gone," Alice said, her eyes glancing up to catch mine. For once, I didn't hear anyone's thoughts. My head felt hollow, empty. There were no voices, no sounds. Alice's eyes were wide, honey brown saucers and they looked me over like I was condemned.

"No," I said, finally. I was shaking my head, my eyes were shut. I backed away from my family as I sensed someone step towards me, their hand reaching out for me. I backed up against a wall and my eyes flew open, glancing around.

"I can still reach her. I'll go talk to her now," I said, turning and running.

"Edward, don't!" I heard Carlisle yell, but it was too late. I was already out the door and in my car. Again, Rose was keeping me. The garage door was open but she grabbed onto the door handle and yanked the door open.

"Edward, don't _do_ this. You're going to scare Bella away, you're acting crazy," she said. I didn't look at her, I couldn't. I yanked the door shut again, almost catching her in the process. Emmett appeared at her side, pulling her away.

"Let him go, Rose. Just let him do this his own way," he said. I slammed on the gas as I backed out, swinging the car around. I felt like I had six months worth of adrenaline pumped into my system. I couldn't drive fast enough, even around the twists and turns of the deserted Forks roads.

I parked down the street from Bella's house and ran the rest of the way. I jumped the tree, opened her window and climbed in. Nothing, no one. She wasn't there. I paced her room and tried to calm myself enough to search Charlie's brain for answers. It did no good, as he wasn't home. He must be out, working. I opened her bedroom door and checked the bathroom, just in case. I ran my hands through my hair, feeling an undeniable rage coursing through me, like blood.

I went back to her room and leaned against the wall where her window was. I brought my hand up to brace myself, feeling a bare emotion seep into my bones. I rested my forehead against my hand, knowing I'd have to wait. She would come back, wherever she was. Was she out with Angela again?

The thought of the young, sweet girl made my stomach churn. She had been hiding something for Bella. I couldn't get it out of my mind. When I had found Bella yesterday, I had immediately started searching Angela's head, but she seemed completely focused on how much she wanted to be back with Ben. There was nothing new there. But thoughts of me flew through her mind at quick intervals. Bella had stormed off then and I couldn't catch anything else.

My feet were lifting, pressing down, lifting, moving, stretching. I couldn't stand still. I glanced at the time and saw it was already past ten. It was past ten and she wasn't home. It wasn't like her. Had something happened? Could Alice not see her because she was dead?

The thought made me roar out in anger. I almost put a hole through her wall. No, that couldn't be the case. My poor, sweet Bella couldn't be dead-

Headlights pulled up into the driveway and I glanced out her window, watching her truck come to a stop. I heaved out a deep breath and felt the anger and rage spur inside me again. At least this was better than fear. I was on the brink of insanity. I stepped away from her window and faced her door, waiting for her to come up.

Bella's POV

I pushed my truck faster than I ever had. Jake's voice was screaming in my head. I couldn't get the fear in his voice out of my mind. I couldn't keep my heart from breaking. But if I had stayed, I never would have been able to face Edward. I never would have been able to go to him and tell him it was over.

I was ready now. After confessing my love for Jake, there was no way I could spend another moment in Edward's arms. The look that had come across Jacob's face had scared me. I almost thought he didn't really want to be with me. But the next moment, I was thinking about Edward and running from Jake.

I ran from Jake. I think my soul stayed with him, because I felt nothing but empty as I was driving back to my house. I pulled up into the driveway and glanced around, looking to see if Edward's car was around. When I had confirmed it wasn't, I jumped out of my truck and ran into my house. Charlie wasn't home. I had forgotten he had to work tonight. I closed the door behind me.

Like in horror movies, as soon as I heard the door click shut, an eerie feeling swept over my skin. I held my breath for a moment, listening for any sign of movement. I took a step into the room and then thought better of it. I whipped around and ran to the door. I would not play victim.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Edward's voice asked, cold as ice. He was right behind me. My hand immediately fell off the door handle. I felt fear press its way through each of my limbs, freezing me to the spot. His hand was on my shoulder, turning me to face him. His face was so close to mine. I'd never been so scared in my life. He pressed me up against the door. He took in a breath and I could swear I heard him laugh in the back of his throat.

"God, you reek, just like him," he spat. As he spoke, I could smell alcohol on his breath. It nearly gagged me. I tried to get away from him but his hand was on my shoulder the next moment, pinning me to the door. Suddenly, the only thing I could think was _Jake was right. I should have just stayed. I just should have just stayed._

"Edward, please-"

"What's gotten into you, Isabella? How the fuck did that fleabag get into your head?" he asked. His hand was squeezing my shoulder harder now. I bit down my cry for help. I don't even think he noticed what he was doing. I closed my eyes against his yell.

"Well?! Why are you here so late?" he asked and I coward against the door, trying to shrink away from him.

"I was at Jake's, I lost track of the time, I'm sorry!" I yelled. I tried to pull away but he threw me back up against the door again.

"What- how do you lose track of time? Honestly, you didn't realize it was dark? You didn't even tell me you were going to see him," he said, in a rage. I felt my shoulder blade raging against the door and cried out a little, grabbing his arms to try to pull myself away from it. His eyes were wild, pitch black. The look on his face was terrifying.

"Edward, I want to be with Jacob!" I cried out. The words just fell from my mouth, without any thought. All the pressure he had against me suddenly released. I collapsed to the floor, my hands thrown out before me to catch myself. I glanced at him and saw his back. He was completely still, not moving. Not even seeming to breathe. I had finally started the conversation… Now I needed to finish it. I don't know what made me go on.

"Before I went to Italy to save you, Jacob kissed me. No. Jacob and I kissed. We kissed, and ever since then, things have started changing. I know you've felt it, but I was just too much of a coward to tell you it was over. A week ago, Jacob came to me, that night you left to feed. He helped me realize I need to be with him. Today, I finally got the strength to tell you," I said. I had started out brave enough, my words coming out clearly. By the end of it, I was whispering. He still wasn't facing me. He wasn't moving at all. The eerily quiet room made me want to jump out of my skin.

"Edward, please, say something-" I began, but he whipped around to face me. The look he gave me had me shrinking against the door again. His eyes were utterly furious, but there was more fear than anything. His gaze bore down on me for over a minute before he turned and shoved his hand through a window. I cried out and jumped to my feet, running over to him. My hand was on his shoulder but then he faced me again. He began to stalk me backwards. I felt like his prey. I didn't know if I would make it through this.

His eyes never left mine and I finally felt myself hit the wall behind me. I tried to blend in with it. Tried to become a part of it. His hand was coming up to my cheek the next moment and I froze, wide eyes looking up at him.

"Did you fuck him, Bella?" he asked. His voice was venomous. I felt my heart beat out of my chest.

"No!" I yelled, undignified. No, I hadn't. Jacob going down on me did not qualify at all in the category of sleeping with a man.

"Bella, you can't leave me…" he whispered, his voice becoming softer. I felt my heart break into all those little pieces he had shattered when he had left. I couldn't leave him, but he could leave me. My brain seemed to scream he was such a hypocritical jerk.

Then his lips were on mine. His cool hand slipped into my hair in the back and brought me closer to him. I couldn't break away from him. I was too afraid he would lose control and do something ridiculously stupid. Like drink from me.

My heart jumped in my throat at the thought. I could NEVER let him do that. If he ever bit me, drank from me… If he ever turned me… The thought of what Jacob would do, how he would feel… It crushed me. I confused passion for Jacob with passion for Edward as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I couldn't let him know that the second I got the chance, I would leave Edward and never come back to him. He moaned against my lips and broke away, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Please, Bella… I can't live without you. I need you to stay with me. I'll even let you be with that demon dog, if you really need to be. I can't lose you," he said, his voice catching in his throat. I think I swallowed my tongue. He was offering to let me be with both him and Jacob. To literally, BE with them both. The thought made me sick.

Before I had fallen for Jacob completely, I might have given it a second thought. But now, there was nothing about Edward that I liked. The fear he made me feel, the anxiety when I was around him, his inability to make me feel how Jacob made me feel… I couldn't be with him at all.

I nodded my head and his lips fell on mine again. No matter that I wouldn't be with him, I couldn't piss him off now. He was teetering on the edge of insanity. I felt my life hanging in the balance, on that extremely thin, almost nonexistent line. If it snapped, I would fall into misery and despair. Death. His lips were fluttering over mine as he spoke.

"You'll see, Bella… You'll understand what Jacob is like after a while, and you'll come back to me completely. You'll want me back, and I can't live without you," he said softly. I don't even think he meant to speak the words out loud, he was so mentally unstable. I felt bile rising in the back of my throat and wanted to gag. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. A chill ran down my spine.

Whether it was because of how cold he was, or how sick I felt, I didn't know.

I just wanted Jacob back…

**A/N : Alright, guys. Hopefully you can reach this next goal I'm setting. I need 8 reviews to post the next chapter. I'm HOPING I can post it tonight, so I can post another one tomorrow morning. If I don't post a new one by eleven tomorrow morning, Cali time, I can't post until 4/18/10, around noon. I'll be out of town with no computer. I'm really really sorry!!! Just be glad I've been posting all day yesterday and today! It's taken a lot out of me! **

**So get me to another chapter tonight, ok? 8 Reviews plez!**

**Oh, btw, the next chapter has a confrontation between Jake and Ed. Just a little hint!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : God, you guys are just little bargainers, aren't you? Think you can bash the author in with guilt for the next chapter. Well, I'm posting this before bedtime, so be grateful! Like I said, if I get 8 reviews on this chapter (and not all from the same person, guys!) I'll post the next one tomorrow at 11AM. **

**So, I think we're about halfway through the story. I kind of time lined it out in chapters, and I think it's going to be just under 40. I think. We'll see. Might be longer.**

**Chapter 17 – The Treaty Stands**

Edward's POV

I had carried Bella up to her room, keeping her close to my chest. I laid her out on her bed and she was already half passed out. The emotions of the day must have really taken it out of her. I brushed her hair back and tucked her in before pressing a kiss to her forehead. I heard a car pulling up outside and realized Charlie must be home.

The broken window came to the forefront of my thoughts. _Shit._

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen off Bella's desk and quickly wrote in her chicken scratch hand writing.

_Dad, I came home and the window was broken. Everything's fine, someone must have just thrown a rock or something. Really tired, see you tomorrow. Love, Bells._

I heard the door to Charlie's car slam shut and zipped down the stairs, placing the note by the couch with the broken window. He would surely see it there. I went back to Bella's room and eased the door shut as I heard him rummaging around by the mess. I went to Bella's window and glanced back at her, making sure she was still asleep.

"Jacob…" she whispered and I tried to block the sound out of my ears as I jumped out of her window, shutting it most of the way. I ran to my car and jumped in, taking off back to my house. I felt one thousand times better than on the car ride here. Bella would be mine once more. She would never see that ridiculous dog ever again. I would talk to Alice and have her tell me whenever Bella decided to go see him. There was a smile on my face.

Jake's POV

I was running towards the Cullen's, Sam's words still in my head. He had finally gotten me to relax enough to get into the forest. It had been the longest crawl I'd ever had to make. He chose to speak to me in his human form. I was sure it was because the pain I was experiencing was something Sam never wanted to feel again. It would immediately remind him of Emily and he would break.

"Jake, you're lucky no one saw you," he said, but this was not his alpha voice. This was the voice of a big brother, trying to comfort his broken hearted sibling. I felt his hand on my wolf shoulder. I didn't know if I would be able to change back for a while. There was so much pain, so much trauma. Surely I would just shift back anyways. I whimpered at the thought.

"Jacob, I need to know what you want to do. Technically, the treaty wasn't broken. He hasn't tasted her, he hasn't broken skin. I don't want to call off the treaty, but if you think we need to, I will," I heard him say. My eyes were pressed firmly shut. All I could think about was that Bella had left me. She had left when I begged her to stay. What was she doing now? Was that leech pressed on her? Was everything she said a lie?

I squashed that thought to pieces. If it had all been a lie, I wouldn't be crumbled here on the ground because I had imprinted on her. I would be upset, but I wouldn't be slowly becoming nonexistent. I didn't know how long I could last without Bella beside me, safe.

"Jacob," Sam called, bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me, utterly concerned. His expression just made me want to roll off a cliff and die. Not only was I in pain, no one else who was around me would be without my pain. I felt ridiculous. I started to sit up, trying to look somewhat pulled together.

I thought about it a moment. He was right; the treaty had not been thrown out the window. As much as I wanted to say it was over, attack the leech, I had to think of my pack. If we attacked Edward, we attacked all the Cullen's. There was no doubt in my mind that every last one of them would come to the pasty asshole's defense. And there was no doubt in my mind that at least one of my pack mates would either get hurt or die.

I shook my head immediately. I felt I owed everything to Bella. I couldn't live without her. But she had put herself back into this position. If she felt it was safe enough to go home, I would respect her decision, no matter how much it hurt me. I wouldn't like it, I wouldn't agree with it, but I trusted she knew if the leech was a danger to her or not.

Sam gave a quick nod and got to his feet. I had never realized he was leaning down beside me.

"I'm going to go back and tell the guys what's going on. Jared was on patrol when you shifted, but he had to shift back because he couldn't handle your emotions. No one really knows what's going on," Sam said, patting me on my head. I began to slink back into the ground, upset that I had affected so many people with my mood.

"Just work on pulling yourself together," he said as he left. I rested my head on my paw, feeling my heart still trying to piece itself back together. But Bella held my glue in her hands. Even if I wanted to get past this all, I couldn't do it without her. She clouded my mind. I needed to run. And so I did.

And here I was, running at the Cullen's. I didn't know what I expected to do when I got there. My head was in over drive, and since none of my pack mates were wolves any more, they didn't know what was going on. They couldn't stop me.

I smelled blood sucker the next moment. I stopped and sniffed once, twice, before I took off after the scent. I found it coming from a little sports car, driving towards the Cullen's. I couldn't help myself. Whoever it was, I wanted a confrontation. The car started to slow even before I jumped out in front of it. I decided then that fate was just jerking me around and fucking with my head. Edward Cullen's eyes peered out at me. He turned off the car and stepped out. It took everything in me to keep from lunging at him and ripping out his throat.

"Well, well, mutt… I was actually hoping I'd run into you," he said, calmly. I didn't know what was going on. Why would he want to see me?

"To answer your question, Bella told me what happened between you two," he said, looking at his nails. I growled, not wanting him to read my mind. I wanted to speak for myself. I bounded to the edge of the forest and shifted. I couldn't believe I actually managed to do it. Apparently, my anger and frustration didn't outweigh my need to speak for myself. I was already shaking though. I peered at him, standing up behind a bush. I had never wanted a pair of pants more than this moment. I stayed behind the bush.

"What do you mean she told you?" I asked, tightening my hands into fists. He scoffed and I wanted to lunge at him still.

"She said she wanted to be with you," he said, as if it were simple. I felt a ripple crawl over my skin. _Bella, what were you thinking?... He could have killed you_ I thought, feeling some weak form of bile rise in my stomach.

"I would never hurt Bella," he yelled then, stepping away from his car.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!" I yelled back, taking a step forward. "And what do you mean 'I would never hurt Bella?' She's got a bruise the size of your hand on her wrist!" I yelled again, feeling my anger getting the better part of me. I calmed it, even as the image of Bella's battered hand brought itself to the front of my mind. Apparently, the leech was still reading me, because his mouth dropped a little.

"I didn't realize…" he started. I snorted.

"What else have you done to her that you haven't realized?" I asked. I had meant it to be a smart ass remark, but now he looked as though he were thinking what else. I let out a snarl and felt like I was going to jump out of my skin.

"You did something else to her?!" I roared, still not stepping out from behind my bush. He glared towards me and I tried to take in deep breaths to calm myself.

"What did you do to her?" he asked me. I almost stepped backwards. _What did _I_ do to _her_? _My thoughts raced back to that night in her room. The way she smelled, tasted. The way she looked, squirming around on the bed for me. Edward bellowed out, interrupting my thoughts. Oops. Apparently, he was _still_ reading me.

"You disgusting, filthy, repulsive creature! How could you do that when you knew very well Bella was mine?!" he snarled. He was walking towards me, looking ready to attack. I was already in a near crouch, ready to pounce on him. I was just waiting for him to attack me. I needed this. I had to get rid of all this pent up frustration.

"I only gave her what you couldn't! She wanted it, leech. She loved it," I fought, feeling my skin tingling and ready. All he needed to do was take another step. I would attack him. Then he and his family would be ran out of the state. If _he_ broke the treaty. He stopped. I continued to think about all the things I'd done to Bella. I concentrated mostly on what she sounded like when _I_ had been giving her a hickie, when _I_ had fingered her. He looked positively livid. But he didn't move. He saw what I was trying to do.

He took a step back.

"I won't be the one to break the treaty, here and now. I won't make myself out to be the bad guy, when you try to tell Bella how I attacked you," he said. I felt my heart sink. It was what I wanted all along. I wanted to assure myself she wouldn't go running back to him. He grinned then.

"It's too late, mongrel. She's already agreed to stay with me. She agreed to stay with me and see you every once in a while. I can live with that…. Only because you won't be able to handle it. You'll fuck up, and she'll come running back to me completely. She'll be mine again," he said. My breath caught in my throat. Bella had agreed to stay with him?... Bella still wanted to be with him? I felt myself start to cave in.

"I'll see you later, pooch. Don't expect Bella's phone call too soon. I'll be keeping her busy," he said, his eyebrow arching. Apparently, we were reversing rolls now. He got back into his car. I let the ripples across my skin finally take over as I slumped to the ground.

_Jake, where the fuck are you?! I shifted and I couldn't find you anywhere! Didn't you hear me calling for you?_ Embry asked, his thoughts scattered, frantic. He was already being affected by my own thoughts. He was silent, taking everything in. I concentrated on the thought of Bella running away from me, and nothing else. I needed to make sure the leech was really gone.

I raised my head to look around and didn't see him, but I wasn't sure how close he had to be to hear my thoughts. I scattered dirt all around me as I tried to get my ground and run back to the res. All the while, still trying to think about him and Bella. Bella staying with him. Bella at her house. Finally, I felt safe enough and slammed to a stop; finally letting the biggest thought I had been trying to suppress come forth.

The love of my life, the woman I imprinted on… My imprintee, my intended, my forever.

I rubbed my head against a tree, feeling Embry's thoughts in the back of my mind. I couldn't have let a thing slip while Edward was reading me. If he had known I had imprinted on her, I don't know what would have happened. Would he hurt her? Would he have attacked me and killed me, with something like that to put fuel to his fire? Would he tell her?

That was the thought that made my stomach fall into my tail. _I_ needed to be the one to tell Bella. I didn't want her hearing it from that leech. And I definitely didn't want here hearing it right now, when she seemed to still be thinking about staying with the vampire. I finally let Embry's thoughts press into my mind.

_Jake, what do we do?_

_I don't know yet. Just let me think. He won't hurt her. Even with everything he knows, if he was going to really hurt her, he would have done it when she told him about us._

_And the red head?_

_We're still searching, but our main priority is to make sure Edward doesn't hurt Bella. I want someone as close to her house as we can get without violating the treaty at all times. I know we can't patrol her backyard. But as close as we dare go._

_Jake… I'm afraid for Bella._

_Stop, Embry. I can't handle the worry. She's safe, and I just can't think about her right now. It hurts too much._ I felt myself trying to smother the thoughts. I really couldn't think about it, or I would break down and be of no use to anyone. I didn't know how long I could last without seeing Bella. But I think I was about to find out. Would she even be able to face me now?

I ran all the way back to the res and shifted, seeming to have a better control over myself. I jumped into my house via my window and searched for some pants. I yanked them on and then went into the kitchen. Sam and Billy were waiting for me. I sat down with them at the table.

"The Treaty?" Sam asked, eyeing me.

"Still intact," I said. Jared came over with several cups of coffee. I took one from him and downed it, needing something to take the edge off the pain creeping through my chest. Jesus, even when I wasn't thinking about her, it hurt. I hated imprinting. I don't know why I had ever wanted to imprint on Bella. Why had it happened? This, I don't care WHAT my dad said, was NOT the opportune time for me to imprint on Bella, if you asked me. It could have waited until it was a sure deal.

I found myself regretting that Bella had ever told me her plan. I regretted her words now, her saying she wanted me. I regretted not grabbing onto her truck and refusing to let go until she stopped. I regretted so much in that moment, I was only regret. It was the only thing I could feel.

"Jacob, are you listening?" my dad said, finally catching my attention by touching my hand. I glanced down, realizing the cup was in pieces in my fingers.

"Shit, I'm sorry, dad" I said, scooping the pieces into my hand. He put his hand on mine and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it, son," he said. I felt like crying again. The love shining through his eyes, the acceptance… Bella had just been looking at me like that, not two hours ago. I tried to suppress the thoughts. I nodded at my dad and let the pieces fall from my hand.

"We'll figure this out, Jake. I have to get home to Emily. She doesn't know what's going on," Sam said, standing from the table. I stood as he did. Sort of a respect for my alpha. He waved his hand at me, indicating I should sit again. I sat back down as I heard him shut the front door. Jared had followed him out.

My dad gripped my hand from across the table. I felt something fall on my chest like a semi truck. I couldn't breathe then, and put my head in my free hand, trying to rub the feelings away. Billy rolled over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't remember the last time my dad held me like this. Was it when my mother died? The thought made tears come to my eyes.

"Shh, son, it'll be fine… Bella will come back, don't worry…" he mumbled at me. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let the tears fall. I needed her back. I didn't feel like I could last another hour without her.

"Isn't imprinting everything you wanted it to be?" Billy asked, quietly. There was a twisted, ironic, pissed off sound to his voice. I found a laugh weakly tickling the back of my throat.

_Yeah… Imprinting was everything._

**A/N : 8 Reviews by Saturday at 11AM and a new chapter for yoouuuuuu!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Oh my Jesus…. You guys seriously had Christmas waiting for me this morning. I opened up my yahoo to a LOAD of reviews, and I almost cried. You all make me soooo happy. Please keep them coming. I've gotten so much input and ideas, and strokes of ego, I could never stop writing this story. **

**Anyways, You guys ready for this?! Well, savor it, because I can't post again until tomorrow! For once, you get a chapter a day! Haha. Review! For me?**

**Chapter 18 – Plans and Actions**

Bella's POV

I exited the shower, expecting Edward to still be there. It was around nine at night. Four nights ago, I had told him about my feelings for Jake. I don't think I had had a waking moment without him since. He was there when I woke up, when I made dinner, when I took showers. He had taken up residence in my home. He had invaded my privacy and kept me from seeing Jacob.

Every time I had gone to call him, Edward was there. I wondered where Charlie was lately. When I asked Edward about it, he gave me the three same excuses. He was working, he was out with Billy, or he was out at the diner. I mentioned that I would like to go with my dad to see Billy one day. He had just given me a look and changed the subject.

I wished Charlie was around… Then I could beg him to take me with him to see Jake. But for four days, he never seemed to be home. At least, not when I was awake. And I couldn't get away from Edward long enough to make a call to anyone.

I opened my door and saw him sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling and waiting for me. I had stopped acting joyous to see him. I knew he'd keep coming. And I just couldn't be happy knowing I hadn't been able to get a hold of Jacob. Because of him.

Actually, I couldn't say it was just because of him. I had been incredibly irritable lately. I was a bitchy, pissed off mess. I didn't know what had come over me.

I dropped my clothes and reached for my pjs, lying out on my dresser. Cold hands rested on my shoulders. I tried not to shudder and shy away.

"You smell incredible," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help it this time. I jerked away and turned around to face him. His hand caressed my cheek. I looked up at him, nearly pleading for him to just leave me alone.

"Thanks," I said, then turned away. I slipped my pants on with my towel still covering me and then worked my shirt over it also. Thankfully, the hickie Jake had left on me had disappeared two days ago. I unwrapped the towel and tossed it to the floor with my dirty clothes. My room was becoming a mess. I just hadn't had the energy or will to clean up after myself.

His hands were on my hips, trying to pull me closer. I was trying to inch away. He had been like this the last two days he'd been here. I wanted to kick him horribly right now. Instead, I just brushed his hands away. I went to my bed and pulled the covers over me, turning over.

EVERY time I had tried to leave to see Jake, call Jake, THINK about Jake, Edward had been there. Every time I mentioned calling just to check on him, he'd drag me off and find something to try and take my mind off him. But my mind was never off him. He was always right there at the forefront. I felt Edward's weight rest on the bed and I curled up into a ball, close to my edge of the bed. His hands stroked over me and I shrugged a little. My back was still recovering from the slight bruising he had brought on with pushing me back against the door to my house.

The first morning I had woken up after that night, I felt like a truck had run me over. My shoulder blades were aching; my right shoulder had felt sore, and weak. Emotionally, I had been completely battered. I took enough time to ease myself out of bed and then ran down the stairs, turning the corner to get to the phone.

And there stood Edward, right in front of the phone. He had scared the shit out of me. I had yelped out.

"Morning, Bella, are you hungry?" he had asked. I had tried to hitch up a smile and nodded, glancing at the phone. I figured it wasn't worth telling him I wanted to talk to Jake. I would wait until he left.

But he never. Effing. Left. The next day, he had been there again. This time, I was slightly annoyed. It was the first day of my incredibly upset mood. He was in my room as I woke. I mentioned wanting to call Jake.

"Do you want breakfast first? Or we could go for a walk. Watch a movie?" he had asked. I had let out a breath, my patience wearing thin. I had agreed to breakfast.

Yesterday, after he had left, I had woken up mid morning. I stayed half asleep, thinking about what was going on. It was obvious to me Edward was trying to keep me away from Jacob by always being around. It was also apparent that he had NO intention of ever letting me see him. I began to get frustrated, half awake. How did he always know when I was going to call or try to see Jacob?

My mind lingered around for a while before my finger pointed straight to Alice. I grumbled a little. She saw whenever I woke up, when I went to the bathroom, and whenever my future disappeared, she would tell Edward. She was his alarm clock. I couldn't think about it too long. I had already passed out again.

But I was thinking about it now. If I was going to see Jake, I would have to be unpredictable. Instead of waking up, getting dressed, looking around for the time, I would just get up and run. I wouldn't call; it would take time out of my escape. I know Alice saw this coming. But she would never know quick enough to tell Edward when I would go. And unless he waited outside of my room all night, for the next week, he would never catch me quick enough. I prepared myself for him to actually be waiting outside from now on.

His fingers were drifting around my back right now. I tried to just fall asleep.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking…" he said, quietly. I bit back my smart remark. _Why don't you just go ask Alice. She'll tell you everything she can._ I tried not to feel too bad towards Alice. She just wanted me to be a part of her family. She wanted to spend eternity together. If I was with Jacob, that could never happen. But if I attempted to kill her brother, I would also never be a part of her family.

I didn't think Esme would be quite so accepting of losing a son and gaining a daughter.

But he was going to drive me insane. So I let my thoughts drift off to Jacob. A smile slowly spread over my face as I thought about his arms wrapped around me. His hot, toasty body pressed all along mine. I remembered his lips on mine, so soft and responsive. I would have moaned out loud if I'd continued to think about those lips, that mouth. I pulled the blanket up around me as I started to shiver.

God, I wished I had my heater with me…

**A/N : I think if you don't want to get your heart broken and hate Bella, you should turn back now. No joke. I'm the author, and I hate her right now.**

Emily's POV

I knocked on the door to Billy's home and waited outside, patiently. I gnawed on my lower lip, twisting my fingers in my hands. I didn't want to think about what Jacob would look like tonight when I came to help. It had been four days since Jacob had imprinted on Bella, and she hadn't come around. I couldn't imagine even thinking about being away from Sam that long. I couldn't empathize with how Jacob felt.

But Sam could… Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry… The whole pack knew what Jacob was going through. When I had asked Sam what was going on, the night he had come home and crawled into bed, he had just buried into the covers and pulled me close. I had wrapped my arms around him tightly, feeling him squeeze me, less then gentle. I stroked my fingertips over his cheek, his back, his shoulders. His hold just tightened. Finally, I had to ease his grip on me before I couldn't breathe.

"Sam, what is it-" I began but he tilted his head up to me and I saw his eyes. They were wet, and red. I kept quiet and moved down, getting into his arms. I let him squeeze me as much as he needed. There was only one other time he had ever cried, and that was when he had lost control and scarred me for life. After another five minutes, he began mumbling into me.

"Bella left him… Jacob imprinted on her, and she left him. He's in pieces, Emily. I was there, in his head-" he broke apart then and I pulled him closer, feeling tears even coming to my eyes. "I _felt_ his emotions, Em… Please, don't leave me-"

"Never," I interrupted, shaking my head and pulling his face up to mine. I kissed him, letting my own tears begin to fall. "Never, Sam, I won't ever."

That had been the end of our night. We hadn't said another word, just held each other and cried.

The door cracked open and I jumped.

"Good evening, Emily. Thank you for coming," Billy said, rubbing at his eyes. This was taking too much of a toll on him. There were bags under his eyes, creases between his eyebrows. Those eyes, they were blood shot. I ran a hand through my hair and stepped inside the house. Billy closed the door.

"Billy, go get some rest… I'll wake you up when I'm ready to leave," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Bella!- Bella, please!" I heard, from down the hall. I dropped my purse and went running into the room, easing Jacob back into his bed. He was already trying to climb out of the window.

"Jacob, it's ok. Come back to bed, everything's ok," I said, trying to restrain him. He was sweating, profusely. I grabbed a rag that was hanging on the doorknob behind the door. I wiped it across his forehead and he finally started to relax, realizing I was there.

"Emily- Is there anything? Did they find out-" I pressed a finger to his lips and continued to dab at head, moving to the hollow of his neck. I shook my head, slowly.

"I talked to Sam just before I came over. Quil and Jared are on patrol, but there's nothing. Edward's been with her every second of the day…" I said, pulling the rag away. He hadn't been eating. I had started to force feed him yesterday. He was too weak to shift, so we couldn't trust him to go to Bella's. I knew I'd be making him eat again tonight. At least to gain some of his strength back.

"God, I'm sorry, Em… I can't believe this is happening," he whispered, and I shook my head, recalling the night Sam came home once again.

"No, Jacob. Don't apologize… I can only imagine what you're going through… I just wish Bella would get her act together-"

"Don't talk about her, please-" he said, shutting his eyes. I fell silent, watching him as he arched his back a little and turned onto his side, facing me. It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I hate what I'm doing to my dad…"

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like it was his fault. The ties between two people imprinted were incredible. I remembered what it had been like when I hadn't seen Sam for a day, because he was out patrolling. I was crabby, and bitchy. To say the least, I was the worst person to be around. Ever since then, Sam had made sure to see me at least once a day. Bella had been gone four days. I wonder what she was like now, if this was how Jacob was feeling.

"God, my stomach hurts," he grumbled, caving in on himself. I got off the bed and went to the door.

"I'll bring some soup. Rest, I'll be right back," I said. I shut the door and leaned my shoulder into the wall. I understood why Billy looked so tired. I had only spent ten minutes in the room and I was emotionally drained. The waves of depression rolling off the boy were like the waves of the ocean slapping against the beach. I ran my hand over my eyes and went to the kitchen, pulling out the soup I had brought over yesterday.

After I had helped Jake eat the whole bowl, he had sat up a little against the wall in his bed. It was the first time he'd made an attempt to do such a thing. I was shocked.

"Emily, I need to see her. If I can get my strength up, at least I can go see her… I don't care about the treaty anymore," Jacob said. I nodded.

"Sam is ready and willing to throw the treaty out the door. He was ready the second he felt your pain, Jake," I said, watching him. He was looking out his window, contemplating.

"… I just want to know what she's doing, Em. I thought she would feel this, feel it like I do… If she did, wouldn't she have come back to me by now?" he asked, finally looking back at me. I averted my eyes now, without words. "I mean, you saw the bruise on her wrist… Why would she stay with him?"

"Jacob, she loves you. I don't know what she's doing, but I'm sure she has a good explanation. I'm so frustrated with her, but I saw her those four nights ago. The look in her eyes, she was so desperate to break up with Edward… Just give her a few more days to come to her senses," I said, hoping I was giving the right advice. Hopefully Jacob wouldn't die within the next few days. He looked back out the window again. After a moment, he nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Bells," he whispered, so lightly I could barely hear him. Just then, I hated imprinting for the first time in my life.

Edward's POV

I wandered around my room, my skin crawling. I'd gotten used to the feeling the last four and a half days. Alice had told me, yesterday, that Bella planned to make a run for Jake's. I knew I'd be able to reach her before she got there, even if I left a minute or two after Alice warned me. I couldn't be more thankful for my sister.

I'd still been drinking. I swear to God, it was like blood to me now. I pondered the thought that it was possibly becoming an addiction. Then I pushed it to the back of my mind, knowing as soon as I didn't have to stay away from Bella anymore, I'd be fine. I downed another glass. I picked up a baseball and let out a deep breath, turning it over and over in my hand. What I wouldn't give for a thunderstorm…

It was around six in the morning. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and I went to my glass doors, opening them. I turned the baseball over in my hands again and then brought it back, heaving it out of the doorway. It flew through the branches, making something, somewhere crack.

I grumbled and went back to my bed. After sitting there for a few minutes, I took the stairs two at a time to get to the kitchen. Esme was there, reading a book at the table. I tried to figure out why she was there, instead of somewhere more comfortable. I asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd wait for you to come around," she said, placing her book on the table, closing it. She gave me a heartwarming smile, but my heart was cold. The only smile I could appreciate was Bella's. I couldn't let her leave me. It was all I could think about. Esme patted the chair next to her and I went over. I took a seat.

"Edward, are you sure you're doing the right thing-"

"We've already talked about this, Esme. I won't live without Bella. You all so eagerly agreed to her becoming a vampire, to keep me from ever dying when she did. I'm straight out telling you, I _refuse _to live without her at my side," I said. She seemed to not having anything left to say. I felt my heart weigh heavy in my chest. I was hurting her by being so clipped and short, but I didn't want to argue this point. I had made up my mind.

"Well, it's probably going to be another three hours until Bella wakes-"

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed. I jumped off the chair I was sitting at, knocking it over in the process. Esme was right behind me. Alice sounded like she was being attacked. I couldn't imagine what my pixie faced sister looked like when she screamed that way.

"What's going on?!" Esme yelled, at my shoulder as I burst through the door.

"Goddamnit, ALICE!" Rose yelled, seeming to reach for Alice with hands of steel. Emmett and Jasper showed behind Esme. Wherever they had been, out for a walk, I think, they had also heard Alice. Jasper broke through us all, shoving me to the side as he went to his soul mate's side. His hands were caressing her face, searching for anything that was wrong with her. He turned murderous eyes to Rose.

"What's going on in here?!" Esme yelled, the loudest I'd ever heard her before. She pushed past me and went to Rose, standing right in front of her.

"Bella-" Alice began but Rose out yelled her, jumbling their words so that I couldn't hear. I tried to read Alice's mind but it was frantic. Apparently, being attacked by Rosalie was something she had never foreseen.

"Alice is your tool for destruction, Edward! You need to let that poor girl go! She needs to make her own decisions!" Rosalie yelled. Finally, I could break through the meaning.

"Edward, she's going! Rosalie kept me quiet for several minutes! I don't know if you can make it," she broke, her hand at her mouth. Jasper had his arms around her, protectively. He muttered curses under his breath, but I was already spinning on my heel. Emmett took up the doorway.

"Rose is right, Ed, come on. You're going to kill my kid sister-" he started. I shoved past him but he reached for me.

"She won't be your sister, you idiot! She's going to be in the arms of a werewolf! You think she's ever going to be able to come see you?!" I yelled. I don't understand how I kept enough sanity to keep from ripping Emmett and Rose's heads off. "None of you, you'll _never_ see her again!"

"That wouldn't be true if you weren't such an unacceptable asshole!" Rose yelled, at Emmett's side. "She might have come back to see us, see us all, if you hadn't made her so goddamn afraid of you!"

"Edward, run!" Alice cried, trying to pull out of Jasper's hands. Apparently, he realized the threat at hand. He wouldn't let her go while I was in this rage. He felt my emotions. He hadn't even tried to calm me down. He agreed with whatever Alice thought, and Alice wanted Bella as her sister. For eternity.

I ripped out of Emmett's hold and took off again. I climbed the stairs to get out of the lower level of the house. Someone grabbed my foot and I fell, face first into the stairwell.

"Rose, be careful!" Emmett yelled, yanking her back. I was beyond furious now. He pushed Rose behind him and stood between us. "Don't touch her, Edward." He was acting real brave, for a vampire facing death. Alice's voice brought back the tiny sliver of weakness I showed.

"Edward, please! I don't think you can reach her in time!" she sobbed. I broke my gaze from Emmett and Rose. She was trying to push past him, trying to get at me again. He grabbed her this time, holding her back. I heard his words before I ripped out of the front door.

"It's ok, Rose. You did your best. Leave it up to Bells. She's strong."

I didn't even bother with the car. With how I felt, I knew I could make it faster than the speed racer. But could I make it in time?

**A/N : Alrighty, kiddos! This is it for a whole friggin 24 hours. I hope you got your fix! I think I posted 6 chapters within a two day span. Sheesh, you take it out of me! I hope I'm not rushing these chapters. I'll have to read them while I'm out of town, on my sony reader. **

**Please leave me lots of reviews? It'll make me really happy when I come back Sunday. Maybe I'll even kick out a chapter as fast as possible. God knows I'll be dreaming of this story.**

**Oh, and do you guys like Rose? I always hated her in the books, but I love her in my story. I know she's not nice to Bella, but she would rather **_**not**_** have Bella become a vampire, giving her everything Rose could never have. What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, you guys are amazing. Incredible. I seriously just want to say 'screw school' and stay home and write for you all day and night. **

**So there was a question, a GREAT question, about the chapter where Jake and Billy are talking about imprinting. It was brought up, as I hoped it would be, that Sam was with Leah when he imprinted on Emily. This is very, very true, and I never forgot about that. The problem here is that the imprintEE (ie Bella) is with someone else. If a wolf imprints on someone while they're with someone else, it's ok because that wolf's feelings change with the imprint. Gravity shifts, blah blah blah. **

**But with Bella, if the imprinting had decided to happen while Bella was still in love with Edward, it might have caused Bella to DENY Jake. We all know what would happen (in our hearts) if an imprintee denies their imprinter. The imprinter (jake) would fall to pieces and probably die. Therefore, the imprinting works when the wolf is in a relationship with someone else, but not when the imprintee is in a relationship with someone else. The imprinting won't risk the case of denial.**

**If you have ANY more questions about this topic and don't understand, I can try to explain it further. Just leave me a review or message. Thank you, to this brilliant reviewer, who I shall call Anonymous. Haha. **

**I'm SO sorry this note is so long, but I'll bless you all with two chapters. This one now, and then another one as soon as I finish it up. I won't do ANYTHING ELSE until they're both done. Work with me!**

**No further ado!**

**The belated Chapter 19 – Leeches and Fleabags**

Rose's POV

Emmett's arms were wrapped around me, tightly. I think he was the only one brave enough to try and come between Edward and me. I was still thrashing in his arms.

"Rose, chill out, he's already gone-"

"What the HELL were you two thinking?!" Esme raised her voice, catching everyone's attention. She was stalking towards me and Emmett let me go. I think I almost fell to the floor. In all the time we'd been with our 'mother,' I'd never heard her yell as loud as now; never seen her eyes filled with such venomous fury. I almost backed away.

"What will Edward do if he loses Bella, Rose? You _know_ what's at risk here, and you're throwing him to the wolves! Literally!" Esme said, right in front of me. I couldn't help but take a step back. Was she on Alice's side too?

"Esme, I'm sorry-"

"No, Rose, don't apologize," Emmett said, taking a step in front of me to get Esme's attention. "We did the right thing. In the end, you all know that. Bella no longer wants to be here, she's terrified of Edward. Honestly, he's a pretty frightful, idiotic leech right now. And I never thought I'd say that about my brother."

Esme looked caught between agreeing with Emmett and attacking him. When she didn't seem to find any words for either of us, she turned on Alice and Jasper. They were standing in the doorway to their room. I noticed Jasper's death grip on Alice. He better keep her safe, because if I heard her say one more thing about Bella's future…

"Alice, I think we need to stop interfering. I can't say anything, I can't make you do anything, but you _must_ think of Bella's safety now…" Esme glanced back to me. She looked upset, wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. "And for God's sake, I hope he doesn't break that treaty. I don't know if I want him to get to Bella in time anymore…"

There was a puzzled, threatening silence. It seemed to engulf us. Esme broke it, brushing past Emmett and myself.

"I'm just glad Carlisle isn't home to see this. It's a good thing they called him into the hospital early," she muttered, climbing the stairs. Even though we all knew she'd hear us no matter where she was in the house, we stayed silent until we knew she had found herself in the kitchen. Jasper tucked Alice behind him then and glared at Emmett.

"You got me out of the house on purpose, just so Rose could attack Alice. No wonder I felt anxiety rolling off you before we left the house," he spat, spearing Emmett with his eyes. Alice's small hand rested on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Jasper, don't… I should have seen Rosalie interfering, but I had spent so much time concentrating on Bella," she said. He glanced back at her and she eased herself around to step towards me. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched her, carefully.

"Rose, you're right. In the back of my head, I knew you were right the whole time… But Edward is unstable right now, and all I want is Bella to share our home with us, our life-"

"She doesn't _want_ it anymore, Alice! She's fallen in love with a werewolf and he can give her _everything. _Everything we can never have! You need to realize that," I said. I felt emotions jerk through me that I hadn't felt in too long. Regret, remorse. Anger, at who I was. What I had become. Alice was looking at the floor. I could sense Jasper's anguish at having her so near to me. Did he honestly think I would attack her again?

"I do realize it. While you were on me, keeping me quiet, I realized how badly this is affecting all of us, not only Bella and Edward. I can't let this break us apart as a family," Alice said, glancing at all of us. My arms came down to my side and I wanted to strangle her.

"Then _why_ did you yell for Edward?!" I cried, running my hands through my hair. I was so frustrated. Jealousy gnawed at my every corner. I wanted what Bella had. I didn't want anyone taking it from her, like it had been stripped from me. Alice's eyes turned to mine, utterly lost for the first time I'd ever seen.

"I don't know… I don't know what made me do it. I'm looking back and I don't know why I didn't stay quiet," she said. Jasper's hands were around her, pulling her away from me then. I knew he was using his powers to calm her down. Her pain had to be unbearable for him to feel. I think it was why Alice was always so happy. So he never had to experience her pain.

Emmett stepped towards me, resting his hand on my hip. I glanced up at him and he indicated we should leave. Alice's door was already clicking shut. I turned and went up the stairs, Emmett following. I didn't speak until he closed the door to our room.

"What if he reaches her? What if he's turning her right now, Em?" I asked, waiting for him to face me. His hand came up to the door and he rested his forehead on his arm. I knew he was taking my new found interest in Bella's life in stride. He was shaking his head now.

"I don't think he can make it. It takes too long to get to La Push from here. He would have had to leave within minutes of Alice's sight," he said, turning around. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned into him for comfort.

"I really wish you would have put a faster engine in her truck," I whispered, nuzzling my nose into his chest. I breathed in the smell of peppermint and fresh cinnamon. I wanted to forget about Bella and the whole situation now. I felt like a horrible person for not going after Edward and making sure Bella was ok.

"She'll be alright, Rose. Stop worrying," he said, pulling back and tilting my chin up. He placed a kiss on my lips and took my breath away. Just as he did every other time we kissed. "If there's one thing I feel sure about right now, it's that that smelly dog isn't going to let anything happen to Bella."

I leaned up a little and took his lips in mine, my hands snaking around his neck. His arms went around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Let's hope you're right…" I said. His lips were travelling around my neck now. My eyes were shut.

"Edward's acting fucking crazy. Did you see his eyes?" Emmett asked, his hands working their way under my shirt. All thoughts of running and helping Bella were slowly filtering out of my head. I hated how Emmett could always distract me like this. I raked my nails across his shoulders and he hissed.

"He's going to get himself killed, and we're going to get ran out of the state," I breathed. He was pushing me backwards. My back came into contact with the wall before he reached around and pulled me up onto him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he caught me between his body and the wall.

"Stop worrying about it," he muttered, his teeth catching my neck. I gasped out and closed my eyes. "I bet you Bella's in that filthy mutt's paws right now, getting dowsed in werewolf pheromones." The thought had me smiling. It was the last thought I had about Bella before Emmett began to take over my senses.

**A/N : Sorry about the Em and Rose smut, guys, but I try to stay as true to SM's portrayal of the characters as I can, and they're horn dogs. I think it ended well. Continue reading!**

Emily's POV

I grabbed the last off the muffins off the still hot tray that I'd just pulled out of the oven. I placed the muffin with its friends on a plate and then took it out to the living room. The pack had congregated at Sam and I's home. I was used to this, and always had food cooking.

I placed the tray on the living room table and several hands dove in for the first pick.

"I still don't understand why we don't just go over to Bella's and tell her about Jake. You know she'll come running back-" Embry started, his mouth full of muffin. Specks fell to the ground. I leaned against the wall and watched them. The only one who wasn't eating was my mate, my Sam. He had his hand over his eyes, leaning on the couch.

Jake's problems had taken the biggest toll on him. I knew he felt as though he was failing as alpha of the pack. He thought he was letting a pack member suffer death.

"We can't," I interrupted Embry. His gaze turned to me, along with a few of the others. I waved them off. "Jake doesn't want Bella to come back because he's dy-… being affected too much by Bella's decision."

I averted my eyes as Sam's had popped up to look at me as I'd almost said dying. I knew he'd say to hell with the treaty if he thought his pack mate was truly in danger of death. When I'd left last night, around two in the morning, Jake had seemed a lot better. I didn't know what he would be like today. I hoped he would be better.

"Jake doesn't want to break the treaty, and he doesn't want to force Bella into his arms," Sam said, looking around at the group of werewolves. They had all stopped eating, staring at him. He got to his feet and I stepped forward. I didn't like not being so close to him.

"I say to hell with all this bull shit. Let's eat us some vamps!" Paul cheered, raising his muffin into the air. There were a few scattered agreements but Sam overruled them, with just a look.

"Why is Bella doing this in the first place? It's so aggravating. Obviously she loves him, otherwise, Jake wouldn't have imprinted," Quil said. I bit on my tongue. I knew she loved him. Everything in her eyes that night told me she did. Quil was thinking the same thing I was. Was she truly jerking Jake around, at the Cullen's request? I couldn't bring myself to think further on the possibility. Neither could anyone else.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that. Maybe she's just afraid," Embry said. I smiled at him. Ever the one to be optimistic about the JBE triangle. I had abbreviated it in my head. It was better than the mouthful.

"Why wouldn't she have at least called? She's ridiculous. I think we need to run the Cullen's out of town. I'm tired of the treaty, and the smell of vamps everywhere," Paul huffed, shoving the last bite of his muffin into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. No one spoke. So I did.

"I've talked to Bella, alright? The night Jake imprinted, she was planning on breaking it off with Edward. Something must have happened. He must have done or said something to make her change her mind," I said, glaring at Paul, then at the rest of the boys. I wouldn't let them all turn on her again. I hated what Bella was doing to Jake, but they needed to accept that without Bella in Jake's life, he wouldn't have a life to live.

The thought made my eyes fall back on Sam's. He was assessing me, trying to figure out if I'd told him everything I knew. Everything I thought. I gave him a look that said _I'd never keep anything from you._

"The treaty stands. At least for a few more days. We'll reassess the situation tomorrow night," Sam said, breaking his eyes away from mine to glance around at the pack. Quil tossed his muffin onto the tray and stood up. Sam stepped forward, ready to grab him.

"This is fucking outrageous! Our pack mate, our friend, is _dying_ and we're still thinking about what's best for the Cullen's, what's best for _Bella._ I can't stand being here, listening to you all talk like he's just caught the flu. He's my best friend, and I'M not going to just sit around and let them get away with this," he said, stalking out the front door. I put my hand over my mouth, feeling sick to my stomach. I'm sure we all felt that way. He had just smacked us in the face with truth.

I went over to Sam. His arms wrapped around me, heavily.

"This is an order; none of you, I repeat, not one, will break this treaty. We stay on our land and we do NOT attack the vampires until they attack first. It's what Jake wants," Sam said, loud enough that Quil could still hear. Embry was on his feet, ready to follow after Quil. Sam shook his head.

"He's going to take Jared's patrol. He won't do anything. He can't," Sam said. I buried my face, already feeling the worry flushing my face. How could this still be going on? Where the hell was Bella? Our pack was going to fall to pieces.

Quil's POV

Right outside of the house, I phased. I couldn't help it, after hearing Sam's order. I felt like we were rolling over and playing dead for the damn leeches. The frustration was just too much to deal with.

_Jared, I'm taking over. Get back to the house,_ I thought, bounding into the forest. He didn't even respond. Just disappeared. I'm sure the anger he felt rolling off me wasn't making it convenient to shift back into our human form. I ran through the forest, refusing to think. All I could do was put my nose to the ground, to the trees, to the air and smell. I wanted to hunt. I wanted one excuse to run after any vampire in the forest.

_What I wouldn't give for a red head right now._

No one shifted to try and talk to me. No one tried to calm me down, or check on what I was doing. No doubt because Sam put us all under direct order not to interfere. No one was worried about what I would do. I came to the edge of the forest and started dragging my paws. I couldn't get much closer to Bella's house without crossing into the forest around Forks. It was only a 15 second run to her house now. We had all timed it. We had all assured Jake that if anything sounded like it was going on, we could make it there in time.

I wasn't so sure anymore. I paced the ground, tuning out all the sounds of the forest around me. Jared had just been here, maybe ten minutes ago. I focused on my thoughts of Bella. My hatred radiated like nothing else. I had liked her, in the beginning. She made Jake laugh, made him have a good time.

But ever since that leech came back, she had been dragging him through the mud. I couldn't stand her any more. I felt guilty, whenever Jake had shifted into a wolf and felt these emotions raging through me. He tried to ignore them, but there had been a rift between us lately. It just continued to grow. I know Paul wasn't fond of her, and Jared was just tired of patrolling all the time. Sam would do anything Jake wanted, and Embry, for whatever reason in hell, wanted Bella to become a part of our lives. I couldn't make the thought come to life in my head.

She would never be one of us. It was all I could think about. She was a leech lover. She would never come back, she would stay with the leech, and Jacob would die. There was no way he could survive the denial of the one he imprinted on. It was like a direct lethal injection to the heart. The only reason he'd survived this long was because she hadn't straight out denied him. For all Jake knew, she still planned on breaking the blood sucker's heart.

I felt a leap of joy press through me at that thought. If only it were possible…

I quieted my thoughts and searched for any sound coming from Bella's home. There was nothing. Was she still sleeping? I found myself regretful that Jared hadn't stayed long enough to tell me what was going on with her. Since he didn't say anything, she must have been asleep. I glanced over the imaginary line of Forks forest to La Push forest. I wanted so badly to just step over the line. I got to my feet and walked towards it. Reached out my paw.

And fell to the ground, my legs giving way. I let out a growl of frustration.

_We stay on our land,_ Sam's words rang through my head. This was just as bad as the gag order. I strained my ears, trying to pick up Bella's breathing from this far away. I didn't know if she wasn't there or if she was just sleeping silently. There was nothing on in her house. No shower, no radio, nothing. My heart started pounding in my ears.

Where the hell was she? If Jake found out I had lost her, didn't know where she was for even half a minute… If he ever thought I didn't know where she was, he would tear my throat out. I felt my skin crawling now. Panic started stretching through my limbs. I made a u-turn and started running for Sam's. I let out a howl, hoping someone would hear me. I was far from the house. I didn't think they would.

I didn't care so much about Bella as much as what Jake would think if he found out I didn't know where she was. My heart was skimping around in my chest. I ran as fast as I could. I came to the edge of the forest and continued running along the trees, sending out my senses for anything. I was almost to the res after another ten minutes or so. I slowed my intense run to a walk, searching frantically.

Was I just paranoid? Was she still lying in her bed at home? God, I wish I could talk to Jared. Had HE been able to hear her breathing while she slept? I used to be able to, if I strained well enough. It was easier mid night, because she would talk in her sleep. Even easier during the day, because she would be talking to Edward. We'd check in on her every once in a while, straining our senses to make sure nothing was wrong.

Jake hadn't wanted us to interfere in her privacy.

I said screw privacy.

There was a screech of tires and a loud crash. The sound of gravel, dirt and rocks sputtered around. My ears perked up as I turned my head towards the sound. I stepped out of the forest and glanced around. I saw Bella then. She was running down the road. I heard her heart racing, her breath coming in jagged gasps. My ears flattened.

How dare she freak me out like this! What the hell was she doing? I growled and bounded out of the forest, running toward her. I stopped as my paws started getting heavier on the ground.

_Shit, the line._ I stopped suddenly, knowing Sam's order wouldn't let me go any further. I took in a breath to growl at her again, but was smacked in the face by vampire gag odor. I wanted to roll my nose in the dirt. My eyes found Bella's, noticing for the first time that she was terrified. My eyes found Edward bounding out of a mist of dirt from the distance.

**A/N : … *peaks out from the cloud of dirt* Heeeey, guys. Hope you don't mind another cliff hanger…**

**Give me lots of reviews. Continue my writing spreeeeeee!**

**I can't wait til you read the next chapter! *bounces*  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : Alright guys, here it is! The chapter you've allllll been waiting for! You sadistic readers! You WANT to see Jake's reaction to all of Bella's pain! This is tear wrenching. It's taken me so long to write this. One of the harder one's to write, for me. Review and let me know that my hard work is rewarded!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I didn't get the chance to respond to you all individually because I was so busy writing this. I'll get back into the habit. I'm brain storming tonight, and planning, and hopefully writing another chapter tomorrow!**

**Chapter 20 – Escape**

Bella's POV

I felt myself rolling in bed. I tried to rouse myself. It became harder and harder. I was so disoriented. Then, my eyes fluttered open. There was barely any light streaming in through my window. I shoved myself out of bed, refusing to look at the time. Anything that would help Alice give me away. I threw open my window, grabbed my keys and flung myself out. As graceful as I was, you can imagine how the landing went.

I landed on my side, not feeling so well. I rolled over, getting to my feet in pain. I ran to my truck, yanking open the door and then shutting it after I got in. I started the monster and put her in gear, taking off to La Push.

I was going to make it to La Push, damnit.

My heart drummed in my chest. There was no way Alice didn't know about my decision now. But how quickly would Edward get to me? What would he do if he caught me? How insane would my escape make him? I forced these questions into the back of my head as I swallowed. I watched the road, pressing my truck to go faster than I ever had. I took curves twenty miles over the posted speed limit.

The sky was gray, with patches of light streaking through in certain areas. I gripped my steering wheel, willing my truck to go faster. My skin was on fire. I felt like millions of fire ants had bitten me. The closer I got to La Push, the more pessimistic I got. Any second, Edward would find me. He would be furious. It would be like that night… The memories of the pain in my shoulders still made me cringe. They were still tender.

_Please… Edward, please, be feeding… Alice, don't tell him._ I pleaded, in my mind. My hands began to shake on the wheel and I gripped it harder, my fingertips feeling numb. My stomach was churning. I pretended Emmett was in the seat next to me, telling me to make this piece of junk go faster. Faster than I'd ever made it go. I pressed my foot down further.

It took too long to get to La Push. It was the worst drive of my life. I glanced over my shoulder several times, expecting to see a shiny gray sports car tail gaiting me. I turned a curve and caught a glance of the reservation. I almost lost consciousness, with the happiness that surged through me. I was going to make it.

My foot let up on the gas a little as I took a tight curve. An open stretch now. Only a mile left? I didn't know exactly where the La Push treaty line was. I could only guess.

A dead weight fell into the back of my truck, making it creak. I cried out, glancing behind me, though I didn't have to. I knew what I would see. I slammed my foot on the gas, urging my baby to go faster.

"Please, please," I sobbed, not knowing where I was safe. I drove, but then the passenger door was flung open. I shrieked as Edward's eyes appeared.

"Bella, stop the truck," he said, as if it were a simple matter. I felt tears pulling at the back of my eyes. Apparently I didn't stop fast enough for him. He reached in and grabbed my wrist.

"Stop the truck, now," he said and the tears fell. Where was the line?! He yanked on my wrist and I cried out. I couldn't let him stop me. I was so close, almost there. I did the only thing I could think of. I yanked on the emergency break. His grip slackened as he reached for the wheel to keep the truck from flipping. I moved faster than I ever thought possible. I flung the door open and threw myself out as the truck went skidding.

I rolled, once, twice. Several times, I lost count as up became down and I couldn't tell where I was. I landed on something that made a crunch. I couldn't stop. Adrenaline was coursing through me. I tried to scream, but I had no voice. I rolled to my legs and ran, still hearing the truck fighting for control across the road.

I ran faster than I ever had.

Salvation lay just there. I could see everything I wanted in life, laid out right there on that reservation. I tried to cry for help again, but there was nothing left to my voice. It felt like a bad dream, where you run as fast as you can, but you get nowhere. You scream as loud as you can and nothing comes out. Straight panic gripped my stomach and chest.

I realized a wolf was running towards me. Where had he come from? Who was it? I couldn't decipher from such a long distance, not to mention I only knew how to tell Jake and Sam apart. Was this Paul? Quil, Embry? I could only think _Please, save me._

Whoever he was, he slammed to a sudden stop.

_No, please! You need to help me!_

He was pawing the ground, looking angry, but then his expression changed. What was wrong with him? Weren't werewolves MADE to fight vampires and protect the human race?! I was in danger. I tried to call for his help.

His shoulders were hunched, his fur standing on end. I was close enough I could tell! He was right there! He was growling.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled behind me. God, what had taken him so long to come after me? Had he gotten caught in the truck as it flipped? What state was my baby in now? Was he hurt? Was that what was allowing me to get this far? He sounded so close to me.

I begged the wolf for help, with my mind. I wish he could hear me. _Please, cross the damn line and help me!_ I knew the wolves never really liked me. I knew they probably disliked me even more now, the way I had left Jake that night. But their job was to protect humans. Couldn't he just attack Edward now?

He crouched, seeming ready to attack. Was Edward that close behind me? I finally took a dive, as I felt I would make it past the wolf. I felt something cold brush my ankle but then break contact, instantly. A furious growl, a bark. A hiss, a crash of gravel on the pavement.

I rolled over on the ground and saw the most frightening image I'd seen since I went to Italy to save Edward. He was poised in a crouch, glaring at the wolf that now stood guard right in front of me. He was crouched, gnashing his jaws at Edward. Edward's eyes were black as night, his mouth open as he faced up against the wolf. His fangs showed. I feared he was going to jump the line and sink them into my furry protector.

Suddenly, Edward straightened up out of his crouch. He closed his mouth as his eyes drifted over the wolf, finally seeming to take him in. Then his eyes fell on me. All my breath stilled. My heart stopped. A smirk slipped over his marble face, causing the right side of his mouth to turn up. My blood turned to ice.

"Your blood is so intoxicating… Especially when you've cuts and bruises. They can only keep you here for so long, Isabella… They'll tire of protecting you. Especially from the onslaught of two vampires. They'll decide you're more trouble than you're worth. Just like you've already discovered. You'll come running back to me," he said. The wolf growled and made a furious bark. Apparently, Edward took that as a time to leave. He glanced at the wolf and with a resting smile on me, he turned and disappeared, running.

I turned over on the road, oxygen finally sweeping its way into my body via sharp gasps. My head was pounding, several parts of my body throbbing. I couldn't distinguish where all the pain was coming from, but I knew there was some from my heart. There was a long, loud howl, making me want to cover my ears. I couldn't bring myself to do it as I curled up on the ground, hunched over my legs. I felt a hot nose nudging my face, a tongue drift across my cheek, trying to rouse me.

Things started to dim. It was too much. It was all too much. My body was trying to relieve all the stress. I found myself thankful.

Jacob… I needed to see Jacob. The ice in my veins still hadn't begun to thaw. I needed my sun, my world, my choice. My decision. He was who I chose. But would he still have me? Or like Edward said… Would they tire of me? Find me a disadvantage? Jake couldn't have that much control over the pack.

Thoughts drifted from my head as I heard another long howl.

Jake's POV

I came out of the shower, feeling more able to move. The heat had soaked into my body completely, loosened up my joints and muscles. Everything was sore, but it felt entirely better. I wondered if Emily's soup that she'd fed me several bowls of last night was finally starting to live up to its reputation. I felt stronger. At least, able to walk, maybe run.

I made my way into my room and found some pants to wear. I stretched, feeling my muscles screaming at me. _How _dare_ you want to use us after giving us several days off!_ they said.

_I should head over to Sam's and see if there's any word. _I thought, glancing at myself in the mirror. At least to let them know to stop worrying so much. I was looking a lot better.

Aaaaaroooooooooooo!

I heard the cry like a life shattering hit to my eardrums. A shot of adrenaline laced its way into my soul. I threw open my window and jumped out, hitting the ground running.

That cry… That cry was for help. I didn't even need to shift to know that. I still didn't know if I was strong enough to shift. With my body already aching, I didn't want to force it. So I ran as fast as I could. It had come from the eastern entrance to the res. \

Was there another attack? Did they find the red headed leech? Was one of my pack mates in danger? After a moment, I heard another howl.

A cry for help.

I located where it was coming from and ran towards where I had guessed, the entrance to the res. There was a wolf, walking around a figure lying in the road. The wolf was Quil. His tail was between his legs, his head low. He looked like he didn't know whether to run and hide or to cower at the figure's side.

Another wolf bounded past me. It was Sam. Even as I watched, he was transforming into a human, the sack at his leg slipping to the ground. He yanked out a pair of pants and threw them at Quil, then attempted to put his own on. I was close enough now to see the body of a young, fragile, sweet, innocent girl on the ground. My heart had stopped several seconds ago. Breath was something I no longer needed. Movement was something I could no longer do.

Bella was lying on the ground, blood pouring out of her in several areas. She was curled over herself. She was covered in dirt and scratches. I concentrated on her chest, watching as it rose up and then compressed down. She was breathing. She was alive. I felt the quivers yanking at my bones then. I took in a deep breath, trying to settle the need to shift. There were no words, no sounds. Until Sam's voice rang out to Quil, who was now dressed.

"Run back to the house, tell Emily to get her first aid kit-"

"What the fuck happened?!" I yelled, finally finding use of my limbs again. I ran to Bella, skidding to a stop even as Sam had been reaching for her. He stepped back as soon as I got to her side, backing away a few steps. No doubt he saw my shoulders heaving, from the effort it took not to shift.

"Edward-" Quil started but Sam gripped his shoulder, signaling him to shut up.

"Jake, calm down… Think of Bella-" Sam started, looking at me now.

"I am thinking of Bella! What happened?! Tell me now, Quil!" I yelled, reaching down to brush the hair out of Bella's face. The pain from five nights ago returned. The night I imprinted on her. The night I saw the bruise on her wrist. My mate. My imprint. My whole fucking solar system lie on the ground, a battered mess, and I didn't know a damn thing. The tears started pulling at my eyes. I don't know how I had let this happen. What had I done?

"Jacob, this is not the place. We need to get her to Emily, and you need to chill out. You're of no use to Bella if you're a wolf," Sam said. His words were a smack to the face. I was of no use? No use? I couldn't help? Sam reached for Bella but I slid my arms around her immediately, as delicately as I'd ever touched Bella before.

Flashes of the time we first took the motorcycles out collided in my mind. Blood, oozing out of her head. Her eyes, confused, lost. She couldn't push the breaks. She looked then how she did now. There was more blood, and there was no fluttering of her eyes. They were pressed shut, like she was sleeping.

She cried out in my arms as I lifted her. I gritted my teeth, knowing there was nothing I could do. Her body felt ready to fall apart in my arms. I cradled her close to my chest and Sam looked like he was going to reach for her but thought better of it.

"Quil, run ahead of us and tell Emily," Sam demanded, as I took my first step back towards the houses. I could carry her to Emily's. I would carry her, and bear all the shame and the misery that accompanied my soul. Sam was at my side, seeming like he wanted to help.

No, this was my doing.

I should have gone to her earlier. What had happened? Why did she look like this? How did she get here? Where was her truck? Where was that leech? Had Victoria been trying to get her? Had she killed Edward and then kept after Bella?

Fear pressed its way through my heart, anew. As if it hadn't crept there already, it iced over my thoughts, my blood, my heart. When I found out who did this, I would kill them.

It took five minutes to get to Emily's. Bella had cried out several times, each time I had cringed. I didn't know what I was shifting with her injuries, if there was anything breaking inside her. If I was fucking up things worse by moving her. But I couldn't have left her lying in the road while the others ran for help. No.

I stumbled into the house and took Bella to the couch. As gently as I could, with Sam's help, we lowered her into the cushion. She screamed out like something was attacking her. I brought my hands to my ears and pressed them against my head, hard. If I heard her again, I would shift. It had been so hard to keep my body from quaking as I walked her here.

She seemed to be coming to now.

I took a step back from her and spotted Quil as he came walking in from the kitchen. Emily was behind him. I walked over to him, shaking. Forever shaking.

"What happened to her?!" I yelled, but Emily touched my chest, standing between Quil and I. Her hand was outstretched, keeping me back.

"Not here, Jacob Black. Not inside this house. If you dare shift in here, so help me…" she said, before dropping her hand and hurrying over to Bella. I followed her with my gaze and then turned back to glare at Quil.

_God, if I don't figure out what happened right this fucking second, I'm going to combust._

"Skipping past the unnecessary parts, I was patrolling and I saw Bella running towards me. Her truck had crashed. As she was running towards me, I discovered she had rolled out of her truck," Quil started, watching me before he glanced at Bella. I tried to move so I could have them both in my line of sight.

"No, stop-" Bella started to say. She tried to sit up, but Emily pressed her hand on her. She already had a shirt in her hand soaked with blood. The sight made my stomach heave. I bit it back.

"You jumped out of your truck, Bells? What were you thinking?!" I asked, watching her. Quil interrupted as she opened her mouth to speak.

"She was running at me, and I noticed she was scared. I couldn't pass the La Push line, after Sam's order. Not unless the treaty was broken. The treaty isn't broken until a Cullen bites a human," Quil said, addressing Sam over my shoulder. I heard Sam mutter what sounded like "Fuck" under his breath. I was going to lose it. I was going to shift in the house.

But there was more. There was more, and I needed to hear it.

"I saw Edward the next second. He was running after her. I don't know why he was going so slow. I know vamps move way faster than that. I don't know if he'd fucked up his leg or something. I wanted to cross the line, to attack him, but I couldn't. He hadn't attacked her, and Bella's always been confused about whether she wants you or the leech," Quil spat, glaring daggers between me, Sam and Bella. I would wipe the look off his face. I don't know how I kept it together. The world seemed to be spinning. I turned into the wall, pressing my head against the cold.

_Edward had been the one to do this to her? _It had never crossed my mind. I had only thought Victoria, the whole time. It couldn't have been the leech. He said he wouldn't hurt her. She had gone back to him. I had let her, because she thought she knew he wouldn't hurt her. I rolled my head along the wall, feeling the guilt washing over me.

"Quil, stop! Jake, please-" Bella cried. Quil interrupted her again. I couldn't speak to tell him to stop. The sound in Bella's voice. She was in tears. My eyes were pressed shut. It was agonizing.

"She made it across the line, just as Edward made a grab for her. I protected her. You'd kill me if I hadn't. He stopped, and he looked like he was going to attack me. He must have thought better of it, because he stopped and threatened her instead-"

"That's enough, Quil!" Sam yelled. I turned, trying to watch Bella. Tears leaked over her cheeks, her eyes whipping frantically between me and Quil. She stopped on Quil, looking like she was begging him to shut up. I wanted to beg him to shut up. I dug my fingernails into the wall, trying to stay grounded. Trying not to tear Emily's house to pieces.

But Quil kept going. He seemed to want to batter me into an outrage. Something had come over him, just as it had come over me. Was it the thrill of having faced a vamp, one on one?

"He said we wouldn't be able to protect her, that she wasn't worth-"

"No! Quil, please!" Bella screamed, like a knife was digging into her side. Emily was having trouble keeping her on the couch. The thing beating in my chest, supposedly keeping me alive, my heart, beat deadly slow. I straightened against the wall and walked towards Bella.

"What the fuck did he say? What did he say to you, Bella?!" I shouted. Emily was on her feet, pushing me back.

"Jacob Black, knock it off!" she yelled. Sam was at my side the next second. Of course, there was no way he would let me, the nasty, confused Jacob Black do anything to harm his sweet, innocent imprint. I shook with so much anger, so much rage, but most of all, fear. Had I almost lost Bella today?

I turned on Quil then. Since he wanted to talk so much, I would let him.

"What did he say to her, Quil?!"

He took in a deep breath, no longer seeming to want to talk. Was it because now, not only Bella didn't want him to say anything, Emily and Sam were standing up against him too?

_Don't pussy out now, Quil. Keep going. Tell me_, I urged. He was looking me straight in the eye now.

"We won't be able to protect her against two leeches. He said she would come running back to him, that she wasn't worth all the trouble-" he said. I cut him off, the words igniting fire in my veins. All the cold, the ice had gone. There was nothing but fumes and flames now. I stepped toward him, shoving him back. He barely caught his balance. To me, it wasn't Edward who said those things, it was Quil. He was saying them now.

"And is that what you think? Do you think she's nothing? Not worth it? Do you think-" I roared, shoving him again. This time he caught me, and shoved me back. I made a swing at him, but he shoved me out of the house and down the porch steps. I ended on all fours as a full, dark alpha sized wolf, scrambling sand all around me. I snarled and snapped at Quil as he stood at the top of the porch, shaking.

"I never said that, Jake! I'm just telling you what the leech said, calm down-" Quil said but I lunged up the porch at him. I landed on his chest but he transformed beneath me and kicked me off, back where I'd come from.

I couldn't contain all the rage anymore. Not after the night Bella and I walked on the beach together and I had imprinted on her. Not after I hadn't seen her in five days. Not after all of this. But Quil's baiting had taken me over the edge. Quil jumped off the porch and made a lunge for me.

Would this fight appease me? Would I attack Quil, hurt him, make him suffer, and then cower in a room? Or would I run after the leech that threatened my life's existence, my Bella? My oxygen.

I dodged Quil and he went sliding into the sand, making a u-turn.

_Chill out, Jake, I'm warning you. I get what you're feeling, now let it the fuck go!_

I was dimly aware of Emily holding Bella inside the house, her screams in the back of my head. I snarled over them, gnashing my teeth at the beastly wolf before me.

_You don't think she's worth it! None of you give a damn about Bella, and in turn, you don't give a fuck about me! If you cared at all, you'd understand I can't live without her, and you would have kept a better watch over her! You never would have let this happen. I blame you all!_ I screamed at him, mentally breaking down.

I felt intrusions on our conversation of thoughts. The pack must have shifted also, listening to everything, catching everything. I lunged at Quil again but missed as he ducked around me. He made a snap for my tail but I whipped around too quick for him. He lunged at me this time, going chest to chest. His paws were on me, trying to shove me back. I lost my balance and he pinned me.

Jared's voice sounded in my head.

_You blame yourself, Jake! Come on man, we all care about Bella! You're not thinking clearly, chill out! None of us want to lose you as our pack mate._

Quil got caught off guard by the intrusion and I shoved him off, sending him into the sand. I lunged at him and sank my teeth into his shoulder, shaking my head. A yelp and shriek came from him and I refused to let go. I was blood thirsty. Someone needed to pay. Everything needed to go away. They needed to suffer. I needed to suffer.

_Someone, attack me. Someone, make this go away._

_Jacob, knock it OFF!_ Sam's voice intruded and something pummeled me from the side. I yelped as I rolled into the dirt, the sand gripping every wet part of me. The saliva from Quil's snapping, the blood on my face. I flipped over and got to my feet, watching Quil limping off into the forest.

I lunged after him again but Sam jumped towards me and pushed me back, his paws scraping across my neck.

_Look at what you're doing to Bella, Jacob!_ Sam yelled in his head. I glanced around, expecting to see nothing. Nothing but blood. Blood was everywhere. I needed revenge. My eyes settled on Bella.

She had slipped to the floor of the porch, cradling her stomach. It was raining. When had it started raining? I never noticed anything. Her face was wet, but I didn't know with tears or rain. Her eyes were red, puffy. She was crying. I felt my heart plummet into my chest, all thoughts of revenge gone. Remorse flickered through me. Too many thoughts ran through my head. Too many people, too many blameful faces. Pointing, like clowns at a carnival, I felt trapped. I was to blame. It was all my fault. If I had been strong enough to go after Bella, if I had brought her back. If I had never let her leave in the first place.

Guilt swam into my stomach then up into my throat. It rose in the form of bile and I turned, lunging towards the forest. I made it past the line in a matter of seconds and shifted, crawling across the ground and throwing up the soup that had so helped me get my strength back. The strength back to fight my own pack. It wasn't difficult to shift back into my humanity. There were too many voices, too many thoughts, emotions. I couldn't handle it all on top of my own. Being human was much easier right now. I shook on the ground, resting my head against a tree, on all fours. I wiped at my mouth and collapsed against the tree, a naked mess.

My hands ran through my hair, gripping it tightly and pulling. I needed pain, I needed something to take away the look on Bella's face. I needed something to just make it all stop. I wasn't the type to cry, but I was starting to run a record this week. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye and felt the pain grip my chest and take over.

**A/N : Wow, this took a lot out of me. I've been writing all day. This story is everything to me right now. Haha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : Ohhhhh, my god. I passed 10,000 hits. I'm almost at 11,000! I'm shocked. I never thought this story would take off like this. Let me say thank you again, to all my reviewers. You keep me alive. I totally outlined this story and dragged it out to 46 chapters. And that's if I don't add in reviewers suggestions, which I've already started to do. So make it 47 chapters. **

**So, to reiterate; THIS STORY WILL BE AT LEAST 47 CHAPTERS! MAYBE 200,000 words. I'm going to aim big, but we'll see. It might be just under.**

**I'm hoping to have this story finished within the next month. And then I plan on starting another one. I hope you all will follow it over. I've got so many plans. I'll let you know as we near the end of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 21 – Crisis**

Edward's POV (**My readers all KNOW they want to see this POV)**

I don't remember the run from the La Push treaty line to my home. In contrast to how long it had taken me to reach Bella, this run home seemed to only last the blink of an eye. I opened the door to my house and the door splintered and fell to the floor. Apparently I had pulled on it too hard. There would be something else I'd pull too hard.

I could sense Rosalie in the house. I pinpointed her, climbing the stairs to her room.

_I wonder if Emmett will want to go hunting later on-_ her thoughts were then broken by the sound the door made, splintering off the hinges. I caught sight of her then, standing at the top of the stairwell. She turned on her heel to run but I was already right on her backside. I caught her around the back of the neck and flung her down the stairs. She tumbled once but landed on her feet, turning to face me. I was already on her again.

"Emmett!" she screamed. The sound triggered my memory of Alice's voice just an hour earlier. She tried to fend me off, tried to get back onto her feet. Her nails raked across my face and I caught both her hands, squeezing so hard just to try and break her wrists. Her eyes were the most frightened I'd ever seen. I wasn't thinking. I didn't care about her. I'd lost what I cared most about.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ed?!" Emmett said, yanking me off his girlfriend. Two seconds couldn't have passed since she'd screamed for him. He sure was quick to her defense. I was crashing into a wall, hoisted off my feet and into the air against it. Emmett's hands were on my shoulders, acting as pins to keep up a poster. I kicked at his stomach and sent him backwards, making him release me.

Rose was on her feet, keeping him from falling. I made a grab for her again but the whole brigade had shown up.

"Edward Cullen!" Esme yelled. Huh. In one day, I had heard this woman yell for the first and second time in my life. It caused me to stop in my tracks, turning my eyes to her. She apparently just got there, as her hair was still falling still around her shoulders. "You will STOP this, right now! All of you are acting like a bunch of children! No more fighting! We sit and talk, like civilized people!"

Alice and Jasper were standing behind her the next moment.

"But we're not people, are we? We're VAMPIRES. Leeches. If I was a normal person, none of this would have happened!" I yelled, wanting to attack the woman that looked at me with such sympathy, and anger. I didn't know how the two could combine into one look.

"You wouldn't even be here if you were normal! NONE of us would! That's the point of this! To keep Bella from having to deal with eternity when she didn't want it!" Rose yelled at me. Emmett was tilting her head around, trying to find wounds. A bump, a cut, a bruise. Anything he could use so he could attack me for a good cause. Apparently he found nothing, and Rose tried to wave him off her. She stepped forward.

"Edward, you're insane. You've been driven over the edge-"

"And who's fault do you think that is?" I spat, glaring at her. She stopped, her mouth agape. Apparently, she didn't think she was to blame. I blamed her. I blamed Emmett. I blamed everyone except Alice. She was the only one had been trying to help me get Bella back.

"So now that you helped Bella, do you feel better about yourself, Rosalie? Is something great coming out of the fact that you ruined my relationship with her, my life, you jealous bitch?" I asked, taking a step toward her. She stepped back. "Did some empty hole in your chest fill, for the child you can never have? The emotions you can't feel like a human? The ability to not want to chomp down on every human that passes you by?-"

"Edward, that's enough!" Esme cut in. She stopped me before I could even get to the parts I really wanted to say. Either way, Rosalie's eyes were beginning to swim in rivers. Emmett pulled her away from my glare, running his hand over her face. So many thoughts were running through my head. I reached up and touched my cheek. I felt three jagged nail lines and pulled my hand away. Blood.

I couldn't distinguish between my thoughts and theirs as they bombarded me. I couldn't comprehend. Then Alice's thoughts ran straight through me.

"Alice," I turned on her, suddenly. Jasper stepped forward, as if he was going to protect her from me. Like I would attack her. I needed her. "Can you see Bella? Has she changed her mind? Can you see anything?"

Alice looked more pale than usual. She glanced at Rose, at Emmett. Jasper squeezed her shoulder. She was trying to find a way to not help me? Ok, maybe Jasper WOULD have to protect her. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, searching. My heart liffted. So I wouldn't have to kill both of my sisters.

It was silent. It felt like an eternity. She made no movement. I read her mind, saw her searching. I felt her waiting, for something. Anything. I felt anxiety flood through her, and in turn, it flooded through me. She opened honey eyes to look at me, shaking her head. She didn't need to. I saw everything she saw. Nothing.

"Edward, I'm sorry-"

"That foul, nauseating creature is clouding your thoughts. She could still want to come back. He's just in the way, interfering now," I said, looking at her. She looked ready to cry.

"Edward, give up. You know as well as we all do that Bella isn't going to come back. Not after all this," Jasper said. I could feel a wave of calm going over me and I fought it. No! He wouldn't do this to me. I fought it, tooth and nail.

"What did you even DO, Edward? What happened when you went to La Push after Bella? You obviously didn't break the treaty. You'd either be dead or we'd have a pack of wolves at our door," Rose said, behind me. I turned to look at her. Emmett was wrapped around her like an envelope. Apparently he didn't realize I could hurt Rosalie best with words. Jasper wiggled into my emotions and calmed them some more. I couldn't stand the feeling. Thoughts, glimpses really, of what I'd done when I went after Bella flashed through my head. My mouth slipped open a little. No... I hadn't really done any of that.

The look on my face changed everyone's attitude. It was like someone lit a fire under Esme. She came towards me and grabbed my shoulder, shaking me roughly.

"Edward, what did you do?" she asked, looking me in the eye. She was several inches shorter than me and she looked like she was going to eat me alive. I didn't respond. I couldn't. I still saw Bella lying in a heap on the other side of the treaty line. The wolf, mashing his teeth in my face. Bella's over turned truck.

A smack struck my cheek and rang throughout the house. I felt my control snap again. I think Jasper was so shocked by Esme's action, he lost control of me. I whipped my head back and she stood face to face with me still. I bared my fangs. As any mother would do with an over temperamental child, she stepped forward, her eyes daring me to try something. She was brave.

Even though she had become a vampire after me, even though I was technically older than her, I couldn't attack her like I had Rosalie. Even though she wasn't my mother, there was an air of complete respect around her. I could yell at her, spit words at her, be emotional, but I could never lay a hand on the woman who was my maker's wife.

But I knew I couldn't control myself anymore. Jasper had kept me under his hand long enough for me to realize what I had done to Bella. He couldn't rein me in again. I was too much. I knew I was too much. I glanced at Jasper and Alice before her eyes glazed over a little. I had made my decision, and she was watching it. Before she could come out of her spell, I darted threw the wall of vampires and down the stairs. No one came after me.

I left the front door where it laid.

Jacob's POV

All I could do was sit there. Sit there and shake, wishing I had enough control to go and see Bella. The memory of her, crumpled on the porch, shot through me. It made me shake more. I wanted to hold her in my arms and whisper about how sorry I was. Sorry for everything. For letting her go four days with that murderous leech. Sorry for not being there to help her. For not coming to her rescue, instead of Quil. Tell her how sorry I was that I had lost control and attacked Quil, when nothing was really his fault. I actually owed him a lot.

But mostly, I wanted to apologize for my behavior in general. I had lost control and left her when she no doubt needed me most. The thought made the shuddering start to die down. As soon as I got control, I could go back and see her. I could do all the things I was thinking about now.

I grumbled a little, trying to reel in my thoughts. How could that blood sucker ever entertain the idea that I would leave her side? That he could scare me off? How could he ever have threatened her, and scared her so much to make her jump out of her truck? Hadn't he just said that he loved Bella and that he would never hurt her?

But he had hurt her... I knew that before, even before I had comforted her last winter. When he had left her. Again, when he kept her from coming to see me. Again, physically, when I saw the bruise on her wrist. I saw it in his eyes, that night I imprinted and I had found him on the way to his home. He had hurt her again. The thought made prickles run down my back. I should have gone to her then, when he looked at me like that. What had he been doing to her since she had left me that night?

My heart felt like it was being squeezed inside my chest. I needed help. I wanted to be at Bella's side so badly, but I couldn't keep these thoughts from overcoming me. The thought of losing her, every time I looked at her, I felt ready to lose control. How would I be able to sit at her side and listen to her tell me what happened? How could I not phase in the front room when I saw what damage had really been done to her?

There was a rustle in the bushes. I didn't move from where I was now sitting against a tree, my knees pulled up to my chest. I knew it was Sam. I could sense him, even without being a wolf. He stepped into view and I looked up at him. He had a pair of shorts in his hands. He waited until I opened my hands for the catch before throwing them to me. He turned away to give me some privacy while I changed, though it was uncalled for. Being werewolves, being connected, we never had privacy. Our thoughts were the packs'. They knew everything. It was a nice gesture though. I got up and pulled the shorts on. He turned back to face me then. I hung my head in shame, waiting for the reprimanding.

"It happens to us all," he said. I looked up to watch him peering around at the trees leaves, above us. He was avoiding my gaze. What happened? Hadn't I been the one to attack a pack mate? My face must have shown my confusion, because he stepped forward and rested his hand on my shoulder. He looked like HE had been the one to turn on his pack.

"Jake, none of us blame you. Or have any ill feelings toward you, for that matter. This was all of our doing. Not one of us can say we didn't play a part in it," he said, looking me in the eye. The raw emotion I felt there almost made me stagger backwards. "I especially, take a large part of the blame. If it weren't for my alpha order..."

"Don't, Sam... I'm sure you only gave the order thinking it was what I wanted," I said, looking away from him. Watching the guilt swim in his eyes made me feel two centimeters tall. I was such an ass. All of this was way too out of hand.

"I did give the order thinking it was what you wanted. But I should have watched what I said... Or I should have had someone go after Quil. I knew he was upset. We had just had a meeting, and he was so frustrated about how we were handling the situation... I feel like I'm failing as an alpha here," he said. Before I could say anything he laughed. "Want to help me out here and take over?" My heart shot around in my chest before he laughed and said he was joking. I was grateful. I didn't think I could handle so much. I wasn't leader material right now. If ever.

"Sam, you're doing better than I ever could. Better than I ever could hope to. I don't think anyone thinks you should change. They respect every order you give. And not only because they have to," I said. His hand slipped off my shoulder and I felt like he took a large weight off my shoulder with him. I was already feeling lighter, better, by just talking to him. He was looking around at the forest again.

"I hope they continue to respect me... I can't imagine what would happen to this pack if someone tried to over throw me," he said. I felt like we were reaching into a way deeper subject than this meeting in the forest called for. I wanted to veer away from it. I couldn't handle anything else hanging over my head right now.

"How's Quil?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He turned to look at me, smirking.

"He feels like an asshole. He didn't know what was going on with him. Don't worry about him, Jake. He was over the line," he said. I nodded a little, though I wanted to say I had stepped over the line first. I would tuck the thought into the back of my head to discuss with Quil later. Fighting with Quil wasn't like fighting with Paul. Quil was one of my best friends. And he had saved my mate, no matter the other circumstances. I owed him my life.

I felt a heavy cloud pass over our conversation now. I glanced up at him and he was looking at me, looking like he didn't really want to say what he had to say next.

"Becoming werewolves... It changed us all. It gave us a lot of power, a lot of different perks," he said, leaning against a tree. "But it also gave us less control over our emotions. In short, we can't let them get the better of us, Jake." I let out a breath and leaned against a tree opposite him. I stretched my hands over my head. This is what I needed. I wanted to talk about how to control these things. I needed to manage my emotions.

"I know I can't. I just don't know how to deal with this, Sam. I feel so messed up, all the time. I'm fighting the phase all day, every day... Maybe I should just stay a wolf all the time," I muttered, kicking at some wood chips at my foot. He laughed out loud. I glanced up at him.

"None of us want you to be a wolf all the time, trust me," he said. I smiled, realizing no one wanted my thoughts in their head that often. His laughter died down and he became more serious again. "But you need to work on this. All of us, I think, fight the wolf, all the time. But your wolf is so locked away, and your anger runs so deep... I'm afraid for you."

Right then, I felt like I never wanted to shift, ever again. All anger drained from me and I felt guilt, depression, and fear replace it. If my alpha was afraid for me, did that mean I was a lost cause? Did it mean I would never really master my temper? I didn't think I could handle that. Having to walk around all the time, wondering if the next thing would set off an attack. I straightened against the tree.

"I'll work on it," I said, my voice coming out a lot stronger than I felt. Sam nodded a little.

"I figured you'd say that... I'll work with you when I can," he said. He looked like he would rather walk on fire than say the next thing he was thinking. He dragged it out. I itched in anticipation.

"Can you handle seeing Bella, and talking to her? Without phasing? Or should Emily and I take care of her?" he asked, and my eyes wandered over him like he was crazy.

"No! I can take care of her! She's my imprint!" I yelled, already letting my temper get the better of me. Sam understood this kind of temper though. It was the anger that ran through a werewolf when he felt unable to provide for his mate. Sam had gone through this when he'd scarred Emily. There was a pause between us. It dragged on for an infinite amount of time.

When he finally spoke, it was in his alpha tone.

"She's distraught. We don't know what she's been through, but it wasn't a trip through the daisy field. She can't handle your temper, and she can't see you phase in the living room. If you can't control yourself, it's better for you to leave her alone. She's going to want to confide things in you, tell you everything that happened. She misses you, she wants to talk to you," he said, then paused again, letting his words sink into my head.

"But she's already feeling guilty. She saw you and Quil get into a fight over her, and she thinks Edward was right," I ran my hand through my hair, not knowing if I wanted him to go on. "She thinks we're going to give her up to the vampires. I can see it in her eyes. She thinks she should do it herself, but she's so terrified of going back to the Cullen's. If you don't think you can sit at her side and listen to her talk about her pain, and stay there, then stay away, Jake."

I knew what Sam was doing. He was running me through a test. He was telling me all the things I didn't want to hear, to see if I would shift. He was making sure I was safe enough to be around Bella. The pain of not being able to help her overrode my intense desire to shift.

I knew Sam's words were nothing compared to what I would feel when I was sitting next to Bella, listening to her talk about the leech. What if he'd forced himself on her? What if had kept her locked up? How had she gotten away? Hearing any one of these answers from Sam or one of my pack mate's would have been intolerable. But hearing it straight from Bella's sweet mouth? Watching her eyes looking straight up into mine, begging me to help her.

As I thought of this, I thought I would shift on the spot. I had purposefully thought about these things to see how I would react. I pictured her face as she told me, so I knew whether or not I could take care of my mate.

I found myself already walking towards the house, needing to hear her. I needed to be there for her, and this was something I would not fail at.

**A/N : Hoooo kay! When I planned out this chapter, there was supposed to be another section here, but I'm already hitting 3 ½ k words, so I'm going to cut the chapter here. The next sections are going to be too long to attach here.**

**And let me tell you, you guys are going to FLIP for the next chapter. You have no idea what's coming.**

**Anyone have a guess as to where Edward's going? I bet you you're wrong!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : Prepare yourselves, readers. If you love Edward, leave now. Everything you know has changed.**

**There are some things I need to address before I start the story, please, everyone read this for clarification. **

**I don't remember if SM had vampires bleed in the saga, but my take on it is this: Vampires drink blood, and it obviously goes through their system to keep them strong, right? Therefore, they bleed in this fanfic. Haha. They don't scar though, if anyone was wandering.**

**Next, Crying. For the purpose of this story, vampires will be able to cry. They still function like people, and I can't come up with a reason why they shouldn't be able to cry. Either way, I only address vampires crying once more in this story, and that's in this story. So, bear with me for this. **

**Finally, I'm not sure if SM mentioned it at all in the saga, and I don't know if this is common knowledge or something, so I'm stating it here. Vampire venom is deadly to werewolves. If a werewolf gets bitten, they become immobile, and if it isn't withdrawn, they will die. Blah blah blah, techniques have been passed down through the tribe on how to pull the venom out, so on and so forth. **

**I THINK that covers everything. I'm glad my readers are really shifting through my story. It makes it that much better. If you find ANYTHING wrong with my logic, please, tell me. I'd rather write a story you guys enjoy, than one that no one will read but me. **

**OH! I'm sorry if this has any grammar errors. I'm editing on my laptop, and it has a stupid misconception of what real words are. AND, further on, I'm sorry for not replying to EVERYONE'S reviews. My fanfiction is lagging in sending things to my email, and I've been so busy trying to push out this chapter. School is really going to put a dent in my writing life. But I will never hold out on my readers!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 22 – Breakdown**

Edward's POV!

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know what Alice would tell our family. I didn't even know if she would tell them anything. If she did, would they try to stop me?

I arrived in Port Angeles when the sun should have been right above my head. There was no sun. Just like Forks, it was shrouded in clouds for the day. I slipped onto the street and blended in with the throng of people. I searched.

What I was searching for? My family would have killed me. Disowned me, thrown me out. Carlisle would have probably invited the Volturi's wrath on me now. I spotted her, walking about a block away.

She was blonde, and thin. Thin, but busty in all the right places. She wore a tight skirt that shifted around her thighs as she walked. Some sort of dress shirt, a white one, clung to all her curves. I adjusted my speed so that I would catch up with her over the next half a minute.

I focused on keeping my eyes from showing my hunger. Ever since I'd let my thoughts run on Bella, I remembered the smell of her blood. The sight of my own on my fingers from the scratch on my face was just a reminder of her. I knew that by now the scratches across my face would be gone. I really had to talk to Rosalie about how much that stung, one day. Maybe I'd show her.

I was behind the blonde now, listening in on her thoughts. Something about an appointment with some corporate business, somewhere or another at two. I wanted to tell her she wouldn't make that meeting. I slid in next to her and slowed my walk to match hers. She turned and I glanced at her.

_What the hell is this idiot- Wow… Hubba hubba. _

"Hi, my name is Kathryn," she said, offering her hand. I flashed her what must have been a dazzling smile. She slowed her pace as I took her hand and pulled it to my lips, kissing it. I watched her as I did it. Her eyes fluttered, I felt her heart beat pick up pace. I let her hand go.

"Hello, Kathryn. My name is Edward," I said, keeping my pace as it had been before she slowed down. She trailed after me for a moment, and then stepped up to my side. I grinned inside.

"Would you like to catch some lunch?" she asked, glancing at the expensive wrist watch decorating her thin arm.

"I would love nothing more," I said, placing my hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the throng of people and onto a not as populated street.

"Where do you have in mind?" she asked. Her green eyes were stroking my skin, making me purr. Reading her thoughts, I knew she enjoyed everything she saw.

"A small place I know. It's not too far," I said, pulling up the back of her shirt a little. I stroked my thumb over her skin and felt the hunger roll over me as I felt her blood flowing beneath my hand. The thoughts running through my head were mouth watering. We walked in silence for another two minutes. I had only seen one other person on this street. I followed his thoughts until he turned the corner.

Her hormones were bouncing off the wall, her thoughts, driving me insane. How I wanted to touch Bella how she was thinking I would touch her. I glanced around, realizing this was just like the spot I had saved Bella from the filthy scum that had wanted to rape her, that fateful night. I gripped the blonde at my side's hip, remembering their thoughts. The hunger in me grew. It was blood lust now.

"Hey, I don't think there are any lunch places down here," she said, slowing her walk.

"Right here," I said. My voice was husky, and deep. I guided her into an alley between two broken down stores. It reeked of overloaded trash, but that wasn't a worry of mine as I stepped close to her. I backed her up against the concrete and her whole body fell under my control.

"This wasn't what I meant by lunch," she breathed. I kept my eyes hooded, lowered from hers. I slid my hand up over her arm, caressing her flesh. I moved my hand up her neck, then slid it into her hair, gripping it and pulling her forward. Her eyes fell shut as our lips met. She melted.

"God, you really know where to take a girl," she said between the kisses I was trying to keep her from talking with. As far as I knew, my eyes were black now. I trailed away from her mouth and down to her neck. I tried not to moan. It didn't work. Her heart beat was right there, right beneath my tongue. It wasn't Bella's, she didn't smell amazing, but she was the closest I would get in this town, this easy.

She moaned after hearing me moan. I slid one hand down her side and gripped her hip, keeping her pressed against the wall.

"Ow, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to wiggle free. I snaked my other hand up and pressed it over her mouth, pulling away from her neck and opening my eyes. She screamed beneath my hand as I stared her straight in the eye. The fear, the adrenaline rush, her heart beat quickening. Yes, this is what I needed. I wanted her to fight me, but there was no way she'd win. I wanted to savor this. I loosened my hold on her hip a little as she struggled against me. She was trying to bite my hand and I laughed aloud.

"Try it," I said, pushing my finger forward a little. She bit down on my finger, but her teeth apparently weren't strong enough. She looked at me, fear and shock in her eyes. She shoved her leg out and tried to kick me but I pulled away and slammed her against the wall. She cried out, my hand muffling all the sound.

"Esme always told me not to play with my food," I said, grinning. I felt my fangs showing. If I thought she'd been afraid before, it was nothing compared to now. Her eyes were so wide, I thought they were going to pop out of her head. I lunged forward and sank my teeth into her neck.

She screamed against me, thrashed, but I felt none of it. My eyes opened as the blood seeped into my mouth. Down my throat, into my system. It was liquid fire, traveling and churning through my body. It warmed me, made me breathless. Her screams had died, only a memory in my subconscious. I sucked until there was nothing left. Then I sucked some more. I wouldn't risk her turning into one like me.

No, that right was reserved for Bella, and Bella alone.

I finally dropped the blonde's body to the floor. Her white, pressed business shirt, once so flawless, was now soaked through with blood. Her legs were open at indecent angles as she tumbled to the ground, amongst the dirt and scum. Where humans belonged.

I licked my lips and then wiped at my mouth. Apparently, I had made a mess. I leaned down and ripped off the girl's shirt, using it clean what was left on my face. I licked my fingers, seeing I had somehow in the process touched her blood. I threw the shirt over the woman's body and then turned, slipping out of the alleyway.

I felt new and whole. I hadn't felt like this since that night James had attacked Bella and I had had to suck the venom from her writhing body. But this time, I was not flooded with guilt. This time, I wasn't worried. I was strong, satiated.

My thoughts turned, wondering how long it would be before my eyes began to turn red. Most likely? Only two or three more sessions like this. I felt nearly giddy at the thought.

And Bella… I would get her back. I would kill those flea hotels and I would bring her back into my arms. I wondered if she was already trying to get away from them.

I resurfaced onto the crowded streets and glanced at my reflection in a passing store. Perfect once more. My thoughts drifted to the wolves, then. I would need help to get past them. To kill them.

There was no turning back to my family. Not once Alice had told them what I'd done, who I was becoming. She would have no choice, even if she didn't want to tell them. Soon, the mutts would realize there were attacks in Port Angeles. I would have to travel further. They would turn on my family, and the Cullen's would tell them I'd gone rogue. They would keep their treaty between them. I would be cast out.

I laughed aloud, drawing attention from more than one person. I couldn't help it.

For once, I was living.

Alice's POV

"No, Edward-" I said, turning to the door. Jasper felt my emotions. He was trying to soothe them. I was grateful. I don't think I could have handled the fear and betrayal of our family member. Jas was taking the brunt of my feelings. I knew he was confused.

"Where's he going, Alice?" Esme asked me, walking up to me. I had never seen her so flustered. Was it because she thought Edward had done something to Bella? I still didn't know what he had done. I should have been watching for his decision, after he had left to save her. But I had been so shaken by Rose, so distracted by Jasper, I hadn't even thought to look.

"Is he going for Bella?" Rose asked, stepping up behind Esme. I felt like I was in a lion pit. One wrong thing and they might attack.

"No, he's not going after Bella," I said. How glad I was that the mind reader of the family was not the one asking me questions. He was gone. He was forever gone.

"Then where?" Esme asked, her eyes pleading with me. The news was going to break her heart… I opened my mouth, I tried to tell them. But nothing came out. I couldn't do it.

"Alice, what is he doing?!" Esme asked, her voice becoming shrill. She was worried. She was worried about Bella, but I shook my head. I could tell her that. It was true.

"He's not after Bella anymore," I said, touching her shoulder. She glanced at my hand and then looked back at me. I felt horrible. Would she make me lie to her?

"Alice… Is he in danger?" she asked. I suddenly thought of Italy. Oh, damn! Of course that would be the first thing she thought. I flood of relief went through me, but I was still on pins and needles.

"No, he's not going to the Volturi. Please, don't ask me anymore. He wouldn't want you all to know," I said, turning towards Jasper then. The look on his face was so pained, I couldn't take it. I grabbed his hand and started dragging him back to our room downstairs.

Esme was already at the phone, calling Carlise.

"I think you need to come home. We all need to talk… Yes, now," she said as I shut the door to our room.

"Alice, what happened? What WAS that? I couldn't handle the p- the pain," he said, grabbing my face. I felt the tears in my eyes then as I looked up at him. He was slipping on his emotions, losing mine also. Everything was rushing back at me. I told him what I saw. A woman, lying at Edward's feet, blood spattered across her shirt. He pulled me close and cradled my head to his chest. He was still trying to get a handle on himself, let alone me. I tried to bite back the emotions flooding through me.

"What have we done to him, Jas?" I asked. He pulled away immediately and put his finger in my face, reprimanding.

"Don't you dare, Alice. Don't even think about blaming yourself or anyone else for Edward's decisions. No one is responsible for his loss of control. Only him," he said, and I felt myself cracking apart again. His fingers stroked over my cheek, trying to calm me. I didn't want to feel this way.

Denial, anger, fear, it was all running through me. I'd never felt like this before, not even when I'd discovered that Bella had decided to meet James in the ballet studio. Not even when I saw that Edward was going to Italy.

He had completely lost it. He killed a human. I didn't know if he would ever be one of us again. I didn't think anyone in this family would accept him back after they realized what he had done. Sure, attacking a human because of lack of self control could be forgiven. But this? Going out of the way to drink from a human?

A tear slipped down my cheek and Jas caught it, pulling me into his arms again. He was stroking my hair, trying to soothe me.

"What are you going to tell everyone else?" he murmured into my hair. I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't even want to THINK about thinking about that subject. I let out a deep breath into his chest, my forehead pressed against him firmly. I tried to figure out what I would do.

I hadn't even made that choice yet…

Bella's POV

"Hey, dad?"

"Hey, Bells, it's nice to hear from you. I couldn't ever catch you at home," he said. I didn't notice how tense I was until all the relief swept through me. Finding out he was ok… It was almost as good as seeing Jake again. Almost.

"Yeah, I guess you were just really busy, and I was really sleepy," I said, smiling. I twisted the cord of the phone in my hand. Emily had brought it to me. She now sat at my side, waiting for me to finish.

"So what's going on?" he asked. Oh, shoot. I forgot I had called to lie to Charlie. The guilt was already swarming up into my throat.

"Oh, um…" Emily shooed me with her hand, urging me to go on. I swallowed dread. "Everything's good, I was just wondering if you could come down to Billy's once you're off work? I came to visit, and I'm here with Jake and Emily right now," I said, spitting out the whole phrase as fast as I could. I let him take a moment to process the information. Charlie wasn't fluent in frantic teenage girl.

"Yeah, sure, I can drop by tonight. You want me to bring you home?" he asked. I heard his voice laced with concern. I tried not to let the guilt swallow me whole.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of staying the night at Emily's… You know, girl's night," I said, twirling the cord again. He'd take that like a ten pound fish. He loved La Push, and he loved that I was hanging out with people again. Especially when they weren't Ed-

I felt tears choke me again. It was just like last winter all over again. Even his name was causing me pain and stress. This time, it was worse. Now, they involved anxiety attacks. Emily's hand was on my back, rubbing me gently. I tried to swallow back all my emotions, all the fear.

"Well that sounds great, Bells. I'll be over around four then. That's when I'm off," he said. I wish he had taken longer to talk. I needed more time to reconstruct my voice.

"Bells? You sure you're ok?" he asked. He almost made me break down worse. I cleared my throat. I acted as if I had gotten something in my throat. Emily yanked the phone from me and cleared her throat also.

**A/N : Insert "Don't Ever Leave" by Smile Empty Soul. These are Bella's feelings about Edward at the moment.**

"Hello, Charlie? Hey, sorry, Bella had to run to the restroom. She's actually caught something, I think. The flu. Otherwise, she's fine," she said. I pulled a pillow into my chest and muffled my face with it. I breathed in deep, trying to calm myself as the tears flooded from my eyes. God, I was an idiot. An idiot for everything.

I'd trusted Edward. I had fallen in love with a vampire, and it had come back and bitten me in the ass. I felt so broken, so battered. Emily had cleaned me up, as best she could while in the living room, but I felt dirty, rotten. I felt like my skin was crawling, like I had bugs feasting on my skin.

"No, she'll be fine. Please, come on over. I think we'll all be getting together tonight for the game," Emily said, resting her hand on my back again. I heaved, trying not to make a sound that Charlie could possibly hear.

"Alright, we'll see you then," she said, and then I heard the phone go back onto the hook. She put it on the side table and then wrapped her arms around me. I finally let out a small cry, unable to hold everything back.

"It's ok, Bella. He's not here. He won't ever be here," she said. Her hand was stroking over my head, trying her best to calm me. She had already had to do this twice. I hadn't been able to tell her a goddamn thing about what had happened because every time I tried to speak about -him- I started this panic attack. I couldn't deny that the first thought in my head had been _will the nightmares come back too?_

She rocked me in her arms for about five minutes before I could finally pull my face out of the pillow. She pulled my hair back and secured it with a rubber band that had been around her wrist. She sat on the table to give me more space on the couch now. I looked at her, gratefully.

"I'm sorry, for everything," I said, wiping at my eye. I was still in my pajamas, and I felt like crap. Jake had been gone for an hour now. Sam had just gone to fetch him before Emily told me I should call Charlie and have him come over. She knew I was afraid for him. I'd managed to get that much out.

What if -he- went for him? I felt the unease crawl back into me and Emily grabbed my face.

"Bella Swan, stop thinking about everything so much. Just relax. You're overtaxing your body and emotions. Stop apologizing. No one will accept them when you have nothing to apologize for," she said, making me look her dead in the eye. I let out a breath and she gave a short nod, waiting for my agreement. I finally nodded. She let me go, gently.

She picked up a rag and dipped it in a bowl of water she had next to her. She began dabbing at my head again.

"So, your situation," she said, peering at my hairline. "No bruises in incredibly visible places. Most of the blood was coming from the gash in your head, which is hidden by your hairline. The bruises on your arm and legs can be covered with a long sleeve shirt and pants. I'm going to wrap your wrist, and you're just going to say it's a little tender from writing, or something. I still need to see if you can walk on that ankle. It looks pretty swollen, even with the ice." She spoke as if she had a check list in her head, and it almost made me smile.

"In other words, you should be ok to see Charlie when he comes over later. You might just have to walk on your ankle lightly. Jake will be around to help, either way," she said, dipping the rag in the water again. "You really know how to jump out of a truck," she said softly. I tried not to laugh. The comment just seemed to funny to me. So I laughed. I laughed a lot.

Emily's arms were around me again and I hugged her, the laughter uncontrollable now.

"Shh, Bella, you're coming down from the shock… It's ok," she hushed me. I was crying now. The laughs had turned to sobs once more.

"I thought I came out of shock an hour ago," I said, trying to stifle the tears but to no avail.

"No, no this would be the shock, actually," she said, patting my head. I rested my temple against her chest, letting her warmth pull me in. I just needed to feel warm. I'd felt cold for so long. I wanted nothing to do with anything lower than my body temperature. Apparently I'd said it out loud. Emily pulled away.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate. Give me two minutes," she said, backing away as if I were going to fall off the couch. When she left, I felt the loneliness seep into my soul. I didn't ever want to be left alone again… I would beg my dad to let me live at Emily's for a while, if I had to. I hiccuped and glanced around, trying to catch something that would keep my attention until Emily came back.

It felt like an eternity later. She brought the hot chocolate and pressed it into my hands. Her presence and the warmth pressing through my hands made everything start to calm down. She wiped at my eyes again before I pulled the cup up to my face and breathed in the warmth. I shut my eyes and took a drink, burning my tongue. I didn't care. It was a welcome pain.

I held the cup in my lap as I turned to Emily, feeling her observing me. She had those eyes. Those curious, frightened, worried eyes. Those same eyes that had questioned me in the kitchen five days ago.

"Bella…" she said softly. I glanced down into the cup, stroking my thumb over the rim. I needed to tell someone about what had happened. I couldn't imagine someone easier to tell than Emily. I would never be able to tell my dad or Renee. And I wasn't close enough to any of the other wolves. Except Jake…

I knew I would be telling him. I was going to tell him everything, if he wanted to know. I wouldn't keep anything from him anymore.

"The night I left Jake, to go home-" I started, but there was a knock at the door. I bit on my lip. Emily looked near aggravated as she stood up and walked over.

"Sorry, we didn't want to barge in without warning," Sam said as he walked through the door Emily held open for him. He kissed her cheek and I glanced away.

"We called Charlie. He'll be at Billy's around four," she said, closing the door. I lifted my head and saw Jake walking towards me.

"Bells-"

"Jake!" I cried, putting my cup on the table and shoving the blankets off me. I tried to get out of the couch, got my foot out, but the other was caught in the blanket. I tripped and stumbled forward but he was there to catch me. He engulfed me in the tightest hug I'd ever experienced.

"Jesus, Bella… You have no idea…" he whispered. I couldn't breathe. I didn't care. He was so hot, so comforting. He lifted me off my feet and carried me back over to the couch. He sat me down and sat beside me, already reaching for my hair, my wrist, inspecting my ankle. Emily and Sam disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm ok, I'm alright," I said, grabbing his hands to still their fluttering movements over me. It was like he didn't know where to touch. He pulled his hands from mine and placed them on my face, making me look him straight in the eye. I closed my eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead, tightly. He wrapped his arms around me again, engulfing me in heat.

This is what I needed. Not hot chocolate, not girl talk, not tending to. I needed Jacob, wrapped all around me. I wanted to drown in him. It was all I ever needed. All the tension that had been wrapped inside me for five days had left. Any thoughts of pain and suffering, of tears of sadness and hatred, it was all gone. He eliminated everything from my mind. All I knew was Jacob.

All I ever wanted to know again, was Jacob.

**A/N : For once, I enjoyed writing Edward's POV WAY more than this last section. I'm losing interest in Bella's POV, so I hope you guys don't mind I do mostly everything in either Sam's, Jake's or Emily's view from now on. Mind you, there will still be Bella POV, but they are going to be very scarce. I just don't like writing her views unless I need to get a point across, which was necessary in this one. Now you see what she's feeling, we can move on to Jake's POV next!**

**Reviews please! I'm getting so burnt out. I can't wait to get to the lemons. Haha.**

**Thank you again, reviewers!**

**BTW, The Smile Empty Soul song in this chapter is by far one of my favorite songs right now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : If any of you do that twitter thing, and get updates from people sent to your phone? Add my thing. I despise the twitter world, but if it keeps you guys up to date with me, I'll hella do it! Let me know if any of you guys are interested. Name is tracyaldis, or email is kitty gyrl 16 yahoo . com. (hint, take out all the spaces between the kitty and com) However you twitters add people.**

**Btw, you guys are lagging with the reviews! Except my constant reviewers, and I love you guys for trying to keep my stamina up! I apologize for the lack of updating yesterday. Hopefully this will make up for it?**

**Love you all. Leave reviews if you like?**

**Chapter 23 – Love Me**

Jake's POV

Having Bella in my arms was like holding a small piece of heaven. Or rather, holding her was what I imagined heaven to feel like. I buried my nose in her hair, breathing her in. I ignored the lingering smell of leech as I noticed her hands drifting over my back, stroking along my skin. I finally pulled away and looked back at her again, rubbing my thumb over her cheek.

"Jake, I've missed you so much," she said, tears coming to her eyes. I shook my head, running my finger along her cheek.

"Don't cry, Bells… I've missed you too, just don't cry," I said, pulling her up into my arms. She sat curled up in my lap, her legs dangling over mine. I rested my forehead against her temple, shutting my eyes. I ran my hand up her back and into her hair, gently easing my fingers along her scalp. She let out a little noise that me know it felt good.

"Jake, can we go to your house?" she asked, looking at me. I kept my eyes shut but nodded, not wanting to let her out of my hold. Sadly, she started sliding out of my arms. I let her go, reluctantly. She got to her feet and I held her hand as she started to put weight on her ankle.

"Is it sprained?" I asked, peering down at her leg. _Play it cool, Jake. You got this._ I thought to myself. She turned to face me and shook her head a little.

"I don't think so. I've sprained my ankle before, and I think I just stressed it," she said. I breathed in and closed my eyes for a second. Bella was standing; I was sitting on a couch. When she turned to face me, it put her pelvis right before my face. Every dirty thing I had ever thought of her came and assaulted my over reactive hormonal body.

"Jake, are you ok?" she asked. I felt her cool hands on my face, stroking over my cheeks. I forced my eyes open to look at her, feeling every muscle in my body tense and become oversensitive. I reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it to my face and kissing her fingertips. I watched her the whole time. The emotions that passed over her face got me even more riled up.

"We should go," I said, keeping hold of her hand to support her while I stood up. She began to half hobble her way towards the kitchen, calling Emily's name on the way over. It was a good thing she had. When we came to the kitchen doorway, Emily's face was flushed and she was smoothing out her shirt. Sam was standing halfway across the room, hiding a grin, I was sure.

"We're going to head out," I said. Sam lifted his head to see me and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. A wooden spoon whizzed by my ear as I ducked.

"Easy, Emily! Gee, it's not like I haven't seen worse," I said. A metal spatula made its way towards me this time. Oops. Apparently that wasn't the right way to get on her good side. On the other hand, we were all laughing. Bella's joy struck my heart like an oversentimental gong, and I glanced at her. Color had come back into her eyes, life.

A salt shaker hit me square in the head this time. I barely felt it, but Bella's mouth formed into a large "O" as she hop-walked over to me.

"Jake, are you ok? I didn't mean to actually hit you," Emily said, still laughing across the room. Bella was reaching up, touching the memory of brief pain that had occurred when I'd gotten hit. I was in awe of Bella. She had laughed, truly laughed. I felt like the air around me was lighter now. I reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling it to my chest.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I said, smiling at her. She gave me an odd look but then smiled, squeezing my hand. "And thanks for your concern, Emily!" I said, turning to look at her. She broke out into another fit of laughter, as did Sam. When it died down, I pulled Bella towards me a little.

"We'll see you guys later. Apparently we're coming over to watch the game tonight, as Em so gladly volunteered us for," Sam said, making his way over to his mate. She fit right in under his arm. I gave a nod and smiled at him once more before turning around and helping Bella to the front door.

"Let me just carry you. It'll be quicker, and it's chilly outside," I said as she pulled the door open and peered outside. She turned to look at me for a moment. Before she could answer, could think about turning me away, I moved forward and lifted her into my arms. I cradled her like a small child and stepped outside, pulling the door shut with my foot.

The walk home was brief. Too short for me to fully appreciate the woman in my arms. She was quiet most of the time, and then when she spoke, it was only to say I was getting too big and strong, she would never be able to walk again, as I would always be carrying her.

I hopped up the steps of the porch, still holding her close. She reached forward and opened up the door so we could step inside.

"Dad?" I called out, kicking the door shut behind me. He came rolling in from the kitchen. He looked tired, still. With all the events of the day, the last five days, actually, I understood. Bella hadn't known though.

"Billy, are you ok? Are you getting sick?" she asked, trying to get out of my arms. He was already smiling at her. I let her slip to the ground and watched as she made an effort to walk normally on her foot. My dad reached his hand out for Bella's and she put hers in it. He put his other hand on hers, to surround it.

"Bella, let me just say I'm glad you're back," he said, looking up at her. I crossed my hands over my chest a little, watching them. So many emotions were warring inside me. Images were flashing through my mind. Bella, smiling at my dad like that, dressed in a long white dress. Her hair curled, her smile so big it made it to her eyes. Bella, her stomach swollen with a child. Bella, holding a baby in her arms. Dark skin and black hair. Her eyes, her nose.

"Jake, are you alright?" Bella asked, knocking me back into reality. I shook my head a little, to clear it. I was getting way ahead of myself. What were these werewolf hormones doing to me? I felt like Bella was in heat or something. I smiled at her and my dad.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I said, uncrossing my arms and walking over to them. I placed my hand on the small of her back, glancing at my dad. He cleared his throat, looking up at Bella.

"I'm going to head on to my room, to rest. Haven't gotten much of a chance lately," he said. I practically begged him with my eyes to keep quiet as I pulled Bella towards my room.

"Later, dad," I said. He started wheeling to his room, tossing a glance back at his shoulder. One that said, 'THAT is my best friend, the chief of police's, daughter. You better behave.' I tried not to snort. If only he knew how difficult this truly was.

"Bye, Billy," Bella called over her shoulder as I helped her into my room. I shut the door behind us and turned around. I knew my room was a mess. I started moving around, clearing a path through my clothes and books, cds.

"Jake, you've been neglecting your spring cleaning," she said. I turned around and she was pulling a pair of boxers off my chair near my dresser. I jumped towards her and yanked them out of her hands, shoving them in my dresser. She brought her hand up and giggled into it, making her way over to my bed.

I ran over to it before her and pushed up the pillows, pulled the blanket over it and kicked some weird stuffed animal over the side. She sat down and I went over to the window, opening it so it wasn't as stuffy and dark. I opened the blinds a little to let in what little light was coming in from outside. It was midday, and it was completely overcast. A breeze blew in that sent a chill through me.

"Jake, can you close the window a little?" Bella asked. I turned to see her sitting on my bed with her arms wrapped around herself. I watched her for a moment but then turned and dropped the window til it was only open an inch.

"Thank you," she said, her voice small. I walked over to her and crossed a leg under me on the bed, sitting beside her. She didn't lift her eyes so I helped her. I guided her face up with my thumb and forefinger. I ducked my head under a little as she kept trying to look away. I caught her gaze and she lifted her head a little so I could see her better. There were tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to overflow. I uncrossed my leg and slid it around her back, placing my other one over her legs, trapping her waist between my legs.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned into me and ran my hand over the back of her head, shushing her.

"The cold… I can't stand the cold," she said. I began to run my hands up and down her side, her arms. I knew she shouldn't be cold, not with the temperature my dad kept the house and with me wrapped around her. I just wanted to comfort her. I didn't know how else to do it.

I didn't know if I could do anything to help. I still didn't even know what had gone on. It didn't seem like anyone did. I ran my hand through her hair once more before I put my hand on her cheek, pulling her back so I could look at her again. The dreaded question. I didn't know if I was ready for the answer.

"What happened?" I asked, whispering. I caught her face as she tried to duck away again. I wouldn't let her run away while she told me. I needed her to look at me. I needed her to see me, to know I was there. I needed her to understand I wasn't going anywhere. She bit on her lip, a tear slipping down her cheek. I caught it with my thumb, before it could slide the rest of the way down.

**A/N : Insert "Stray" by The Exies. By demand of the author of this work you are addicted to.**

"Jake, I should have stayed- the night I left, I should have listened to you. I was so wrong, so terribly wrong," she said. Another tear slipped down, her voice was shaking. I felt an ache sip through my chest, working its way to my heart. I wiped this tear away also, waiting for her to go on. I was remembering that night. Remembering the pain that had accompanied her leave. I wish she had stayed. I wish I had stopped her.

"I went home, because I had to break it off with him. After all this time, I had always stayed with him. He was always my choice. I couldn't leave him, I wasn't brave enough. I used to never be able to think of my life without him. But I couldn't stay with him anymore, Jake. I knew that, after seeing you, after having to run home because I was afraid he would be angry I was out so late," she stated. She kept trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I ran my free hand up her shoulder, trying to comfort as I watched her.

"And he was. He was so angry, he was so… so furious. He backed me against the door, I felt my shoulder blades crushing against it," she began the story. I stayed quiet through it all, feeling the guilt settling deeper and deeper into my stomach. When she told me he had broken a window, and the proceeded to back her up against the wall, I tensed. I started shaking. I looked into her eyes, trying to keep myself grounded. She paused, to give me time. I was grateful. So grateful.

She continued to tell me how he had kissed her, said he couldn't live without her. I cringed, trying not to think of the dirty leeches lips mashed against her. I listened as she told me she had agreed to stay with him, only so she wouldn't upset him again. She had been afraid, so afraid. I felt the fear coursing through her now. Another tear slipped over her eyelid and she reached her hand up to wipe it away.

Her plan… She had planned to escape the next day, but he had been there. She tried to call, but he was there. She told me about her suspicions. That Alice, the seer, had been helping him the whole time. I gripped my free hand at my side, making a mental note to squash the pixie if I ever saw her again. She had been Bella's best friend, the one I had liked the most out of the batch. She had seemed the most level headed. I regretted ever thinking anything of the sort.

She told me how she had escaped, and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her into my chest and closed my eyes, glaring into my eyelids as they began to sting. She mumbled the rest into my chest. How she had dove across the line, and how Quil had been there to save her.

"Damnit, Bella," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I don't want to cause all this trouble,. I'm so sorry for everything," she said. I wanted to drive my hands into her hair and pull on it. I wanted to slam my head against a wall. I couldn't listen to her apologize.

"Bella, stop. Don't ever apologize for existing, for having a heart," I said, pulling away and framing her face with my hands. "Don't you ever think for one second that anyone in this pack wouldn't throw themselves on the line for you. You are worth everything to me," I said, watching the tears slide down. I wouldn't stop them anymore. She deserved to let go.

"That's not what I want! I don't WANT the wolves to have to sacrifice themselves for me-"

"Don't even _think_ about handing yourself back over to them. Don't you consider it, ever," I said, hoping I was conveying how much I needed her to be here, with me. To be alive. I felt like she had my heart in her hand, squeezing it. I needed her to say she was going to stay with me. I needed to hear those words more than anything else.

**A/N: Insert "Stop and Say You Love Me" by Evan's Blue. Please? Haha.**

"Bella…" I swallowed as she looked at me, with large, doe like eyes. I begged for the courage to tell her. I needed to tell her about everything. She had told me everything. I needed this. More than air. It was a two part question. I started with the slightly easier one.

"Will you stay here? With me? And not only just to stay away from the Cullen's," I asked, letting my hands fall to search for hers. I had to feel her hands. I didn't know if I had enough strength to suffer through this.

_Please, say you'll stay… Stay with me forever, Bella. I don't think I can make it without you._

An expression I hadn't expected came over her face. It was a mixture of guilt, and fear. But then she bit on her lip, her expressions softening. I wish I could have asked her all that had gone through her mind.

"Of course I'll stay with you," she said, barely audible. I moved forward and nudged her nose gently. I wish she had said it with more commitment. I didn't know how to feel now.

"Why doesn't it sound like you want to?" I asked, my eyes shut.

"It's not that I don't want to. I want to stay with you, Jake. Trust me, I don't want to go back to the Cullen's… I want nothing to do with Edward any more… But what he said… That I was a burden-"

"You are not! Don't let him get to you, Bells. That's what he was trying to do by saying that! He inserted this little nuclear bomb into her brain, and if it ever blows up, I won't be able to handle it!" I said. I was off the bed, pacing. I was shaking. I needed to calm down. I focused on breathing. Bella stayed quiet. I silently thanked the heavens. She knew how to handle this. She knew how to handle me. After a few minutes, I could speak again. I stopped and looked at her.

"Bella, I won't let you go because you feel bad about coming here, and because you think you're a burden on us. If you love the leech, you can go, but I'm not letting you go any other way," I said, dropping to my knees in front of her. She looked down at me. She reached her hand out to my shoulder and ran her fingertips around my neck a little. She made me shiver. I looked up at her, begging.

"I won't go. I hate Edward. I won't leave you," she said, her hand coming up to my cheek. Relief. That was all I felt. Everything else was gone as it swept over me, stopping my still shuddering body completely. "I won't go," she said, again, making sure I heard her correctly. I leaned up and took her lips with mine. Her hands slid around my neck and pulled me closer, making me move closer to her.

Her lips were as I remembered. Needy, and supple. Her lips curved to mine, making the perfect fit. I opened my mouth, pressing my tongue in so I could explore again. I hadn't had enough time. I would never have enough time.

I got to my feet and pushed her back on the bed, my lips never leaving hers. She backed up, turning so that she was lying on the bed and not across it. I hovered over her for a while, just feasting on her mouth. There was a thousand things I wanted to do to her. I slowly calmed myself. I pressed my forehead to hers as we both took a lesson on how to breathe. I slipped off to her side, my hand immediately beginning to stroke her stomach beneath her shirt. Her breathing didn't even out like mine had started to do.

She was looking up at me. I was leaning up on my elbow, looking down at her. She bit on her lip and leaned over, licking her upper lip.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, looking at her again. My hand was drifting further up her stomach. I had surpassed her belly button a long time ago.

"I was wondering…. Why you didn't come, to check on me? When I left… Were you mad at me?" she asked. The look on her face made my heart want to break. As if I ever could have been mad at her… I brought my hand that was on her stomach up to her cheek, stroking it now.

"No, Bells… I can't get angry at you," I said, pressing another kiss on her lips. I pulled away after another minute or so.

"Then why didn't you come?" she asked, a puzzled look across her face.

Herein lay the other part of the conversation I didn't want to have. I was being a coward, I knew it. But I was just so frightened. I had just gotten Bella into my arms. How could I risk her running in the other direction by telling her I had imprinted on her? No, I couldn't. If she left me now, it would be the last five days all over again. I couldn't do that to myself. I couldn't do that to my dad, or Emily. The whole pack. I settled with an old piece of information I had never told her.

"Victoria's come back. She attacked a hiker in the woods one day. We've had pretty heavy patrolling since then. Plus, I wanted to give you space… I didn't want to push you," I said, looking her in the eyes as best I could. I was trying to make this a convincing lie. I wasn't ready to tell her I had imprinted on her. I needed a few days of just being normal around her. And for God's sake, I needed to not want to jump her so badly. Her hand was on my chest, igniting a fire into my system.

"Victoria's here?" she asked, looking up at me. I nodded a little. I watched the guilt run over her eyes. "And you've been patrolling so much to protect me…"

"To protect everyone in Forks and La Push," I corrected her. The only way to get her to stop feeling so horrible about herself was to include other people in our issues.

"Forks, too?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled a little, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You think that treaty has a chance with what Cullen pulled? It's over, Bells. I'm going to talk to Sam later on tonight," I said, brushing my fingers across her temple.

"But the Cullen's-"

"Don't worry about anything. We're not going to start anything with them, not yet. We need to regroup, talk about plans. I won't endanger anyone in this pack if Edward is out of here already," I said, making sure this was all ok with her. She seemed to be thinking deeply.

"We won't attack any of the Cullen's until we talk to them. Since it was only Edward that broke the treaty, we won't risk starting a war with all of them. We'll give them time to get out of town, and if they refuse, we'll run them out," I said, still watching her intently. Nothing really seemed to shock her. In the back of her head, was this what she had suspected? Finally, her eyes found mine again and she gave a weak nod.

"I understand… I don't want anyone to get hurt," she said. My head shook up and down fervently.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt either," I said. I laid on my back and slid my hand under her, pulling her over to the crook of my arm. "In the meantime, we'll patrol La Push and Forks. We'll keep a close eye on Charlie, and on the Cullens. If anything seems out of place, we'll shift and bring Charlie here for safety," I said, trying to ease any anxiety she might have over Charlie. I knew what it was like to worry for a parent. Especially a parent unexpectedly warring with a vampire.

Her hand was doing wonderful things, going up my chest, then down. Her nails would bite down ever so lightly once in a while, and I wanted to arch my back up off the bed. I wanted to touch her, everywhere. I wanted her clothes off, and I wanted to be in between her legs. To see her, to feel her-

"Jacob?" Billy called at my door, knocking at the same time. I bit back all my dirty thoughts, my overactive libido, and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Come on out, son. I need to talk to you," he said, already rolling away from my door. I tried not to growl out in aggravation, but Bella heard it in my throat. She kissed my neck and I wanted to yell that she wasn't making matters any better. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Go talk to your dad, pup," she said, and my mouth dropped. I reached to tickle her but she almost fell out of the bed. I had to grab her laughing form to keep her from hitting the ground.

"You're such an ass," I said, wrapping my arms around her and locking her into my grip. I went to her ear and began to nibble, breathing onto her. I felt her melt into me, her body starting to thrust against me once. I pulled away then and rolled over her, straddling her.

"I'll be right back," I said, leaning down to kiss her. She groaned as she leaned up to kiss me back. Good, so she was frustrated also. I rolled off the bed and went to the door. I turned around as I shut it and saw her turned over on her side, watching me. I smiled a little and caught her smiling back before the door clicked shut.

**A/N : Motivate me. I have the whole weekend to write.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, Twi-hards... How many of you watched Oprah for the first time today? You've seen the latest Eclipse trailer? That shit gives me goosebumps, pardon my language. Oh my God, I got chills. I want to melt on that boy's body, I swear. No guy under the age of 30 should have that body... What do Edward fans SEE in Rob, compared to Jacob?! Jesus! Thank god Lautner is of legal age now... Barely. Mmmm, floisljkgdfg, what I wouldn't give up for that boy... Just an fyi, so I don't seem like a complete weirdo, I'm only 21, next month! So, you know, it's not TOTALLY creepy I like an 18 year old... **

**OH WOW. I had the above paragraph typed out and ready, just waiting for Oprah to come on. (For all my eager fans, she was what you were waiting for, because I had to wait for her to show the trailer!) I can't BELIEVE how amazing the wolves looked. Seriously, if you didn't catch the trailer, you should be able to find it on youtube in the next few days. PLEASE watch it, so I have someone to freak out with! **

**For all my "A New Heart" readers who did watch Oprah because you're a die hard Twilight fan, what did you think?! Amazing? I think so. They did such a good job at making this book look darker…**

**Ok, enough rambling. Sorry, guys!**

**Thank you for your reviews, guys! You brought me back to life!**

**Chapter 24 – Crashing**

Jake's POV

"Hey, dad, what's up?" I asked, stepping into the living room, where he was sitting with the tv on. He turned the tv up another notch and then turned his head to look at me. Suddenly, I didn't know what to do with my hands. I let them stay at my sides, but the way he was looking at me, scrutinizing me, it felt too relaxed. I crossed my arms behind my back, trying to figure out what I'd done.

"You haven't told her," he said, finally looking back at the tv. Now I understood why he had turned the volume up. There was no chance Bella would overhear. I walked closer to him, wanting to say I wasn't a wuss, but I was. There was really no reason I hadn't told her about the imprinting, besides my fear that she would deny me.

"Dad, I need time-"

"What the hell do you call the last five days?!" he asked, wheeling his chair around this time to face me. I probably looked like a fish, my mouth opening and closing, trying to find words. He was still giving me that eye, the eye that said 'Yeah, try and come up with a reason.'

I finally gave up and let out a sigh, sinking into the couch. He rolled over to me, sitting in front of me and I glanced up at him, lost. I couldn't tell Bella right now. Not after she'd been gone for so long. I don't think I could handle that another time, so soon. My dad's gaze had softened now.

"You have to tell her, son. The longer you wait, the more difficult it's going to get… And the angrier she's going to be that it took you so long to tell her," he said. I glanced around the living room, looking for something else to give me advice. I didn't want to hear my dad's right now. I couldn't do what he wanted me to. I just didn't have it in me.

"I'll tell her, dad. I just need a few days of normalcy… I think she does, too," I said, glancing towards the hallway. I looked back at him again. He looked stubborn, and irritated, but he accepted my choice. Probably because I had brought the fact in about Bella wanting to feel normal for once. If there was anything more supernatural than dating a vampire, it was having a werewolf think you were their true soul mate.

My dad backed up and went over to the television set again. It was silent for a minute. I knew he hadn't just called me out to talk about imprinting.

"Charlie will be here in less than two hours. Bella needs a shower, and she'll need to borrow some of your clothes so her dad doesn't ask questions," he said. I was watching him. He glanced at me, looking as if this were something he didn't know if he should do.

"You might need to help her. I don't know how mobile she is," he said. My heart fluttered in my chest. Me? Help Bella into the shower? I swallowed and his head turned back to the tv, probably pretending not to see my reaction to the thought. My chest was feeling tight. He basically just told me, 'Hey, kid, go take care of that sex goddess in there. Don't have sex, though.' I gritted my teeth a little.

Well, maybe Bella wouldn't need much help.

I got to my feet and smiled a little at my dad.

"Thought you were going to catch a nap?" I asked. He gave a little grunt.

"In twenty years, you try and get some shut eye when your boy has a girl in his room," he said. I couldn't help a little laugh. I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks dad. And don't worry. Bella's in good hands. You know I won't do anything stupid," I said, hoping he really did trust me enough for that. I couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt Bella, or make our future life together more difficult. He should understand that. He gave a little nod and I could tell her was hiding a small smile. The smile of a father who raised his son well.

I patted his shoulder and then left the living room. I went to my room and knocked on the door gently. It was my room, but she was preoccupying it. There was no way I would jump in, hoping to catch her naked or something.

"Come in," I heard her call and I smiled. I opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind me. She was sitting up on the bed, her back against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. She was looking at me curiously. I walked over to her and sat on the bed, facing her.

"Charlie will be here soon. Dad said I should pick out some clothes to cover some of the," I fought the little flare of anger inside me, "marks and bruises. You should also jump in the shower. You've still got dirt everywhere," I finished, rubbing my thumb on a dirt spot on her arm. She smiled a little at me and nodded.

"What should I wear?" she asked, glancing down at her clothes. The pair of pajamas would be ruined. There was dirt and blood on the bottoms, and the material was shredded in two places, as well as on her top. I slipped off the bed and went to my closet, searching for suitable clothes for her to wear without bringing odd things to Charlie's attention.

"All my stuff will be too big for you. How about you get ready for the shower and I'll call Emily? See if she has anything for you," I asked, looking over my shoulder at her.

"That sounds nice," she said, working her way off the bed. I turned from my closet and went over to her, offering my hands faster than a valet worker. She took hold of it and I helped her up off the bed, my hand slipping around her waist. She slipped up into my arms, her body coming into full contact with mine. Our bodies touched at every point from our chests to our thighs. Her hands rested on my upper arms, keeping her balance.

I hoped she couldn't feel my body shaking. It was so difficult not to jump her. To just push her back on the bed and lay her down beneath me. One hand slipped to my chest. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my cool.

"Jake, why are you acting like I'm going to stab you?" she asked. My eyes shot back open to look at her. She was smiling a little. It was a shy smile. "Nothing's different."

Those words seemed to make the wolf in me rise up and settle down all at the same time. I still wanted to do naughty things to her, but the trust she put in me, the faith, it was overwhelming. I smiled and leaned down a little, pressing my forehead against hers. One of my arms was around her waist, the other sliding up to the back of her neck.

I kissed her. Once. Twice. It turned into many. I would never get enough of her. I tried to tame myself after a minute of getting nowhere. I finally managed to pull away and look at her. She was grinning.

"That's better," she said, putting a little bit of space between us now.

"Come on, I'll start the shower for you," I said, offering my body as a support beam for her to hobble to the bathroom with. I left the door open to the bathroom and leaned over to start the water. I glanced back at her.

"Bath or shower?" I asked. She scrunched her nose.

"Shower, please," she said, leaning against the counter. I smiled and tested the water, waiting for it to warm. After another minute, I walked over to her and kissed her forehead before going to the door.

"I'm going to go call Emily. Yell for me if you need anything," I said, looking at her deeply, trying to urge her to call me. I knew she might be a little self sufficient, and I didn't want her to hurt herself. She nodded and I closed the door, going to the phone.

"Hey, Em? I don't have anything for Bella to wear; do you think you could bring something of yours over, so we don't raise any eyebrows?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll be over soon," she said. I didn't bother reminding her about the requirements of the clothing. She had tended to Bella; she knew her injuries better than anyone.

"Thanks, Em. See you soon," I said, and hung up the phone. I glanced at my dad and he smiled before turning back to the tv. I went to join him, until I heard the bathroom door open a crack.

"Jake? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella's voice called out. I froze. I sort of panicked. My dad was staring at me. I swallowed, and then glanced behind me.

"Ye-… Yeah, I'll be right there," I called back. My voice had cracked. I had had to clear it. I looked back at my dad as the door closed. I'm sure my eyes were wide as saucers. He shrugged and laughed, turning back to his tv. I wanted to beg him to save me.

"You go help her!" I said, half pleading, half joking. It made him laugh louder. I felt my heart doing a little tap dance against my rib cage. I turned and walked down the hall. I stopped at the doorway, staring at the knob for a moment. Then I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She opened it and stepped back, still dressed. I came in and she shut the door, turning to face me. I tried to keep it all casual. She was biting on her lip.

"What's up?" I asked, glancing around the bathroom for a bug or something. I saw the bandage that had been wrapped around her wrist, but nothing else. Why wasn't she in?

"I, um… I need help getting the shirt off… I can't raise my arms over my head, and my wrist is still sore," she said, blushing furiously. I tried to smile. Tried to keep my cool. But now anger was warring inside me. The leech had hurt her to the point where she couldn't undress. I was going to tear him to pieces. I cleared my throat and nodded, indicating she should turn around.

"Come here," I said. She closed the distance between us and then turned around, facing away from me. I took in a deep breath and put my hands on her waist. I started peeling her shirt up. Over her sides, past her bra, over her head. I shuddered as I dropped the shirt to the ground.

I took in all the marks, all the scratches, the road burn on her shoulder blades. My hands went over her shoulders, caressing and shaking. The war between my embarrassment and my anger was no longer a war. The anger was winning out.

My hands finally slid down her bra straps and traced a line to the center, where I unhooked it. I let out a breath and slid her straps over her arms. She angled her arms so it would drop to the ground. Then she turned to me.

"You've already seen me before, Jake," she said. Her words rang through my ears, even though she had barely whispered them. I gulped, taking a small step back. I was trying to keep my eyes on her face.

"Yeah, but that was… It was in a room…" I stuttered

"This is a room," she said, glancing around. I tried to figure out why this was much, much more difficult than that night we had been together.

_Because I imprinted…_

I squashed the thought. I couldn't tell her that was the reason, even if it was. I didn't want to think about it. I covered it with a little smile as she stepped closer to me. She was looking up at me. So much lust, so much sexuality.

"Jake, please… Touch me?" she asked. I couldn't have denied her even if I'd wanted to. She looked like she felt weak and shy. I didn't have the heart to tell her no, that I couldn't touch her right now. My dad was in the living room. I had imprinted on her, and I was keeping it from her. I was an idiot. But none of that mattered when her eyes were looking at me like that.

I brought her flush up against my body again and felt her bare chest rub against mine. I groaned out a little, sliding my hands up over her sides, bringing her even closer. She slid her arms up around my neck and moved her little mouth to my neck.

I groaned out again, shutting my eyes tightly against the assault on my senses. Not only did I smell Bella, I smelled vampire. It wasn't bad, it was just a reminder that she was now mine, and I'd never let anything change that. I could feel her. Her hands, her mouth, her chest. I wasn't sure how long I could let her go on like this before I wanted to make her mine completely. Before I got out of control. I didn't want to do anything drastic with her when she still didn't understand fully what she meant to me.

Her mouth was drifting down my neck, latching onto my chest. I stepped back two feet, bringing her with me, and leaned against the wall. My hands were running all over her body. Down her arms, over her sides, her shoulders, the back of her neck.

She was at my nipple. She flicked her tongue over it and I wanted to collapse. I settled for a manly moan instead. My hand went through her hair, gripping it. Her tongue darted out to touch the line of my abs. She was moving further down.

I finally realized what she was doing and had a heart attack. I reached and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from kneeling down.

"Bells-"

"You don't want me to, Jake?" she asked, licking her lips as she looked up at me. What _was_ this? She was shy, but so confident. She looked weak, but was acting as if she'd done this every day. I thought occurred to me then. I blinked.

"Bella, are you doing this because you want to, or because you think you need to?" I asked, grabbing her chin. As I'd thought, she tried to turn away. I kept her still, looking into her eyes. Tears were already beginning to form.

"You don't owe me anything, you know that, right? What I did that night, I did it because I wanted to… And with everything that's happened lately, I honestly don't expect anything from you-"

Her lips crashed against mine and I pulled her tight to me. I ran my hand through her hair, trying to soothe her. I felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Was this all really because she felt she owed me? I finally broke away, grabbing her face and wiping at the tears as I watched her.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

She looked like she wanted to disappear rather than tell me. But I wasn't budging. I wasn't going to let her keep this inside. I needed to know what I was dealing with. A sob escaped her mouth before she explained.

"I just want things to be normal. I want to do things that normal people do, I want to deal with normal issues. And I want to have sex, Jake. I want to, now," she said, trying to break out of my hold again. There was no doubt in my mind that if I had let her go she would have attempted to climb onto me. I grabbed her shoulders to get a better grip now.

"Bella, stop. Stop! You don't need to have sex with me to be normal… You're still recovering from this morning, you don't know what you're doing…" I said, watching her eyes fall into pits of sadness. I couldn't say yes this time. If I did, she might do something she'd regret. I didn't want to be one of her regrets.

I wanted to be there when she needed me, but I had an idea what I wanted our first time to be like, and this wasn't it.

"I love you, Bella. I'll be here when things settle down. I'll always be here… You don't need to do this right now. Give yourself time to get better…" I said, watching as realization started falling over her. She was acting off instinct, being unpredictable. She was everything someone coming down from an adrenaline rush or a high would be. She searched my eyes, trying to figure out if everything I was saying was true. After a moment, she started to nod, and I nodded with her, releasing my hold on her shoulders a little. I took in a deep breath and watched her.

"I'm doing this to help… I'm so sorry," I said, my heart squeezing. She managed a weak smile and shook her head.

"No, you're right… Thank you for helping me through this… I'm sorry for how I acted," she said. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, placing my cheek on the top of her head. I closed my eyes, still trying to figure out if I was doing the wrong thing.

After a few minutes of standing like that, she pulled out of my arms. I wiped the last of the tears from her cheek and then opened the shower curtain. Without an issue, I helped her pull her pajama pants and underwear off, before helping her into the shower. She leaned out and kissed me gently, before pulling the curtain shut.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, grabbing Bella's shirt off the floor and adding it to her pants in my arm. I also readjusted myself in my pants. It really was a pain in the ass, being hard all the time.

"It's me, Emily. I brought the clothes," she said, her voice muffled through the door. I opened it and slipped out, pulling the door shut behind me. Emily gave me a little look.

"It's not like that," I said, before she let her thoughts wander to what a horrible person I was for taking advantage of Bella. Her expression suddenly brightened and she smiled at me.

"These should fit her nicely. Do you want me to get rid of those?" she asked, handing me the new clothes and pointing to the old ones. I nodded and she scooped them out of my arm.

"Everything she should need is in there. If there's anything else, let me know. Will you be able to wrap her wrist again?"

"Of course. If we need anything, I'll call. I'm going to cook up something for her to eat now… She hasn't eaten all day," I said, following Emily down the hallway and to the living room. She turned at the front door and waved to Billy, then looked at me.

"Be careful with her, Jacob… I'll be back tonight for the game" she said, giving me a stare an older sister would give to her sibling's new boyfriend. I nodded and set the clothes on the arm of the couch as she shut the door. I avoided my dad's glance as I went to the kitchen. I cooked the quickest thing I could find to make, which was macaroni and cheese. We had dozens of boxes, stock piled. I heard the shower shut off as I was mixing in the milk, butter and cheese. I gave a few more stirs before leaving it in the pot.

I grabbed her clothes off the couch and went to the bathroom, knocking of course.

"Stop knocking. I know it's you," she said through the door. I smiled a little and opened the door, stepping inside. The steam was nearly insufferable. I closed the door anyways, for her privacy. She was standing in a towel, and I put her clothes on the lid of the toilet before walking up to her.

Her skin was red, rubbed raw. Something went unsettled in my stomach as I felt her skin, hot even to my touch.

"Damnit, Bells…" I said, rubbing a hand over her skin, like a butterfly's wing. "What were you thinking?"

"I needed to feel warm," she said, leaning into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her gingerly. "I still felt him on me… All this week, he's been wrapped around me, holding me, never letting me go. I still feel him," she whispered, her head tucked into my chest. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm the little convulsions rolling beneath my skin. I focused on her smell.

She now smelled nothing of vampire, though it was because she probably rubbed off two layers of skin. Her hair smelled like my shampoo, and it warmed me. Bella smelled like me. My Bella.

"Come on, let's go to my room," I said, pulling away and grabbing her clothes again. I grabbed her bra off the floor and went to the door, opening it for her. She darted down the hall and into my room. I closed the door behind us and set the clothes on my dresser. Now that we were out of the steam, I wanted to look her over more. I flicked on the light for my room. The over cast clouds would make it more difficult to see.

I walked over to her and she stood, waiting for me. Her skin was still pink, but already cooling. She would be fine by the time Charlie got here, so it was one less lie she'd have to tell. She hadn't seemed to do any real damage. I guess a wash rag was better than those balls of plastic girls rubbed on their skin. Loofahs, did they call them? I let out a breath and tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"Promise me you won't do that again?" I asked, searching her. She gave a little nod and I shook my head. "Promise me."

"I promise," she said. I gave a brisk nod and then reached for the clothes I had put on the dresser. A bra fell out and I smiled, leaning down to pick it up. Emily was too nice. I glanced up and Bella was blushing. I laughed and indicated for her to turn around.

I helped Bella dress and then stepped back to look at Emily's work.

She had picked out a golden brown long sleeve shirt, one that covered everything nicely. It even came up pretty high on the neck, though it wasn't quite as high as a turtle neck. The pants she had provided were a set of sleek black dress pants. They were a little worn, so it didn't make Bella look ready for a business meeting. I very much enjoyed the sight of Bella in this outfit though. The shirt clung to her beautifully.

"How does it look?" Bella asked, searching for a mirror. I smiled and reached for her hand.

"The best mirror's in the bathroom. Plus, the wrap for your wrist is in there," I said, opening up my bedroom door. She looked herself over as I readied the bandage.

After wrapping her wrist, I pulled the long sleeve back over it. The wrap was noticeable, but it wouldn't be too hard to just say Bella had tripped and fallen on her wrist. She smiled at me as I stood up straight.

"Thank you," she said, and I smiled back.

"It's no problem, Bella… I want to help you," I said. "I have some macaroni and cheese made, in the kitchen. Do you want some? We'll be having a big dinner later, with everyone coming over for the game-"

"I'd love something to eat. Should I wait in your room?" she asked, cutting me off from my rambling. I nodded and we left the bathroom, parting ways. My bedroom door shut, and not three seconds later, there was a knock at the front door. I opened it and Charlie greeted me.

"Hey, Charlie," my dad said, lowering the volume on the tv as he stepped into the house. I closed the door behind him. "Son, go ahead and get the food. I wanted to talk to Charlie anyways," he said.

Charlie took a seat in the living room as I made the bowl of food for Bella. I listened into their conversation, but so far, they were just talking about the game tonight. Dad was probably waiting until I left. I took the hint and went down the hallway, closing the door to my room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Secrets**

Charlie's POV

I pulled a beer out of the small cooler I had brought with me and popped the top. The first drink was like a cool spring breeze over my throat. I heard the door click shut down the hallway and glanced over my shoulder. I turned and smiled at Billy, pointing behind me.

"Think it's a good idea to leave those two in the same room alone?" I asked, joking. I watched a wise smile drift over my friend's face.

"That's one thing I actually wanted to talk to you about," Billy said, and I sputtered on the beer I had just taken another drink of. Jake and Bella?! I went to get up as I spoke.

"Are they-"

"Not yet, my good friend. Calm down," he said. He waited until I settled back down on the couch before continuing. "But I think they're getting serious." I gave him a look. That was my daughter in that room. Why was he telling me this now? What was going on?

"How serious?"

"You always knew Jake fancied Bella. A lot. Ever since she moved back into town, she's all he's been able to talk about," he said, and I gave a brief nod. Well, better him then-

"What about Edward?" I was surprised my voice held a little bit of contempt. Was it because of the pale boy, or because it was any boy who wanted to get near Bella?

"That would be the other issue I wanted to talk to you about," my friend said, crossing his hands beneath his chin. He looked as if he were thinking really hard. Finally, he leaned in a little and I followed suit. His voice dropped a level in volume.

"Edward is abusive, Charlie," he said. I gave an inward roll of my eye. I had already seen witness to this. Their little spat before she ran from the house, hands packed with bags as she attempted to make it to Renee. The night he had left her in the forest, when the whole Cullen clan had up and left. Billy went on.

"Not just emotionally abusive, as you've seen. He's physically abusive as well…" he trailed off. The words sunk into my stomach like a serrated knife. That boy had hurt Bella? Anger whipped through me like lightening. What was going on? I jumped to my feet.

"What happened, Billy?" I asked, already heading towards the room. He grabbed my hand and anchored me to the living room. If I had had less respect for my dear friend, I would have ripped from his grasp and went running down the hallway. I hadn't seen Bella yet. She was clumsy, off balance on the best of days. What had gone on? Was she able to walk? How abusive did Billy mean Edward was?

"She's fine now, Charlie. I just thought you needed to know. I know Bella was hoping to keep everything on the down low, as they say. She never wanted to be an inconvenience to you," Billy said, pulling on my hand and indicating to the couch. I took a seat, burying my head in my hands. Bella had never wanted to be an inconvenience to anyone. That's why she'd moved here to Forks in the first place. How could she think that this would inconvenience me? I was her father. When her mother and I had her, we agreed to never let any harm fall upon her. Look at what a great job I was doing.

Billy's hand was on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I didn't know if I could be comforted. I needed to know what was happening.

"What happened?" I asked, lifting my head to look at the other man. He brought his hand away and sighed.

"Apparently, he's been keeping Bella under lock and key. He's been trying to keep her from seeing Jake. He's a very jealous boy, and he knew Jake and Bella were getting closer," Billy said. I grumbled beneath my breath. How was he keeping her under lock and key? I asked.

"From what I've gathered so far, from listening down the hallway, he would come over while you weren't home. He would keep her from the phone, keep her from going anywhere. How it sounds, I think he might even have drugged her to keep her asleep through the night, so she couldn't make an attempt at anything," he said. I got to my feet and started pacing. The boy had come into the home? Breaking and entering. Kept Bella from calling anyone? Hostage. DRUGGED her? Unlawful sedation. I had three counts on him already. All I had really needed was one and Bella's word to take him in. I continued pacing, glancing at Jake's room whenever I came near to it.

"Bella made her escape this morning. I don't know the details, but she flipped her truck. The gang's still working on getting it over here," Billy finished. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. She had flipped her truck? Had that monster of a vehicle come down on her?! Was she utterly injured and he was just trying to keep the worst from me right now? Billy grabbed my hand again.

"She's ok, Charlie. Honestly. I just wanted to talk to you about this alone. She's pretty traumatized by the whole ordeal," Billy said. He let me go once I made my way back to the couch.

"I'm going to get that boy. He won't ever see daylight without a set of steel bars around him again-"

"Charles, don't you dare! I only told you this so you'd be aware of it. Jake and Bella would probably kill me if you went after Edward," Billy said. There was something in his eyes. Something raked through me with his gaze.

In his eyes, I saw fear. Desperation, even. I sat back down on the couch and looked straight at him. Something about the story was missing. Something was off.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked, looking him deep in the eye. Years of wisdom, shone back at me. Secrets I could never know. The tribe's secrets.

"Something I can't tell you. Something you don't even want to dream about," he said, and I looked away. Tribal secrets and their silly thoughts were something I really didn't want to think about.

"You need to trust us, Charlie. If not the tribe, if not Jake or Bella, then trust me," he said, and I looked up at him again. "Edward is dangerous."

Those three words sent chills down my spine. Not just for me, but for my little girl. I paused for a second, baffled by that phrase. My little girl. I pushed it to the back of my mind, how it unsettled me. How close had she come to not being ok, as Billy said? I forced my mind away from the danger she could have faced.

"What about the rest of the Cullens?" I asked, leaning backwards a little. Billy also leaned back in his seat, stretching out his back.

"We've still got to talk to them. All of this happened so quick, none of us have even really gotten to talk to Bella. Jake's been trying to help her through all this, the best he can. But I can assure you, we'll be talking to the Cullens very soon," Billy said. I gave a brief nod. It was hard to believe someone like Alice, or Carlisle, could be related to someone like Edward. They were just too nice of people. Had Edward just gone completely bad? What had caused it?

I let my thoughts drift back to my friend and my daughter. My friend's son. I've always liked Jake. He was giving me more reason to like him now, by helping Bella through this. He had helped her through her slump when Edward had first left, too. I owed so much to the boy.

Didn't mean I didn't need to talk to him about things beyond kissing. I grumbled under my breath. Hopefully Billy had already had that talk with him. I didn't know if I wanted to attempt that talk with Bella.

I looked up at my friend now. If he said the tribe was going to take care of things with the Cullens, I would believe him. They'd always seemed to deal with Cullens. They always threw parties when they left. Rejoiced, when they weren't around.

"I'm putting my faith in you, Bill. I'm putting my daughter's life in your hands, I feel. You better make sure this gets taken care of. If you don't want me to get involved with the matter, make sure something's done about it," I said. I knew it was a little rude, but who didn't get rude when it came down to their offspring? Billy was already nodding.

"We're already working on it. Don't you worry yourself about a thing, Charlie. Bella's in good hands. Jake will never let something like this happen again," Billy said. I couldn't help a small chuckle.

"You sound as if the boy's her father now," I said, resting back into the couch and finding my can of beer again.

"You know, he feels responsible for Bella. He feels horrible that things came this far, but all he was trying to do was give Bella her freedom of choice," Billy said, glancing down the hallway. I heard Bella laugh, and it warmed me. Just knowing she could still laugh calmed me.

"I hope I don't ever see that boy again." I said, gripping my can a little tighter than I needed to. The thought of seeing him, knowing what he did, watching him smile at me… It was enraging. I'd never felt so mad in my life.

"I think the kid already left town, actually. Hopefully, he won't come back… But he's a selfish, stubborn, jealous old bloke. I don't know what Jake and Bell's relationship will bring out in him," he said, still looking down the hall to Jake's room. Jake laughed now. I let out a breath and took a long glug of my beer.

I was tense. I don't think I would be able to relax, with all this hanging over my head. I wanted to arrest the kid for everything he'd put Bella through. But there was something bigger than me here. There was something bigger than what a boy does to a girl when he likes her and she doesn't return the feelings. There was something bigger than humanity here. Billy's eyes came to rest on me again.

"I just thought you should know about all this. I was hoping that when you're not working, you'll come by here a lot. We'll all feel safer knowing you're not alone, and I know Bella wants to stay here, where she feels safe," Billy said. I nodded quickly.

"Wherever she feels safe. I won't keep that from her. And I'll probably be over here all the time. Without Bella at home, cooking, there's nothing really tying me to the place," I said, laughing a little. It got Billy to laugh. Seeing him laugh made me laugh harder. In the end, we were just two old folk, giggling like children.

This was a laugh to try and release all the tension. True, it did relieve some. But there was much more where that came from. I felt there was much more to come.

Rosalie's POV

We all stood around the living room, listening to Esme recount the past events to Carlisle. Everyone was stiff. Both Alice and I wanted to interrupt her in several points, but the look on Carlisle's face was lethal. I'd never seen him look angry before, but he was far beyond it now. I didn't know Carlisle was capable of anger. When he spoke, though, it conveyed the same air of restraint and calm.

"So, no one knows what happened to Bella?" he asked. Alice looked like she wanted to speak, and so he let her.

"I'm almost positive she made it across the line. Edward was angry that he'd lost her, so she had to have," she said.

"No thanks to you," I muttered under my breath. Emmett nudged me in the side and I bit my tongue as Carlisle glanced at me. "Sorry," I said, softly.

"I don't know what has come over you all lately. Just because Edward has lost it doesn't give you all reason to follow him. This family has been like this for decades, and it will not fall apart now. We need to stay strong, especially if we've lost one of our members. We can't let Edward be the string to unravel us all," he said, looking at all of us in turn. We all nodded.

"We're going to need to talk to the pack of wolves. They haven't attacked us yet, but if we don't get into contact with them and let them know we had no part of this, they could very well attack us the next chance they get," Carlisle said, looking meaningfully at Jasper. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation between them. Probably trying to figure out how best to approach the matter.

Carlisle turned to me next.

"Rosalie, you will never attack your sister like that again- I don't care what the matter is. If you had an issue, you should have come to me, or Esme-"

"But Carlisle, no one would have listened! You all would have asked Alice what she saw, and she was too wrapped up in Bella being one of us that she would have just said Edward was fine! You have to understand, I did this to save Bella!" I cried out, losing any ounce of calm within me. I didn't want to be blamed for doing the right thing. I had always known this was the right thing.

Carlisle gave a brief nod.

"I acknowledge you did this for the right reason, Rose. But that still doesn't take away from the fact that we are a family and cannot have bad blood between us," he said, glancing at Alice. She gave a brief nod. I did too.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you, but I hope you understand why I did it," I said, begging her to see me and my reasons. After a moment, she nodded, glancing away.

"I know why you did it, Rose, and in truth, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, who knows what would have happened to Bella. She could be lying in the middle of the road right now, transforming into one of us," she said, her voice shaking. It almost made me want to break down and hug her. Almost.

"Alright. The next topic to address…" he was looking at Alice now. Jasper got closer to her. "Why won't you tell us what Edward's plans are?" This made everyone as taught as an archer's bow. Everyone was tense. Alice just shook her head, glancing around at all of us.

"I can't… He would hate me if I told you… I told you all I can, Carlisle. He's not going after Bella, and he's not going to the Volturi," Alice said, and Carlisle interrupted.

"Is he a threat to humans?" he asked. Alice let out a minor sob and glanced back at Jasper. He looked at her, as if urging her to tell us everything. She looked back at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I can't say…" she said. It looked as if Carlisle had gotten his answer. Carlisle's hand went over his mouth and he turned to face Esme. She was biting on her nails, a habit she had taken up when the family was at odds.

"Jesus, there's no turning back… If he's a threat to the population, we need to talk to the wolves right away… If they think we're all in this together…" he said, speaking quietly to Esme, even though we could all hear. She nodded her agreement. Carlisle turned back to face us all.

"Since Alice can't say what's going on, we assume the worst. We'll talk to the wolves and remake the treaty… Excluding Edward," he said. I'm sure it stung everyone in the room to hear that. It probably broke Carlisle in half to have to say it. He turned and slid his arm around Esme, pulling her towards their room. We all dispersed then. I followed Emmett to our room.

"Do you really think Edward's a threat to the humans?" I asked, as he shut the door behind us. We both went over to our windows and pulled them open, glancing out at the horizon. The day had drawn itself out, so slow. We had spent hours down stairs, talking, arguing, yelling, before Esme had been given the right to tell the story of the day. The sun would set within the next hour.

"I don't know what he could be doing right now… you know how he felt about Bella. Losing her would be like us losing each other," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my hands on top of his, leaning my head back a little.

"I can't imagine what that would be like," I said, feeling his lips at my temple. He nodded.

"Neither could I."

Jake's POV

"Alright, you win. We'll go out to the living room. Hopefully the dads are done talking like old ladies," I said, as Bella was tickling me. I grabbed her hands and pulled her down to kiss her once before I helped her out of the bed. We went to the door and I opened it, slowly.

"Is it safe?" I called down the hallway. I glanced at Bella and saw her testing her weight on her foot. She looked like she'd be able to walk on it pretty well. I think the hot shower helped.

"Come on out, son," Billy called and I smiled, offering Bella my hand. She took it and I entwined our fingers before leading her out to the living room.

"Bells…" Charlie said, already off the couch. She broke my grip and went towards him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, just as well. I'd never seen such an act of emotion pass between the two of them. I glanced at my dad and he gave a little shrug and mouthed 'I had to.'

My heart plummeted into my chest. He had told him? Obviously, he had excluded the vampire and werewolves bit, but he had confirmed the story about Edward's idiocy? I gritted my teeth a little. Damnit. What was Charlie thinking now? Was he going to try and go after the Cullens? What would they do if they were threatened by a human?

My dad seemed to read my thoughts and shook his head. A flood of relief went through me. Somehow, he had gotten Charlie to understand he shouldn't go after Edward. I let out a little breath and turned my eyes back to the emotional scene before me.

"Billy told me what happened, Bells… I'm so sorry, I had no idea… I would have tried to be home more often, but things were always coming up at work…" he said, arms still wrapped tight around her. Apparently, the thought of his daughter being abused brought out emotions in him. It was nice to see, a father acting how a father should.

"It's ok, dad. It's not your fault…" she said, starting to pull away. He looked as if he didn't want to let her go. "Everything's fine," she said, looking up at him. He nodded a little and took a step back, seeming to remember that he was supposed to be acting like a manly man. I could see the tears swimming in his eyes. It must be hard thinking you'd almost lost your daughter.

I stepped closer to Bella and his gaze fell on me. He sniffed once and then jutted his hand out, offering a hand shake. I smiled a little and put my hand in his. He brought me in and patted me on the back. It was a little awkward, but I understood.

"Thank you… For helping her. I owe you a lot. This is the second time you've come to her rescue," he said, pulling back to look at me. I tried to smile, but his words struck home in my chest. I just wish I'd been there to help Bella before this had happened. I glanced at Bella and she smiled at me.

"It's no problem, sir… You know I love your daughter," I said, looking up at him again. The scene felt a little too surreal. Us all standing here, acting like a loving happy family… While there were vampires, running amuck, just outside our doors. While Bella's bruised and battered body stood hidden in a wrap of cloth. I managed a small smile and he finally let go of my hand. He turned to Billy.

"So when's the game start?" he asked. My dad glanced over his shoulder.

"About a half hour. Everyone should be on their way now. I know Emily was planning on making something for dinner, for everyone," Billy said. Charlie glanced at Bella once more and they both shared a little smile.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Never better, dad," she said, leaning in to wrap her arm around my waist. I put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. Charlie nodded once more and then took a seat on the couch. It was odd to think that things were just going to be that simple. Bella indicated that we should go to the kitchen.

"My dad's always been one to avoid anything too far from reality… Billy probably just said 'Charlie, you don't want to know,'" she imitated Billy very well, "and my dad left it at that," Bella said, laughing a little as she went to the fridge.

"I guess it's simpler for someone to believe their daughter has a psychopathic ex boyfriend, rather than a blood crazed ex vampire boyfriend, huh?" I said, rubbing at the back of my neck. She turned from the fridge and smiled at me.

"Exactly. Imagine what he'll say if he ever finds out I'm dating a werewolf."

**A/N : Alright, you'll hate hearing this but I've got the next chapter written and waiting for your reviews. Give me 15 by tonight and I'll post it. Then I should be able to get a few more chapters written tonight so I can post them during the week. Please get me to 15 more reviews? I'll love you for forever. Feel appreciated, because my eye has been killing me. It was watering the whole time I wrote out and edited this chapter.**

**On that note, if there are any errors, I apologize! Get the next 15 reviews up, guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my gosh, I love you guys. Who thought I'd get 17 reviews in like, two hours? You're incredible. Keep it up! I was kind of losing hope for this story when it was taking so long to collect reviews. Really, they do help me write more. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26 – Games**

Jake's POV

Emily and Sam arrived first for the party, of course. Why we had to have such a party for a baseball game, that wasn't even the playoffs, I wasn't sure. Emily and Sam probably thought it was a good idea, to make everyone feel normal for a change. Emily hurried her way into the kitchen and Sam sat out in the front living room with Charlie and Billy.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Emily asked, moving to Bella and enveloping her in a hug, bags of food hanging off her arms. I moved forward to relieve her of them as she hugged Bella close.

"I'm fine; I'm a lot better. I just want to forget about what happened for tonight. Have a good time, you know?" Bella said, smiling up at Emily. She nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad, because in order to feed all these wolves, we're going to need to double time on the oven!" Emily said, already reaching for a bag I was placing on the counter. I smiled and backed out of the way. "Jake, go sit with the boys. I'm sure everyone will be getting here soon. The game starts in fifteen."

I reached forward and kissed Bella's cheek. She leaned into me, pressing her forehead against mine while standing on her toes.

"Will you be ok?" I asked, rubbing my nose against hers gently. I could feel her smile radiating out of her body.

"So long as Emily doesn't throw a salt shaker at my head," she said, and I laughed. I kissed her forehead and then pulled away, leaving them to their business. I was going to sit down before I saw that my dad was already in his wheel chair and only one more person would fit on the couch.

"Hey, dad, you want me to get some of the chairs out of the garage?" I asked. He glanced back, already engulfed in the pre game talk show.

"Yeah, make sure there's enough for everyone," he said, his mouth half open as he gawked at the tv screen. Sam was looking at me and I tilted my head towards the front door. He followed me out.

"Gee, I sure am glad I didn't inherit my dad's love for sports," I said, closing the screen door behind us. Sam laughed a little, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "What's up?" I asked, leading him over to the garage. He leaned against the outside of it as I opened the door and went in to find some chairs.

"How's Bella?" he asked. I paused through my ruffling and smiled a little. She really did seem a lot better. That shower seemed to do her wonders. I poked my head out to look at him.

"She's doing a lot better…" I said, stepping back out and crossing my arms as I watched him. He kicked at some dirt at his foot.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this, but I need to know what's going on," he said. I nodded, understanding completely.

"Basically, he kept her away from me against her will. He came after her when she tried to escape, and the treaty is off. If Quil hadn't been there, she would be changing into a vampire right now. I know the treaty says nothing about intent, but it was such a close draw," I said, glancing into the garage. I saw Sam nod out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, and I looked at him directly. My alpha was asking me what we should do? "Jake, this is your woman. I know what I would want if Bella was Emily… I just don't want to assume," he said, looking at me like a broken man. He averted his eyes. I thought it over for a moment.

"I want every single one of those leeches to die…" I said. Sam looked up at me, as if that had been his thoughts also. I shook my head a little. "But I don't think they all had anything to do with this… I think we need to meet with the Cullens. It would break Bella's heart to lose the whole family. I know she still cares for them. She just wants nothing to do with Edward," I said. Sam looked as if I was a pup he had raised correctly. He practically beamed. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're making better choices than I would," he said, and I smiled a little.

"Don't get me wrong… If they try to cut a deal, that we live with him on the premises still, we'll have to run them all out. I won't negotiate about that leech. He _will_ die," I said, looking Sam straight in the eye. Sam nodded, as if he never would have thought any other way.

"I'll see if I can't get a hold of them and work out a meeting. You'll want to be there, of course?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said, stepping back into the garage. I started handing out folded up chairs to him. With each chair, the expression on his face became heavier. "What's up, Sam?" I asked, stepping out with several more chairs. I leaned them against the garage as I went to shut the door. My back was to Sam.

"How bad are her injuries? He didn't hurt her too badly, did he?" he asked. I swallowed, pulling the door shut. I stayed facing it, not knowing if I could look at him and not lose it. I took in a deep breath and a shudder rolled through me. Everything I had kept in from Bella, all my anger, and my frustration, was flooding through me now.

"I just can't believe I let it get this far, Sam… She's my mate, my responsibility…" I whispered. I turned to look at him then, shaking.

"It's ok, Jake… No one blames you. Not one of us. You did what you should have. You gave Bella space when you thought she needed it most… Any one of us would have done the same thing," he said. I felt the shudders start to die down, calming to shivers. I ran my hand across my forehead, trying to smile.

"At least she's here now. Concentrate on that," he said, and I nodded.

"Believe me, I am," I said, gathering up the chairs in my arms. We walked back to the house, talking about which team was in favor to win the game tonight. By the time we set up all the chairs in the living room, half the gang was walking into the house. Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared and Paul all took chairs and Sam took up his spot on the couch. I smiled as the room filled with chatter. The volume on the tv found its way up.

I walked back to the kitchen and peeked in, making sure everything was going ok. I stepped in just in time to see Bella throwing a noodle at Emily. Emily ducked and it spattered on the wall. Both of them busted up in laughter.

"I guess the noodles are done," Emily said, when the noodle didn't fall to the ground. I stifled a laugh and then turned back to the living room. I was blinded by a large figure, wrapping his arm around my neck and rubbing his knuckles into my head.

"What's up, bro? How'd everything pan out?" Paul asked, still painfully digging his knuckles into my scalp. I jabbed him in the stomach, making him release me. He howled out in laughter.

"Everything's fine, you dirty dog. Go watch the game or something," I said, trying to duck out of the way. Paul's arm landed around my shoulder. I finally realized Jared was with him. They both made me smile.

"No, listen. We just want to make sure everything's ok," he said, then he dropped his voice a notch lower. "And if you want to go vamp hunting tonight, we're totally down." I rolled my eyes a little, lifting Paul's arm off me.

"I want to just as bad as you do. But we need to think about the pack. We need to set up a meeting," I said, telling him the same thing I'd told Sam. He chose just then to interrupt, calling at them from the couch.

"Paul, leave him alone and get over here. We'll talk about it later," Sam said. I gave him a thankful smile and then followed the two over. Before I could take a seat, the last of the group came into the house. Sue, followed by Brady, Collin, and Quil, leading Claire into the house. Our eyes met and he immediately went to Sam, having Claire sit down next to him.

"Can you watch her for a minute?" he asked. Sam nodded and then he headed towards my direction. I nodded my head towards the direction of my room. We stood right outside it, in the hallway.

"Listen, man, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

"I should be the one apologizing, Quil. You didn't do anything wrong-"

"I pushed you, Jake. I knew what I was doing, and I knew how you were feeling, but I was just so frustrated, and angry. I don't know what came over me," he said. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook it a little.

"You just went up against a vampire and couldn't attack him… Quil, I understand. I know what its like," I said. He smiled a little then nodded. "Let's just put this behind us, ok? I'm really sorry about attacking you," I said, offering my hand out for a shake. He put his hand in mine and then shook it.

"And I'm sorry about baiting you," he said.

"We'll talk about it more later. Tonight, let's just have fun," I said. He nodded again. We both went out to the living room then.

"Ooooooo! Quil and Jacob, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Paul hooted, making everyone turn in our direction. Quil hurled over the couch and tackled Paul to the ground. They began a wrestling match which over took the actual game on the tv. Even for my dad and Charlie. I laughed a little as Bella and Emily stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. They both had their arms crossed, but were hiding smiles.

The rest of the night went very smoothly. The girls finished the biggest vat of lasagna I'd ever seen, assisted with the most bread sticks I've ever eaten in one sitting. The game was full of groans, and yells, jumping up and hollering. I got up to use the restroom once and on my way back, I saw Bella in a heated conversation with Embry. After a few minutes, he took some of her hair and wrapped it around her head, making her laugh.

Sam stepped up at my side, watching with me. I laughed as Bella shoved Embry off the couch. Sam's laughter died faster than mine.

"You should tell her, Jake…" he said. My laughter died suddenly. I turned to glance at him. Couldn't I just get through one event without everyone telling me what to do about imprinting? I let out a breath, turning back to look at Bella.

"Later… Let her just feel normal… She's having too much fun right now," I said, watching as Embry started poking her stomach.

"Soon, Jake… It doesn't do any good to wait like this," he said, walking away. I stood, watching Embry comment about how Bella needed to work out more if she wanted to make it with the wolves. The comment drew Charlie's gaze, but then the tv suckered him back in again. Bella socked Embry and I went over.

"Keep it down, guys. You know he doesn't know," I said, so Charlie couldn't hear. Embry gave a nod and sat on the floor at our feet. I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her close into me. I nuzzled my nose into her cheek and she giggled, trying to push me away. I don't know if I'd ever really heard Bella giggle, but I decided to make it my new mission, to hear her giggle more often.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up then. I followed her gaze and saw it resting on Quil and Claire. She went over to them and I strained to hear the conversation over the end of the game.

"Quil? Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Quil glanced up at her and smiled a little, before turning to tell Claire he'd be right back. She had lasagna sauce spread all over her face.

"What's up?" he asked, glancing around nervously.

"I just wanted to say… Thank you, for protecting me at the line… I really appreciate it. I know you guys were angry at me, you didn't know what was going on-"

"It's alright, Bella. Honestly. I was acting like an asshole in the beginning. I'm just glad you're alright," he said, looking like he was feeling pretty awkward. Just then, everyone jumped up on their feet. Quil and Bella turned to face the tv, watching the bases run in. Charlie was hoarse, yelling at the tv. I had a hard time trying not to laugh. It looked like Bella was too.

The game ended after that. Charlie was happy, overly ecstatic. The team he wanted to win had won. The place started clearing out. Paul and Jared had already done the dishes, which was an extremely shocking feat. They had even offered. I'd never seen them act so nicely. It had shocked Emily also.

Claire and Quil, Brady and Collin left first. Quil had to carry Claire home, as she was passed out. Sue, Leah, Seth and Jared left after that. Paul left on his own. Sam and Emily took a while to leave. They stood at the doorway, telling us to call them if anything went wrong. If we needed anything. Bella assured them that she would. Charlie was the last to leave.

Bella and her dad hugged once more, a long lingering one.

"Be careful, dad. Take care of yourself," she said as they pulled away. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, Bells. I'll be back over tomorrow, after work, don't you worry," he said. His gaze fell on Billy. "Watch these two, will you?" he asked. Bella's mouth dropped open and Charlie left before she could say anything. She turned to me but I swept her up into my arms and kept her from her long rant.

"Behave, kids. If you need anything, I'll be up for another hour or so," Billy said as I carried Bella to the room. I laid her out on the bed after I kicked my door shut. I know Charlie didn't want anything crazy happening between Bella and I, but my dad knew what the imprinting was like. The main reason Charlie didn't want Bella doing anything with anyone was because he thought nothing lasted in a relationship. He didn't want her hurt, like he had been hurt.

But the imprinting was different. We would never want anyone else but each other. I laid besides her, thinking about all this while stroking her cheek. She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into me. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. The moonlight coming in through the clutter of clouds in the sky ran across her creamy skin perfectly. I leaned down and kissed her neck.

The phone rang. I muttered a little bit, fluttering kisses over her neck. After two rings, it stopped. My dad must have picked it up. I made it to her lips, opening her mouth so I could slip my tongue in.

"Bella? The phone's for you," Billy called. I growled a little, pulling out of our kiss. She leaned up a little.

"Who would be calling me here?" she asked, looking at me. I didn't know. I didn't care. I just didn't want her to leave.

"Who is it, dad?" I asked loudly.

"She says her name is Angela?" Billy called, down the hall. Bella's eyes opened a little wider.

"Why would Ang be calling me this late? And how did she know I was here? It must be important," she said, shimmying out from under me. I groaned a little. I would have followed her, but with the current status of my pants, I decided it would be better to lie still for a moment.

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder. I muttered into the bed.

Bella's POV

I ran out to the phone and smiled at Billy as I took it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. I'll be in the kitchen, to give you some privacy," he said, rolling that way. I smiled after him and then turned to the phone.

"Hey, Ang! What's up? How did you know I was here?" I asked, a little too excited. I missed Angela. After having such a normal, great day, I loved knowing I still had another normal, great friend. I twisted the cord of the phone around my finger in anticipation.

"Bella… I am so sorry…" a man's voice came over the phone. My heart beat sped up and slowed down at the same time. It was a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Edward?!" I asked, dropping my voice a notch. I glanced back at the kitchen, but Billy was busying himself with putting things away. I turned away from the kitchen again, bringing the phone closer to my ear.

**A/N : Please insert "Walk Away" by Five Finger Death Punch.**

"Bella… Please come back to me, I know what I did was wrong-"

"No! Never! We're over, why are you even calling me?" I asked, sort of stumbling through my words. I was shocked. Why would he even think to call me, let alone here of all places? I took in a deep breath, surprised I could still breathe.

"I'm an idiot for what I did to you! I know that, will you just listen to me-"

"No! I don't want to hear from you ever again! I'm hanging up now-"

"DON'T hang up on me," he said, his voice dark, and deep. I suddenly couldn't move. Was it because I was shocked, scared? Or was he doing something to me? Could vampires control humans? Had he lied to me?

"Bella, I made a mistake. I promise, if you come back to me, I'll be better, I'll DO better," he said. His voice sounded gruff even as he pleaded with me. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Just hang up the phone… Hang it up…

"No, Edward… Just stop. Walk away, and don't even think about me anymore," I whispered, feeling tears brimming at my eyes. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted him to go away. I didn't ever want to think about him again.

"I can't not think about you! You're my life, Isabella Swan!"

"Not anymore!" I cried into the phone, noticing my nails were digging into it.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Billy asked, making me jump. I turned to face him and his eyes softened. "What happened? You're crying," he said, wheeling closer to me. I turned away, wiping at my cheeks. Indeed, I was crying.

"I'm fine," I choked out, trying to pull the phone away from my ear. But I needed to hear him hang up. I needed to know he was going to let me go. The exact opposite came across the phone line.

"I'll come for you, Bella… I'll rip that disgusting wolf's heart out, right before your eyes…"

"Stop!" I cried, yanking on the phone cord.

"JAKE!" Billy yelled, wheeling all the way over to me now. He was reaching for the phone.

"No, please, don't," I pleaded into the phone, and to Billy at the same time. I heard Jake's feet pounding down the hall. I turned to face him, my eyes taking in every part of him. From the tip of his hair to his big toe on his foot.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, his hand stroking over my face, trying to pull the phone gently from my hand.

"You hear him now, Bella? Just wait… Can you imagine him screaming in pain? Crying out for help? Begging you to help him?" Edward asked, his voice dark, and ragged. He was truly sadistic.

"No!" I screamed, tears parading down my face.

Jake pried the phone from my hands now. I reached for the phone, even as I felt Billy pulling on me.

"Edward, no!" I yelled, trying to break free of the hold Billy was gaining on me. Jacob held the phone above his head, where I could never reach. His eyes darkened as he glanced at me, then looked at the phone.

"Dad-"

"I have her," Billy said, pulling me backwards. I cried out again, traumatized. No! I would never let Edward do that to Jake. I couldn't bear thinking of him in that position. I watched as Jake turned away from me, bringing the phone down to his ear.

Jake's POV

Shudders rolled down my arms, through my back. I felt pain gripping at my chest. The way Bella had sounded, the way she'd screamed. It broke my heart. To find out that this leech had been the cause of her emotional trauma once again? What had he said to her?

"What the fuck are you thinking calling here, leech?" I growled into the phone, trying to keep my grip on it light, in fear of breaking it into pieces.

"Just calling to give Bella a little preview of your death, fleabag," he bit out. His voice was deep and bad-tempered. A convulsion rolled down my back and I feared I would shift right here in the living room.

"She doesn't need to listen to a damn thing you say, because I'll never let you sink your filthy teeth into me," I said, gripping the couch. It was the only thing I could think to do to ground me to reality. The reality of this was that he would never get the chance to hurt Bella by hurting me, so I had nothing to worry about. I would rip him to pieces.

"Jake, please…" Bella cried, behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that my dad was really having an issue holding her back. I needed her to stay back. I couldn't risk shifting too close to her. I couldn't do it.

"You can't protect her, you idiot. Just give her back to me," Edward spat into the phone. I turned around and glared at my reflection in the tv.

"Never. Bella is everything to me, and I'm never letting her go. Not like you did. And if I ever see your face," I started, but I had to bite on my tongue as I thought of him. I saw him right before me, leering at me, taunting. I tried to keep all my control. I thought of Bella. Bella needed me. I would finish this call, and then I would comfort her. I would be there for her. I would be there like Edward never was. I felt the tremors slowly ease away. "I'll tear you to shreds. I'll tear you limb from limb, and enjoy it more than anything in the world. You'll pay for what you've done to her. Do you hear me? You won't get away with this," I said. I grit my teeth, feeling the last of the tremors pass.

He chuckled. It became an evil laugh, one that chilled me to the bone. I felt like he was standing right next to me, making me shudder.

"We shall see about that…" he said, and then laughed once more as the line went dead. I dropped the phone to the ground as my dad let Bella go. She ran, trying to get past me to the phone. I grabbed her and lifted her into my arms. She was crying, screaming. I held her tightly in my arms, not letting her go.

"Call Sam, tell him what happened," I called over my shoulder, taking Bella to my room.

**A/N : Please comment a lot? Hopefully, with your guys encouragement, I can type up another chapter tonight so it'll be ready by tomorrow!!! Pray!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Just to clarify, and I'm sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter : Angela is not dead. Since Billy doesn't know what Angela sounds like, Edward just had any girl he picked off the street say her name was Angela, to get Bella on the phone. To clear this up : ANGELA IS NOT DEAD. Thank you for your time!**

**For the purpose of this chapter, Bella already knows what imprinting is because she knows Quil imprinted on Claire. To clarify any problems you may all have. Haha, sorry for that note. **

**Chapter 27 – Time**

Jake's POV

I laid Bella down in my bed, for what must have been the third time today. She was still struggling, still trying to get back up. She tried to get up but I grabbed her around the waist and rolled her under me. I hovered over her and kissed her, deeply. She began to still, kissing me back. Her arms came up around my neck, and as easy as that, she seemed to forget about the leech. I finally pulled away, opening my eyes to look down at her.

"Bella, nothing he said is true… It will never happen, I won't let it," I said, willing her to see the truth in my eyes and not in his voice. She seemed to be searching for it. I brought my hand up and ran it over the side of her cheek before brushing her hair back. She finally nodded, letting out a deep breath. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I won't let anything come between us, understand? We're inseparable now," I said, interlocking our hands. I leaned down and kissed her again, her mouth working wonders on me. Her shy yet able tongue darted out and drifted over my lower lip. I moaned out a little, squeezing her hands in mine.

"Jake, we heard what happ-" Sam said, barging in and throwing the door open. I rolled off Bella immediately and slipped to the floor, standing up straight.

"Jesus, Sam, you ever heard of knocking!" I yelled, as he backed out quickly and shut the door. I shook my head as I turned back to Bella, a fine red lighting her cheeks. I smiled and leaned down, kissing her once more. "I'll be right back. Stay, right, here," I said, kissing her at each word. She smiled and nipped at my lip as I pulled away.

"And save that for later," I said, going to my door. I shut it behind me and made my way to the living room, adjusting myself in my pants. That girl was not good for my style.

"Sorry, Jake, I didn't mean to-" Sam started, acting like he wasn't the alpha of the pack. I waved him off, interrupting him.

"We need to get into contact with the Cullens. I won't have him calling here anymore, threatening Bella," I said, standing before them. Sam nodded, Emily at his side. She handed a piece of paper to him and he in turn gave it to me. I reached out and took it, noticing a number.

"Emily got it of the internet. It should be Carlisle's cell phone. For some reason, he has it posted for emergency calls from the hospital," Sam said, looking into his hands. I could tell he was still working off the embarrassment of having walked in at an intimate moment. I looked at the paper then back at him again.

"I need you to do it, alpha," I said. His head jerked up to look at me, and I reached my hand out to hand back the slip. "If I talk to them, I'll lose it… You didn't hear her voice when she screamed, Sam…" I said, balling my hands into fists at my sides. He nodded, taking the piece from me.

"What do you want me to tell them?" he asked. I sighed, running my hands through my hair and turning away from them. I couldn't handle making all the decisions. I understand why Sam was yielding to my every thought, but I wish he wouldn't. I wanted to just be told what to do. I felt the weight of Bella's life on my shoulders.

"I guess just tell them we need to meet. If they ask why, tell them it's about Edward. I'm sure they've noticed their 'son' has gone missing," I said. Billy carted over the phone in his lap. Sam thanked him and then picked up the receiver, dialing the number. I used my senses to make out the voice and words on the other line.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen speaking," he answered. Sam cleared his throat and crumbled the paper in his hand. I watched it ball into a fist. So our mighty alpha wasn't immune to the threat of a vampire so near either. I'd always seen him keep his cool around us. It seemed it was slipping.

"Doctor Cullen, this is Sam Uley. I think your family and our pack need to have a meeting. I presume you know why," Sam said. I'm glad I had him make the call. For one, he sounded way more professional than what I was thinking of saying. 'Carlisle. Wolves, vampires, meeting, tomorrow, (click).' Yeah, Sam was much better at this. Second, I was too busy balling my fist to form words.

There was a pause, as if Carlisle was stepping away from something. Probably his leech family. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep calm.

"Is this about Edward?" he asked, his voice dropping lower, so I could barely hear. Sam raised his head to confirm what I heard. He nodded and then responded.

"Yes. I was hoping we could meet immediately," Sam said. There was a shuffle on the other side of the line.

"I know this is important, and I need you to see that I understand this. But I need time to prepare my family to meet with you. And I have work tomorrow," he said. I gave a short nod to Sam. That would give us time to prepare also. I wasn't about to wake every werewolf tonight to go on a stroll to the vampires.

"That sounds fine. How about just before midnight? At the treaty line, in the North-Eastern part of the forest. I'm sure we'll be able to sniff each other out," he said, partially smiling at me. I couldn't help the wolfish grin that took over my face. Going face to face with vampires in the forest? And if Eddie boy was there…

There was a muffling of the phone and I caught jumbled words. Carlisle was probably checking with the family. Then he was back.

"Just before midnight at the treaty line. Agreed," he said.

"Great, we'll see you then," Sam said, pulling the phone away to hang up.

"Wait, Sam!" we both heard the voice nearly yell. My chest clenched. This had almost been too easy. What did the leech want to argue about? Sam put the receiver back to his ear.

"Yes?"

"I just meant to ask… Bella, is she alright?" Carlisle's voice asked, sounding truly aggrieved. Something worked its way through my legs. It took me a moment to realize they were tremors. I stoned my body to them, trying to gain the control I needed. He dare to ask how she was? Sam was looking at me, keeping me in my spot.

"She's severely shaken. Your son hasn't been too much of a gentleman," he said. I wanted to lunge at the phone, to rip it from Sam and yell into the phone 'If you cared for her so much, where were you when he was keeping her hostage? When he attacked her?' Emily got to her feet and came over to me, her hand on my shoulder. Sam looked anxious. Did I appear that close to changing?

It didn't matter. The touch of Emily's hand on my skin calmed me. Just knowing that something, anything, anyone was there to keep me stable helped. The silence on the other end of the phone seemed to drag on and on. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"Please, give Bella our best wishes… Assure her that we had nothing to do with Edward's actions, whatever they may be," he said. I gritted my teeth. As if he didn't know. Sam seemed to read my mind.

"How can we assure her when even we don't know who's on his side right now?" Sam asked. His eyes were like stones, staring straight into mine, glancing at Emily once in a moment. "Good evening, Doctor Cullen."

The call ended then. I felt tension release and then spread back through my body again. I ran my hand through my hair, Emily's hand still on my shoulder.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Sam asked, obviously cautious of Emily's nearness. I nodded a little, turning and resting my forehead on the wall. All the while, my dad had been so silent. I had almost forgotten he was there. I heard his chair creak now as he came closer to me.

I opened my eyes to stare into the cool wall at my forehead.

"So, it's settled then. We'll see them tomorrow night," I said, pushing away from the wall. Sam was right in front of me as I turned to face them.

"Jake, we need to take into account that the Cullens could have absolutely no idea what Edward's plans were," Sam said. I nodded. I had already thought of this. A lot.

"I know. I guess it's just hard for me to realize that maybe some of those leeches could be the harmless blood suckers they say they are," I said. I took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to send the tension away. I didn't want to go back to Bella like this.

"We'll talk more in the morning. If you need anything, I'll probably be awake. Phone calls to vampires make a bad bed time lullaby," Sam said, smiling a little. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll let you know if we need anything," I said, seeing them to the door. I closed it behind them and then leaned against it. My dad hadn't moved. He was staring at me now, as I brought my hand into my hair again. Silence ruffled between us. It was a comfortable silence.

"We're all behind you, son. No one here is going to abandon Bella… Not one of us," he said, nodding. I reached my hand out to touch the wall, then let it slide down. I nodded also, trying to think of what we were all getting into. I finally snapped out of it and offered my dad an apologetic smile.

"Get some rest, dad. I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said, pushing away from the door and heading to the hallway. He chuckled as he turned to his own room.

"Behave yourself," he said. I rolled my eyes. There was no doubt I would. I walked down the hallway and went into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey," she said, sitting up in the bed. I walked over to her and then sat beside her on the bed, bringing her into my arms. She let out a little breath and rested my head on top of hers, shutting my eyes.

"We're meeting with the Cullens tomorrow… If it's ok with you, I'd prefer you not go," I said, keeping my voice at a whisper. It seemed illegal to talk any louder than that. I felt her nodding below me.

"Figure out what they actually know… I'd feel safer knowing that none of them actually knew what he was planning," she said, avoiding the leeche's name. I didn't blame her. I kissed her forehead and she pulled away, looking up at me. I stared at her a minute, using my hand that wasn't around her waist to brush her hair back out of her eyes.

"You are so ridiculously beautiful…" I said, feeling her suck every emotion I owned out of me. I would give her everything I had. All the love, all the respect, all the hope and faith I had. She leaned up and overtook me with a kiss. After taking my emotions, she still wanted all my breath. I leaned back into the bed, pulling her on top of me. I made sure one of her legs was on either side of me.

As her tongue picked up where it had left off exploring my mouth, I ran my hands from the lowest part of her leg I could reach, to her thighs, to her sides, to her back, to her shoulders. I slid my hands back down to her pants and this time wiggled my way up under her shirt, pulling her chest down onto mine completely.

She pulled back as if she were going to break this kiss and then bit my lower lip, pulling it away from me. I groaned out a little and thrusted my hips up gently. Apparently, it awoke some small minx deep inside her. She began to rub her core against me. As she let go of my lip, I let out a deep breath, feeling her grinding up against my erection.

"Bella… What are you doing," I said, not really a question but a rhetorical comment.

"Please, Jake… Just let go," she whispered. Before I could say anything else, her lips were on mine again. Her hips had developed a rhythm now. I found myself trying to match it. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. I slowed as I got it up to her upper chest. She sat up a little and gingerly lifted her arms above her head. I removed it and then dropped it to the side of the bed.

I looked up at her for a bare moment before I sat up and wrapped my arms around her tiny, frail form. I moved my lips to her neck and latched on, sucking on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She let out a small moan, like a lazy cat's purr. I slid my hand up her back and brought her down with me as I laid back straight on the bed. Her hips continued their rhythm, slower this time. More sensual.

I had to break away from her, gasping for a breath. I pressed the back of my head into the bed, my eyes pressed shut tightly. She took the opportunity to move to my neck now. I felt her small mouth fasten to my neck and start pulling. God, Bella Swan was giving me a hickie… How the tables turned. I slid my hand over her back and then dug my nails in as she added little bites to her hickie. I had no idea this side of Bella existed. This sex crazed, sensual, ridiculously hot side.

She finally released my skin and then began a small trail down my chest. Her hand moved faster than her mouth. Her hand was sliding down to my pants. Her fingertips drifted around the rim of them before her hand dove in. She grabbed me more gently than I thought. Her touch was feather light. I groaned, turning my head into the pillow.

"Bella, stop-" I whispered, but she tightened her grip then. Any control I had suddenly flew the coop. She brought her hand up on my dick, and then pressed it back down. I saw stars behind my eye lids. I pressed my hips up as she continued her trail of kisses down my stomach. Just like any girl, I sucked my stomach in a little, trying to appear as sexy as possible for her.

She was still pumping me as her other hand brought the edge of my pants down, my hips already lifting for her.

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe you're doing this," I said, refusing to open my eyes. I didn't know if I could. If I saw her looking up at me, there, where no one else had ever been… Would I completely lose control? Would I not be able to contain myself to keep her from doing something she'd regret-

Her mouth slipped over the head of my penis and I groaned, loudly. I pulled the pillow away and slammed it over my face, biting into it. This wasn't like at her place, when she could be as loud as she wanted. My dad was on the other side of our house, and let me tell you, our rooms weren't far enough away for my liking.

Her mouth slid down lower, lower. I felt the back of her throat and I bit a different spot of the pillow, moaning into it. She didn't even have to do much to make me think she was amazing. She wasn't experienced whatsoever, she didn't know what she was doing, so she was taking it slow. And it was more than torture. Enjoyable torture.

She brought her mouth up along my length. I felt her tongue drawing up along my shaft, tracing a vein with the tip.

"Holy shit," I muttered, pulling the pillow over my face harder. I heard her voice then, weak, unsure.

"Does it feel ok?" she asked. I pulled the pillow away immediately and opened my eyes to look at her. I ran my hand down and inserted it into her hair, my thumb moving to stroke her cheek.

"You're amazing. You're doing amazing," I said, trying to tell her with every bit of my body that I loved it. I loved it more than she could imagine. She smiled a little. I could make out a blush on her cheeks. It was endearing.

Then her mouth was on me again, sliding down. I grabbed the pillow and threw it over my face again, my back arching as she went lower than before. She swirled her tongue around a little and I whined into the feathery pillow. She was going to kill me. She pulled up and away. She repeated. As she came up, I pulled the pillow away and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. If she kept going, there was no going back. I wouldn't be able to stop.

I was panting as she came up, straddling me again. She began working on her pants and I helped her. She was dressed in only the cotton panties and bra Emily had given her to borrow. I brought her down to straddle me again, kicking my pants off the rest of the way. I swallowed as she leaned down to kiss me, her hips beginning to work their now familiar rhythm. I gripped her hair, pulling her down more so I could get deeper into her mouth. My free hand explored its way down her body. I slipped my hand into her underwear and squeezed her rear a little, making her press even harder into my erection.

She pulled her mouth away then and looked down at me. I opened my eyes, knowing I probably looked incredibly drunk and hazy eyed.

"Jake, make love to me…" she whispered. The comment, those four words, sobered me up more than a police siren. I sat up a little, looking at her while leaning back on my elbow. So, here was the truth of it.

I wouldn't have sex with Bella. Not without telling her that I had imprinted on her. I had made that decision earlier on, when it had become a possibility. I looked at her, deeply. But if I told her now, would she run from me? My heart beat sped up. I swallowed, averting my eyes a little.

"You don't… want to?" she asked. The amount of refusal in her voice, it nearly broke me. I looked back up at her and slid my hand to her cheek, making her look into my eyes.

"Baby, that's the last thing on my mind… I want to, so badly," I said, stroking my thumb over her cheek. It was a nervous stroke. I bit on my cheek, trying to grow the balls to tell her. My thoughts fluttered back to Sam, and his persistent insistence that I tell her. I knew this was the time. I was going to tell her now, but what would happen? I was so afraid.

"What is it, then?" she asked, sliding off to my side and sitting next to me. I sat up a little more and ran my hand through my hair, breathing out.

"You remember the night you left, after we walked on the beach?" I asked, looking deep into her eyes now. She nodded. I couldn't believe I was doing this. This wasn't happening. It was a dream. A nightmare.

"When we were laying there, when you told me that you wanted to be with me…" I paused, feeling my heart take its last beat. "I imprinted on you," I finished, my voice barely audible to her. Obviously, she heard me. Her eyes widened a little. Surprisingly, my heart kept beating. But for how long?

Bella looked at me, blinking for a moment. Then she looked away, into the emptiness of my room. I sat up a little straighter, realizing I was indeed naked, and felt strange now. I reached down and grabbed her hand. I entwined our fingers.

"Bella, please… Say something," I said, knowing my heart was ready to fall apart from how hard it was pounding.

"I just…" her eyes lifted to look at me, "I love you, Jake… But imprinting… It's such a big thing… I need some time," she whispered. I let out the biggest breath I'd ever held. I gave a small nod. She squeezed my hand.

"Please… You've waited for me for so long… Just a few more days," she whispered, and I felt my heart cave in on itself. I nodded, a little firmer this time, and then slipped my hand out of hers. I got to my feet and grabbed my pants, at the end of the bed. I slipped them on, even though I knew I'd be taking them right back off again. I went to her and kissed her forehead. She still leaned into me, still wanted me to be with her, near her. But she needed time. I would give it to her. Even if it killed me.

I pulled away and went to my window, sliding it open and refusing to look back as I jumped out.

**A/N : UH OH! You guys didn't think the full Jake and Bella scene would come THAT easy, did you? I had to make sure some of you guys got your happiness fix though. Trust me, there will be plenty of close calls between Jake and Bells. Just stay tuned!**

**You guys curious what Ice-Ward is up to, as so cleverly put by my fanfiction reviewer MyTwiDreams? It's coming in the next chappppterrr…. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**For all you action lovers. **

**Chapter 28 – Alliance**

Edward's Pov

It was mid morning of the night I had spoken to Bella on the phone. Around three, to be exact. I sat in a tree, waiting for a sign. I was right outside the town of Port Angeles, hiding in the dense forest. I had attacked another two women since my phone call with Bella. I caught my reflection in a shop window and saw the blood red in my eyes taking over the honey brown. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so fitting of my appearance.

I had left a trail any vampire or werewolf could track, leading straight to me. Now I just had to wait. I knew she would come.

"Victoria, Victoria…" I whispered, grinning like a loon. "Come out, come out wherever you are…"

I was sitting in the tree, beginning to lose hope after an hour. I was getting lazy. Laying on the tree now. I looked up at the sky, picking out the star constellations I could see tonight. I took in a deep breath and smelled her then. I grinned to myself, sitting up quickly. For all I knew, she could be beneath me already. I glanced around, but saw nothing but the rustles of windblown branches.

I stood on the tree branch, balancing and waiting. I was glad I'd traded human blood for alcohol. Human blood was much more satisfying, much more intoxicating. In a way, it was like crack for humans. It made me feel high and giddy. I couldn't wait to confront the red headed bombshell. There was a flash to my left and I glanced, already missing her. I grinned, jumping up a branch in the tree and lingering there.

Was she going to play with me? Oh, I hoped so. I could use something to take the edge off the pain I was feeling over Bella. I knew the perfect way to take care of it. I jumped up another branch and then lunged out to reach for another tree. I held onto it, swinging around, laughing even. I couldn't help it. Laughter came with the intoxication.

"Victoria, dear, where are you? I have some things to discuss," I said, dropping down onto a branch and hanging from it. I swung my legs and went over the branch, doing a balancing act as I stood on the branch once again.

"There's nothing to discuss!" she yelled in my ear, and kicked at me. I lost my balance for a moment and tumbled forward. I grabbed at another branch and swung, landing on that one now. I looked around, grinning. Excellent. She was making this difficult.

"Oh, I beg to differ," I said. She was behind me again, and I lunged at another tree. She chased after me, following my every move. When I jumped a branch, she did. When I swung around and back tracked, she did. I was pleased as I reached the top most of a tree and stopped. She flew at me, tackling me into the wood. Her hand was around my neck and I grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes were furious the first moment, then surprised. No doubt because she saw my eyes. I flashed a dazzling smile at her, puncturing her wrist with my nails and making her release her grip a little. I swung my arm around and grabbed her by the neck now, throwing her against the tree on the top most branch. She squirmed as I lifted her off the limb, but then her feet bucked out and nailed me in the stomach. I lost my grip on her and flew backwards.

I grabbed another tree branch and went for my balance, but she was already there, knocking me down again. I was feeling the beginning waves of frustration now. I caught my balance on a nearby tree and was ready for her when she came at me again. I grabbed her arm and rammed her face first into the tree, pressing her arm up behind her back.

She cried out a little and I leaned into her, pressing her hand even farther up. My fangs were showing, I was at her ear.

"Keep fighting me, I like it," I said. She thrust her hips backwards and I grabbed her, pulling her into me and groaning a little. "Mmm, and now I'm liking it even better." She looked back over her shoulder, her red curls blinding me for a moment. She stomped on my foot and did a back flip over me as I reached down to cradle my foot. She bent down and swept my foot out from under me, making me crash on the branch and then slip off the side and go tumbling to the ground.

_Alright, this bitch is really ticking me off,_ I thought, landing on my feet in a crouch. I stood straight and listened to where she was coming down. She was behind me and I whipped around, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the trunk of the tree. I pushed my body flush up against hers this time, so she couldn't kick me back. I grabbed her hip with my other hand and squeezed her neck to let her know I meant business.

Her hands were at my wrist, trying to pull my hand away, scratching bloody marks into my arm. She was wiggling her hips against me, trying to get away. I swear my eyes rolled back into my head as I thrusted against her once, catching her off guard. Her body melted against mine. I looked into her eyes and saw a flutter of lust roll through them.

I bared my fangs to her once again and moved my mouth to her neck. I felt her flinch against me. I stopped, poised right above her neck and breathed in.

"God, you smell wonderful," I said, breathing in her scent. In a way, I wasn't lying. I had been searching her scent for so long, trying to protect Bella, that she was nothing new to me. It was a welcome scent now. I could tell I was alarming her.

She tried to wiggle free from me again. I let go of her throat and grabbed her hands instead. I swept them up in one of mine and pinned them above her head, bringing my body even closer to hers. She moaned a little as I pressed my chest, my pelvis, everything against her. She got caught up in the moment. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind no doubt.

"What do you want from me?!" she asked, her hands still attempting escape. I was much more powerful than her. I was older, I could sense it. And all the restraint I had, all these years of drinking from animals… Now that I had human blood running through my system, I was a completely new vampire. I grinned at her, bringing my hand up that had been at her waist. I drifted my fingertips over the side of her cheek and she turned her head, trying to bite at my fingertips. I laughed, bringing my hand away.

"Feisty… Show me more," I said, trying to appeal to her sexuality as a vampire. How long had she been without? Had she stayed loyal to James' memory? There was no doubt in my mind she had. I thrusted my hips against her again, catching her off guard once more. She lunged forward, but this time, with her lips. They caught mine. My hand went into her hair, pulling her closer as her lips mashed against me.

She was befitting of me. Near my height, maybe an inch shorter. Her lips seemed to mold against mine, her tongue prodding into my mouth for entry. I gave it to her, feeling her exploring. I moaned out a little, leaning into her more. I let her hands go, almost positive she wouldn't attack me again.

Her hands swept under my arms and to my back, slipping under my shirt. The next second, she was at my shoulders, dragging down.

"Ahhh," I hissed, pulling away from her kisses. There was no doubt in my mind she was drawing blood. I opened my eyes as her nails released and looked down at her. Her eyes were swimming with lust, but her look was curious. I slid my hand into her hair and gripped it, yanking her head to the side.

I let my lips drag over her neck, feeling her breathing hitch. I went up to her ear, whispered over it and then went to her temple. I placed a sweet kiss there, my free hand absent mindedly wandering over her stomach beneath her shirt.

"I need you," I whispered into her ear, as sexily as I could. It wasn't too hard. The woman was dragging emotions out of me that I hadn't felt in years. Decades. I didn't have to be nice to her; I didn't have to go easy. I didn't have to worry about sinking my teeth into her. She wasn't a fragile, weak, blood intoxicating human.

"Why?" she asked, her nose running along my neck. I let her do as she wished. Her finger nails were running gingerly along the front of my chest now, beneath my shirt. I grabbed her hips and pressed her deeply into my pelvis.

"I need some deaths to occur, and I know you're the best one to help me out," I said, pulling back now so I could see her reaction. As I expected, it was stubborn.

"Why would I help you?" she asked, her voice turning snooty. I grinned. I think I liked her snooty. My hand came out of her hair and fluttered over her cheek again, this time without her bite. I was winning this battle.

"Because I want to kill the human girl you've been after all this time… Her and her werewolf lover," I said. She was still stubborn, but more curious now.

"Why would I help you kill her, when the whole reason I wanted her dead in the first place was because you killed James!" she yelled. I saw her anger flare up again and grabbed her waist, refusing to let her leave now. I was having so much fun.

"Listen to me," I said, trying to get her attention. I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the eye. "Four reasons, I have for you… One, you're after her for revenge against me for killing James. This is completely backwards," I said. She looked as if I were insane for questioning her logic. "It's the girl herself you should blame. She had attracted James, hadn't she? He went after her, and I had to kill him. Would you not do the same for your mate?" I asked, trying to twist everything she knew around. She seemed to think about it for a moment. I knew in the twisted world she lived in, it could make sense.

"It's Bella's fault your lover is dead… Your second reason for joining me? She left me, and broke my heart. She left me for a _werewolf_," I spat. Her eyes looked deep into mine, as if she were searching to see if it were the truth. I continued. "We're in the same boat, you know… Broken hearted lovers…" I whispered in her ear, coming closer to her. I slid my hand up her hip, slid it gently past her breast. I didn't miss the way she leaned into my touch.

"Third, she's with the same wolf who has been so eager to kill you," I said, pulling back to look at her. Her eyes went aflame. Ah, so she did know Black. I grinned, continuing the thought. "He's been so desperate to kill you… Don't you think we should return the favor?" I watched as she started to see my way of thinking even more. I grinned, knowing my last reason would completely throw her over the edge. After all, vampires were only looking for one thing in their existence…

"Last, I offer you companionship… I think I could make this very… enjoyable, for you," I said, my hand already under her shirt and working her breast. She tilted her head back and moaned out. I slid my free hand to her ass and pulled her into me. My mouth covered hers, bringing her attention back to me completely.

I slid my hand off her breast and to her back, ripping through the back of the bra. I lifted her shirt off over her head in the next second, then yanked her bra the rest of the way off.

"Oh God," she muttered out as I rubbed my thumb over her nipple, strongly. I watched as she swallowed, pressing her head back into the trunk of the tree behind her. Oh yes, she hadn't been with any one since I had killed James… How long had it been? A year now? She needed more attention than just my hand on her breast.

I snaked my hand down and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down just enough so I could get my hand in. I was grateful for the one less obstacle to worry about, as she wasn't wearing any underwear. I slipped my finger right between her lips and delved in. She cried out, her hand on my shoulder, digging her nails in through my shirt.

I leaned into her, placing my lips against her shoulder. I tried not to groan out, but she felt amazing. She clenched around my finger as I began to drive it in and out. She was loud, moaning and mewing, like a cat. I used my free hand to yank her pants the rest of the way down. She had already worked a boot off her foot, allowing the pant leg to come completely off. I brought her leg up onto my hip and leaned into her, driving my finger in deeper.

Both her hands were wrapped around my neck now as I worked her. I was breathing heavily, unable to imagine what it would be like to be inside her. Hormones rushed through me, things I hadn't felt in too long. I gasped as her body clenched around my finger and she cried out a little. She was getting closer. I flattened my hand up against her body a little more, making sure to rub her clit in the process. She threw her head back and I bit at her shoulder lightly, not hard enough to break skin.

"Oh, fuck," she whispered. I brought my mouth to her ear, knowing she was so close. I brought her to the edge and held her there, releasing any pressure I had put on her clit. I kept my finger moving within her.

"Join me… Be my mate. If you don't find it convenient, we can go our separate ways," I growled out into her ear. She sounded as if she was having trouble getting breath for an answer. To encourage her, I pressed back on her clit again and took her over the border.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I will! I will," she cried out, shuddering around my finger. I buried my nose into her hair and grinned, feeling her muscles clenching me tightly. I let out a groan, feeling every hormone that had been built up inside me for so long come raging to the front line. Her climax died down and I slowed my hands' movements to a stop. I pulled away finally to look into her eyes. She looked as if she'd just taken in the blood of three humans at once. Completely intoxicated.

"You're so pretty," I whispered, knowing what women loved to hear. I brought my hand out of her and to my face. Watching her, I licked my finger and she practically swooned. "And you taste incredible," I said, going back to her lips now. I kissed her, deeply, urging her to continue what I'd started. I wanted release so badly. I just needed a few simple strokes…

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close, searching my mouth as if it had the answer to life. Her hand began to work its way down. Finally, she rested on my shirt and started lifting it above my head. I raised my hands and she removed it, dropping it with her own shirt on the ground. Next, her delicate hands were on my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. She shoved them down along with the boxers I was wearing.

Not too soon, her hand was on me then, pumping me. I let out a guttural moan and brought my fingers back into her. So she was an insatiable vamp. The odds had always been in my favor. She barely got in two more strokes before I lifted her off her feet and positioned her right above my cock. I waved her hand off and then brought her down on me, penetrating her all the way down to the base of me.

Again, her head tossed back and she cried out. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck, helping me support her. I leaned her back into the tree and began to drive into her, endlessly. Her breasts waved at me happily, and I leaned down a little, latching onto one.

She moaned out, arched her back so I could reach her better. I sucked, and nipped, aiming at driving her over the edge again. The best way into a vampire's heart was through sex. She was already wiggling her way into my heart the way she thrusted her hips back at me when I dove into her.

"Fuck, Vic…" I groaned, feeling her tightening around me. I let her breast go and focused on driving into her. Taking longer than I expected, but loving every second of it, I finally felt my orgasm creeping over me. I shoved my hand between our bodies and began stimulating her clit, planning on bringing her to the peaking point with me. I wouldn't leave her unsatisfied. Not with what I was aiming for.

Her second orgasm rolled over her, making her whole body clench and tense. In turn, her muscles clamped down on me and threw me over the edge. I cried out, pressing my forehead against her shoulder as I spilled into her. I sent a few useless thrusts into her and then stopped, feeling my whole body shaking from the most nerve wracking orgasm I'd had in decades.

I let her legs slip to the ground but kept my body buried into hers. I brought my hand up and caressed her face, looking deep into her eyes. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes after a moment, still breathing heavily. I could feel her smiling after a moment. It was contagious, and I smiled with her.

"What's funny?" I asked, nudging her nose gently. She nudged me back. A good sign. At least she wasn't thinking about going back on our agreement.

"Your sex is amazing… And you're completely sadistic. That's the only reason I'm agreeing to this," she said. I opened my eyes and worked on bringing the best expression of love into my eyes.

"I really appreciate that," I said. I smiled a little then brought my lips to her, kissing her gently. She melted like putty into my arms.

After a moment more of staying like that, I finally slipped out of her. We both dressed, her without a bra now, and then faced each other. She leaned back against the tree, looking so innocent with her hands behind her back. I walked over to her and put my hand above her head, leaning in to her. She glanced up at me, smiling.

"So what's your plan?" she asked, curiosity lingering in her eyes. I scoffed.

"Oh, the usual. Gain access to the werewolf's lands, grab the girl, make her watch me kill her werewolf, and then let you finish her off," I said, drawing a finger over her face. Her grin was malicious. She was enjoying the thought of all this as much as I was.

I pulled away from her and she pushed away from the tree. I joined my hand with hers, interlocking our fingers. We walked through the forest for the next hour or so, working out different alternatives, different plans. We came to a cliff and out of the cover of trees just as the sun was beginning to rise. She slipped her arm around my waist and I rested mine over her shoulders, pulling her close.

"How long do we need to plan, you think?" she asked, glancing up at me.

"A few days, tops," I said, glancing out over the water.

"Where do we go until then?" she asked. I knew she was fishing for something. I glanced down at her.

"We could rent a place in Port Angeles. There's plenty of them," I said, looking into her eyes. She smiled a bit and looked away.

"So your family isn't a part of this then?" she asked. Ah. So that was her angle. I glanced back at the ocean and forced a smile as I shook my head.

"No, they're still the goody good family type. I guess I just snapped after everything," I said. Her hand was drifting over my chest under my shirt. The action was comforting.

"I still have yet to talk to them, though. I need to get in touch with my sister Alice, and see what she said to my family," I said. For the first time, the thought occurred to me that I hadn't tried to read Victoria's mind. Ever since I'd taken in human blood, I'd almost forgotten about my special power. I searched her mind now, feeling nothing but extreme satisfaction and acceptance. I grinned inwardly.

This would seem to work out more easily than I'd planned.

**A/N : K, I feel like this chapter was crap. Let me know what you think via reviews or messages. I appreciate both.**

**By the friggin way, how AMAZING are you guys? We passed 300 reviews, and over 24,000 hits! And this chapter makes over 100,000 words! What do you think? Congrats to all of us! I knocked out 100 k words in a month. I amaze myself. *author strokes her own ego***


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – My Sun**

Bella's POV

I rolled out of Jake's bed the next morning, my eyes fluttering open to take in my surroundings. I already knew he wasn't here; I could feel how empty everything was. I let out a deep breath and stumbled my way to the door, feeling grouchy. I took one step out of the room and a plethora of different smells met my nose. My eyes opened the rest of the way at the thought of food. I was famished.

I made way into the bathroom and glanced around at the sink. There were two toothbrushes, one red and one blue. I suspected the blue one to be Jake's and the red one looked new, so I used it. It was better than using my finger and toothpaste. After brushing my teeth, I splashed water on my face and then flattened my hair a little. It was a complete hay day. I'd have to straighten it once I took my shower. For now, I settled.

I made my way out to the kitchen and was met with Emily's back turned to me, muttering over the stove. I cleared my throat to announce my presence and she turned, greeting my with a beautiful, wide smile.

"Good morning," she sang, shuffling the eggs around on the stove. I gave a little wave and looked around for anyone else as she turned back to face the stove.

"Where's Jake? Billy?" I asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. After a moment, she turned around, popping her hip to the side, as if she were thinking.

"Billy's still sleeping. Poor old man, hasn't gotten a wink lately. And Jake should be out patrolling now," she said, indicating to the clock. My eyes widened. It was already noon. I leaned back into the chair and let out a breath. Wow, where did the day go?

She was still looking at me and I glanced away. There was no way she could already know about my and Jake's conversation last night-

"We all know, Bella. I told you, no secrets from the pack!" she said, brightly. It was as if she had been waiting for me to wake up enough so she could talk about it. I groaned loudly and brought my head into my hands. I had barely had any time to think about the idea of imprinting last night, and now the whole tribe knew.

_Stupid werewolf. _I let out a breath and glanced up at her. She was still smiling.

"How'd you find out already?" I asked. She turned off the stove and grabbed two plates, starting to shuffle food onto it.

"Well, Jake came by last night… He and Sam were talking, and then I talked to Sam when he came to bed…" she shrugged, as if it were no big deal. She brought the plates to the table, setting one in front of me. She sat opposite me. "So, what's on your mind?"

I ran my hand through my hair, pulling it back out of the way as I grabbed the fork she had supplied and took a bite. There were eggs, with ham, bell peppers, and dashes of onion and tomato in them. There was toast, butter already spread over it, and an apple. I stabbed at my eggs some more, grumpy that they tasted great compared to how this morning was starting.

"It's just that… From what I've heard, imprinting is so permanent, so life altering…" I started, grabbing the piece of toast now. I took a bite and looked up to see Emily gaping at me. Her mouth was completely dropped open, and I was suddenly self conscious. I dropped my gaze to my food again.

"Aren't you the one and only girl who had been ready to turn into a blood sucking vampire? To spend eternity with one man?" she asked. I dropped my fork out of shock, looking up at her. She shrugged, as if she had no shame. The thought whispered through my head. _You were ready to give your life, literally, to spend eternity with Edward. Look how well you screwed that up._ I batted the thought away, my eyes fluttering as I turned my head to my food again. I picked up the fork.

"Yes, but-"

"There aren't any buts about it. If you can deal with the thought of eternity with a vampire, you can handle a life time with a werewolf. It's that simple," she said, shoving a forkful of food into her delicate mouth. My shoulders slumped. When she said it that way, it made me feel like an awful person. In my head, this all made sense. I saw myself, loving Jake. Loving him as much as I had been infatuated with Edward.

But what would happen if Jacob became an infatuation also? What if it wasn't really love that I felt? What if, with everything that had happened between us, he was just my best friend, and I had mistaken him for something more? I groaned again, running both my hands through my hair.

"Cheer up. It's inevitable that you two will be together. You're soul mates. That's what imprinting is. It was chosen before you two were even born. It was planned. You're both compatible, fate saw to that," she said, smiling at me. I looked at her. Could there really be such a thing as fate? Such a thing that would make everything that's happened have been planned?

Someone out there was really cruel if it were true. I took another bite of my toast, noticing I didn't have much left on my plate now.

"Em, what are the pros and cons of imprinting?" I asked, picking up the apple now and turning it over in my hand. I glanced past it to see her, setting her fork down as she thought. She smiled, suddenly.

"A pro and con is that they're jealous. Utterly jealous. For some girls, like me, it's a good thing. If someone even looks at me in an interested way, Sam's there. They're very protective. But for other girls, it could be a bad thing," she said, looking at me as if she were trying to see what side of the line I was on. I thought about it a moment and couldn't help a small smile. I liked the way Jake was always there, watching over me. I liked thinking back to Mike Newton, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance getting to me now. I shrugged my shoulder, as if to tell her to go on. She was grinning now.

"Some more pros are that you'll never be alone… You'll always be loved by your imprint. Nothing can sway them from your side. And vice versa. They'll always come home to you, always ask about you. You won't be able to help asking them about them either. You'll want to know absolutely everything about them," she said, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite. I gave her time to think and chew her food.

"A con? Sometimes imprinting is just weird. It takes a while to get used to the idea," she said, staring at her toast. She glanced up at me and smiled. "You know, like Quil and Claire." I felt a weak shiver ripple down my spine. I remembered finding out about imprinting. I remember the weirded out moment I felt, until Jake had told me that there was no way Quil would think of Claire romantically until she was interested in him that way. It had eased my mind, a little. Emily continued, pushing her plate of food away ecstatically.

"But oh my God, the sex… It's so incredible," she said, her eyes rolling back a little. I brought my hand up to my mouth, trying to stifle an embarrassed laugh and hide my blush at the same time. I bit on my lip, thinking about Jake, the night at my house… "It would seem you already know about that though…" she said, giving me a sisterly look. My blush deepened. She laughed again and I tore off a piece of bread and threw it at her. She moved to the side and cleared her throat, still trying not to laugh.

"I guess the fact that you've done things with Jake leads into the next con…" she said, leaning forward. I also came closer. "There are NO secrets from the pack, or anyone involved in it. For most things, it's good. Like if you want to know what's going on with Victoria, you can get it out of them. But for more personal, more… erotic, things, like sex… The whole pack will know about it. It's sort of like being on display. I think that might be my biggest turn off… But that's just how the whole pack works, you know? Being with a werewolf means the whole pack can read their thoughts," she said, shrugging it off. I had crossed my arms over my chest, not really wanting to think about my body being displayed for the pack. Then again, I blushed furiously, they probably already knew. More than one werewolf had been in Jake's head since he had gone down on me. I swallowed.

"I guess it's not as bothersome of an idea when you think about it though. In the end, being with this pack means we're all family. As you've already been adopted into it, you know how the boys are. There's teasing, but it's harmless. Most of the time, it's even funny. And the wolves are so strong… So loyal, and fierce… They're wonderful people, they really are," she said, getting a faraway look. I knew she was thinking about Sam. After a moment of gazing off, and when my apple was half finished, I cleared my throat.

"Anything else?" I asked, thinking imprinting wasn't all that bad so far. Her gaze came back and she let out a little breath.

"The last of the cons, I guess… You can't stay away from each other. The longer the male goes without seeing you, the weaker he becomes, the less able he is to function at all. The females, we become more moody, more bitchy. I'm not a nice person to be around when I don't see Sam for more than a few hours. It's why we're together so often," she said, looking into my eyes. I nibbled on my lip, a thought in the back of my head. She continued first.

"And if either the werewolf of their imprint dies, the other would wander a lonely existence, or die. Then again, I've never really thought about either Sam or I dying. Never really had to. I'm healthy, and he's the strongest man I know. He'll take care of everything," she said, leaning back in her chair, already beginning to day dream again. I snuggled in my question.

"When I was stuck at the house, with… With 'him'… Jake-"

"He wasn't doing so well, no. He was bed ridden. It's why he didn't come to see you. It's why we didn't find out about Edward keeping you hostage sooner," she said, looking at me pointedly. Guilt idled down my throat, making me feel somewhat numb. Jake had said he stayed away because of Victoria… He had still been trying to protect me from the idea of being imprinted on.

Jesus, I was such an idiot… Jake had imprinted on me that night… The night I had run from him, to go back to the sadistic prick's arms. I had put Jake through unmentionable pain. I had caused him so much hurt. I had always caused him so much hurt. I was causing it now, even. I let out a deep breath, unable to look at Emily any more. Her hand came across the table to caress mine.

"He doesn't blame you, Bella… No one here does. You're Jake's mate. We all love you for making him happy," she said. I looked up and saw her bright smile. I tried to muster my own, but it didn't work so well. It was weak. I began to get up and she grabbed our plates before I could.

"Thanks, Emily… For everything. This talk, the help yesterday, the clothes-"

"The toothbrush?" she added and I couldn't help smiling now.

"As long as it was the red one," I said and she grinned, nodding. "I guess I just need some time to think alone now," I said, turning towards the hallway.

"Just remember the most important thing, Bella," Emily said, stopping me. I turned around and looked at her from across the kitchen. She turned, wiping her hands on her shirt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You love Jake. Imprinting or no, would you ever leave him?" she asked. I felt something thud into my stomach. It was my answer. She smiled and waved me off. I swallowed and turned, heading to Jake's room. Emily's words rang through my head. I shuffled through Jake's room and found a very large shirt and decided I would just re wear the pants Emily had given me yesterday. I made my way to the shower.

Inside it, I let the steam, not as hot as yesterday, take away all my thoughts. The water cascading over me made me forget everything, even if it was only for the duration of the shower. It was hard to imagine everything that had changed just over day ago… It felt like an eternity ago. By the time I got out, my thoughts were already beginning to cloud my mind again. I dressed and went into Jake's room, sliding the window open and sitting in the frame, pulling a leg up to my chest.

The day wasn't cold and ugly, like yesterday. The clouds had somewhat dispersed, letting in just a little bit of sunlight, in splotches. It warmed me to see them. The sun. My heart thudded against my chest. I laughed at the irony as I thought now.

_Well, I'd always said Jake was my own person sun… Now I'm his world_. I inhaled and let it out, letting out some of the stress that thought brought. It didn't change anything. Him imprinting on me just meant he loved me, confirmed it, forever. There was still a small part inside me that feared what I felt for Jake was what I had felt for Edward…. But it was whisked away with a cool breeze that wandered over my skin.

No. Jake was meant for me. That's what imprinting was. Jake was mine, and I was his.

_Like we always have been…_

Jake's POV

I barely picked my four feet up, trudging through the forest. I was already feeling weak. The sun had set hours ago. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night over at Emily's and Sam's.. But the worst part of it all was I was getting weak because I hadn't seen Bella. I hadn't had the courage to go back home all day.

_And then, he was RIGHT in my face, Jake. Like you have no idea, he was RIGHT THERE!_ Quil's thoughts ran through my head. He was retelling the story, for what had to be the third time since he'd been on patrol with me. I stuck my nose into the ground, trying to accept that he needed to tell his hero story several million times. Especially when it had to do with my damsel in distress.

He deserved the applause, the appreciation. He deserved it especially from me. I was endlessly thankful. I forever would be. But sometimes, like right now, I just wanted to stamp on his head with each one of my feet. He wasn't doing well for keeping my mind off Bella.

_And then, he suddenly stopped-_

_Enough, Quil. Jake, get some rest. It's already past nine._ Sam's thoughts broke up Quil's rant. I could feel a roll of sadness wash over him, but acceptance. Apparently he thought I needed to go home too. I braced my feet on the ground.

_I'm fine, Sam-_

_No you're not, Jake. Don't kid yourself. We feel your emotions just as well as you do. You're really taking the separation from Bella badly, _Sam thought. I knew he was running towards us, ready to chase me back if he had to.

_No kidding, I'm still feeling creepy crawlies under my skin about you sleeping with a vampire's ex- _Quil thought, but I turned and nipped at his heels. He yelped out and took off into the forest. I laughed.

_Not funny, Jake! See if I ever save your imprint again!_ he yelled in his head. I wanted to burry my face in the ground and let the laughter roll through me. After a minute, I got to my feet and started out on the trail again.

_Go home, Jacob. That's an alpha order, _Sam said and I growled. _Go shower and relax. _I grumbled inside my head, half mimicking him, but I turned tail and started running home.

_Fine._

_And stop feeling so anxious. Em talked to Bella this morning._ I slammed to a halt, almost tumbling over my front feet.

_No, Sam you didn't! _I saw him in my head, holding up his arms as if to say, shoot, it wasn't my fault.

_I didn't. She did. You know Em. She's so maternal._

I groaned inwardly. What did she tell Bella? Had it made it worse? Had it made it better? What would happen when I got home tonight?

_I'm sorry, Jake. You know what Emily is like when she gets like this. _Sam thought. I tried not to let it weigh too heavily in my mind. A new entrance of thoughts barged into our heads. It was Embry.

_Go on, Jake… Bella loves you, you'll be fine, _ he said after a moment, shifting through our thoughts. I pawed at the ground a little. No matter what, I did need a shower. And I felt the ache coming back into my muscles. I really didn't need to be out patrolling any more. If Bella still needed more time, I'd head back over to Emily's and crash on her couch again. I hefted a big sigh and started walking the rest of the way back to my home.

Sam was shouting off orders to Embry and Quil, giving them parameters and directions. I was standing at the edge of the forest closest to my home. I turned and glanced back, knowing I wouldn't see them.

_Thanks, guys. All of you. _I thought. I heard Quil start laughing like a hyena before Embry tackled him to the ground and yapped in his face.

_Act your species, dog, _he said, making me laugh.

_Go, Jake. We'll all be fine. We'll yell if we need anything, _ Sam said, and I nodded. I concentrated on shifting then, feeling my skin start to ripple and rest back into my human form. I pulled the pants off from around my ankle and yanked them on, feeling the ache in my human muscles way more than I had when I was a wolf. I practically limped back home.

My dad was already in his room. I could hear him snoring lightly as I climbed up the porch steps, as quietly as I could. I slipped into the house and made it into the bathroom, shutting the door lightly behind me. I let out a deep breath and turned on the shower. With any luck, Bella was already asleep. I would just sneak in after my shower, grab some clothes and then pass out on the couch.

The hot water running over my body was like a relaxant, easing the tension out of every muscle I possessed. I rolled my neck, taking in deep soothing breaths through the steam. I leaned one fist up against the wall, leaning into it for support. I let the water drip over my head as I stared at the water knobs.

Had Bella had enough time? Had she given any thought to the idea of imprinting last night, before Emily got to her this morning? Did Emily scare her more? Or force her into a decision? I gulped. Did she tell Bella about my idiotic reaction over the last week, to her absence? I felt heat creeping through my cheeks and groaned.

Oh, anything but that… I didn't need Emily guilting Bella into staying with me. I knew she would never again think about putting her desires above my thoughts, above my well being. I just wanted Bella to come to me on her own. She had been there, last night, ready to give me everything… Then I had gone and fucked things up by telling her about the imprinting.

I growled out and finished my shower, turning off the water. I towel dried quickly, wrapped the flimsy fabric around my waist and then left the bathroom, slipping silently into my room. I eased a drawer open, so quietly, trying not to wake Bella. I hadn't even glanced over.

_In, out, pass out on couch. In, out, pass out on couch. _My thoughts trampled through my head in that order. I grabbed a pair of boxers and then slipped into my closet, grabbing a new pair of sweat pants. I turned to go back out, but there she was, blocking my path.

She was standing in the doorway, leaning her shoulder lazily into the frame. I swallowed, audibly. She was dressed in some loose fitting shirt, probably mine. I glanced down and saw she wasn't wearing any pants. Of course not, if she wanted to sleep comfortably, she wouldn't wear dress pants to bed.

_God damn dress pants, _I thought, watching her slender legs move forward into the closet with me. My eyes traveled up. The shirt was long enough to cover her essentials. Barely. I took a step back and banged into my clothes. This closet had never been big enough for me.

"Jacob, we need to talk."

**A/N : Read and review, you lazy readers! Will there be lemons next scene? What do you think? I think I'm so ready for some major Bella/Jake action… Yummy.**

**I wonder if I can reach 30 reviews on one chapter? We got close a few chapters ago. Tell me what you think!**

**And last, thank you to all of my constant reviewers. My boyfriend was reading me some of your reviews yesterday, and I discovered I can pinpoint most of you just by hearing your reviews! 'Specially you Kitty, MyTwiDreams, DaisyPeach, TeamJacobYeah, Twilighter, MandaRe and Redwolf22! I hope I can live up to all your guys expectations for this story.**


	30. To My Readers

**Ok, I was going to wait this out and put it in an author's note for later, but I can see that a war is already beginning. I need both Izzie and Moonhoney to knock it off. **

**A/N : K, so I think I just got my first review that sort of stung a little. Let me tell my readers this: When I ask for reviews, a certain amount, it's because I already have the next two or three chapters written and ready to push out to you guys. They just need to be edited. I'm not going to post all three chapters at once, so I set goals. I like to know if you guys are enjoying the story, or if I should change the next chapter I've written. Let me tell you this: I've gotten more input to add to another chapter because some of my readers give me tips. I love hearing those tips, so I encourage reviews. I think it's ridiculous to say "I have the next three chapters written, and I'll post one every two days." **

**No hard feelings to said moonhoney. I'm just trying to explain my thought process. Thank you Izzie for helping me out. I was sort of put off and didn't want to post another chapter for a few more days. It's amazing what people's comments can do to a writer. **

**Please, tell me if you'd rather I just post a chapter every two days. Let me just remind you that sometimes I've posted three in one day, just because there have been so many reviews, telling me that the story is going great. I'd like to hear your comments on this issue, guys. **

**And to go on further, I am 21, I have two associate degrees, working on my third one. I plan on being very respectable, and I appreciate everyone's comments. I hate conflict between anything that isn't my story. So please, don't bring it into my reviews. If you really feel pissed off enough to fight, then just take it to your own private messages. **

**And to my readers that have nothing to do with this, I'm sorry. I probably just got your hopes up that another chapter was being posted. Sadly, my eyes have really been bugging me and I've had my boyfriend type this up for me. I can't edit the story unless I have him read it to me, and with the lemoniness in the next chapter... Well, let's just say he's not team Jacob. Hahaha.**

**I really hope I can have it up late tonight, or tomorrow morning. Be patient. I'm overly stressed out right now. **

**Your most loving author, **

**Tracy**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N : Apologies if this section is a little off. It might be reflecting my health. Love you guys, thanks for your reviews.**

**Chapter 30 – A Dash of Citrus**

Jake's POV

Pressed up against my rack of clothes, Bella continued her advance until she was right up against me. Too close. Too close for me to be able to think. We needed to talk, yes. Just like she said. But why was she looking at me with lust in her eyes? Why was she backing me into a corner, making me hold my breath?

I realized I hadn't breathed in and suddenly felt my lungs burning for air. I took in a deep breath.

Bella's scent steam rolled over me. It wacked me in the face like a tennis racket, leaving a sharp sting in my chest. God, this woman was going to turn me into a mental case. I knew my eyes were glazed over now.

Bella was already wet for me. The thought threatened to unhinge me. I felt some weak string of control fighting its way into my mind. I couldn't think when she was standing right in front of me, making me suck in air like I was a fish on land. I worked on making my breaths come less frequently, with less depth.

My hormones were raging through me, like a freight train on the track. Even if I wanted them to stop, I don't think there was any way I could make myself. Bella was centimeters from me, bringing her hands up. I almost flinched. If just her scent was driving me wild, what would her touch do to me? I didn't have too much time to think about it. Her hands were sliding over my bare chest. Her fingertips cradled my collarbone for a moment before sliding down, stroking over my skin.

She brought her eyes to mine, looking as if she wanted to speak. Her mouth opened, then shut. She glanced away but her gaze turned right back to mine. Was she feeling the same way I was? I hoped so. I could feel the towel around my waist tenting. I tried to angle my body away from her as she took another step closer. She wouldn't have it. She pressed right up against me and I shut my eyes, swallowing. The pressure against my erection felt like an answered prayer.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me, her eyes hooded with lust. Apparently she felt me through the towel. She pressed her hips forward a little more, adding more pressure. I growled out and slipped my arm around her waist. I couldn't wait for her to talk any more. I took her lips with mine and backed her up the step to the doorway of my closet.

Her back hit it and my hand that wasn't around her waist came up to cradle her head, angling her so I could reach my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue battled mine for supremacy. Her hands dominated my chest, her nails raking over me slightly. I grabbed her leg and pulled it onto my hip, thrusting against her a little. She let out a soft moan, urging me forward. I pulled away and let out a harsh breath, trying to gain some sense of morality.

I pressed my forehead against hers, my eyes shut tightly. I felt her hand on my cheek, pulling on me a little. I opened my eyes as she tilted my head to look my eyes. She looked at me for what felt like hours, her thumb stroking gently over my cheek. After another second, she brought her lower lip into her mouth, biting on it before she spoke.

"I want you, Jake… I don't care about the imprinting, it doesn't make a difference. I'll never leave you…" she said, desperation seeping through her voice. My heart soared. I didn't give her time to go on, even though she looked like she wanted to. My lips crashed against her, my hand fisting her hair at the back of her neck. She didn't seem to mind that I stopped her from a well planned out speech.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me down a little more as she went to her tip toes on the one foot that was still on the ground. I thrusted my hips at her, eliciting a moan from both of us. I developed a very short, very broken rhythm. I was panting, too many intoxicating feelings and smells. I needed to get my head together if I was going to make this the least bit romantic I wanted it to be. But with her hands kneading me, her lips moving against mine, her breath just as heavy as mine, I didn't know if I could complete a single coherent sentence.

A new flood of her arousal cluttered my thoughts. I groaned out and couldn't help myself. I pushed her leg down and reached under her shirt, yanking down the underwear she wore. She barely had time to step out of them before I yanked her other leg up onto my hip this time.

I don't know what came over me. Suddenly, I couldn't wait. I needed Bella. I needed to feel her. I hadn't felt her in too long. I pressed my hand down and slid my middle finger straight into her. Her channel was slick and wet. Hot. Her body went limp and I slid my arm around her waist quickly to keep her upright. She let out a quiet moan, her hand gripping my shoulder tightly.

She clenched my finger and my eyes rolled back a little. Feeling her grip my finger, I could only imagine her gripping my cock. I started moving my finger in and out, slowly. I drove in deep, rubbing the pad of my finger against her inner walls. She clenched me every time I pulled my finger out a little.

I breathed in and out roughly, everything about Bella driving me wild. I leaned my head against the frame of my closet and breathed into her neck. I needed more. I could feel her, and I needed much, much more. I needed to do more to her.

_Holy shit, _I thought. I was so caught up in her, I didn't realize her hand had already pressed my towel away. Her hand was around me now. She drew her first pump and I bit down on my tongue, breathing in through my nose. Another pump, my mouth opened, a gasp slipped out. Another. I groaned against her shoulder, trying to shake my head clear. My hand had stopped moving with her intrusion. I pulled my finger out a little.

And inserted another one with it. I slid in deep and Bella tossed her head back, crying out a little. I jumped and used my free hand to press over her mouth, silencing her. My heart nearly thumped out of my chest.

"Quiet, Bells… you're gonna get us caught," I whispered, looking into her eyes. She didn't give any indication that she had heard me. Her eyes were dark, lustful. I pulled my fingers out and then pressed them back in. Her eyes fluttered. I pulled out, pressed in. Pulled out, pressed in. I heard her swallow as her eyes fluttered shut. She remembered her own hand then, and started moving it to my pace.

A large whoosh of air came out of my mouth before I buried my nose into her neck. God, I didn't know if I could keep my own rule that I had placed on her. Keeping silent was going to be mission impossible. She gave a particularly beautiful pump, getting close to my head, and I bit her shoulder. I grunted into her skin, squeezing my eyes shut.

She noticed my change and brought her hand closer to my head again. My knees buckled a little, making me lean closer to her. She was setting the pace now, seeming excited I was reacting so well to her. I was trying to keep up with her pace, but it was damn near impractical. I felt the start of an orgasm rippling through me and drew my hand out of her. I grabbed her wrist to still her, gritting my teeth as I tried to hold back a tidal wave.

I took two seconds before I took her lips for mine again and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her away from the doorway. I started walking her backwards, toward my bed. I grabbed the lower rim of the shirt she was wearing and her arms came up quickly as I snatched it off over her head. I dropped the shirt to the side and brought my eyes back to her, glossing over her skin.

Even in the dark, the bruises on her skin, the scratches on her jumped out at me. A sudden calm swept over me. With feather soft hands, my fingertips floated over her shoulders, following the straps of her bra. The scratches along her shoulder from where she fell out of the truck… Irritation swept through my stomach. How could he have hurt her? How could he have scared her so much to make her jump out of her truck? I glanced into her eyes, seeing the pain, the fear, the betrayal in them. I closed one of my hands over her shoulder, massaging her gently.

"You won't ever see him again, Bella…" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered a little and I saw the tears begin to pool in the corners. I brought my hand up to cradle her cheek and brought her into a kiss. I made it sweet, passionate. I poured every hope and dream I had into that kiss, willing her to trust me to protect her. To protect us.

Edward would never come near her again. If he ever tried, I would tear him to pieces. Even if I had to tear apart every one of the Cullens to get to him, I would do it. I would do it for Bella. Anything for Bella. I would never lose her.

I pulled her close to me and slid my hand up her back, unsnapping her bra in a quick movement. Don't ask me how I mastered that trick. Apparently, some things just came natural. I took my hands up to her shoulders and began sliding the straps off, kissing her, letting the passion ignite into a fire. When she stood just as naked as I did, I brought her flush up against me. There wasn't a place where we didn't touch.

Her chest pressed against mine, her legs were laced with mine, her stomach pressed flat against me, my shaft pressed between us. I backed her the rest of the way to the bed before I broke the kiss. I urged her to get on the bed, helping her lay out flat. I crawled atop her and hovered. I straddled one of her legs and braced myself on either side of her head.

I brought my lips down but didn't press them against hers. She lifted up a little and I pulled up, teasing her. I lingered above her mouth, barely brushing against her lips. She whined out, making a shiver roll through me.

"Jake, please…"

"Not yet," I said, slipping my hand down her body. I grazed right past her stomach and to her mound, pressing my middle finger in between her lips once more. Next, two fingers were steadily pumping in and out of her. I watched her, my eyes never wavering.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Her chest popped up a little as she arched her back. Her hand flew to my shoulder as I grinded my fingers into her, pressing my palm flat up against her core. She dug her nails in deep and I gasped out, wanting to thrust against her. I quickened my pace but it only drove her fingers deeper. Her body clenched a little and acted as a suction around my fingers. I growled out.

"Jake, please!" she cried out a little, trying to keep quiet. Her voice was on the break of desperation, ready to forget about everything and just scream. I swallowed but shook my head. I needed to taste her. It had been so long… Her scent was teasing me.

I slid down her body quicker than she could keep me from doing so. She lost grip on my shoulder and reached out to grab me again but thought better of it. I nestled between her legs, keeping my fingers running smoothly in and out of her. I brought my head down and flicked my tongue over her clit. She cried out a little and I pulled back in time to see her grabbing the pillow and yanking it over her head, as I had done the previous night.

My body felt like it was on fire. The threat of knowing my dad could hear her at any moment, her scent, her taste wetting my tongue, her moans. It all came together in a tornado of sensual arousal. I kept my fingers' steady rhythm but began to massage my tongue over her sensitive nub. I could still hear her through the pillow. Then again, I could hear a pin drop in the kitchen.

She began panting into the pillow, her hips thrusting back at me. I began to move my tongue faster, harder.

"Jesus Jake," she muttered into the pillow and I felt her tense a little. Her back came up off the bed a little in an arch. I felt her clamping down around my finger. She was close. So close. I drove my fingers faster, losing it. I couldn't keep from devouring her. I didn't want to stop, ever. She was nearly there…

ARRRRROOOOOOOO!

A nerve shaking howl sounded through the silent night. I ripped away from her, pulling my fingers out. She was pulling the pillow away, trying to sit up a little. I was looking out the window.

"Fuck…" I gritted out, turning back to her. I didn't want to leave her like this. I didn't want to leave at all. What the hell was going on? I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 11:17. I looked back at her. She was tucking her hair back behind her ear, pulling her legs up a little and shaking her head as she watched me. Her whole body was shuddering. Was it fear or near orgasm?

"Go, I understand. Get out of here," she said, breathless. Her cheeks were flushed. I took the millisecond it took for me to etch her appearance into my head for the rest of our lives. I crawled toward her quickly and kissed her. I brought her against me a little and tried to show her I really didn't want to leave. She was pressing her hand on my chest the next second. I pulled back to look at her. If possible, she was even more flushed.

"Go, mutt," she said and I grinned a little.

"This better be good," I said, jumping off the bed and at the window. I flashed a smile back at her and then dove out the window, transforming and landing outside on four paws.

_Bloooooooodsuckaaaahs! _I heard Paul howl in his head and I gritted my teeth.

Thoughts of Bella fluttered through my head and I tried to suppress them.

_What the fuck? I thought we set up the meeting for 12-_

_EW JAKE! I don't want to know what you were doing with Bell! Go back to her, we can handle the leeches! _Embry groaned and I growled, running at the forest.

_I'm not going to sit at home while you all negotiate,_ I thought, sensing for everyone else's thoughts. Surely they wouldn't force me out of this. This was for Bella's protection. They all heard my whirring thoughts. At least they replaced my thoughts of how Bella tasted-

_Stop thinking about her! _Jared yelled and I couldn't help a small grin. I could torture them endlessly this way. I armed myself with that thought.

_Time to hunt some leeches! _Paul urged. Sex wasn't fazing him. He was too pumped up on the thought of attacking the Cullens. I could feel him scrambling around in the dirt. Apparently it had been too long since he'd gotten any action on the field.

_Jacob, meet us at the treaty line, towards the Cullens. Sniff them out, you'll find us, _Sam said, his voice stern and laced with tension. _Why are they here so early?_

_I'm wondering the same god damn thing. _I can't believe I'd forgotten about the meeting... When Bella and I had been in my room, it seemed I forgot everything. Whenever we were together... I shook my head a little, pushing myself to run faster towards my pack. It took me less than a minute to reach them.

I came to sit beside Sam, smelling the vamps as if they were right on top of us. Paul was dancing around, pawing the ground and practically hyena laughing. Jared and Quil were at his side, though acting slightly less ridiculous. Embry was on the other side of Sam, and Seth had his nose to the ground, waiting for any sort of action.

_Oh, come ON already! I thought vamps were faster than this! _Paul cried in his head, whining a little. I wanted to whack him over the head.

_Do you think we've anything to worry about? _I asked, directing my question to Sam. The rest of the pack's ears perked up and they all turned to look at him. He let out a little sigh and then there was a rustle in the bushes across the line. The whole pack tensed. Paul was no longer running around. All of us had every paw on the ground, braced and ready to push off if the need occurred.

_Looks like we'll find out._

_What if they talked to the leech and decided they were on his side? What if they want Bella-_

_Jake, losing your head with worry isn't going to help. Just focus on what happens. There's no way they'll reach Bella if they decide to attack us. Not one of us will let them through. _Sam said, not looking at me. I didn't take my eyes off the path in front of me either. I couldn't. I stood between them and Bella. Them and my life. I growled a little, bending lower to the ground as Carlisle appeared through the trees.

His hand was out, as if holding us off. He knew each of us were ready to pounce. We outnumbered them. Barely. But knowing we had the upper hand by one was all we needed.

"My apologies, I know we're early. But we couldn't wait any longer. Each of us is on pins and needles, just as you are. We are all concerned for Bella's safety," the leech said, taking a step towards us again, his hand still out. Several other heads popped out from the trees, and then their bodies joined them. They advanced and we all bared teeth. After one more step each, they stopped, leaving about thirty feet between us. The smell of rotted flesh burned my nose, making me want to attack. I willed myself to calm.

Finally, Carlisle dropped his hand and then gave us what appeared to me to be a cocky smile.

"As we don't have our mind reader any more, I'm sad to say one of you will have to transform so we can work this out," he said. The thought dawned on me then. Before, we'd never had to be human around them. Edward had always acted as the mediator. Everyone looked at Sam, except Paul. He was still growling, waiting for anything. He wanted so badly to attack.

_Lemme at them, Sam-_

_No one moves! That is an order. Unless they taunt or attack, NO ONE attacks. _Sam said, fiercely. I could feel him shaking. _Jake, I'll transform. I don't think anyone else who can explain the situation to the Cullens can handle being in human form around them._

I gave a brief nod, though I didn't want to. This was my issue. I should be able to handle it. But I knew I couldn't.

Not to mention, I didn't really have a set of my pants on me. Sam stepped backwards, keeping his eyes on the Cullens. I looked back to them. The blond freak was glancing around us. What was she looking for? And the pixie witch, Bella's friend. She was peering around us too. Sam's thoughts, his feelings slipped out and I knew he had transformed. He stepped back beside me the next moment, pants on. I felt him shaking, knowing how difficult it was to stay human when a vampire was present.

"This will make it easier. I promise, we won't take much of your time," Carlisle said, offering a guilty looking smile.

**A/N : Thanks for sticking with me guys. I'm hoping I can make it to school tomorrow, but it's not looking so hot. If I don't go, I'll probably have another chapter up asap. It's the only thing keeping me sane. **

**Love you guys. **


	32. I'm so sorry guys

I'm sorry. You guys are going to hate me, but I need a while away from this story.

That wonderful boyfriend I told you about? Yeah, he's been cheating on me. Just found out. Isn't it great?

Please understand. I'll be back as soon as I can. I just can't find it in me to write lemon scened right now.

I promise you, it won't be more than a week. If I'm depressed enough, I might actually write the whole story up while eating chocolate in bed.

Love you guys. You're what I live for right now. Three year fucking relationship, down the drain.


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N : Alright, my adoring readers. My sub conscious is telling me you guys have suffered way too much, and I need to get you some material. I'm going to try and get a bunch of chapters pushed out, but be patient. I feel like I'm getting to the end of my story, but I know it's still at least 15 chapters away. I realize there is SO much potential for a sequel, and I can't wait to see what you guys think! **

**Haha, BTW, I just watched Twilight again, for the first time in like, 6 months. It's SO funny to watch it, knowing how I've portrayed Edward now. Seriously, you guys want a laugh? Go back and watch the movie, and just think about how crazy he is in my story. You'll see SO many things that support how I've portrayed him. **

**Chapter 31 – Redefining Lines**

Jake's POV

I snapped my teeth at the oldest Cullen. He had already taken enough of my time. I growled as the blonde took another step forward, still peering around. Sam seemed to catch sight of her too.

"What are you looking for? We've left no opening for you to get to Bella, if that's what you're looking for," Sam gritted. He was shaking, so badly. I wondered if he would be able to handle this. Carlisle glanced at the fair-haired vampire and then back to Sam, opening his mouth to speak. She beat him to the punch.

"Where' s Bella? I can smell her-"

"I can, too. Please, Jacob, where is she?" the pixie vamp asked, looking at me as if I could give her the answer. I bared my teeth, taking two steps toward her. Sam stepped in front of me and put his hand out, signaling me to stop. I looked at him, drawing on his control. I wanted to attack them. How could they act so concerned for my Bella? How could they pretend they cared when they just sat by and let this happen?

"Bella is safe, on the reservation," Sam started, but Alice stepped forward, throwing all caution to the wind. I crouched, ready to pounce but Embry was at my side, yapping at my ear. I blew air out through my nose, trying to focus on the thought that Bella was at my home, in my bed. She wouldn't be harmed.

"Is she ok?" she asked, her voice shaking with what sounded like desperation, fear even. Rosalie was at her side, her hand on her arm. Apparently she still had the sense to fear a pack of wolves with their teeth lined for their necks. Alice was looking at Sam. "Please, Sam, this is entirely my fault. I need to know if Bella is ok."

For a moment, my heart lurched forward. She was so anxious, so afraid, I almost felt empathetic. Then she took the blame. I lunged forward. Carlisle, Esme, they went forward also, trying to protect Alice. Jared and Embry got before me and threw me back.

_Jake, get a grip. We're all upset, but this isn't about us. It's about the treaty. We have to at least talk to them!_ Embry thought at me as I rolled over on the ground, preparing to attack again. I glanced past my brothers and saw the Cullens, all tense, yet not attacking. Something about that seemed to jar my sense of reality. I had attempted to attack them. Legally, they could do whatever they wanted now. Yet they stood their ground, only protecting their own.

I looked at Sam. He was turned to the side, trying to watch both me and the Cullens at the same time. He looked at me then, seeming to search my eyes, asking me what to do. I let out a large breath and shook my head a little. I turned hide and paced, then came back, feeling my body trembling. I needed to get this under control.

_Trust me, Jake. You're not the only one who wants them dead for what's happened to Bella_, Paul said in my head. The thought calmed me more than anything else. I returned with Embry and Jared, willing my body to relax. Sam turned back to the Cullens.

"He came after her. She flipped her truck and she has a bunch of scrapes and bruises, but nothing life threatening. You're lucky your son didn't attack Quil when Bella came to us. She just barely made it onto the reservation before he tried to bite her," Sam explained to Carlisle. Trying to take in all the Cullen's emotions was like trying to catch all the fireflies around a bonfire on a midsummer night. I glimpsed Esme, her eyes wide with horror. The other two male vampires glanced at each other, a knowing look in their eyes. I paid more attention to Rosalie and Alice. I needed to know what they felt. I needed to judge them. They were the biggest threat to Bella right now.

Alice put her hands over her mouth. The next moment, she was turned away from us, her shoulders hunched. Remorse, regret, relief. It all showed in her stance. Rosalie was livid. She had turned, stomping and running a frustrated hand through her hair. All of this seemed to be news to the family. It seemed none of them knew what Edward had planned.

The reaction that struck me most was Carlisle's. If anything could have put me at ease in the presence of vampires, it was his response. His eyes darted to the ground, he swallowed. His head kind of weaved through the air as he brought his hand up to his forehead, muttering incoherently beneath his breath. A second later, he was slightly more composed, trying to bring his eyes to Sam's. He didn't succeed. He cleared his voice but it didn't help much.

"Is there anything I can do, I can see her, make sure she's tended to-"

"We have already taken care of her, you don't need to worry," Sam said, very lightly. He was as in tune to the cult of vampire's feelings as I was. He could sense their worry, and their compassion for Bella. This family was of no threat to my mate. The thought made my whole body relax, and I knew my thought flittered across each of my brothers around me. This was suddenly a more lax meeting.

Carlisle finally looked up at Sam and something passed between them. The next moment, he was looking at me. If I had been human, I would have staggered backwards. The look in his eyes portrayed more than he ever could have with words. Then his words made me want to crumple.

"I am so sorry for what a member of my family has caused. We will take full responsibility for him. Though I want it understood, not one of us truly knew what he was doing. None of us would have let him do this if we'd known," he said, addressing me. He looked to Sam then. "I will not die for him, or let any harm fall on the rest of my family, but if you want us to leave, we shall."

Sam glanced back at me. My head was still spinning. If I had been expecting anything from the Cullens, it had been lies, or a fight. It hadn't been resolution to their fate. It hadn't been responsibility. It hadn't been all the emotions and the regret swirling through the air. I swallowed and then shook my head to Sam.

_I need pants. Anyone's._ I said, already walking to the same bush Sam had transformed behind. I turned as Quil was gnawing the draw strings of the bag around his ankle to get them to me. I ducked behind the bush and shifted, breathing in. No matter how I felt towards the Cullens right now, it didn't keep the wolf in me from wanting to shift in the presence of a vampire. A pair of pants flew over my bush and I slipped them on, trying to form my thoughts into intelligent sentences, while still trying not to puke from the wretched smell of the vamps.

I stepped out and stopped at Sam's side. I looked at Carlisle, glanced over at the whole family. Alice and Rosalie had joined their significant others. Esme was tucked under Carlisle's arm now, looking as resigned as ever, ready to accept whatever we dealt them. By the hard expression on her face, she was taking Edward's attack on Bella the hardest.

"We will reinstate the treaty with your family. Excluding Edward," I said, my eyes coming back to Carlisle. I was negotiating with him now. No one else was there. This was between me and him. This was about Bella.

"All our earlier terms apply, but the moment I see Edward… If he ever comes here again, if he ever calls Bella, I will hunt him down. Make no mistake, your son _will_ die, Carlisle," I said, looking deep into his eyes so he knew I meant business. He gave a very curt nod.

"He is no longer a son of mine," he said, staring back at me, meaningfully. I nodded back at him and then looked at Sam. I knew I wanted to present several more ideas, but I really wanted to discuss them with him first. He was the alpha. He should be the one doing all this. I felt like I was imposing. He shook his head, indicating I should go on. I turned, glancing at the ground for a moment to collect my thoughts. I looked up to Carlisle again.

"I want the rights to patrol Bella's home, and anyone else she thinks is in danger. I want the right to step over any boundary that may occur, as long as it's what she wants," I said. There was a look in his eyes. A look of a father, surveying a boy who was coming to pick up his daughter for a date. The back of my neck suddenly felt hot. I looked away, as if I was that teenage boy, picking up his daughter.

"I agree with your demand. Anything Bella needs. We only ask that our secret be kept, and that we have the right to hunt outside of Forks and La Push, in the nearby forests," he said. I looked up at him and nodded. He had a knowing look in his eyes. I felt an odd feeling coursing through me. It was sort of like acceptance, though I didn't know why I felt it. It's not like Carlisle was Charlie. I didn't need his permission. A high voice broke the quick silence that had slipped between us.

"I want to see Bella," Alice demanded, stepping away from her mate.

"Alice," he said quickly, reaching out for her, but she stepped out of his grasp. She was in front of Carlisle now, looking at me. I felt my body tense, realizing for the first time I had actually been pretty relaxed.

"I want to see Bella. I need to talk to her," she said again, less of a demand this time and more of a plea. I looked at her, assessing her. I knew Bella loved this vampire as a dear friend. I knew if I made this decision for her, she would hate me.

But I would not put her life in their hands. She would no longer be put in danger because of them.

"No," I said. Alice's jaw nearly dropped in shock. I continued. "I can't take that risk with her life. I won't let you-" I started, but Sam's hand was on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and he was looking at Alice.

"I'll talk to Bella. I'll see what she wants to do," Sam told her. The wolf sprung up inside me, making me snarl. What right did he have, overruling my protection of my imprint? His head whipped around and he glared at me, sending a command through to me, without any thoughts or words. I was to shut up. I was furious. Boiling point irritation popped through me.

"That is more than we can ask. Thank you, Sam," Carlisle said, bringing my attention back to them. He had his hand on Alice's arm, pulling her backwards. "I think we've robbed you all of enough of your time. Please, feel free to call if you need anything. Especially if Bella needs anything," he said. Jasper was grabbing Alice now, as she was starting to struggle. Apparently she was as livid about seeing Bella as I was of her not seeing her. Carlisle and Sam were our parents. Parents of two very angry, upset children.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Jacob, turn around and walk away," Sam said to me, growling under his breath. I felt my breath coming out of me in huffs. I wanted to shift. I wanted to attack. All my earlier emotions came flooding back through me. Sam had turned me around, pushed me forward, but I turned back around. The Cullens were already gone and the knowledge frustrated me. I needed to attack.

"Jacob Black, we need to talk," Sam said, grabbing my arm and yanking me away from the direction the Cullens had fled. I shook him off after we started walking towards the forest. The pack of wolves was trailing behind us, no doubt watching our backs from the quick retreat of the Cullens. Sam turned to them as I kept walking.

"Embry, Quil and Paul, patrol. Seth, Jared, get some rest. You guys will switch off at dawn, I'll join you," he said. I heard them all disperse and hit a tree with my fist.

"Chill out!" Sam yelled at me, and I turned on him.

"You had no right to tell them that! Bella is my mate, I need to protect her! She can't ever see them-"

"You're right. Bella is your imprint. But you cannot take every decision away from her. She'll hate you for being so over protective, so overbearing," he said, looking at me with furious eyes. I was shaking, trying to badly not to shift and take all my anger out on him.

"I have to protect her!"

"Then you protect her! But you can't keep her closed up in a box! Bella is still a person, Jacob. If you take everything away from her, she's going to be miserable!" he said, grabbing me by the shoulders. I opened my mouth to speak but I was losing words. My anger was dying, it was just being replaced with fear. My Bella. I couldn't protect her. I wasn't good enough to protect her.

"I know what it's like to have an imprint, Jake. Trust me, you don't think I've just wanted to keep Emily in the house, keep her from going to the store, from the bon fires? Just so she won't get hurt. We can't protect them from everything, and that's not our fault. You need to let Bella breathe," he said, keeping his grip on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. He was trying to make sure I understood. Deep down, I did. On some superficial layer, I didn't. I was petrified. If Bella ever got hurt…

I tried to force the thought from my mind. Sam was right and I knew it. I couldn't keep her in a glass bubble. I couldn't take everything away from her. I let out a breath and Sam's grip relaxed. I felt weak, strained. I felt incompetent. I needed to see Bella…

"We both need to get home," Sam said aloud, looking at me. I gave a brief nod, realizing that I still wore Quil's pants. Hopefully he wouldn't mind running buck naked back to his house from the forest. I laughed at the thought, feeling the tension start to disperse.

The Cullens had agreed to our demands. They had agreed to kicking Edward out. The treaty was still intact and we would not have a group of angry vampires on our hands. I slipped the pants off that I was wearing and both Sam and I shifted and began running home.

Carlisle's POV

"I need to see Bella!" Alice yelled. She was still frantic, and Jasper was doing his best to contain her. We all knew how she was feeling. It made sense. She had been the one tipping Edward off. To find out that he had attacked her, made her flip her truck… She was lucky she hadn't been killed, or worse, turned into one of us. I ran my hand over my forehead, trying to calm the pounding from Alice's high pitched voice. I had never witnessed a headache as a vampire before.

"Enough, Alice," I said, closing the front door behind my family and leaning against it. Her tantrum stopped this time. She stood, staring at me. There was so much to shift through. So many jumbled up thoughts. Esme jumped to my defense.

"Alice, you need to give Bella time. With everything that has happened, she might not want to see any of us right away," she said. I smiled inwardly. _Good job, darling. _If she had said Bella wouldn't want to see Alice personally, she might have lost it again. Alice still looked crushed.

"What if she never wants to see me again? What if I've done this? If she refuses to see any of us again, I don't think I could bare it! I need to make things right with her!" she cried out. Jasper's hand was stroking up and down her back. No doubt he was still trying to reign in Alice's emotions. He'd never had to deal with her like this before this last week. She had always been bright, cheery. Finally, something had cracked Alice's outer shell.

Bella.

She made a fool of us all. We were all in love with her. She was just an amazing person, period. We all loved her so much, before, because she had been the one to finally make Edward happy. Now, she was just part of the family. She was one of my own. It was as if she really was my daughter. And I hated my son for what he had done, for what he had become.

Esme squeezed my arm. I hadn't even realized she had placed herself back at my side. I gave her a reassuring little smile and then looked back at Alice.

"Just give it a day, Alice. I'm sure we'll hear back from the pack. I think Sam is aware of our feelings," I said, looking at her intently. I had as much power over my family as the alpha leader had over his pack. I just hoped Alice was sane enough to listen to me. Rosalie caught my attention now.

"Why do you think they're letting us stay, Carlisle? I expected the pack to be livid. They started out that way. Why wouldn't they run us out?" she asked, her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed.

"I think that pack loves and cares for Bella just as much as we do. I think when they realized we had nothing to do with Edward's actions, they no longer thought of us as a threat. We're still just as harmless as the first time we made the treaty with their ancestors. They don't want a war any more than we do," I said, glancing at Emmett and Jasper. They gave brisk nods. They understood just as well as I did that if there was a war, everyone would lose.

"That pack doesn't want to hurt Bella. And I think they all know that by hurting us, they hurt her. Just as we know if we hurt anyone of them, she'll be devastated," I said, looking at Rose once more. She gave a little nod, appearing in deep thought. I was curious, to say the least.

"Rose?" She looked up, her mouth already open to ask her next question.

"Why was that mutt such an ass? He could have easily just said no to Alice's request and left it alone, but he was furious that she even asked. He looked like he was going to attack her," she said, deeply curious. I smiled a little.

The pack's odd behavior had indeed intrigued me. Sam had been bowing down to every one of Jacob's whims. When I had mentioned in the beginning that we would need a mediator, he had looked to Jacob. When Jacob looked as if he was going to attack us, Sam looked to Jacob. At first, I had thought they had switched alphas. Then I knew.

Once Jake started asking about patrolling extra land, about what Bella wanted, what Bella needed. I knew then what had happened.

"I've only heard it mentioned briefly. It's an intriguing concept actually. It seems Jacob has imprinted on Bella," I said. Esme tensed a little besides me. I had mentioned it to her in passing once. She hadn't been fond of the idea until I had mentioned it was just like us. We find our soul mates, wolves found their imprints. I knew I'd have to clarify to the others.

"Werewolves idea of soul mates is imprinting. Apparently, from what I've read in ancient tribes journals, a werewolf will imprint on its mate, making them the most important person alive to them. There's a lot more detail, but I think that's what's happened. It's why he's so protective," I explained, looking at Rose.

There was a sort of stunned silence shifting through the air. It was odd. Every one of us thought of Bella as a family remember. Knowing that she was in love with a werewolf, imprinted on by a werewolf… It was strange that we were interconnected in such a way. All I could do was smile.

He was very befitting for her. If there was anything that could protect Bella from herself, and from Edward, it was an overly possessive werewolf.

**A/N : What do you guys think of Carlisle's POV? Love you all!**


	34. Chapter 32

**So, I love you all. You're incredible. Enjoy this chappy.**

**Chapter 32 – Explain**

Edward's POV

I snaked my hand up into the girl's hair, looking into her eyes. I had managed to get her to go for a night time walk along the forest trail with me. I had held her hand, whispered sweet nothings in her ear. All the while, I kept a tab on my significant other, scrambling around in the trees above us. Jealousy coursed through her, along with blood lust and anticipation. It made me want to drag out the time I spent with this young brunette even longer.

My lips touched hers and, as with the rest of my prey, her knees weakened and she turned to putty in my hands. I pushed her back up against a tree, my free hand on her hip. Victoria dropped down, light as a feather behind us. Surprisingly, the girl caught sight of her.

"Oh," she said, quietly, pulling away from my mouth to indicate someone else had joined us. I glanced behind me and smiled, then turned back to the girl. Her eyes widened right before I snapped forward and bit into her neck. Victoria was at my side, keeping the girl's scream silent with her hand as she also latched onto our prey. I breathed in through my nose as I swallowed a particularly wonderful mouthful and felt it course through me.

It ignited me. I couldn't believe I missed out on this, for the past seventy some odd years. Victoria had been helping me pick out our victims, making it a game. We chased down, sometimes we seduced, other times we led them into darkened alleys, the curious fools. Victoria's hand slipped up under my shirt along my back and I gasped in.

The best thing about drinking human blood was the rush it gave, and then the heightened sensitivity, to everything. No wonder those who drank from humans were stronger, faster, braver. And more sexual.

With both of us feeding on her, the girl barely lasted twenty seconds. I stepped away first, feeling overly satiated. I watched as Victoria kept going for another second, seeming to have something to prove to the young brunette, who had gone unconscious and was two seconds from death. She finally pulled away, still baring fangs. She took the girls head and snapped it, letting her slip to the ground.

She stared at her for a second before looking back at me over her shoulder. Her eyes were vibrant, deadly, the same color as her fire engine colored hair. I tracked her thoughts, going through her flurry of emotions. She hadn't done well the last time I'd seduced a girl, either.

Before I could move, before I could speak a word to calm her, she was in front of me, pushing me back, onto the ground. I gasped, moving to get up, but she was already on top of me. She was straddling me, leaning down to catch my lips with hers. She ground her hips down onto mine and I groaned, thrusting up. Her tongue was searching my mouth violently, dominating me. Truthfully, I wanted to be dominated by her. It was the only reason she was still moving. I could have ripped her to pieces already, had I actually been angry with her.

Her hips lifted a little and her hand snaked down, snapping open the button on my jeans. Her little hand worked straight into my jeans before I could protest and then her fingers were gripping me. My back arched up off the ground as her lips skipped away from my mouth and she started sucking on my neck. I grabbed her hip, digging my nails in. She was sliding her hand up and down.

I panted, actually unable to read her thoughts, her feelings, or my own. I was in a frenzy. She had been showing me my more sensual side ever since I came to her. She was showing me things I'd never felt before. Never truly felt.

Within seconds, she had me wrapped in an orgasm that shattered my world. She kept a light stroke, bringing me down. I wrapped my arm around her and flipped her over, hovering above her. I rested my forehead against her shoulder, panting into her. She was breathless too. I had come to discover that a vampire's passion was contagious. I kissed her collar bone before pulling back a little and looking into her eyes. I pressed the hair back off her forehead and her eyes shut, reveling in my touch.

_I'm going to kill her the first chance I get… She'll never take him from me. _Her thoughts fluttered through my head. I tried not to show I'd been reading her. It was difficult. Sure, she'd thought some insane things. Every time we talked about killing Bella and the werewolf, I had to bare the gruesome sight of her thoughts, her hopes even. She couldn't wait to kill them both.

But now, her own motives were involved. Never before had she thought she was going to kill either of them for me. It was always because she wanted them both dead. She was worried now. She thought my intentions weren't true. She thought I would want Bella back at the drop of the hat. If Bella said she made a mistake, I'd take her back. Victoria couldn't live with that thought.

I suddenly felt myself in over my head. I needed to calm her. I lowered myself and kissed her, as passionately as I could manage, even though I was shaking. Yes, I'd told Victoria I wanted them dead. Both of them. It was a lie.

I would use her to kill the werewolves, and then I would whisk Bella away with me. The thoughts were overbearing on my mind. Every night Victoria and I sat in the trees together, I wondered if the Volturi had decided when they would make their surprise appearance to see if Bella had been changed. Every night, I tried to think what would happen if they found she hadn't been changed. Every night, I saw her lying at my feet, because I was too late to save her. Her body was oddly bent, broken, weak and still. The werewolves were all slaughtered.

No one could protect her but me. And I'd been doing a poor job of it. I breathed in and pulled away from Victoria, pretending to hear something in the distance. She looked up at me, curiously. I glanced back down at her and then hopped to my feet. I offered my hand to help her up and then buttoned my pants again. She slipped her fingers between mine as we started walking.

My mind was still whirring as she spoke.

"So why didn't you ever turn that little brat?" she asked, glancing at me. I kept my head straight, watching her out of the corner of my eye. "I mean, not that I'm not grateful. But at the time, you thought she was your soul mate."

I took in a short breath and then shrugged a little, not wanting to delve into too many details. She felt she knew me. I didn't want to be known.

"I never wanted her to turn into a vampire. She wanted it, back then. I never wanted this life for her," I said, glancing up into the trees. She was silent a moment, but then went on.

"So what were your plans, if you weren't ever going to change her?" she asked. I stopped and turned to her. This was the root of her suspicion. I had to stamp it out, otherwise, she would never trust me how I needed her to in order for this to work.

"Vic, none of this matters any more. My plans before had been to die when she did. But she's broken my heart. I want her dead now. I only want you, baby," I said, running my hand through her hair and looking deep into her eyes. "Now, she doesn't want to become one of us, and I want her dead."

She looked back at me, searching for her answers in my eyes. I hope she found the right ones. I blocked all my hopes and dreams with Bella from my heart and willed her to only see my hatred.

Jake's POV

I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me silently. I knew it would take more than a creaking door to wake up my dad, but it was courteous all the same. I ran my hand through my hair and made my way down the hallway to my room. When I opened the door, my heart lifted. I saw Bella sitting up on my bed, looking out the window. As soon as she heard me, her head snapped to look at me. A bright smile swept over her face and I tried to smile back.

She was dressed back in my large shirt now and I saw a wide expanse of leg as she jumped off the bed and came to me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me tightly.

Instantly, thoughts assaulted my brain. What would I have done if everything had gone horribly wrong tonight? What if the Cullens had taken down my pack and then made it to Bella? I squeezed her, even tighter. I buried my nose into her shoulder. I couldn't protect Bella…

"What happened?" she mumbled into my chest and I let out a deep breath. I tried to compose myself. I recalled Sam's conversation, knowing what I had to do. I pulled her back and looked down at her, than guided her to the bed.

"The Cullens came early. All in all, we're redrawing up the treaty. We don't think any of them had to do with what he did, and-"

"You're letting them stay? What if Edward comes back-" she started, her eyes wide as she looked up at me from sitting on the bed. I could see all the fear, all the pain that was caused simply by just thinking about Edward. He had broken her, in so many ways. Would she ever live without looking over her shoulder? Would she ever be able to sleep without checking the windows and doors to make sure they were locked?I lowered myself to the floor, kneeling in front of her. I took her hands in mine, shaking my head.

"They won't let him. Carlisle basically disowned him right before us. None of them were happy when they heard what's been going on, Bells. They care about you, I saw it," I said, peering into her eyes. I rubbed my thumbs over her hands, trying to reassure her. She looked anything but.

"Is there more?" she asked. I let go of her hands and slid mine up and down her arms, slowly. I couldn't bring myself to look up into her eyes anymore. I concentrated on the bed instead.

"Alice wants to see you. She wants to talk to you, she thinks everything is her fault," I said, my eyes shutting at the last word. My teeth were also clenched. Bella jumped out of my arms and I watched her from the floor as she paced, spouting off angrily.

"Of course Alice would want to talk to me. I told you she was tipping Edward off. I want to talk to her! I want to yell at her for what she's done, for what she let him get away with!" she cried out. I got to my feet and went to her, cradling her into my arms as she stood turned away from me. I rested my chin on her shoulder and breathed in, trying not to let her anger become mine.

There was a long silence, where everything seemed to hang in the air. Bella's decision. It was her choice. I wouldn't take this away from her, if she wanted to see Alice. But what if Alice talked to Bella, and made her realize they could protect her better than we could?... What if Alice got Bella to see that their whole family loves her, and they want her to stay with them? Would she cast me aside?

I swallowed, loudly. Tears pricked my eyes and I let out a heavy breath. The thought of losing Bella… It drove me insane. I needed to know.

I started to turn her around so she would face me. She looked up at me, her face full of hatred and irritation. As soon as she saw mine, it all fluttered away, and concern donned on her. Before she could speak, I shook my head as my hand came up to caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered as she leaned into my touch. I cherished her in that moment. I took every inch of her in and ingraved it into my head. No matter what her decision, I'd always love her. I felt the tears welling in my eyes. Her eyes got wide, both her hands coming up to grab my face.

"Jake, what's wrong-"

"Bella, I need you to tell me the truth… I need to know what you want, and what you think is best for you-"

"Jake, what are you doing-"

"Just promise me, please!" I nearly cried, grabbing her hands and engrossing them in mine. I pulled her hands to my chest and looked into her eyes, bending down a little so I wasn't staring down at her. I searched her, begging her to comply with me. She looked like she didn't want to answer me. She was probably afraid of what I was going to ask. Either way, she nodded her agreement.

I wetted my mouth and swallowed, looking into her eyes. Right now, I was the only lie detector. I needed to know the truth. No matter what it was.

"… Do you want to go back to the Cullens? Do you want to be away from me? Could they protect you better?" I asked, a single tear finally making its way out of my eye. Her appearance fell from everything she'd been feeling. She looked shock. Then she was smiling, warmly. She wiggled one of her hands free from my rock like grip. Her fingertips skimmed my cheek and I shut my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers as she pulled me closer.

"Jacob Black… I will never leave you. Not ever. I have faith in you. And you will protect me better than anyone else on this planet," she said. I felt relief flood through me. So much that I couldn't bare not to look at her. I pulled away and looked into her eyes as she continued.

"You're a werewolf… You're my werewolf. And I AM your imprint. I can't stand not being near you. I can't run off to live with vampires, when one of them is after me, Jake, so stop worrying about me leaving," she said, looking deep into my eyes. I felt her urging me to believe everything she said. Her final words nearly made me crumble. "I would be nothing without you."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and buried my nose into her hair. I let out the longest breath I'd ever held and felt my heart beating so incredibly fast. Bella was mine, in every way. She wasn't going to leave me, and she thought I was enough. She thought I could protect her. I was enough for her. Another tear leaked from the corner of my eye and got lost in her hair.

I stumbled back towards the bed and laid down, her lying on top of me. I kept my arms tight around her and focused on the feel of her hand as it went up and down my arm. I was in shock. Everything good that could happen had happened. The only thing that was left was killing Edward, and that was on the back burner. I needed to make Bella feel as wonderful as she made me. I stroked my hands up and down her back for what felt like hours. Lying there in bliss was better than anything I'd ever felt.

After a while, I felt Bella's body starting to tense, even with my hands constant assault on her back. It wasn't noticeable at first, but it slowly got worse. I stopped moving my hands and just felt her back under my hands. I couldn't go without knowing what was wrong.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice a whisper in the room.

"Yes?" she asked, lifting her head and laying her chin on the indent of my chest. My fingers touched her face briefly, taking in the stress and worry lines on her forehead.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over those lines, trying to smooth them out. Her brow just furrowed a little more. She seemed to think, for a minute or two, before she spoke.

"I just… I need to see Alice. I'm so furious with her, I need to yell at her, or something. I need to talk to her," she said, and I gave a little nod, biting on my tongue. She had already confirmed she wasn't going to leave me. I had nothing to worry about. Except protecting her. She went on.

"I mean, I know vampires are what I'm so afraid of… Because of him… But I miss them already, Jake… I miss Carlisle, and Emmett… I miss them all," she said, tears brimming at her eyes. I let out a deep breath, pressing a lock of her hair behind her ear as I watched her.

"They love you. Carlisle especially, he cares for you like a daughter… Most of me trusts them, most of me knows you'll be safe if you see them… But the wolf in me, Bells. It just can't trust vampires. It's the only thing keeping me from sending you off to those people right now," I said. She smiled a little, then glanced down at my chest. Her fingertips started to run patterns over it. I closed my eyes briefly, willing the hormones away. This was not the time. She looked up at me again.

"Will you come with me? When I talk to her?" she asked, and my heart slowed to a miserable pace. I leaned up a little, taking her with me.

"Why would you even ask something like that? I'll always be there. I'll watch you every moment, of every day. When you're eating, sleeping, just breathing… I'll always be with you," I said, caressing her cheek. She let out a small laugh and a smile worked its way over her face as she shut her eyes. She leaned into my hand and I smiled at her innocence. The moonlight shining in through the window lit up her skin, making it look like silk and cream. I leaned over and brushed my lips over her shoulder, unable to resist. Her lips went to mine as I pulled away and we shared a deep, sweet kiss. When we pulled away, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, bringing her closer to me.

"I just can't figure out how they didn't know… He was gone all the time, and when he was with me… He just looked so crazy. I don't see how they missed it. I don't see how Alice didn't see what he was doing," she said, her voice getting stronger, louder. She was getting more upset. I let out a breath and stroked her shoulder with my thumb.

"Everyone does crazy things when they love someone, Bells. And that whole vampire family loves you. I'm not making excuses for them, they should have seen what was going on. But maybe Alice was just blind because she was so afraid of losing you," I said, sick to my stomach. I was sticking up for a vampire. Not for the vampire's sake, but for Bella's. She loved that cult so much. I couldn't let her fall to pieces for caring for them so much. The wolf in me was revolting.

Bella moved away from me and got to her feet, pacing again. I sat up fully, watching her. Her small feet made no noise as they hit the floor with each step. After a few more paces, she turned to me. She looked at me for a minute, at least, then shrugged a little. Everything in her stance was irritation. She needed to calm down. She needed some sleep. I got to my feet and walked over to her.

"What can I do, Bella? You know I'll do anything for you," I said, tilting her chin up with my hand. I looked into her eyes.

Bella's POV

Fear. Betrayal. Irritation. Hatred. My body felt like pins were pressing in at my every pore. Part of the time, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The other part, I didn't want to breathe. Edward's actions were life altering. Knowing that Alice might have helped him in all of this? It was life ending.

I looked into Jake's eyes and all I felt was love. If there was one good thing in the world that I could concentrate on, it was that he would never, ever betray me. He would never hurt me, and I would never hurt him. We were too connected, too at one with each other. I would never hurt him, ever again.

"I just… I just need a shower," I whispered, nodding as I looked up at him. He bit his lip and I breathed in a little. Even when I was feeling angry, I couldn't help the dose of hormones he gave me every time he moved, breathed… Existed. Was this what it was like to be imprinted?

When he stepped away, I almost fell over. He was my everything. He was my legs, holding me up. He was my air, keeping me breathing. He was my world and nothing would ever come between us. Except space.

He grabbed a towel off the corner of his dresser and was back at my side the next second.

"Everything's already there for you. My shampoo and the soap and everything," he said, walking me towards the bathroom. I let out a soft breath and turned to him as I came to the door. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him, wrapping one arm around his neck to bring him closer. Briefly, I felt his hands slide up my back, beneath my shirt. I gasped out, feeling like thousands of little electric impulses were slamming through me. He let go the next second. My body cried out for him. His lips caressed my cheek.

"Go, Bells, please," he whispered. I took a step back, the bathroom door creaking open behind me. He took a step back also, watching me. My eyes raked over his body once more before I turned and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

**A/N: Ooooo, do I have some FUN for you guys in the next chapter. What do you think of Ice-ward? Give me all your thoughts, my children!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – At Last**

Jake's POV

I turned away from the door as soon as it shut, walking to my room as calmly as I could. I reached my room and tried not to slam the door. I leaned against it, letting my breath come out in the little pants it needed in order to breathe. Bella was going to make me lose control. I wish I could talk to Sam. Was this how it was supposed to feel when you first found your imprint? Like you wanted to jump them every moment of the day?

My erection was throbbing painfully in my pants. I slid my hand in and corrected him so he was pointing up instead of painfully down. A memory flashed through me. Bella, in the bathroom. Bella, when she was attacked. Bella, getting ready to go down on her knees for me. My hand didn't make it back out of the pants.

I moaned out as I grabbed my cock from the base and stroked up. My eyes fluttered shut as more images of Bella assaulted me. She was naked, now. She was in the shower. Was she feeling how I was? This undeniable urge to touch? An image of Bella pleasuring herself in the shower flashed into mind and my knees almost buckled. I gave a stronger pull on my cock and groaned out.

I pressed the back of my head hard against the door. _God, damn… _My hand continued on, with slow, patient strokes. My heart was racing. It wasn't like I hadn't done this before. No, this had been a constant part of my life since I had turned 13 and started to mature. But the intensity… The need, it scared me. What if I couldn't control myself around Bella?

An image of laying Bella back onto the bed hit me and I gasped out, feeling my member throb rather impatiently. I increased the tempo of my strokes and it caused my breathing to speed up. I swallowed as I felt everything welling up. Images of Bella kept flashing through me, memories of how she tasted, what she sounded like. I needed to smell her again. I needed to touch her, just to feel her. What was she doing right now?-

My hand instantly came to a halt. She was right down the hallway, in the bathroom. She couldn't keep herself quiet. If she was doing something, I could hear her… Part of me felt perverted. The other part felt like an intimate soul mate that just wanted to know my partner inside out. I put myself back in my pants and then turned to ease my bedroom door open.

I tip toed to the bathroom door, even though I didn't need to. The shower was running, and she wouldn't hear anything from inside. I paused outside the door and held my breath. I could hear her breathing. It was deep, and slow. I had to wait a few moments. With my arousal, I couldn't decipher all the sounds that were running together.

Then her gasp caught my attention.

_Oh god, what was she doing?... Please, give me a sign… _My member throbbed painfully and I tried to ignore it.

"Oh, Jake… God, I need you," I heard her say. My heart stole away with me. She had said it as a dead whisper in the shower. I had never been so happy to be a werewolf.

"God," she whispered again. I let my imagination wander away with me. What was she doing? Was she rubbing herself? Were her hands running over her breasts? Was she up against the wall?

"Come on, baby, tell me more," I whispered, leaning my forehead against the door, trying to keep my hand from diving into my pants again. For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of her breathing. My skin was crawling, wanting to know everything. I didn't know if I could take this anymore. Then-

"God, I can't do this," she whispered to herself. My heart fell, listening to her let out a deep breath. What was wrong? What was happening? Another moment of silence, then-

"Jake?" she called out, sounding loud, as I had been tuned into the smallest sound. In reality, she wasn't that loud. She knew she didn't have to be in order for me to hear her. I straightened up immediately. Did she know I was out here? What was I supposed to do? I froze for a what felt like an hour.

"Jake?" she asked again, a little louder this time. My heart pounded. I took in a deep breath and then put my hand on the doorknob. I tried it. It was unlocked. I was surprised.

"Yeah?" I asked, poking my head into the deeply misted bathroom. I saw her head poke out from around the curtain. Her hair was drenched, her cheeks were pink. I bit on my tongue.

"Can you… Can you stay in here, with me?" she asked, quietly. I think my mouth dropped. My eyes took in her face and then I cleared my throat, nodding very briefly before slipping into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

She slipped back behind the curtain and I found myself standing there, uncertain of what to do. I was trying to pull all the pieces together, but I was so lost. She cleared her voice a little and I bit on my lip before taking a step to the shower.

"Are you, ok?" I asked, not knowing what I should be asking. I took in a little breath, watching the curtain shimmer with movement. Silence greeted me. I let it go on for a minute, but then I wasn't sure if she'd heard me.

"Bells? Are you ok?" I asked, and then her head popped out of the curtain again. She looked as if she was distressed. I stepped closer to her again.

"I just… Jake, I can't handle this anymore. I need release," she whispered. Silence hung in the air for a brief two seconds, the two of us staring straight at each other. The wolf in me pounced. I pounced. I moved the last two steps to the shower and shed my pants in the process. She opened up the curtain and I jumped in with her. She shut the curtain and then turned to me. I didn't waste another second. I pushed her up against the shower wall and let my hands roam. Her hips, her sides, her stomach. Her arms, her shoulders, her hands, her thighs. I wanted to explore everywhere. She moaned out, softly.

I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to do everything to her. I wanted to hear her, to feel her. My whole body was crawling. I thrusted gently against her leg and she immediately glanced down. She looked back up at me, her cheeks going pink again.

"You're driving me crazy, Bells…" I whispered, my hands caressing her hips. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, so I wasn't too afraid of her falling. Would she like it if I talked to her? Talked to her a little… naughty? I wanted to try it. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Are you wet for me, Bella? Are you as aroused as I am?" I asked, my fingers already making their way to their destination. She bit on her lip, looking up at me. There was something in her eyes. Daring? Arousal? Seduction? So many words came to mind, but the only thing I concentrated on was that she seemed to like what I said.

"Let me feel," I whispered, moving away from her forehead and instead I went to her ear. Something was moving inside of me. Something feral. I wanted to claim her. I wanted to make Bella mine, forever. I slipped my finger between her lips and she hissed in my ear. I drove my finger lower, towards her opening and felt her tense. My finger was doused in her juices. I cursed the shower for masking her scent. The heat, the steam, the water, everything was diluting Bella. Then again, with the water running, I'd be able to let her be louder without worrying about my dad.

The thought of hearing her made the wolf inside me pounce again. I drove my finger into her, deeply. She moaned out a little, tilting her head back. I went to her neck, kissing it and made my way up to her ear.

"You like that, baby?" I asked into her ear. She let out a soft little moan that I took as a yes. So, she liked being talk to, but didn't like talking back. I could deal with that. As long as I got to hear her. I pulled my finger out and then pressed it in again, feeling along her walls with the pad of my finger. When I couldn't get my finger to go any deeper, I wiggled the tip of it around and she cried out. She melted. I had to wrap my free arm around her to keep her from falling.

I was panting already, feeling her clenching my finger. I breathed into her shoulder as I started moving my finger in and out, in a nice, quick rhythm.

"Jake," she gasped out, and I felt one of her hands start to slide down my chest. I opened my mouth to answer but she used her other hand to dig her nails into my back and she dragged across the expanse of my shoulders.

"Ahhh," I groaned out a little, my finger giving pause inside her for a moment. It was the time she needed in order to snake her hand down and grab hold of me. She squeezed me and drew her hand up and down. I was the one who melted now.

"Jesus, Christ, Bella," I gasped out, using my free hand to brace it against the shower wall at her head. Apparently touching me gave her the strength to stand up on her own. I was dizzy with ecstasy and was surprised when her lips found mine. I kissed her back, my tongue searching through her mouth as she slid her hand up and down on me. Then she pulled away a little and went to my ear.

"Jake, move your finger… please," she ground out and I immediately started moving my forgotten finger. "Yes, right there…" she said and my knees nearly gave way again. I started thrusting my finger in and out, trying to increase the tempo of my thrusts so she would increase the tempo of her strokes.

"God, Jake!" she cried out a little and I felt her body trying to shy away from my finger. _Oh, no, not this time. _I thought to myself, feeling her body edging towards the brink of an orgasm. I flattened my body against hers to keep her pinned and thrusted my finger endlessly inside her. I flattened my palm a little so I would also hit her clit, guaranteeing her peak. Her nails dug into my shoulder again and her strokes on my cock slowed as I felt her breathe in. Her back arched against the bathroom wall and I felt her nails break skin.

"Ahhh," I groaned out a little, giving a last few hard thrusts before she shattered. She cried out, louder than I should have let her, and her whole body went lax. I wrapped my arm around her again, keeping a soft, slow rhythm with my finger to bring her down. Her body was shaking, her breath was hectic. I finally pulled my hand away and let the water wash away what remained of her on my finger. I brought the same hand up and stroked her cheek, watching her. She looked up as she pulled her fingers out of my skin and I glanced to look at it. Little beads of blood formed and she gasped out.

"I'm so sorry," she said and I laughed a little, leaning back so the water would wash away the blood. I looked down at her and pressed my forehead against hers.

"It'll heal in a minute," I whispered, huskily. Lust flooded through her eyes again and she remembered her hand on my shaft. I opened my mouth to tell her not to worry about it, but she was already stroking again. I gritted my teeth a little and shut my eyes, feeling the pleasure roll through me.

Her hand stroking over me was bliss. She handled me like she knew me inside and out. She wasn't too gentle, she had the perfect grip. She stroked up, up, up to the head, and then pressed her hand all the way back down. Within seconds, I was panting. I grabbed her wrist to stop her but she refused, shaking me off. She turned me so I was leaning against the wall now. Her body was flush against mine and I slid my hand between us to cup her breast. I closed my eyes, trying to suppress the already raging orgasm that was trying to take over my body. I gritted my teeth a little before I couldn't handle it any more.

"No, Bella, no, stop," I whispered, using more force this time to try and stop her. She wouldn't give in. She pressed her lips hard against mine, mumbling 'why' against them. I couldn't keep from slipping my tongue into her mouth for a thorough run down.

"Bella, please!" I cried out, grabbing her wrist now and yanking it off me. She kept at the kiss, moving her lips against mine hungrily. I was still fighting back the orgasm.

"Why? Jacob, why? I want you to, please. I want you to fuck me," she said. After a millisecond, we both stopped. She put her hand over her mouth, gasping. I almost couldn't believe she'd said that. I blinked, the orgasm fading as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella… Do you really want to?" I asked, looking deeper into her eyes. After a moment of soul searching, she pulled her hand away from her mouth and gave a little nod at me.

"Yes, I do. I want to, Jake," she said. I couldn't help a weak smile as I brought my hand up and stroked her cheek.

"Then the shower is not the place for us, baby… Come on," I said, and grabbed her hand. I turned off the water and opened the curtain, helping her out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her before going to the bathroom door and peaking out. After seeing no sign of my father, I pulled Bella down the hallway, and closed my bedroom door behind us. Still naked, I locked the door and then turned to her.

She was already facing me, her hands gripping the towel around her. She was biting on her lip. The next moment, the towel slipped to the floor. I stepped closer to her as she took a step towards me. I reached my arms out and touched her hips, pulling her flush up against my body.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight, Bells? We can wait..." I said, nudging her nose and looking at her. Fierce determination, acceptance and... love, greeted me through her eyes. She nodded.

"I want to do this with you, right now, Jake," she said, starting to move back towards the bed. As we reached it, I laid her down. She slid up the bed a little and for a moment, I just wanted to pounce on her. I willed the wolf within me to relax. I needed Bella's first time to be absolutely perfect. As perfect as a first time could be.

"Tell me. If I do anything wrong, tell me," I said, kissing her temple before sliding my hand down between her legs. I felt her tense a little as I eased my finger inside her. She was still wet, unbelievably wet. I swallowed, sliding my finger in and out of her as she began to breathe a little heavier. Her hand went to the back of my head, her fingertips stroking through my hair.

"Jake?" she asked, her voice sounding like heaven through the darkness.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling back to look down at her.

"I don't think I need much more preparation," she said, a coy smile on her face. I couldn't help but grin.

"My, my, we are impatient," I said, pulling my hand away. I masked my true feelings with sarcasm. The truth was, I was completely nervous about doing this to Bella. Both of us were virgins. We didn't know what we were doing.

But I would try my best.

I reached over to my bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom. I sat back and ripped the wrapper open, then put it on. All the while, I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I looked up once I was done and saw her eyes bright and wanting. I wanted to jump her. I moved back between her legs.

I grabbed hold of myself, hovering above her on my knees. Her legs were spread around me, her hand was on the back of my neck, gripping tightly. I glanced into her eyes. Then stared into them. She bit on her lip again, arching her back a little. The girl was going to try and drive me insane.

I positioned myself right at her entrance and then took in a soft breath. She closed her eyes and I followed suit. I pressed in. I swallowed hard as I felt her start to take me in. I reigned in all my control, trying so hard not to just drive straight into her.

"Faster, Jake."

Especially when she said something like that. I bit on my lip as I slid in deeper. It became harder to press in. She gasped out a little and I eased up. She let out a breath and I opened my eyes, watching her. Her face showed no true pain, just worry. I continued. Then the pain flashed over her face.

"Bells-"

"Jake, just do it. Please, just go," she whispered out. I growled out a little and tried to ease myself into her quickly, but not roughly. She cried out a little and I felt fear shoot through me. I went to stop-

"No! Just go the rest of the way," she whisper-cried. I shut my eyes and pressed pass that final barrier. I felt her slip, then expland. She cried out once more as I pressed completely against her now. I let out a deep breath, panting. I hadn't even realized her nails had been digging into the back of my neck. She relaxed her grip a little now. Her body started to relax after another minute. I felt fear coursing through me as I opened my eyes.

I stroked her hair back, tucking it behind her ear as I watched her. Her eyes were still shut, and she was breathing in deeply through her nose. I felt evil, in that moment. I was the worst thing that had ever happened to Bella.

Then her eyes opened. She smiled a little. My mouth dropped open a little.

"Bells, tell me what to do," I said, looking deep into her eyes. She leaned up a little and kissed me. I held onto the fear. I held onto the worry.

As long as I could, anyways. The woman's mouth overtook mine. So much compassion, so much love. She was devouring my mouth. I slid my hand into her hair in the back and pulled her closer, tilting my head to the side so I could get deeper into her mouth. Both her hands were running through my hair, gripping it, stroking it, pulling it.

"Move, Jake," she moaned out against my lips. A sliver of worry went through me, but my hips obeyed her. I pulled back a little and then thrusted in, ever so slowly. Bella slipped back down to lay on the bed. I opened my eyes and watched her. She tilted her head away, her eyes shut, biting on her lip. Her back was arched a little. When my pelvis touched hers, sending me completely inside her again, she moaned. I leaned down to her ear.

"It feels ok?" I asked, nibbling on her ear. She nodded a little, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It feels best when you move," she said, opening her eyes to look at me. I grinned a little and braced a hand by her head, on the bed. I began to pull out again and watched as her mouth formed into a small 'O' before I began my journey back into her. Odd, seductive, feminine noises came from her mouth, and I tried to memorize them all. She slipped her hands to my back and began raking her nails across me. I hissed a little and thrusted into her a little faster than I had been.

Everything happened so fast.

"Oh, yes," she gasped out. Her muscles clenched around me and I felt the wolf throw my conscience to the backseat. I used my free hand to slide down her waist and I gripped her hip, thrusting back into her. She cried out softly, her back arching. I panted out, withdrawing again.

"Yes, Jake, more," she continued. I felt feral. I needed to claim her. I needed rough, passion, control. I pressed my forehead against her, even as her hand on the back of my neck pulled me closer. I thrusted in, out, in, out. Every time my body met hers, she moaned, or cried out, or gasped. Her sounds drove me further. I felt something building up in the put of my stomach.

"God, Bella. I need-"

"Take me, Jake. Take what you need from me," she whispered into my ear, so passionately. I growled out a little and moved to her shoulder. I tried to gain back some ounce of control over my body, but she had me drugged. I put my mouth on the crook between her neck and shoulder and sucked on her as I thrusted faster.

Her back arched and I slipped my arm under her, pulling her up closer. She got tighter around me and I broke contact with her neck, crying out a little.

"God, Bells," I groaned, resting my forehead on her shoulder as I kept going.

"Oh Jake, please don't stop," she mumbled out. I felt her breath on my shoulder, coming in fast spurts. Was she close to coming again? This time, when my pelvis met hers, I grinded into her. Instead of pulling in and out, I just rubbed against her, pressing on her sensitive nub.

"Jake!" she cried, her nails in my back once more. I groaned out and started thrusting again, making sure to keep hitting her in the right spot.

Before I knew it, she was nearly up off the bed in my arm. She was crying out, shuddering in my hold. In turn, her walls compressed in on me and within two strokes, I came with her. I groaned into her shoulder, clenching my teeth a little. The orgasm raked over my body, taking everything from me. I made sure I didn't put my weight on her, but it was difficult to hold myself up.

I stayed buried inside her, not wanting to leave. I kissed her shoulder, my eyes still forced shut, my breath still coming at a pant. Hers was the same. I felt her fingers stroking through my hair again. Then her voice.

"Relax, Jake... Lay on me," she whispered. I wanted to fight her, but she wore the pants in this relationship at the moment. I scooted around a little until I could lay on her without feeling like all my weight was on her chest. She breathed out heavily, but the pressure seemed to calm her. Her fingers skipped along my back, smoothed over my shoulders. I continued placing my kisses wherever I could reach.

It was the last thing I remembered before darkness.


	36. Chapter 34

Heyyy guys. Just letting you know, this will be my last update until at least June 10th. Finals have finally come around, and this weekend will be devoted completely to studying. I just wanted to leave you with this in your mouths. I promise, the next few chapters after this one are really going to get your gears going. We're almost done, maybe another 12 chapters or so. Sooooo much is going to happen! I can't wait to get to writing this summer. Maybe I'll even knock out the sequel!

One more thing : I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I've gotten a lot of "sweet because he's nervous" and I'm glad you all appreciated that. Also, Bella will not get pregnant in this book, or the next one. I refuse to believe that these characters are irresponsible enough to, you know, forget a condom. Also, I didn't make the scene have incredible sex. I don't believe that anyone can have incredible sex their first time, and it makes me sad when people portray it that way. Girls get damaged their first time. It's not full bliss, as you'll see in this chapter. I hope you guys will agree with my non-fairy tale way of seeing things.

Chapter 34 – The Morning After

Bella's POV

I was weaving in and out of consciousness. I really didn't want to wake up and face the day. I wanted to stay curled up, wrapped in strong, protective arms. In a nice cozy bed. The smell of the woods intoxicating me. But finally, my eyes wouldn't stay shut. They fluttered open and I let out a soft sigh at the sight before me. His eyes were shut, feather light. I could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids, indicating deep REM sleep. His lips were slightly puckered, looking like he was just waiting for me.

I smiled and moved forward a little, butterfly kissing his lips with my own. I didn't want to wake him, like I had been miserably awoken by my own sleep system. As gently as I could, I lifted his arm and slipped out from under it, feeling a sharp pain press through my thighs and abdomen. I lowered his arm back to the bed and staggered back a little, surprised I didn't bump into anything and fall over. The pain subsided as I looked on my angel, lying motionless on the bed, besides his breathing.

The smile deepened. I couldn't believe I was this lucky. To be a part of this supernatural world, so intense and secret. To be the someone to someone else's life. To be their everything and to feel such love and devotion. My heart skipped in my chest at the thought of Jake expressing his love to me. At the same time, a sharp pain sliced through me, at my core. I took in a deep breath and glanced around for a towel. I found the one I had dropped on the floor the night before. I wrapped it around my still naked form.

As quietly as I could, which was a great accomplishment, I tip toed to the door, opened it and left the room. I sneaked down the hallway and slipped into the bathroom. I giggled as I shut the door behind me. I felt like a mistress, sneaking away from my beloved's chambers. It could have something to do with the fact that I did not want to face Billy, in case he had any inkling of what had happened last night.

I went to the shower and started it, all the while feeling the uncomfortable feeling in the depth of my womb that vibrated out to my thighs. As the water warmed, I began the usual bathroom routine. I paid particular attention to brushing my teeth. I draped the towel over the towel rack and then stepped into the shower.

The relief the hot water brought on was immense and miniscule, both at the same time. It seemed to take away my worries, my concerns. But the pain intensified. I leaned against the shower for support, feeling the stinging sensation as the water ran over my aching core. I was there for what had to be ten minutes before my body adjusted and I felt comfortable moving. I pushed away from the wall a little.

The memory was quick, and sweet. Jake had stopped me from getting him off in the shower. Here. Less than twelve hours ago. Less than twelve hours ago, I had been a virgin. I smiled and stepped under the water, wetting my hair. I reached for the shampoo and as I put some in my hand, I thought of Jacob. He had hovered above me, on the bed, working his finger in and out of me. I had been anxious. Nervous, impatient. I was afraid of backing out. Not because I didn't want him to do it.

No, I had wanted him to do it with all my heart. I was giving him everything. With last night came our future. We would forever be together. This same thought had come across to me last night, as he had been pleasuring me. I was giving him forever. But what if, that same idiotic spark in the back of my head spoke, what if Jake wasn't my forever. Just like Edward wasn't my forever. What if the imprinting had gone wrong? Like everything had always gone wrong for me.

I shook my head a little, making the thoughts retreat. I was Jake's imprint. I had given him my whole being.

_Jake, just do it. Please, just go,_ the words fluttered back into my head. Words of fear. But I had already made my decision. I had made my decision the moment I had asked him to take me, here, in the shower. I wanted it. Part of me had just been unsure.

I wasn't unsure now.

I had smiled up at him, smiled as he said _Bells, tell me what to do._ In that moment, everything had hurt. Losing your virginity would hurt with the smallest of men. Jake was no small man. Jake was... Wow. I smiled now, running my hands through my hair to rinse out the shampoo.

It had hurt so much, the way he stretched me. But at the same time, it felt perfect. Like he was made for me. We fit perfectly together. It's why I had smiled. The fear, the unknown, unsure. It all fell away as I looked up at him and he had such fear in his eyes. Fear for me.

Then he moved and everything I knew was pain and pleasure. One did not come without the other. Most of the time, the pleasure out ranked the pain. He was glorious, the way he moved and filled me. I shuddered a little, running the conditioner through my hair now.

We were insane together. Our hormones bounced off each other and multiplied. He drove me up a wall, and I brought him with me. There was such passion in his eyes, it carried straight through me. He had started moving faster. It had increased the pleasure. The pain became less known.

Would it always be this way between us? Like we always needed each other, like I always needed some part of him on or in me?

Everything was lost with two words. _Oh, yes._

I had unleashed a primal urge inside Jake. In turn, I had released it into me. It had taken me by surprise. My mouth had opened quickly to tell him to stop, but then it was gone. What I had thought was going to hurt intensely became nothing but passion and pleasure. The pain was there, somewhere, in the back of my mind, but adrenaline made it miniscule.

Jake was a god when he was lost in himself. Because even when he was lost, something inside him knew how to please me. I knew last night was not going to be our best. But from what Renee had told me about sex for the first time, I hadn't expected to be pleased whatsoever. Jake had completely turned that around. Not only was I pleased, I had orgasmed. I hadn't thought it was possible.

I took in a deep breath to steady myself, rubbing a loofa over my skin. In that final moment of consciousness last night, everything coursed through me. All the pain that had been masked. All the glow from the pleasure. All the love, the passion, the fear, the strength... The desperation to never disappoint him or to be alone.

I held onto that desperation, and the fear, the worry. All the negative feelings. I stepped under the shower and let the water wash it all away. Nothing could hurt me anymore. Jacob was my soul mate, my imprint. I had given myself to him, and I would never regret that decision. We were made for each other. I couldn't believe I'd ever had a doubt or fear about it. I smiled, running my hands over my shoulders and chest, making sure all the soap was off me.

I leaned down and turned off the shower, standing there in the silence for a moment. I soaked in all the heat, all the warmth that reminded me of my lover. I giggled at myself and stepped out of the shower to dry off. I heard voices in the kitchen, and a clatter of dishes. I towel dried my hair and then wrapped it around me, heading to the bathroom door. I opened it as silently as possible and snuck back to Jake's room.

I found my bra and put it on before turning to Jake's closet to find something to borrow. I slipped on a shirt that looked like he would tear it if he tried it on. It fit me better than the one I had worn the night before. I scrounged around the clutter on the floor and found the pants that Emily had brought me before. Maybe Charlie would remember my clothes when he came over today?

Fully dressed, I turned to the bed. Jake was lying in the same position that I had left him in. I walked over to him and kneeled beside the bed. I gently ran my fingertips through his hair before leaning forward and placing a slightly more firm kiss on his cheek. I pulled my hand away quickly as he mumbled cutely and rolled over. I fought a giggle as his final movement was to throw his arm over his face.

I watched him fall still and then stood up, going to the door. I left the room, peeking through the crack as I shut the door. I took in a deep breath and turned my back to my Jacob and greeted the world. With that breath, I took in the delicious smell of breakfast.

"Mmm, smells like Emily's here," I said as I came around the corner, grinning. Emily turned around, smiling as always. She looked at me, then looked me up and down. Suddenly her smile became a grin. A knowing grin. She laughed aloud and I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, knowing my cheeks were beat red. I glanced at Billy and he smiled. Well, at least it didn't seem like he was clued in on the secrets of the bedroom.

"Don't be such a wolf, Bella!" Emily said, referring to my greeting as she turned back to the stove. I smiled, hoping the color in my cheeks would die soon. I took a seat at the kitchen table with Billy and turned to him.

"Heard from my dad yet?" I asked, pulling a napkin off the holder and towards me. I began to fiddle with it. It was weird, talking to Billy now. I had just slept with his son-

"Yep. He should be here pretty soon. I was hoping he could make it for our late breakfast, but you know him," he said, flipping through the newspaper. I smiled. I don't think I'd ever seen Billy read the newspaper before. The sight was amusing. I glanced at the kitchen clock and saw it was already 11:30.

Then a plate of food was being set in front of me and there was no room for my own thoughts. Emily kept both Billy and I talking nonstop. Talking or laughing. I was so appreciative. I didn't think I wanted to sit in an awkward silence.

As we were all licking our plates clean, a car pulled up out in front. I leaned back in my seat, peering out the screen door. Before I noticed who it was, I realized it was utterly overcast today. It looked like it should be raining. A car door slammed shut and I saw my dad coming up the stairs, my overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey dad," I called, getting up from the table to relieve him of my stuff. He came inside and handed the bag over, also wrapping his arm around my shoulders and hugging me.

"Hey kiddo," he said as I heaved the bag onto my shoulder.

"Geeze dad, did you get me the kitchen sink?" I asked, indicating to the bag. I turned around to start walking to the room. I saw Emily had already cleared our plates and was readying another one for Charlie.

"I didn't want you to need anything," Charlie said, and I smiled. I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. It was endearing.

"Well don't worry, I think we've got it covered," I said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to take this to the room."

"Take your time. I can't wait to dig into some of Emily's grub. All I eat at that house now is reheated cardboard," my dad said. I giggled, knowing it was probably literally cardboard.

I opened the door to Jake's room and saw him pulling a shirt on over his head. I smiled as his eyes became visible. He broke into a bright smile as I shut the door behind me. He moved forward to help relieve me of my colossal burden.

"Hey," he said, smoothly as he lowered the bag to the ground. His arms came around me and he tucked my head under his chin. His hug was more packed with love than my bag was with my clothes. I took in a breath of Jacob and just wanted to fall back with him onto the bed. After a second more of being embraced, he pulled back and looked at me. His fingertips grazed past my chin.

"I love you," he said, looking straight into my eyes. A 1000 watt smile lit my face.

"I love you too, Jake," I said. His fingertips went to my cheek and he caressed me, rubbing his thumb over my cheek continuously.

"I didn't say it last night. I don't know what happened... Everything went so fast, I'm sorry," he said, pressing his forehead up against mine. I shook my head.

"Don't apologize. It was amazing," I said, pulling away so I could kiss his nose. He smiled again, but there was worry at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I smiled a little, knowing he wasn't talking emotionally. I moved a little and realized it didn't hurt much anymore.

"I'm fine, Jake. It hurt earlier, but it's fine now," I said, looking up at him to try and reassure him. It seemed to work. He wrapped me in another hug.

"I love you, Bells," he said as he kissed my temple. I shut my eyes and savored the feeling of his lips.

Jake's POV

All the anxiety that had been running through me had now dissipated. I smiled into her hair as I twisted a little with her in my arms. Everything was fine as long as Bella was fine. As long as she was happy. I pulled away a little and brought my hand up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear as I brought my lips right up against it.

"Que Quowle," I whispered, feeling my heart and soul leave me through those words and settle inside her. She was forever a part of me now. As I was forever hers. She pulled back to look up at me, some deep emotion swimming around in her eyes before she cleared her throat a little and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed me once.

"Emily and my dad are here. She made breakfast and I'm sure you're hungry," she said and I brought her forward to kiss her forehead. My dear Bella, running away from two simple words. Words she didn't even understand fully. But I would tell her in time. For now, I let her lead me out the door.

I knew Bella was still working with herself with what Edward had done to her. I knew she was having issues. For her to put those issues aside last night, and give herself to me… I felt baffled. Halfway down the hall, I stopped. She nearly fell over, as she had kept trying to walk. I pulled her back to me and wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her up against me. I looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you still want to see that pixie?" I asked, watching her confusion turn into stern resolve. She gave a quick nod.

"I need to see if she really is to blame… It's killing me not to know," I said. My next weak attempt-

"Can't you just call her and talk to her?" She scoffed.

"If I know Alice at all, and how you said she wants to talk to me, she won't settle for a phone call," she said. I settled. I knew she was right.

"When?" I asked. She looked back towards the living room and then seemed to give it some thought.

"Around 3? Charlie should be going to work by then, and I should be ready," she said. I took in a little breath and let it out, nodding. I would be there to protect her. I wouldn't fail.

She wiggled free of my arms and then smiled at me before making her way to the living room, leading me again. She went straight over to her dad to start talking and I stood back, taking in the surroundings. I spotted Emily out of the corner of my eye and then turned to look at her. She was smiling at me. I made my way over to her, in the kitchen still. With every step, her smile grew into a grin.

"Bella's glowing. And so are you," she said, drying a dish with a rag in her hand. I couldn't help the small butterflies kissing the inside of my stomach. I turned to look at Bella. She was laughing. Something Charlie must have said. I thought I heard cooking mentioned. I smiled. Her glow was contagious. Emily nudged me with her elbow.

"You should talk to Sam about this. I know the, um, urges, become pretty insane. Something to do with the wolf. I'm sure you have a lot of questions," she said. I turned to look at her and she offered me an understanding smile. I grinned at an inner thought.

"What?" she asked, glancing around to see if she'd done something funny.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I know what you've been up to every time you glow now," I said and quickly dodged. The towel went flying past my ear.

"Jacob Black, you're such a prick," she muttered. I laughed and picked up the towel, then tossed it back to her. She smiled. God I loved my family. I made my way over to Bella, interrupting both Charlie and my dad. I stroked my thumb over her cheek and then kissed it. I felt her blushing. I went to her ear.

"I'm going to run over to Sam's. I'll be back soon, alright?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled away. I looked up to see Charlie looking somewhat hot headed and my dad grinning at his friend. I waved and then headed out the front door.

A/N : Alright guys, I'll talk to you all soon! Remember, I love reviews! They keep my spirits high! Wooooooo!


	37. Chapter 35

**Let me start off this chapter with a humongous thank you to all my readers. I'm thankful for you all, and I invite all my new readers to continue with us on our journey with this story. I can't wait to continue hearing more from you all. I must say, I was extremely happy when one new reader mentioned they got recommended to read this story. I appreciate you guys spreading the word!**

**Enjoy the chapter. I'm hoping to get more up asap.**

**Chapter 35 – Information**

Victoria's POV

I let out a toxic feeling breath and shut the cabin door behind me. I closed my eyes and leaned against it. As I did, a smile spread over my face. The smile began a tickle in my throat. It broadened into a laugh. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sound. Jesus, these feelings could make a person go crazy. I quieted and then opened my eyes to take in my surroundings.

The cabin was beautiful, and spacious. Edward would have picked nothing less for me. Just yesterday we had been walking through the forest between Forks and Port Angeles. We had come across this place. I would later find out this place was 'Piedmont, Washington." A little forgettable town. But very convenient for us.

There had been a man out in the yard, cutting down wood for fires. I hadn't the slightest clue what the idiot was doing. It was still mid August. It wouldn't start getting snowing against for another month or two at least.

I had leaned in on a tree, watching the man axing away the wood. I was there for two minutes easily, spacing out, before Edward's hand eased my shoulders. He was at my ear.

"Do you want him?" he asked me. My knees almost buckled. How could he ever think I'd lust after a human when I had him? I turned to look at him, smiling coyly.

"I want his house. I want his possessions, his fire, his yard..." I said, glancing back at the house once more. Though I never wanted a place to settle down, I always wanted the finest things. I would never get them. I was a rouge, a loner, a traveler. But it would be nice. I had started to walk away. After two steps, I noticed Edward wasn't following. When I turned around, he was gone.

"Edward?" I had called out, glancing around. I took a step back and then my eyes focused on the human. Edward had his teeth buried into his neck and my eyes widened. I ran down to them both.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, watching the man slump to the ground, bled dry. Edward's eyes flashed like stars. He wiped his mouth with his hand and then swung his arm wide, revealing the house.

"It's yours, my love," he said. If my heart had worked like a human's, it would have melted. I took a step toward him, looking up at the cabin, my whole body yearning for it. He had given it to me. Even though he knew we wouldn't stay, even though it would never be home, it would be mine for now. I went into his open arms.

"You should have at least kept the man," I said into his chest. I felt him shaking his head with his arms wrapped tight around me.

"We don't need him. We have everything we need now. With our plans set into action, we've been ok. But now I have somewhere for you to call home. I won't have you relaxing in the woods," he had said. Again, melting heart.

I looked around my cabin now and moved forward, touching a hand crafted wooden table. I smiled, feeling warmth flood through my cold, steel body. Edward had given me one thing James would never have done. I walked over to the comfy recliner in front of the tv and set myself down comfortably.

James would never have gotten me a home. My home had been beneath his arm. We often rested in the trees, in abandoned warehouses, in boats. Places with easy, quick getaways and fast routes for him to track. We never stayed in a place for more than a day. He never noticed the way I yearned for my own place.

But Edward... God, how mistaken I had been about him. James who? Edward was so much more sadistic, so much more satisfying and loyal. He was passion at its finest. James had always been too thrilled about the chase. The second he had his new target, everything else came second. I had never been his priority. Never the most important thing. He had always left me needy, always yearning. For more than a house.

I got to my feet quickly and walked to the fireplace, resting my hand on the hanging above it. I closed my eyes, feeling everything so overwhelming.

Not Edward.

Edward was always passionate. He was always tuned in to what I wanted, what I _needed._ It was as if he could read my mind sometimes. I was always satisfied, in every way possible. A laugh slipped from my throat again. Jesus, I'd only known this man a day and a half. It was so odd knowing that just two days ago I had been seeking revenge against this man. He had turned my world upside down. It was as if I were in a different galaxy.

I backed away from the fireplace and observed the paintings on the walls on either side. I would show Edward how much he meant to me now. I was in love. I hadn't know what it was when I had been with James. He had never made me feel this way. But now I knew. Now I would never be alone again. I would give Edward everything he had given me.

Peace.

I would help him kill this witch who had broken his heart. In just three, maybe four more days, we would attack La Push. I walked over to a vase that was on a stand in the corner of the house. It was porcelain, and didn't match the rest of the house. I hadn't liked it the second I'd stepped inside and saw it. I picked it up and started running my fingertips absent mindedly over the rim.

In less than four days, the werewolves would heel like the dogs they were. I would kill the idiot mutt that had won over Edward's human. I would rejoice in ripping his head from his shoulders and then forging on with the rest of his body. Once I was done, I would turn to him. Edward. He would have that heartless bitch in his hands. He would look at me, call me over.

I grinned and felt the vase shatter in my hands and fall to the floor.

I would do anything for my Edward. And it included ripping that girl to pieces.

We just needed to wait until they were ready...

Bella's POV

I watched Jake leave and wished I was at his side. I wanted his warmth around me. I needed his presence. I turned my head back as my dad called for my attention. He was here to visit us. I needed to stay with him. Jake and I had forever.

"How's the monkey business around here?" he asked me, a grin on his face. My heart sort of pitter pattered to a stop in my chest. No. There was no way my dad knew about last night. There was no way, even though Emily might know, that anyone would have told him. I knew I looked like a fish gasping for a air. Was my face beat red yet?

"Wh-What business?" I asked, reaching for the remote. I turned up the volume a little, pretending to be interested in a score. Billy began to laugh out loud. I looked at him, shocked.

"Oh, you know the boys, Charlie. Still having their bon fires and pow wows at the beach," Billy said, clapping my dad on the back. My dad was laughing with him.

"Still eating you out of house and home and stealing from the local store because they're starving?" my dad asked him. I felt relief flood through me. Billy turned to look at me. I could have sworn I saw him wink. He had saved me. My dad had asked me an innocent question about what it was like living here and I had made it about last night. How the hell was I going to get out of this? I was a horrible, terrible liar.

I let out a little breath and tried to laugh with the both of them. Emily came and sat next to me. She put her arm around my shoulder. I'm sure she felt me shaking. The conversation ensued. Talking about the pack, the food, the parties.

"You have a wonderful daughter, Charlie. We're more than grateful to have her down here with us. Especially with me. She's been helping out wit h the cooking," Emily said, glancing at me. I smiled. My dad wore the proudest look I'd ever seen.

"Yep, that's my Bells. I really miss her cooking," he joked and I blushed.

"Thanks, Dad."

"So how's work, Charlie?" Emily asked, removing her arm from around me. She leaned forward, just like everyone did when they asked my Chief of Police father how everything was going. I looked to my dad and saw an expression I didn't want to. I had seen that face before. My body ran a little cold at the memory.

"Well, now that you bring it up. I wanted to talk to you guys about some happenings," he said. Emily, Billy and I exchanged a glance. They knew the same as I did. I recognized that face for what it was. It was the same expression he wore when-

_A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal..._The thought flooded back into my head. Emily linked arms with me. It was as if she was anchoring me here. I glanced at her and she nodded. Somehow, I felt her saying 'it's ok.'

"It's nowhere near us. There was one in Port Angeles, but then it went East. There's missing people, deaths... In towns like Sequim, and Port Townsend," Charlie went on. I felt my world seeming to close in on me. What was happening? Was it Victoria? The Volturi? Had Vict-

"It's ok, Bells. It's not happening here. It's not like last time. They're getting farther away," my dad said. He got up and came to my couch. I felt Emily leave my side. I looked up to see her resting her hand on Billy's shoulder, then walk quickly to the kitchen. Billy caught my attention and he breathed in deeply. I followed suit and he nodded as my dad put his hand on my forehead. I tried to get myself under control.

"Gee, Bells, I didn't mean to worry you like that," he said and I tried to smile as I looked up at him.

"It's not your fault. I guess I've just... I've been jumpy, ever since... Everything last year," I finished, trying not to say too much. I couldn't separate what Charlie already knew from what he was never supposed to know. I just needed some time-

"Hey, Bella?" Emily called from the kitchen. I looked up. She came into view, setting something down on the counter.

"Why don't we go see Jake and Sam? I'm sure they're done and Jake is just eating us out of house and home now," she said. Her smile radiated warmth and happiness. I couldn't thank her enough. I don't know how she did it. How she stayed so calm, so collected, even when something as horrible as this was happening. Would I ever become like her?

I nodded and turned to my dad. No matter what, the fear was always in my mind.

"You'll stay here?" I asked. His mustache twitched up in a smile as he looked at Emily.

"There will be left overs? And the game?" he looked at Billy. They both nodded and laughed. Billy took over the conversation. I gave my dad a quick hug and then felt Emily helping me up off the couch. I couldn't have been more grateful. As I stood, my legs shook and I felt ready to collapse. She was at my ear.

"We're going to see Jake, just focus on that," she said. I nodded and she helped me out of the house. Who would die because of me?

Jake's POV

I felt the cool sand slipping through my toes and reveled in it. It would have felt better as a wolf, but this would do just fine. The walk to Sam's went quickly and within minutes I was walking up his porch steps.

"Hey, Sam?" I called inside. The front door was open, only the screen keeping me from entry.

"Yeah, come on in," he called. I opened up the screen and stepped inside, searching around for him. "I'm in the bedroom."

I made my way to the room, knowing it well. Our whole pack sometimes piled into the room for a short, secret meeting. I hated those meetings. There was no way to fit inside without all of us touching. But with just me and Sam? It was the perfect size. I leaned against the door frame to the room.

"So, this is what you do on your days off, huh?" I asked, jokingly. He was laying in the center of the bed, arms and legs stretched wide. He was grinning at the ceiling.

"Don't think that in front of the other guys. They'll never let me have any time off," he said, already sitting up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and faced me. I scoffed.

"That's... kind of impossible," I said. We exchanged a grin before the seriousness set in. A quick silence, a survey of me and-

"Wow, what were you up to last night?" Sam asked, a knowing a grin all over his face. If I were Bella, you'd see the blush.

"Well, since it's obviously written all over my and Bella's face, I don't need to answer that question. But I do have a few of my own," I said, pushing away from the door and taking a step into the room. His laughter died away and he become more serious, more alpha, as he moved over and made room for me to sit. I didn't object.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as I ran a hand through my hair after taking the spot next to him. I ran through the thoughts in my head. I laughed a little. Then I glanced at him.

"Nothing. Honestly, nothing is wrong... Everything went perfectly, as far as I know... But just..." I fumbled, not knowing how to say this. Sure, we all felt each others feelings when we transformed. We all knew each others thoughts. But we had the choice there to ignore them. This was straight out talking about them...

"Just?..." Sam urged. I let out a breath.

"Is it always going to be like this? Is she always going to be so irresistible? Will I never be able to look at her without wanting to jump on her?" I blurted out. Now I was pretty sure I looked like Bella, no matter how dark my skin was. I know Sam was trying not to laugh. He did a good job.

After a moment of composing himself.

"Sadly, and not sadly, yes," he said, resting his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him. He smiled and looked down into his hands. "I still feel the exact same way with Em. Sometimes you guys catch it. We've become pretty good at masking it though. But I always want her. I always need her, desire her."

I smiled slightly, looking into my own hands. Knowing that he and Emily still felt like love stricken teenagers... It was a sweet thought.

"I'm just so afraid I'm going to hurt her, Sam... It gets so... Intense, it's like a primal need, like this wolf inside me wants to claim her," I said, standing up from the bed and pacing. Just thinking about it... I wanted to run home to her and do it now. There was silence for a minute or so.

"Again, it's the same here... You'll never want to stop. You'll always want to be dominant. You'll want to mark her, claim her. Some imprints don't mind. Some do. You have to learn how to control yourself... but it never gets easier," he said. I sighed and turned to look at him. He offered a small smile. My last fear...

"... Will I be able to protect her? Am I enough for her?" I asked. Even as the words left, I felt the dread of knowing his answer. What if it wasn't what I wanted to hear? What if I wasn't enough for her?

Sam smiled and stood from the bed. He braced both his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I waited. For a moment, he just looked at me. Didn't say a word. Then-

_Shake. Shake, shake, shake._ I vibrated violently. Almost to the point where I needed to grab onto Sam for support.

"You ARE enough for her, you idiot," Sam said, loudly. Strongly. "You CAN protect her. Listen to me; there is no other wolf in this pack I would trust to guide us. If you ever wanted control here, I would gladly step down. I have more faith in you to protect us than I do myself."

He was smiling slightly. Some cocky, knowing smile. Even as I wanted to punch him for his cheesy smile and the shake I had received, I soaked in his words. As he said them, I felt lighter. I felt competent. I felt able. He released my shoulders now and pushed me back a little so I stumbled.

"Now, come out of the ditch you dug yourself into and stand strong, Jake. Bella needs you. She'll always need you. And you'll always be there for her," Sam said. I gave a short nod and then stepped closer to him. I opened my mouth, as if I were going to say something. He stepped closer.

I reached out and shoved him backwards. He landed on his bed and I turned around and ran to the living room. He came jogging out a moment later. I was sitting, propped up on the couch, my hand behind my head. He grinned, shaking his finger at me.

"You wait... I'll get you back," he said. I made a face, one that said 'Oooo, I'm scared' and then chuckled. He laughed as he came to sit next to me.

"Where's Em and Bella?" he asked, after we had settled.

"Charlie's over there. I'm sure they're stuffing themselves silly still," I said. He gave a nod. I took in a breath and then turned to face him. He gave me his attention.

"Another strong point to bring up, but we're running out of time. I don't want to spring this one them," I said. He nodded, indicating I should go on. "Bella says she does want to meet up with Alice. But Alice and only Alice. I was wondering if you could call Carlisle and tell her to meet her and I at the diner at three, this afternoon." He watched me for a minute and then sat up fully, leaning towards me.

"Do you want us to follow?"

"No, I just want it to be the three of us. You guys can surround the area, maybe thirty miles in all directions, but I don't want the vampire to bring any of her family either. I'm just going to even the odds, in case something happens," I said. He gave a short nod.

"I'll make the phone call now then," he said, reaching over for the phone. He dialed the number for Carlisle and we both waited in silence as the phone rang. I heard someone pick up.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's Sam Uley, down at La Push," Sam said, getting to his feet. I followed suit.

"Bella's fine. She's doing a lot better today," Sam said, looking up at me. He grinned. I only hoped he could keep it out of his voice. I raised my hand to smack him.

"I was actually calling about her. She wants to meet with Alice, but only under our conditions," Sam said. Their was silence on Sam's end and Carlisle's response.

"It will be at the diner, at three o'clock today. I only want Alice there. You guys can be within a thirty mile radius, as will we. But no steps within that radius. And Jacob will be outside the diner, in case anything goes wrong," he said. I waited, not bothering to listen too hard for Carlisle's voice. Supernatural hearing, for the win.

"That won't be a problem. The sun's not out today, so I'll inform Alice and she'll see Jacob and Bella there at three," he responded. I gave a brief nod and Sam did too. Sam opened his mouth to respond. There was a loud beep, signaling an incoming call. Sam pulled the phone away a little to look at the caller info. His eyes narrowed a little and he put the phone back to his ear.

"I have another call, Dr. Cullen. Jake and Bella will be there at three," Sam said, rushing his words. He didn't wait for a response as he clicked over.

"Hello? Billy?" he asked. My ears perked up. Emily's voice responded.

"Sam, we're coming over. Bella's unstable and we have some news for you," she said. My blood ran cold. I swallowed and got to my feet, starting for the door. Emily's voice caught me.

"TELL Jake to stay there. Charlie's already seen her shaken up. He doesn't need a crazed werewolf bursting into the living room," she said.

"Got it, be careful, Em," Sam said, looking at me. He hung up the phone and put it on the couch. "You heard what she said."

I breathed in and out, quickly. I glanced to the door and then back at Sam.

"Screw what Charlie's going to think... Sam, she needs me-"

"Emily knows what's best, Jake. She cares about Bella too. If something was really truly wrong, she wouldn't have told us to not barge in," he said. His fists clenched a little. It didn't appear that he liked Emily's demand either. I felt my skin crawling. I paced back and forth, once. Twice. Three times. I ran my hands through my hair and then walked to the door.

"Jake, stay here!"

"She said not to go in front of Charlie! I'm just going to meet them half way. I need to see her, Sam," I said, looking back at him, pleading with him. He looked as if he wanted to go running with me. I waited a moment more.

"Fine, let's go," he said, walking to the door. We both jogged down the steps and towards the girls.

**A/N: Oooooo, I am SO excited! We're coming to the end of this story and I have the sequel mapped out in my head! I'm starting to put it down on paper. Honestly, that's why I took so long to get this chapter up! I'm super excited to get to writing the next fanfic. Alllllssssooooo, I've got three OTHER ideas for JXB stories. Alllll too extreme. Next chapter coming soon!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Oooookay, girls. If you haven't seen Taylor in the new GQ magazine that'll be coming out in July, hold onto your panties please. **

**http: / / www . /style /wear-it-now /201007/ taylor-lautner-stretch-armstrong-new-moon-eclipse#slide=1**

**That right there, without the spaces in between every back slash and period of course, will take you straight to 11 incredible, sexy pics of our man Jacob. Please, go out and buy that magazine when it comes out, tear out all his pictures (gently! Careful!) and pin them up all over your room. You have my word I'll be doing the same thing. Yum.**

**Jeeze, why does that boy have to look good in everything he wears? But better yet, why does he look so scrumdidlyumcious without a shirt?**

**Chapter 36 – Edward's Insanity**

Edward's POV

I stood at the top of a tree, searching for the mutts' thoughts. I couldn't hear them at all. There were only two on guard at the moment. Even better luck, one of them was the little one. His balls hadn't even dropped yet. I grinned, breathing in the fresh, chilly air. I couldn't smell the dogs, so they wouldn't be able to smell me. They could only cover so much ground at once. I was surprised they only had two of their members out. They were growing lax.

I was right. They would never be able to protect Bella. Not from a God damn thing. They couldn't protect her from the Volturi, Victoria... Me. They would never keep her from me. I wasn't her enemy. I was her lover. The fleabag had blinded her, sucked her into his warm circle. But I had one thing I knew she'd always desire.

Immortality.

I tilted my head, still searching for the dogs. I was at the edge of the coast. From my position on the tree, I could see the ocean stretch for miles, nearly below me. The sun would be high overhead if it would show its ugly face. The clouds hid it, mercifully.

I closed my eyes and turned to face the ocean, taking in another deep breath of the air. Something a human would do. Something a human would revel in, would appreciate. Something I couldn't focus on anymore, because I'd enjoyed it too many times. It was like a fat child being deposited into a chocolate factory and then being told to live there for a century. Sure, it would be enjoyable the first... Two days? But it grew tiresome.

I reached out for the thoughts encased in the Black' house, but I couldn't reach them. They were too far away still. I let out the breath I had taken in and jumped down from the tree. Who knew how long I had before the mutts doubled back and began to sniff me out? I would be gone before they'd even notice I was here. I would make sure of it.

I ran to the cliff overlooking the Black's house directly. I knew that was where she was staying. I had known the second I'd gone to her house last night and listened to Charlie's thoughts. Then I'd realized, since she wasn't there, that she must be at the mutt's house. How Charlie was allowing her to stay there, I had no idea.

I didn't bother concealing myself. I stood up straight and peered down at the rickety little house. It was minuscule compared to what I could give Bella. I could give her everything. Jacob Black could give her nothing. I shook the thoughts from my head so I could focus. I searched within the Black house and found three heads. Charlie's, Billy's, and the wolf bitch. I seeped into her head, knowing there would be nothing worth knowing in the old geezers.

"_Damn, Bella, don't fall to pieces on me... Let me get you to Jake. God, this sucks. For something like this to come up just the night after she'd done everything with Jake... When she let herself fully become his imprint..."_

I nearly stumbled backwards. Whatever breath I had been taking in had stopped. Too much unwanted information came pouring into me, I couldn't decipher it all. Why was Bella breaking? What had she done with Jake the night before? Imprints? I'd heard that word tossed around in Carlisle's head several times before. I'd never liked the idea. I hated it even more now that Emily used it in such a context.

Before I had time to think much more, the girls came rushing out of the house. Bella was leaning heavily on Emily. It took everything in me to keep from scaling down the cliff and throwing the woman off her. Such compulsion... I needed to help Bella. I grabbed on to the closest tree to keep myself anchored. As far as I could see, there really wasn't anything wrong. I didn't need to throw myself to the wolves.

I laughed at the thought and felt the tension ease. I let go of the tree and watched them make their way across the sand to another house. They didn't make it another five steps before I saw two figures burst out of a house about half a mile away. The speed with which they moved made the hair on the back of my neck rise. Only wolves. Only they could move that quickly. Even as humans.

My eyes focused as they came closer. Jacob. And Sam. I gritted my teeth as they sped across the beach to Bella. I turned my back for a moment, trying to get my head together. My hands went through my hair like a fine toothed comb, my nails raking across my skull. I tried to feel the pain. It wouldn't come. All I could feel was the rage, the irritation. The jealousy. It was like a vile, insidious sickness that infected me. It had caused me to lose my Bella...

I turned back to see the foursome closing the distance, the wolves four times as fast as the females. I slipped into Emily's head again.

"_Damn it, Jake, I don't need you shifting... Sam, why didn't you keep him there?"_ I lifted my gaze to the wolves. I wasn't going to get anything more out of her.

"_Bells... Bella, I'm here. I've always been here-" _Faster than I could even think to pull out of his head, I was being yanked through a flash of memories, in picture format. Bella, her smile so bright. My Bella, in the shower. Her, a face of pleasure plastered on her face, her nails in his shoulders. Isabella Marie Swan. Her body meeting his in every possible spot in a room, on a bed.

"_My imprint..."_

I crumbled to the ground, gasping in breaths of the very air I hadn't needed moments ago in the tree. I had seen too much. Hearing about this would have been enough to make me kill. But seeing it, through his eyes... I was going to lose it. I forced my eyes back to the scene.

Bella fell into his arms. He wrapped her up, so tightly. His nose was in her hair. Her nails were raking across his shoulders. The memory flashed through me again and I turned my eyes away, shutting them. I pulled out of the wolf's head. I would surely go insane if I stayed a second longer.

My Bella? The idiot had contaminated her... He hadn't just suckered her into his false feelings, he had injected her with poison. And he thought he had imprinted on her? No. He was sadly mistaken. He was just infatuated. "I" was in love with Bella! She loved me! I had just scared her away because I had been jealous of a mutt who had never had control of her.

I needed to win her back. I needed to get her away from him. What magic had he woven over her? It was obvious he had taken it too far.

I looked up and hardened myself. I couldn't run down and attack them. Not by myself, and not on their homeland. They would have the whole pack on me in seconds. I needed to get back to Victoria and talk over our plans...

But he was right fucking there! I could end this all, right now. I could go down, break his neck, grab Bella and flea. I got to my feet. I stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked on the scene again. Bella was in the mutt's arms still. Emily had her arm on Jacob's shoulder.

"We need to go. Get her back to the house."

I opened my mouth and bared teeth. My skin crawled over me again. Jacob lifted her into his arms and turned away from me. Now was my chance.

I took another step forward and then caught sight of Sam's eyes. In that moment, he looked straight up at me. His eyes burned straight into mine, even at this distance. We must have kept contact for only a second, but it felt like an eon.

I knew I couldn't attack now. I might have been able to pull it off if I had surprised them. But I should have known. Jacob was over emotional. He wouldn't be focused on smelling for danger. But Sam was a pack leader. He would always be alert. He caught smell of me, and then found me.

_Shit._

He took a step forward and I turned around and ran. No doubt, the leader he was, he would sneak away to inform the pack and then go right back to Jake and Bella. I gritted my teeth as I ran. This would never happen again. I would never be able to sneak back here and watch them. Not ideal.

Bella.

I needed to get her out of there. Jacob was wrapping her in a tight blanket of lies and deceit. If I didn't get her back soon, I might lose her forever. She might be so lost in his lies, she won't ever leave him...

Bella, her back arched against the bed as Jacob penetrated her-

"NO!" I yelled out, throwing my arm over my head as I ran. I needed to block out the thoughts. I couldn't handle seeing this.

I had made a mistake in closing my eyes. I ran head on into a tree in a matter of milliseconds. The tree cracked and began to fall as I hit the ground. I got to my feet and ran past it, hearing it fall in the distance. I was too careless, too reckless...

I needed to get back to Victoria. She would make everything better. I could close my eyes... I could kiss her, rub her, fuck her...

The thoughts compelled me to run faster. There was nothing more I needed than contact right now. The run took too long. Everything felt too long.

I threw open the door to our cabin and my eyes took in the surroundings. In a flash, Victoria was in the door frame at the kitchen. Her eyes were wide, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes darting past me to look. To see if I was being chased. Shit. I hadn't thought about what she would think. What did I look like right now? How would I explain? I couldn't tell her what I knew. She still didn't know I read minds. She would also find out how I felt about Bella... I wouldn't let it happen.

"Vic..." I stepped towards her, holding my hand out. She was there again, instantly. She took my hand and wrapped her arm around my neck, pulling me up against her. I buried my nose into her hair and tried to calm myself. My mind was working on overdrive.

"God, what happened?" she asked, pulling back. She put an arms length between us, her eyes searching me up and down. Her eyes came straight back up to mine.

Right before my eyes, she began to shimmer. She changed. Her flaming fire red hair faded, darkened. It was brown. It lost it's crimped, tight curls. It faded into waves. Her eyes went from blood red to a chocolate brown. Her cheeks became higher, more hollowed. She became my Bella...

My mouth was open in awe. I brought my hand up and ran it through her hair. I pressed my palm to her cheek. I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her close and crashed my lips against hers.

_God, Bella... My Bella._ I thought. Her lips worked back against mine, furiously. Her grip around my neck was so tight. She was grinding her hips up against mine like a minx in heat. A shiver ran up my body. I ran my hand over her arm. She wasn't warm like she had been before.

All too soon, she started pulling away. She was stopping me.

_No, baby, please. Just stay,_ I found myself thinking. My eyes opened and peered into blood red, concerned abysses. I jumped, pulling away a little.

"Edward, God damn you, what's going on?" Victoria cried, pushing my shoulder. I shook my head to clear it. I brought my hand to my eyes and a flutter of fear went through my chest. What was going on with me? I had just imagined Victoria was Bella. I had just SEEN her, standing right where Vic was now. I took in a deep breath and focused on Vic's hand going over my back, trying to calm me.

_Jesus... I am crazy. Insane. But if I could kiss Vic again, as Bella... I'd give my life-_

A fierce shove sent me to the couch. Victoria was on top of me, straddling me. She grabbed my hands and put them above my head and brought her face right up against mine.

"Edward, snap the hell out of it. I need to know if we're safe," she said, her breath flooding over my face. I let the reality of it, the touch of her hands, the feel of her weight on me- I let it all wash over me and bring me back to reality.

"... Sam. It was Sam. I snuck past the wolves and was scouting out the area for our plans. Suddenly, he was outside of his house. He looked straight up at me. I... I panicked," I finished, throwing out the first idea I could scrounge. Would she believe me?

No. She wasn't an idiot. She knew me, even the little amount of time we had spent together. She knew I couldn't be freaked out that easily. Her eyes bore into me, telling me she didn't believe me. I relaxed my body beneath her, letting her have control of my hands. She seemed to ease up.

"Edward-"

"I just don't want to talk about it, Vic. We're safe. That's all that matters," I said, swallowing on my lie. I knew she didn't want to, but she dropped the subject. She held me in the utmost respect... Giving her this cabin had really won her over yesterday. I didn't regret doing it.

I moved up and pressed my lips against hers. I shut my eyes and let my mind wander. This... This is what Bella's lips would feel like against mine when I changed her... She would be my wife, my lover, forever. I would never lose her.

My hands were released and they roamed up her back, beneath her shirt. I caressed her back, her shoulders. I dug my nails in a little and heard her hiss. I couldn't help a small smile. I would have my Bella. But I needed to get her away from that mutt, now. I pulled away from Victoria, my eyes popping open. She followed suit.

"We need to attack. Tonight. They haven't put up any extra precautions. There aren't any defenses set up, or anything. We need to-"

"Edward, Edward, listen to me. We can't do that," she said, cupping my face in her hands. I looked up at her, bewildered.

"Why the hell not?"

"They're not ready. You know that. It takes three days. We've already discussed it. And then, to train-"

"They don't need it! They're just a distraction! We just need to get to Jacob and Bella. We need to kill them!"

"Edward, even if we didn't train them, we still need another day and a half! They aren't finished changing!" she cried out. Reality sunk into me. I couldn't... Bella was going to be stuck with him for another two days...

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you? Think clearly, my love," Victoria murmured, looking down at me. I looked up. Her eyes were worried, concerned. I really had to clear myself up if she was going to even think "I" was ready to attack in two nights time. I started with a small, sinister smile. I reached my hand up and stroked her cheek.

"I'm fine, Vic... Just shaken. We're going up against a whole pack of wolves here," I said, searching her eyes. Then I delved into her mind, preparing myself for an onslaught of doubt.

And I found none. A spark of fear pressed through her.

_I know it's crazy... A whole pack of wolves... But with the newborns distracting the wolves, causing chaos... We'll have a clear line of sight to our targets... Edward planned this out well. He doesn't have to be worried..._

I tried not to let my heart show on my sleeve. This girl, she believed in me. She believed so much that even while I was breaking down, being nothing she wanted a thing to do with, she was standing by my side. The thought hardened my heart. Foolish woman. She was still young, naive. For her to believe in someone like me...

"I'm not going to back out of this. You're my common sense right now. If I say something crazy, put me in line. I'm giving you control of me," I said, hoping this was something that would give her pride. I couldn't have her doubting herself while I was in this slump. A smile took over her face. She leaned forward and pecked my lips gently.

"Baby, I've always had control over you," she said, jokingly. I grinned and pulled her closer, closing my eyes to kiss her again.

_Bella... Bella, Bella, I'm coming for you..._

I rested my forehead against my vampire follower's and rested there for a moment, thinking things through. I was level headed. I was thinking clearly now. Victoria was right. We could not attack when the newborns weren't ready. Without training, we could do. With them still in pain, even unable to walk? Impossible.

I would have to wait. Bella, she would have to wait. Whatever the wolf had spun over her, he had done his worst. Bella had already given him her body. I gritted my teeth a little, then released, knowing I couldn't show Victoria my anger.

I would rip that wolf to pieces for destroying Bella... Once I made her realize that she was still in love with me, she would hate herself for what she'd done with the wolf. But I would be there. I would always be there for her. I would help her lose the hate, and replace it with an even greater love for me...

I chuckled a little. I couldn't hold it back. I would make Bella see how her 'best friend' had betrayed her.

"Edward?" Victoria asked, pulling back a little to look at me. I opened my eyes and looked back at her. She was concerned again. I patted her thigh, indicating for her to move. She did so and I got up. I walked over to the window and placed my hands on either side of the frame. I looked out at the yard that I had, without a thought, claimed for Victoria.

I looked down at the window sill, thinking through my words. I closed my eyes briefly then opened them and looked back out the window.

"We attack in two nights."


	39. Chapter 37

**This chapter dedicated to LemonyCricket: Thank you for your incredibly heart warming review. Your type of review is the reason why I keep writing. You won't have too long to wait, I promise! I'm going to try and finish this fanfic within the next two weeks, guys. It'll probably be way less than that, but I want to actually give you guys time to READ and review the chapters. Haha. I'm already working my next idea for my next fanfic. I'm going to be working on two pieces at the same time; the sequel to this story, and then another one, that I'm getting SUPER excited about. **

**Speaking of... I'm posting a little something to tease you guys. It's under Inevitable Evening. Check it out. There's more info when you go to it. **

**Thank you, everybody. Especially my readers who have been there since the beginning. You've carried this story on your shoulders and carried me with it. With no further ado...  
**

**Chapter 37 –Strategy**

Sam's POV

I reached my hand out to Emily as we came together. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. Even though I had talked to her on the phone, I had known she was ok... I had caught on to Jacob's fear and worry. The thought of him losing Bella, it reminded me of losing Emily. The thought still drove me crazy instantly.

We pulled away and I looked into her eyes. She gave me a small smile and then went to Jake, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk. Get her back to the house," she said. I took in a breath and the stench nearly drowned me. I whipped around and glanced around the forest line. Nothing... Nothing, nothing... How had I not noticed it before...

There.

I saw him then, standing at the top of the cliff, like he owned our land. I looked him straight in the eye as he saw me. Red eyes. Deep, blood red eyes. I felt my whole body ignite on fire. I gritted my teeth and stepped forward. In a flash, he was gone.

Shit, how had this happened. Seth and Embry were on watch, how had he slipped by? So close to our home?

"Sam?" Emily called behind me. I turned around and saw her standing maybe 5 steps away from me. I quickly composed myself and closed the distance between us. I grabbed her arm gently, pulling her close.

"Go with Jake and Bella. I need to take care of something," I said, looking into her eyes. Without a question, she nodded and turned around to follow Jake. I turned away and ran to the forest line. How had he gotten past us? Only two wolves were out patrolling, but they should be covering the area non stop...

How had I not noticed him sooner? His smell was so strong once I had-

Once I'd stopped worrying about Emily. Damn it, the fear was infecting us all. We needed to stop letting it get to our heads. It was becoming an obstacle we couldn't afford.

I reached the forest and undressed before shedding my human form.

_I know, and then, when he had him in a choke hold, he just –BAM! Right on the ground!_ I heard Seth jabbering excitedly.

_Update,_ I thought, interjecting the two's conversation. I tried not to think of the fear, of the worry. Of Edward.

_Not much, chief. Just wandering around, no sign of nothin',_ Embry's thoughts came. After another second, he thought again. _What's up? You seem on edge. Did something happen?_

_A lot has happened, Embry. I need you two on high alert. I just saw Edward looking over our homes, at the cliff behind Jacob's._ I let my thoughts seep into them. I felt the failure, and the guilt slip over the both of them. I couldn't let it get in the way. _I'm sending Paul and Quil out to keep watch with you guys. We can't let that happen again. His eyes-_

I didn't need to finish. I couldn't keep the image from flooding through my mind. Both of the boys gasped.

_He's-... He's feeding from humans?_ Seth asked. I could hear the irritation and the fear in his thoughts.

_It would appear as much. DON'T let up on your duties. One of you go check out the cliffs behind Jacob's. The other, scout the halfway point. Paul and Quil will be with you shortly. Let them know what's going on. _

With that, I grabbed my clothes in my mouth and turned tail. I ran along the forest line. I made my way to Paul's, which took about half a minute. I shifted and then dressed, hurrying. I'd only been gone about five minutes so far. Emily probably hadn't even made it back to the house yet, what with Jake carrying Bella.

I went to Paul's window and knocked on it, quickly. There was a shuffle, the sound of someone falling out of bed, and then a face in the window. Paul threw the window open and spoke.

"What's up, Sam? I thought I was going to get a break-"

"I need the strongest wolves out right now. There's been a problem. Meet either Seth or Embry at the cliffs behind Jake's. As soon as you shift, they'll tell you what's going on. I don't have the time right now," I said, already taking a step back. He gave a nod.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked, looking about ready to jump out the window. I stopped for a moment. I still needed to tell Quil.

"Can you get a hold of Quil and tell him the same? I need you two out there asap," I said. He gave a quick nod and then jumped out of the window.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sam. You know with the four of us out there, nothing can happen," he said. I smiled at him and then pointed in Quil's direction.

"Quickly," I said. He cocked a smile and then took off in the direction I sent him. I went the opposite way, heading back to my own home. Would they be there by now? I started running, not wanting to leave them alone a second longer than I needed to. Not wanting to be alone, myself, longer than was needed.

I jumped the last step to my porch and opened the door in one swift movement. I was met with the three of them sitting on the couch. Jacob still had Bella in his arms. They obviously hadn't been there very long.

"Sam," Emily said, getting to her feet and coming over to me. I hugged her again, unable to quantify the amount of tension she helped release. I buried my nose in her hair for a moment, just relaxing in her arms. Too many thoughts were plaguing me. There was too much to do. It was overwhelming.

I pulled away and she grabbed my hand, bringing me over to the couch. I sat down beside her and Jake looked up at me. His eyes then shifted to Emily.

"What happened?" he asked. I also turned to look at her now. She bit on her lip.

"It's really not that bad... We were talking with Charlie and I asked him if there was anything going on at work. He immediately got serious, like it was one reason why he was there in the first place. He told us that there have been accounts of missing people and deaths in the towns East of Port Angeles. It all started with a death in Port Angeles," Emily finished. I reached my hand out and brushed her hair. She smiled at me.

"S-someone's after me again. Jake, someone's killing again, and this time, it's because of me. I don't even know who it is! It could be Victoria, The Volturi... Some other vampire that Victoria knows..." Bella said. I let out a little breath. All the pieces were coming together. I didn't want to face what the puzzle was telling me, but it was too prominent now.

Jacob was hushing Bella, running his hand over her back, trying to ease her fears. I got to my feet and his attention fell on me. Emily was looking up at me also.

"Jacob, we need to talk."

Paul's POV

_So what the hell is going on?_ I asked, immediately after I shifted. My clothes lie forgotten on the forest floor, along with Quil's. We looked at each other.

_I'm going to the cliff side. Spread out along the perimeter,_ I ordered. Quil gave a nod of his wolf head and bounded off. I turned the opposite way and began running as Embry filled me in.

_How the hell did you guys let this happen? _I demanded, feeling all the fury that Sam wouldn't have let himself feel. To have been faced with a red eyed bloodsucker... I would have torn him to pieces in a second.

_Seth and I just got caught up. We got lazy. We didn't think the idiot would be stupid enough to come back onto our terrain, Paul,_ Embry explained. I gave in. None of us thought a vampire was that stupid. There was seven of us. How could he ever hope to get past us?

_Just don't let it happen again,_ I growled out. Even though Bella was causing us extra rounds, extra time and no sleep, I couldn't help but feel protective over her. She had finally come to Jake. And she was bringing leeches with her. What could I have hoped for more? I would finally be able to attack one of those asshole parasites because of her. It made the wolf in me jump with happiness.

In a matter of minutes, I was at the top of the cliffs. The stench had hit me about a two miles ago. It had only gotten stronger as I got closer.

_Jesus, how did you guys miss this?_ I asked, wishing I could cover my nose with my paw.

_I've already covered the top of the cliff. I'm heading the way he went out. It doesn't seem like he was worried about us following him, he made a straight line- Wow, _Embry cut off.

_What is it?_ I asked, taking off in his direction.

_He must have been pissed, Paul. He knocked an oak over._ I quickened my pace so I would reach Em faster. I saw him up ahead and trotted over to his side. The oak wasn't the largest, but it was large enough to leave the vamp in pain. What an idiot.

_Keep a look out, Seth, Quil. We don't know if he doubled back further away,_ I demanded. Their words of agreement weren't encouraging. It seemed as if the vamp jumped straight out of the area.

_What do you think he's doing, Paul? I mean, he came here... Sam saw him. Why didn't he attack?_

_I don't know. How am I supposed to know how a leech thinks? _I asked, pacing around the tree. I was frustrated. We had let him get away. We didn't know what his plans were. Was he just going to yank us around? Keep us on our guard until we got too tired or relaxed, and then keep popping up to taunt us?

_Even a leech has better things to do that that- _Em began.

_He lost his future leech bride, Em. Of course he might do it. Jake reeling her in broke him. You know he's insane. What better does an insane psychopath have to do than taunt his enemy?_ I began bounding off, following his trail.

_Spread out. We'll double back and see if Sam is ready for a meeting after a full check of the area. _

Jacob's POV

I gritted my teeth as Sam told me he spotted Edward. He told me how he ran off. Sam told me how he had dispatched two more members of the pack to be on duty. I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face. I had failed yet again.

"Don't blame yourself, Jake. I even missed him at first. I was too worried about Emily, and she wasn't even the one in emotional agony," Sam said, resting his hand on my shoulder. We were in his room. I'm glad he hadn't told me this in front of Bella. I didn't know if I wanted her to know. She had too much to worry about.

"Jake... There's one more thing..." Sam said. I looked up at him. What else could there be? How could this get worse? Edward wasn't going to leave Bella alone.

"His eyes, Jake. They were blood red. They're brown when he feeds from animals," he said. My heart stopped and then thudded loudly in my ears. He had fed from a human? My hands clenched into fists. I stood from the bed, where I had been sitting with Sam.

"How can this be?" I asked, after a moment of pacing. I turned to face him. I felt my sanity slipping. All of us stood on guard, waiting for one of the Cullens to slip up and chomp on a human. Now it had finally happened. But deep down, I don't think we had ever expected it to.

"Losing Bella must have really sent him over the edge. I don't know. I want to talk to Carlisle. I still need to talk to the pack about what's happening. I need you to make sure Bella's ok, and I don't know if you still want her talking to Alice-"

"I'm not going to tell her what's going on right now. It's too much for her. And if I'm not going to tell her, then there's no reason for her to not see Alice. I'll be there. I will protect her," I said, standing my ground. Sam smiled a little and got to his feet.

"Yes, you will. I have faith in you," he said, then he glanced at the alarm clock by his bed. 1:48. "But if you're going to make it, you'll need to leave within the hour. You need to make sure Bella is better by then. While you're gone, I'll talk to Emily and the pack. We'll rework the schedules and make it so there's at least three wolves out at all times."

I nodded my agreement and swallowed, running my hand through my hair. We would work around this. There was nothing Edward could do to get to Bella. He'd never get pass me, and even if he did, my pack would never let him near her. I smiled at Sam and he patted me on the shoulder.

"Thank you for spotting him, Sam. It means a lot to me," I said.

"We'll talk about everything later. I have a lot of ideas, a lot of worries... But I'll talk them over with the pack while you're gone and when you come back, we'll all work something out," he said. I nodded once more and he opened the bedroom door. I led the way out, going straight to Bella.

There was no doubt that I had over reacted. She wasn't hurt, she wasn't unable to walk. But I had carried her here anyways. It was just a small comfort, feeling that I was helping her. I rested my head against hers now. She did the same.

"Jake, I'm worried..."

"Don't be, Bells. We have everything covered... We'll investigate the disappearances and killings, and see if they have anything to do with Forks," I said, running my hand through her hair. She pulled back and looked up at me, her eyes filled with mourning.

"I just know they do..."

"You can't know that, Bells. And even if they do have something to do with you... There's people dying out there every day because of vampires. Like you saw in Italy. Not every human being's death is your fault, baby. If you live thinking like that..." I trailed off, rubbing my thumb over her cheek and smiling a little. "You'll go crazy and take me with you."

I saw a small smile break through her depression. I tilted her chin up to make her look directly into my eyes.

"I need you to trust me..." I said, softly. I watched her smile become brighter and she moved her hand to interlock our fingers.

"I always trust you, Jake," she said. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I made my way to her lips and kissed her again. I felt the electricity shoot up my spine and pulled away, not wanting to take it further on Sam and Emily's couch.

As I thought of them, I turned around and saw them talking in the corner. I got to my feet and pulled Bella up with me. Emily turned to me and I saw the flicker of fear in her eyes. It disappeared the second she saw Bella. A bright smile flittered over her features.

"You're alright, Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Em, for getting me out of there... I really appreciate your help," she said. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"We're going to head back to the house, so Bella can get changed for her meeting with Alice," I said. They both nodded and we walked to the door.

"See you later, guys," Sam said, shutting the door behind us. It took us about fifteen minutes to walk to my house. We walked quite slow, since Bella's ankle was still sore from her encounter with the leech. We were smiling, talking, playing. For a moment, it was as if we were normal.

"Hey dad," Bella said, as we entered my home. Charlie smiled up at her from more left over food on the couch. She stifled a laugh. "I'm meeting Alice at the diner. We have some things to talk about."

A look came over his face. It was confused. He loved Alice. She was the best thing, in his mind, about Bella having dated Edward. But now, she was the woman beater's sister. I don't think he knew how to approach it.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll be going with her," I said, flashing him a bright smile. I watched him visibly relax.

"Well, alright then," he said, lifting his fork up in approval. I watched Bella smile. Then she grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom. As she went in, I stood at the door and watched her tug her bag onto the bed so she could get a better look at what was inside.

"You want me to go wait in the living room?" I asked. Her head popped up and she stopped rummaging through the bag.

"Of course not... Stay with me," she said, dropping a pair of pants she found and walking over to me. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Before I could stop her, her arms were wrapping around my neck, her body going up against mine. I took in a deep breath, watching her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to my neck. I groaned out a little and slid my hand into her hair in the back.

"Why must you urge me on?" I asked, sliding my other hand down her side and pulling her closer to me.

"You've wanted it, don't deny it," she murmured against my skin, leaving it tingling.

"Yeah, but you were distressed. I had to behave myself," I said, grinning. She laughed a little.

"Well, I hope you can't resist now," she said. I smiled and recalled my earlier conversation with Sam.

"I talked to Sam this morning... He said it doesn't get easier. I'll always want you. I'll always want to take you against the wall," I said, turning her around and pinning her against the door. I grabbed her hands and put them above her head, using one of my hands to keep them there. "I'll always want to claim you..."

"Claim me, hmm? How about not where anyone can see?" she asked. The wolf inside me lifted its head in anticipation. I put my forehead against hers and used my free hand to pull her shirt down, uncovering her breast. I breathed out as I revealed it. She wiggled in my hold.

I looked into her eyes and then lowered my head, pressing my lips to the top of her breast. Her hands tried to break free of my hold and after a moment, I let them. I used both my hands to press on her shoulders, keeping her pinned to the door.

"Mmm, Jake," she purred, wrapping one of her legs around me. I started sucking on her chest, hard. In moments, she had me thrusting against her. I finally pulled away from her chest, gasping for breath. I briefly spotted the hickie before I went to her lips, kissing her roughly. I let go of her shoulders and her arms wrapped around my neck.

Her nails raked through my hair and I growled out, pulling her away from the door. I brought her back with me, towards the bed. I fell backwards and brought her down on top of me, straddling me. She ground her hips against me and refused to move her mouth away. Her body was pressed against me too much that I couldn't slide my hand between us to rub her.

"Bells- God, just let me-" I didn't need to finish my broken sentence as she lifted her hips a little. I snaked my hand down and started rubbing against her, roughly. She moaned out softly, resting her forehead on my chest. I used my free hand to lift her head and bring it back to me. This was too primal for me to ignore. I needed her. I needed her now. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

Her lips crashed back against mine again and she moaned into my mouth. I wanted to get my fingers inside her. I wanted to feel how wet she was. I needed to make her-

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Jake? Bella?" my dad asked.

I jumped, pulling my hand away from Bella. She rolled off me and stood up quickly, fixing her shirt and brushing her hair back.

"Y-yeah, dad?" I asked, my voice cracking. My heart was racing, if possible, faster than it had while I was trying to screw Bella through her pants.

"... I just wanted to remind you that you only have about ten minutes before you should leave to meet Alice," he said. By his tone of voice, I could tell he meant something wholly different. Something along the lines of 'her father is here, Jacob Black. You leave that for later.' I looked to Bella and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she smiled at me.

"I'll be ready Billy, thank you!" she called out. I heard my father grunt a little and put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oops," she said, coming over to me and sitting beside me on the bed. I reached my hand up and tucked it into her hair, pulling her close so I could kiss her. Her lips were sweet and pure now. I nudged her nose as we pulled away. She bit on her lip a little and looked up at me.

"Later. Get dressed," I said. She smiled and let go of her lip. She stood and I laid back on the bed, placing my arms behind me as a prop.

**A/N : Don't forget to check out 'Inevitable Evening!'**


	40. Chapter 38

**Mark your calendars, everyone! Inevitable Evening will begin July 1****st****, 2010. I'll post the first chapter by 9 PM California time, that night. I hope you guys will all enjoy this little wait. I'm still working out the kinks of the story, but it should be a great one!**

**Chapter 38 – Just Alice**

Jacob's POV

I reached out and grabbed Bella's hand to pull her out of the house as she said her goodbyes to her dad.

"You're taking the rabbit?" my dad called after me and I turned and grinned at him. He was now in the doorway to the house.

"Yeah... I'll be taking the 'rabbit,'" I said. He gave me a little look and I grinned like a wild wolf. He turned back inside though and left me to my means.

"What was that about?" Bella asked. I released her hand and opened her door for her.

"You'll see," I said as she got in. Before she could say anything, I shut the door and ran around to the other side. I got in, started the rabbit and then headed off in Sam's direction. In truth, I just wanted Charlie to hear the car drive away.

I parked the car behind Sam's house, pretty sure he wouldn't mind. It was only for a few hours anyways. Bella looked at me, bewildered, as I opened my door to get out. I went around and opened her door for her, then grabbed her hand and yanked her off into the forest. I had wanted to do this with her for so long. To share this memory together... I hoped we'd be able to do it often.

"Jake, where are we going? What about Alice?" Bella laughed behind me. I didn't stop as I took her to the forest, which would shield us from sight. When we were hidden, I stopped and turned around, pulling her into my arms. Our lips crashed together and her arms went around my neck. I grinned against her mouth and she started laughing, pulling back to look at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking into my eyes. I reached up and grabbed her hands, backing away from her as I did. Then I let go of her hands and started taking off my pants.

"I want you to ride me," I said, knowing well the implications. Bella's mouth dropped open. She looked as if she were about to yell at me. I grinned and she stopped. She looked as if she was confused. Then her mouth formed an 'O' and she broke into a laugh. I slipped my pants off and gave them to her, standing in the nude.

"But Alice-"

"This is honestly the fastest way to get you there. You want to be on time, don't you?" I asked, taking another step back from her. She gave me a knowing grin.

"You jerk, you had this all planned..." I didn't respond as I took one more step back and then thought of the vampire I was taking Bella to meet. My skin tingled and I took hold of the feeling, willing it to change me. I felt my body shrink and then explode, expanding into the furry critter I kept at bay. I watched Bella go from sharp to extremely clear, able to see every strand of hair on her head from our distance. Bless wolf senses. I heard as well as saw her take in a deep breath. I opened my mouth and let my tongue hang out of my mouth. She grinned a little and took a step over to me.

I closed the distance with two more steps and she dropped my pants and got to her knees. I ran right up against her and she reached her hand out and touched my shoulder, running her hand down my spine. I arched up a little, enjoying the feeling of her touching me.

"I've never felt you before, like this," she said. I turned back to face her and she ran her fingertips over the top of my snout. If I were a cat, I'd be purring. My eyes got a little lazy. Before I knew it, she pressed her nose up against mine and rubbed it a little. When she pulled away, my ears perked up and she grinned.

"Wolf kisses," she explained. I barked out in laughter, making her jump a little and then she laughed also. I was already bent down but lowered more to help her get on me. I watched her grab my pants.

"You know this is the worst idea you've ever had... I'm a klutz," she said. I rolled my eyes and shifted my shoulders, indicating she should get on. After a moment of hesitation, I felt her stand next to me, lift her leg and straddle me. She fumbled around for a moment, probably trying to figure out where to hold on. I rolled my eyes. She could yank on my fur all day and it wouldn't hurt.

But as I had hoped, she settled for laying down along my upper back and wrapping her arms around my neck. She flicked my ear a little and I turned my head so I could see her out of my peripheral.

"Ready," she said. I gave a nod and felt her tighten her hold on me as I started forward. My first few steps were at a walk, then a trot, then I started running, feeling her body melt into mine. She kept her body liquid and graceful, working with mine. I had to say, besides sex, this must be the best feeling ever.

_Really, Jake? Gross. Remember, we're out here too,_ Quil said. I held back a laugh.

_Shut up and leave me alone. Focus on your own tasks._

_Right, master,_ Paul scoffed. Then he continued, changing his joking voice into a more serious one. _Do you want us to come with? What are our orders?_

_No, just keep a perimeter. Quil and Embry, keep guard of La Push. Paul, Seth, patrol in circles of a five mile radius of the diner. I'll be on the inside, if any of you senses anything. I'll be there to get Bella out,_ I said. There were several sounds of approval and then they tried to make themselves as invisible as possible. I had to say, that was pretty mature of Paul.

_Bite me, Jake,_ he grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh. Bella loosened her hold a little, probably thinking she was choking me. I grinned inwardly. Again, impossible. But there wasn't really a way I could tell her, and it made her use her legs to hold on more. I breathed in at the thought and was assaulted with more hormones. I batted them away as I continued on our journey.

In no time, I was slowing to a trot. The diner was only half a mile away, and we'd have to walk the last quarter, as there was no forest around it. As we came closer, I came to a stop and lowered my belly to the ground. She slid off me, her knees buckling a little. I moved closer to give her something to lean on. She tested her legs and when she stood straight, I walked a few paces away from her and let my thoughts drift.

_I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't let me down,_ I whispered.

_Never,_ Quil and Embry said together. I smiled and slipped back into my human form. I opened my eyes and saw Bella smiling at me. She tossed me my pants and I pulled them on.

"That was... interesting," she said, sliding her hand into mine. I interlocked our fingers as I led her towards the diner.

"Interesting good or bad?" I asked and watched her face light up with a large smile.

"Very good," she said, glancing at me and then looking back to the road. Another five minutes of walking and we were in front of the diner. I rubbed my nose, already smelling leech. I turned to face her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Be careful," I said, nudging her nose. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"There's no one here she has to beware of," a sharp voice said behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. Pixie. I looked back to Bella and brought one of my hands up into her hair, pulling her close for a kiss. A sound if disapproval slipped Alice's mouth. When I pulled away, I grinned at Bella.

"I'll be here. Anything you need," I reminded her and she nodded. I pulled away from her and turned to the sprite. Bella reached out and grabbed my hand as I took a step towards her. She didn't stop me. Alice wore a menacing glare. The expression didn't fit her.

"Don't harm her," I said. Something flickered in her eyes, but then it was gone. Instead of commenting, she gave a small nod and I stepped past her.

"I love you," Bella said as I walked backwards to watch her. I smiled and gave a little wave.

"I love you more," I said, then turned tail and jogged back to the forest where I would circle the diner and listen for any problems.

Bella's POV

I watched him jog away, unable to stop smiling. The run here had been thrilling. Holding onto him, feeling the wind on my skin, yet staying so warm, our bodies moving as one...

_Much better than riding a vampire,_ I thought. Next thing I new, Alice's arms were wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I settled there for a moment, reminiscing in the feel of what used to be a common hug. Then I brought my arms between us and pushed her away a little.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry... I'm so glad you're alright," she said, reaching up with a hand to hide her mouth. I wanted to reach out and choke her. I'd never felt such anger and need for revenge in my life.

"I would have been better if you, or any one of your family, had noticed how crazy Edward was acting a week ago!" I cried out. "You think this is alright?" I asked, pulling aside the collar of my shirt to show a bruise. I continued to pull my shirt up in the front, exposing the scratches from when I'd jumped ship from my truck. I cont-

"I get it, I get it!" she said, reaching forward to stop my hands. I pushed my shirt back down and glared at her. "Let's just go inside. It's probably cold for you," she said, taking a few steps back towards the diner's door.

Even though I felt like my blood was boiling, I followed her. She led me inside and took a booth in the corner. I sat across from her.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. She tilted her head, reminding me of a carnivore, stalking its prey. I shivered. I was so glad Jake never looked at me that way.

"Bella, I need to apologize. It's true, I never stopped Edward. I knew, somewhat, what was going on. I saw Edward losing you, but that's only because of my ability. You'd flicker in and out of my vision. Sometimes I couldn't see you at all!"

"But that didn't give you right to not to stop him! To not tell anyone else! Didn't they see how he was acting?" I asked, a shiver running down my spine. No, don't think about him... Just hate him. It's easier.

"No. They thought he was acting a little strange, but mostly he was gone, visiting you, or he was cooped up in his room. He loved you, Bella-"

"No, that's where you're wrong, Alice," I whispered deathly. "Someone who loved me would never go this far. If he loved me, he wouldn't have done all this to me-" my voice broke a little, thinking about the jump from my window. My heart started racing, as if I was right there again. Alice reached forward and put her hand over mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I would have stopped him if I hadn't been so scared of you not becoming one of us..." she said. I blinked. It was like a complete slap in the face. Just then, a waitress came over.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked, cheerfully. I pulled my hand away from Alice's and placed it under the table, giving a shake of my head.

"Two waters will be fine," Alice said, looking at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Her? So scared?...

"How's your father doing, Bella?" the waitress asked. I finally tore my eyes away and looked up at the girl. I forced a weak smile.

"Yeah, he's... Uh, he's fine," I said. She gave a small nod, seeming to realize we didn't need to be bothered and turned around. It took me a moment to bring my gaze back to Alice.

"You... would have stopped him? YOU, were scared?" I asked. She brought her hand up to her mouth a little. I knew she was biting her lip. "You have no idea what scared is... Do you have any idea of what you put me through?"

"Bell-"

"Obviously you don't! He pushed me, he pinned me to a door. He broke things around me. He kept me from Jacob, which hurt most of all! He kissed me, and I had to play along in fear that he would change me. When I finally saw a chance to get away, I jumped out of a window, jumped out of my moving TRUCK! He almost broke the treaty by going on the reservation and trying to attack me," I finally broke, feeling my heart breaking into pieces. A man who said I meant the world to him had done all this to me... I'd been suppressing it...

Alice's eyes were wide. They'd been getting wider ever since my retelling of Edward's action.

"Bella-"

"Then, that night... He even called Jake's. As if he hadn't tormented me enough! He called and told me he was going to kill Jake..." I whispered, bringing my hand to my mouth. All the bad memories, all the feelings... It was like opening a flood gate that had released a toxin into my blood stream. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I could never lose Jake. Ever. Silence rang on for what had to be more than a few minutes. I inwardly thanked Alice for giving me time to compose.

In that time, the waitress came back to drop off our waters and disappeared immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Bella... I never meant for any of that to happen to you... I was acting like an idiot and I was being selfish. I realize that now. I'll never make a mistake like that again. I hope you can forgive me," she whispered. I brought my eyes up to hers, wanting to glare at her so badly. But there was nearly nothing left in me anymore.

Alice's POV

_Please, please, please, Bella. Forgive me..._ I thought, pleading with her eyes. After a moment, I took in her appearance. She was in no way perfect, but she was alive and, what appeared to be, in love. I tried not to think about what Edward had done to her. There was still life in her eyes, but that was after spending two days with wolves... What had she looked like the day Edward had nearly attacked her?

I couldn't help but look away from her penetrating eyes. No doubt that having her in the world, living with wolves, was much better than her being dead, or even worse... If Edward had forced her to become a vampire and she hadn't wanted it. I thought of Carlisle, and his first years of living. I pressed the thoughts away. If I had given Bella that fate...

I looked at her again. Her eyes were now lowered to the table, staring at it intently. I drank her in, so happy to see her. Even if this was the last time. I hoped it wouldn't be. I hoped she'd agree to come home with me. I wanted our family to offer her all the protection we could. It would be the best she could ever get.

But if she never wanted to see us again?... I'd never forgive myself. I caused her to never want to see me again, I could live with that... But Emmett, Esme... Carlisle, we all loved her. If I had been the cause of them never seeing her again, I don't think I'd be able to get over it. I took in a deep breath and raised my head a little.

It was my fault she was in this position. I accepted that completely. I had helped Edward into insanity. I had been too afraid to let Bella go, and had in turn lost my brother, and nearly her also. I would never make the same mistake. I would protect Bella, so long as she would allow me to. Until the end of her life.

Bella lifted her head and looked straight into my eyes. It was like she was trying to use whatever strength I had to speak. I didn't have very much anymore.

"... I just... I need some time. Alice, I love you. I always will. You and Carlisle, Esme... All of your family," she said. I smiled weakly, reaching my hand out. She pulled back a little and I felt my eyes widen. She continued. "But I'm _afraid_ of you all. Even now, my skin is crawling, thinking that I'm sitting with Edward's sister. I don't know what to believe. You could be helping him, even now," she said. I opened my mouth to argue but she interrupted me.

"I don't feel like that's the case, but it's a fear I have to live with now. Jake is helping me through all this. I LOVE him. I mistook my infatuation with Edward for love, but I realize now... What Jake and I have doesn't even come close. Jake showed me what love really is," Bella said. I wrinkled my nose a little. My future would have been sister in law, in love with a fleabag? There was a weird look on her face as she glanced away. "He'll protect me..."

I scoffed a little. She turned back to look at me, surprised.

"Bella, we can protect you better than any smelly old _dog,_" I said, shaking my head a little and waving my hand.

"No... No you can't. No one can protect me as well as he can. I don't WANT anyone else to protect me," she said. Again, I wrinkled my nose. A stubborn look came over her face. "I'm not going with you, Alice. Get it out of your head."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead slightly, glancing out the window. I saw a rustle in the forest half a mile away. I laughed a little. The dog had stolen her from us... And I had helped him do it. I hoped he could protect Bella as much as Bella believed he could... She would need it. I looked up at her. Then I scooted to the end of the booth and stood up.

"Well... you always have our number. If you need us... For absolutely anything, we're always here," I said. I gave her a little smile and then turned. I tried to stay composed and not fall to pieces. I had failed. I had failed to keep Bella as a part of our family. Worst yet, it was because of me she had left in the first place.

I fled the diner, heading for home.

**A/N: How you guys doing out there?**


	41. Chapter 39

**Wow, you guys are amazing. I love you all for your reviews, and your great feedback! As I've told several of you, don't ever feel like a nuisance for reviewing a lot, or private messaging me. I love knowing what you guys are thinking! Plus it helps me make small changes to the story where they need be. **

**Now, who's ready for some more?  
**

**Chapter 39 – Finality**

Alice's POV**  
**

I walked past the front door and around the side of the house to the garage. I slipped inside, as silently as I could and went straight to my room to meet Jasper. I opened the door to find him pacing and smiled slightly as I shut the door behind me.

"How-" he started, but I put a finger over my lips. The rest of the family knew, of course, that I went to visit Bella. But I had something else that needed to be discussed. He bit his tongue, his eyes searching mine. Instead of words, he moved forward and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and let him take away all the bad feelings I harbored inside me. I buried my nose into his chest and let out a breath as I felt calmer emotions seeping into me. It helped. I could at least think a little more clearly.

Not only had the meeting with Bella at the diner not gone as I had expected, I had caught wind of a change in Edward's plans. I had been watching him, every step he took. What I had seen this time frightened me. A tickle of fear presented itself to me, and then Jaz took that too.

After a moment longer, he pulled away, his hands on my shoulders. He looked deep into my eyes and spoke just above a whisper.

"Don't you ever make me wait here while you walk into a group of wolves again," he said. I smiled a little, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into it, shutting his eyes.

"Jaz, the wolves are not who we should be worried about... They'll never harm us unless we harm them first," I said. His eyes popped open to look at me. He probably thought I was nuts. But it was true, what Carlisle had said. Jacob was in love with Bella. Jacob would never hurt her. And hurting us would hurt her.

"Just... Don't do it again. I can't handle the fear," he said. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. He wrapped me in a hug that would have suffocated the strongest of humans. After I had just put him through this... I needed to put him through more.

"Jaz, I need to talk to Edward," I said. He pulled back immediately to look at me, thinking I was joking. When he saw my face, he took a step back, letting me go.

"No. Alice, no," he said. I shook my head, looking at him sadly.

"I have no choice, Jaz-"

"You do have a choice! It isn't your responsibility to fix everything! This is Edward's mess-"

"And I helped begin it!" I said. He turned away, beginning to pace again. He ran his hand over his face. I caught the whirlwind of emotions in his eyes. He continued to shake his head, looking everywhere in the room but at me.

"No. No, I won't let you," he said, finally, stopping to look at me. I walked up to him and touched his cheek with my fingertips.

"You know Edward is with Victoria... You know he's feeding from humans with her. I told you they were creating newborns. But now... On my way to the diner, he decided to attack in two more nights. It changed my whole view of it. He's insane with jealousy. Jaz, I hadn't expected him to do this so quickly. I thought he'd have more time to calm down, to realize what he was doing-" Jasper was shaking his head as I spoke, pushing my hands away.

"You can't tell me all of this and expect me to let you go talk to him," he said.

"Do you want to lose Bella? And the whole wolf pack? On top of already losing Edward?" I asked. He looked away, running a hand through his hair. I knew he cared for Bella. Ever since he had attacked her on her birthday, he had truly bonded with her for not hating him, or even blaming him. In his opinion, she was crazy, but he loved her for it.

"I have to do this, Jasper. I need to at least try to talk some sense into him," I said. He finally gave a small nod and looked around the room.

"Fine, let's go," he said. I bit on my lip as he stepped towards me. When he noticed I didn't move, he stopped. "What?"

"I have to go alone. Don't act like you don't know that. He'll never talk to me if you're there," I said. He looked away again, his eyes aflame. I walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"I can take care of myself. Edward won't hurt me. I'm not in his way, yet," I said, swallowing. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I ever did get in his way.

"... I don't know how you can expect me to put you in two deathly situation in the same day," he said, smiling weakly. I smiled and lowered my gaze.

"Just trust me," I said.

Edward's POV

I grinned to myself as I stepped outside the door to our house and closed it behind me. Victoria was off taking care of the newborns, and I told her I would be having a meeting later on tonight. Well, 3 AM was later that night.

I knew my 'little sister' was watching all my decisions. She couldn't stop interfering. I knew she would meet me tonight. She saw where I'd decided to meet and she would be there. I made my way through the forest, far away from my home, getting nearer to Forks. When I felt the place was sufficient, I scaled a tree and sat on a branch, looking down on the ground below me.

A memory flashed through me. Bella, sitting beside me on the tree.

_Can't you give me some time?_

_I thought you'd had enough time to think about it. Bella, you wanted this so badly. What changed?_

_What changed with you? Why can't I just have all the time you used to want me to have?_

_God damn it, Bella. Look what Jacob Black is doing to us!_

I closed my eyes as the voices from the past assaulted me. I had put too much pressure on Bella. I had been too jealous. I had pushed her away, and I hadn't even noticed. I would never make that mistake again. Once I got Bella back, I would treat her how she deserved to be treated.

I heard a branch break in the distance and grinned. Alice stepped through some trees and I saw her pixie head come to a stop below me.

"Hello, Edward," she said. I grinned more and gave a little swing of my legs.

"Hello, little sister," I said. I jumped down from my ledge and landed with Alice facing my back. I tried to calm my features, tried not to grin as wildly. Before I could manage, Alice went on.

"Edward, what are you thinking? You'll _never_ come out of this alive..." she trailed off as I turned around and looked straight at her. I knew my straight face wasn't going to hold very long. She took a step backwards.

"What's wrong, little sister? You saw my future, did you not? You saw me become this?" I asked, lifting my hand and indicating to myself. I took a step closer to her and she took one back. She couldn't look away from me.

"... No matter what I'd seen in my head, it's nothing compared to the reality of this..." she said. Yeah, there I went. My straight face was gone as I grinned, wildly.

"You've become too over dramatic, dear Alice. Walk on the wild side with me," I said, circling her and coming back to my same spot, facing her. She stood still as I went around her, only following me with her eyes. She was brave.

"Never! Edward, you've become insane!" she cried out. I tossed my head back and laughed. She continued. "Bella's afraid of us all now! She doesn't want to be anywhere near-"

My eyes widened and I dove into Alice's mind as she stopped mid sentence.

_Bella looked so sad when I saw her today, so scare- __Considérant_ _que la reconnaissance de la dignité inhérente à tous les membres de la famille humaine et de leurs droits égaux et inaliénables_

I pulled out of Alice's mind, drawing my hand down my face, laughing.

"Alice, the French Declaration of Human Rights? Surely you could have come up with something better to distract you from thinking about Bella," I said, watching her. She was still thinking, ridiculously hard. I went on. "So, you saw Bella?"

She stopped concentrating, now looking at me with a weary gaze. She nodded her head once, standing up straighter and looking me dead in the eye.

"You've lost it. I can't believe you've fallen this far, Edward. If Bella knew what you'd become... You're drinking from humans! Your choice to stop before was the only thing that kept your humanity, that kept Bella from running from you! You should just want Bella to be happy-"

"She'd be happiest with me! That mutt doesn't know what she wants, what she deserves! He's nothing, and he doesn't really love her-"

"Carlisle told us he imprinted on her-"

"It's a lie! He only thinks he has!" I said, getting closer to her. She took another step back. "He's infatuated with her, Alice. That's why I have to get her away. He's going to hurt her-"

"No, Edward, that's you! You've become so blind, so insane... You can't even tell the truth from fallacy any more!" she yelled. I turned my back to her, my hands clenching into fists. I took a few steps away, one thing becoming apparent in my mind. Even my own sister was against me now. Victoria was my only ally...

"Edward, please... If this is your final decision... I won't stand by and be made to choose sides. I won't fight against you, but I won't watch you give Bella a future she doesn't want," she said. I rolled my eyes a little. She didn't even understand what Bella wanted. "I'm going to go home and tell Esme and Carlisle. We'll all leave Forks," she finished.

Alice would tell the Cullens? They would leave Forks? I ran my fingertips over my forehead. I could only hope for a such a thing. Without their interference, taking Bella back would be a much easier task. But I knew Alice. I knew my family. They wouldn't leave Bella to any harm.

I ran my hand over my face and then began to chuckle. I turned around to face her.

"You won't leave, Alice. You won't leave Bella to whatever fate you see laid out inside your head. You'll be there," I said, starting to walk towards her. She began matching me, step for step, though walking backwards and away from me. "You'll all be there to try and stop me."

I finally backed her up against a tree and stepped right in front of her. Both of her hands were braced behind her. She brought herself to her full height, looking me straight in the eye. There had to be ten seconds of silence. I had expected her to speak. When she didnt, I went on.

"I love you, Alice. It saddens me to know you've switched sides. But know this, as I'm sure you already do..." I started, bringing my fingertips up to touch her cheek. She flinched away from me. She turned her eyes back, glaring at me now. I grinned and slid my hand into her hair with the speed of a snake. I yanked it back and she muffled a cry. I got close to her ear.

"Nothing, will stand between me and Bella..." I said, closing my eyes. I gave a particularly hard yank and then let go as I took a step back, saying, "Nothing." She slipped away from me and ran a few steps away. I turned and started to walk away. Curiosity kept me from leaving immediately.

"Edward!" she called out. I paused and turned around, seeing her watching me. There was a crack of thunder in the distance. I glanced up and then looked back to her. "This is your fault, Edward. In the end, when all this is over... You'll only have yourself to blame. I hope you can live with that," she said. Then she turned and disappeared.

I laughed, turning away also and made my way home.

Alice's POV

I had gotten maybe a mile away from Edward when I paused and glanced around me. Something unfurled over me. Some fear, or anticipation. I swallowed and looked up at the sky, or what I could see of it through the forest trees. I heard another crack of thunder and then looked around the trees, watching as the rain began to fall.

_We attack in two nights..._ Then the same vision flooded over me all over again.

_Trees, forest. A flash of the ocean. A fire, burning in the distance. Wolves, everywhere. Two, to my left, twitching miserably. A howl screamed out across the land. It was in pain. Agony. _

_Ahead, right there. Edward was bent over Bella. The vision was suddenly right next to him. Bella was struggling in his arms. She was screaming. He kept going, gripping her shoulders and trying to keep her still as he drank from her._

_"Edward, you have to stop!" I cried. He wouldn't. He couldn't. I reached out, but my hand fell as Bella's screams stopped and her body relaxed. I shut my eyes for a moment, listening to the last of her heart beat as it died away. Only then did Edward pull away. His eyes were red, deep crimson red. He looked up at me, full of complete horror and remorse, yet still wild. I looked towards the ocean, unable to stomach the sight of him.  
_

_The sea was littered with pieces of rotting vampire. In the distance, I could see the waves taking a fire flamed head into its depths._

I jolted back into reality and staggered backwards. I looked around. The recount of the vision hadn't taken more than two seconds. The rain had just touched the forest floor. I leaned against a tree for support as I shut my eyes, thinking of Bella.

How had I betrayed Bella and put us all in this predicament? Now I had to make another choice. I couldn't stand up to my brother. I couldn't let my family do it. We wouldn't stand a chance with how psychotic he was. I saw it in his eyes. Not just in their color but in the depths of them. He would stop at nothing to get to Bella.

The rain was falling heavily now.

I reached up and rubbed my neck, remembering how he had yanked on my hair. I couldn't tell Jaz... There was no telling what he would do. No, this all had to stay my secret. And Edward's plan to attack had to stay between Jasper and myself. If my family knew... All of them would die trying to save her.

I had to get them to leave. We all had to leave.

**A/N : What do you think's going to happen back at the Cullen place? Will Alice help herself and her family or Bella? Will this be the end? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	42. Chapter 40

**Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I wanted to get you guys an update! Hope to have the next chapter up really soon! Like, tomorrow soon.  
**

**You guys are amazing reviewers. I came home from a two day vacation and was surprised with all the email alerts I had about the new reviews! Thank you for all your support! **

Chapter 40 – Her Decision

Alice's POV

I slipped in through the garage just as I had earlier that day. A glance at the clock told me it was nearly 4 in the morning. I went straight to my room to find Jasper sitting on the bed, staring at the door. I smiled a little as he looked up at me and he gave a small nod. Apparently, gratitude that I was alive was an emotion that could only be expressed once in a 24 hour period.

He reached out his hands and I went to him, placing mine within his. He pulled me between his legs and looked up at me before resting his head on my chest. I untangled one of my hands from his so I could run it through his hair.

I glanced around the room, staying silent and just letting Jaz clear my mind of emotions. I didn't want to do what I had to. But I had to protect my family, and Bella. This would all work out. Somehow. I let out a soft breath, enough to make Jasper pull away and look up at me.

"It's time," I said, pulling my hand away. He reached for it and pulled it towards him. He kissed the top of my hand and then stood up, making me take a small step back. I went to the door to our room, pulling Jasper behind me.

I left Jasper in the living room and went straight to Carlisle's study. I stopped outside it and sighed, closing my eyes. It had to be done, it had to be done...

"Come in," Carlisle said, as I rapped my knuckles on the door, just barely. He looked up from some ancient looking book on his desk and smiled slightly at me. It was that half curved smile, the one that lifted the corner of his mouth and no more. He knew something was going on.

"We need to talk. The whole family. I've some news," I said, nodding my head in a short bow. He nodded his head in return and I left the room, knowing he was right behind me. He would go for Rosalie and Emmett. He knew we were still at odd terms. I went upstairs to find Esme.

I knocked on their bedroom door and heard her soft, melodious voice inside.

"Come in, dear," she said. I smiled a little. Did she know it was me? Or did she just say dear because it was a neutral term that could stand for any one of us? I opened the door.

"Carlisle's getting Rose and Emmett. Jasper's waiting downstairs in the living room. I have some new for us all," I said, trying to smile still. It was hard as Esme set aside a book and got to her feet, a worried expression coming over her face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. I mentally kicked myself.

"We'll talk about it downstairs," I said softly. She gave a short nod and followed me out of the room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle was already leaning against the fireplace, his hand on the mantle. Jasper was sitting on the couch. Esme took the spot on the love seat, closest to where Carlisle was standing.

It was understood in the silence that Rose and Emmett would be a minute. I went over to Jasper and he took my hand, moving to the end of the couch so I could stand on the side of it. He looked up and gave me a sweet smile, and I felt his emotions flow straight into me. Love, compassion, devotion... He made my heart soar. Even as I know it would be dragged back down in a moment's time.

Rose stepped into the room and I swallowed. Jasper's emotions began to dissipate, leaving behind sorrow, remorse and regret in its wake. Emmett came in behind her, looking straight at me. It was as if he was trying to tell what was going on before I said it. I looked away from him as they came into the living room and took their seats beside Jasper on the couch.

He let go of my hand and I stepped into the center of them all. Carlisle wouldn't move. He would contemplate into the fireplace. I cleared my throat, afraid it wouldn't come through clearly. I felt like my whole body was shaking. It's what lying did to me.

"We need to leave town," I said, knowing it would be the hardest topic to discuss. A silence flitted through the air. Who would be the first to break it? How long would it take?

"Why?" Emmett asked, less than five seconds later. I let out a breath and tried to keep my hands away from my face, only a sign to indicate I was anxious.

"I can't tell you," I said, looking at him. I know that didn't sit well with him, or Rose, so I turned my attention to Carlisle. "If we don't leave, terrible things will happen. I need you to trust me. We need to go."

I caught a swirl of different emotions through Carlisle's face in the mirror above the fireplace. He lowered his head after a moment, closing his eyes. Would he listen to me? _Please, I need someone to help me sway everyone else..._

He turned to face me, leaving his hand on the mantle. He gave a short nod.

"By when?" he asked. I let out a mini breath I had been holding. The newborns would attack in two more nights... We had to be out of here by that morning. We needed to be far enough away...

"Obviously not this morning... But by tomorrow morning, we need to be gone, with no trace left behind," I said, looking into Carlisle's eyes. He blinked, obviously not expecting that soon.

"What about Edward?" he asked, his brow furrowing. I needed to get them out of here. But they deserved some truth. Carlisle would never leave if he thought there was still a chance Edward would see reason and come back to us with enough time.

"His eyes are red as roses, Carlisle," I said, knowing it would kill him. He looked away, closing his eyes again. I'm sure he had known it was a possibility... But being confronted and slapped in the face with the truth... I wish there'd been another way. "He's been drinking from humans. There's nothing can be done about him."

A silence so thick a knife could cut through it hovered in the air. So many emotions were flittering around, I'm sure Jasper was having a hard time managing them all. Was he focusing most on Rose? Was that why I hadn't heard from her yet?

Carlisle looked up, his eyes burning straight into mine.

"I won't leave. Not with Edward in this state. I won't leave Bella to slaughter, and the whole wolf pack to be destroyed," he said. I made a mini glance at Jasper, hoping he would follow me... Hoping he would agree with my choices.

"Carlisle, I've seen the future, as clear as Edward's decisions... If we leave and don't disrupt anything, if we don't stay, the damage to the wolf pack will be minimal. Bella and Jacob will be fine. Edward will die, but it's what has to happen to protect them all," I said, looking at him, willing him to believe me. He didn't look satisfied with my reasoning.

"If we stay, we'll all get involved... You know any one of us would jump in front of Edward to save Bella," I said, taking a step towards him. I glanced around at everyone, and then looked to Carlisle again. "But will any of us kill him? Do any of us have the heart to kill someone who's been with you the longest?" I asked. I saw comprehension dawn on his face.

He glanced around at his family, taking in each of their expressions, and in turn, their answers to that question. No one would kill him. He looked back to me and then gave a small nod, turning away. I stepped away.

Esme got to her feet and went to Carlisle, touching his arm gently. She looked up at the rest of us and then glanced around the house.

"We'd better start packing if we're going to be out of here by your deadline," she said. I gave a short nod and turned to go to Jasper. Carlisle's voice rang crisp and clear through the house.

"I want to warn the wolves we're leaving," he said. I turned around to see him facing me, looking at me. Was he expecting me to see something? Was he waiting for my approval? I stayed quiet. He went on. "If they know we're leaving, that will set them on edge. They'll double protection and that will help them against Edward. Just to make sure," he said.

I thought about it a moment. It couldn't hurt. We wouldn't really be interfering, just upping the chances for the wolves. I nodded my agreement.

"I don't see it as being a problem..." I said. With that, the family dispersed. Jasper followed me to our room without a sound. Until we shut the door.

"Alice, what are you thinking? You're leading us all away and giving Carlisle false information-"

"It has to be this way, Jaz. It has to. Everything will fall to pieces and collapse if we all stay. We will all die, and nothing will be accomplished except those who survive will carry the guilt on their shoulders for the rest of eternity," I said, keeping my voice just at a whisper that he could hear. He turned and ran a hand through his hair.

"That should be their decision, Alice. Not ours-"

"Jaz, please, I'm looking out for us all-"

"What's going to happen? What's the outcome of this? You said it was horrible, but you haven't told me yet," he said. I looked at him, kept his gaze. I felt the dread and fear wash over me. I tried to tie it back. Jasper felt it and turned away again.

I went to our bed and sat down, closing my eyes and putting my head in my hands.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" he asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I could lie to my family, but not to my beloved. He needed to know everything I did.

"No... It isn't. But it will end worse if we all stay," I said, pulling my hands away to look up at him. After another moment of thought, he gave a short nod and came to sit beside me on the bed.

"I'll go with your decision. But only because you've already made it. I never would have let you do this if I'd known what you were going to tell them tonight," he said. I gave a small nod. I didn't need to know about the past. All I needed to know was that he was here with me, for the future.


	43. Chapter 41

**Wow, your guys' thoughts on Alice are so harsh! Then again, I totally agree with them. Haha. It's going to be so hard watching the midnight showing of Eclipse tomorrow night, what with knowing how I view Alive and Edward in this fanfic. –sigh- I hope you guys all got your tickets! I can't wait for ECLIPSE!**

**FYI, no new chapter for a few days. Need to focus on Inevitable Evening! Coming to you July 1st!**

**And now, for some MUCH NEEDED friend time.**

**Chapter 41 – Best Friend**

Bella's POV

I rolled over in bed, urging my eyes to open. After a moment, they fluttered, then shut again. Why was it so agonizing for humans to wake up in the morning. I rolled over again and realized I was alone. This was more than enough to jolt me awake.

I sat bolt upright in bed and scanned the bed, then Jacob's room. He was nowhere to be found. Had he already gotten up? Breakfast? Or had someone called him and he had found Victoria? Had I slept through it all? My heart raced. I stumbled out of bed and righted myself before making a quick jump to the bedroom door.

"Jake?" I called out down the hall, not really thinking about inside voices.

"Bella? Well, good morning!" Billy said, peering back at me over his wheel chair. Something inside me calmed with his cheery greeting.

"Morning, is Jake here?" I asked, still feeling my heart doing tap dances in my chest. He chuckled and turned back to the tv, lowering the volume.

"He's taken the last few days off to be with you, Bells. Sam finally saw it fit he be outside, running like the rest of the pack," he said. I couldn't help a small smile. I could tell Billy was glad to have Jacob out of the house for a while. Something in the back of my head said it was because he didn't have to knock at our door every five minutes.

I went to the kitchen and peered at the time above the stove. 11:30 already. I leaned against the frame of the kitchen and smiled at the sports channel flashing pictures of dirty men on screen. I looked around and then tapped my foot a little. I already felt awkward, being alone here.

"So... What time do you think Jake will be back?" I asked, walking over to sit on the couch. Billy didn't take his eyes off the tv, and instead, grinned wildly. He was enjoying Jake being gone too much!

"Oh, I dunno. 7? 8? Who knows. That boy can run for days," he said. I laughed and tried to hide the blush in my cheeks. Had we really caused Billy to pull out that much of his hair? He turned his eyes and looked at me. They were warm and comforting.

"Don't you worry, Bella. He'll be back soon enough. In the meantime, why don't you relax? I'm sure beating off a werewolf all day grows tiresome," he said. I smiled and shrugged a little.

"I don't really know what to do. Do you know if Emily's home?" I asked, thinking I might go bug them. But that thought went down the drain as he shook his head, chuckling.

"Sam's not out patrolling. He'll be home with Emily," he said. I caught the underlying statement in his comment and looked away, grinning. Of course. Emily and Sam were just like me and Jacob. I rubbed at the back of my neck a little and leaned back into the couch.

Billy turned to look at me then, with a look that made me feel like a comforted daughter.

"Why don't you call one of your old friends and invite them over? I'm sure there's someone in Forks you miss that can keep you company?" he asked. My mind flittered back to thoughts of Forks. High school, homework. Cold, dreary days, and lunches at the diner. Beating Mike Newton off with a stick.

_Edward._

I sat up straight as his name flashed through my head. I swallowed and smiled as Billy watched me.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll go call Angela. Maybe she'll make it over here," I said. He looked as if he was going to ask me what was wrong but then gave a short nod as I left the room. I grabbed the phone on my way to Jacob's bedroom.

I leaned against the door and shut my eyes, fighting back a panic attack. After seeing Alice yesterday, talking about Edward, I'd thought I'd gotten over this. I thought his name would no longer hurt me. But with every thought of Forks, with every thought of high school here, Edward clouded the corners of my mind. I swallowed and pulled the phone to my face, recalling Ang's number and dialing it.

"Hello?" she answered. I smiled, already feeling calmer with the sound of her voice. She was so strong, so heart warming.

"Hey, Ang, it's Bella," I said, twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"Bella! Gosh, I've been worried about you. Ever since that day Edward came to get you-"

"Angela, I need to talk to you. Do you have some time to hang out today?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat that came with the mention of Edward. There was a few seconds of silence on the other line and then Angela's response.

"Of course I can hang out. I'm always here for you, Bella. Where do you want to meet?" she asked. My heart lightened.

"I'm actually in La Push... Would you mind coming down? I'll even spare the gas money," I said, glancing at the window, nervously. I just needed someone to talk to. I needed her to help me take my mind off everything. I needed someone else to know what had happened to me...

"Don't even talk about giving me money, Bella. I'll be there in less than an hour, I just have to get some proper clothes on. Where do I meet you?" she asked. I gave her Jacob's address and then thanked her. We hung up and I dropped the phone on top of a shirt that was crumpled by the door. I slid down the door and let out a deep breath.

I brought my hands up over my eyes and closed them, trying to push thoughts of him out of my head. He was still haunting me. I thought back to yesterday, thought back to Alice. I had left the second she'd disappeared out the diner door. I stepped outside and saw Jake jogging towards me, the same way he had left. He gave me a cocky little smile and put his arm around me, walking me back to the forest.

We hadn't talked. I had still been comprehending my meeting with a member of the species that threatened my life. The ride home on Jake's back, feeling his warm, hard body moving beneath mine, knowing he would protect me with his life, it had calmed me like nothing else could. When we got to the edge of the forest near Sam's and he had become human again, I went into his arms and stayed there. We could have been there for hours, as far as I knew.

I felt him taking all the horrible feelings; all the thoughts, the betrayal and the fear left me in seconds. He was so comforting. He was like the sun, on a cold, winter day. There hadn't been any talking, even once we got back to his room. My dad had already left and Billy had been watching tv. We had said hello and then went straight to his bedroom.

Needless to say, Billy had been so happy this morning to get rid of Jake because he'd stopped us several times yesterday from embarrassing ourselves.

I smiled a little at the thought, feeling a little more warm. Eventually, we had just ended up laying in bed, cuddled together. We couldn't get very far with Billy's constant interruptions. We had talked about the diner, the wolves, the future. I had ended up falling apart about Alice... She was like a sister to me and she had betrayed me. But like family does, I still missed her, I still loved her.

Jake and I both agreed I wouldn't be with her for a while. But in the end, he said, he knew I would want to befriend the Cullens again and he would accept that when it came.

A knock sounded on the door behind my head, jolting me to reality.

"Bella? I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You get a hold of that friend?" Billy asked. I cleared my voice and got away from the door.

"Yeah, she'll be over soon," I replied. He paused for a moment. I felt the silence.

"You want to come out and wait with me? I'll let you have control of the remote," he said, jokingly. But I could hear the worry in his voice. It was sweet how much he cared. How much he cared about Jake, too. I couldn't help a small smile as I opened the door and leaned my head against it.

"Sure, I'll come sit where you can babysit me," I said. He grinned.

"Jake would kill me if you had a breakdown and I acted oblivious," he said. I nodded and followed him out to the living room. He kept me talking, kept my mind from wandering, the whole time I sat with him. I'd never known he'd had that much conversation in him.

"Bella?" Angela's voice asked, accompanied with a knock on the screen door. I flew up from the couch and went to the front door. Her worried features immediately smoothed as I opened the door for her. We fell into each others arms and I felt all the negative feelings fly away. Reminder for the future; the two people who make me feel safe are Jake and Angela.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," she said, still cradling me close to her in a hug. When we pulled away, she still didn't let go of my arm. She looked at Billy, then stepped over to him as I introduced them.

Out of courtesy, we sat down and talked with Billy for nearly two hours. We stayed, even when I could feel Angela itching to get us alone so we could talk. I hadn't realized I'd worried her so much with my phone call. Had I sounded that horrible?

"It was nice meeting you, Billy. Thank you for letting me come see Bella," she said, shaking Billy's hand again. We headed towards the front door.

"The boys will be watching for you, Bella. Don't you worry about a thing. You two are safe on La Push grounds," he said to me as I shut the screen door behind me. I turned around and rested my hand on the screen, mouthing 'thank you' to him. He gave a nod and then I turned back to walk with Angela.

"So what in the world is going on? Why are you staying here?" she asked. I smiled a little and glanced around, looking for any sign of the boys. They were doing a great job at staying hidden.

"I guess we'll start from the beginning, huh?" I asked. We walked along the beach, at an agonizingly slow pace. I told her about Edward's abusiveness. I told her how he kept me from coming to see Jake and how I couldn't get away from him. I told her how, when I'd finally gotten the chance, I jumped my window, vaulted out of a car and ran to Jake's. I skipped over the fangs and the confrontation at the line.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, let me see," she said, after I'd finished about Emily taking care of me. Another fifteen minutes of her fussing over my scratches and fading bruises and we found a sort of cave to sit at.

"I can't believe so much has happened since the last time I saw you," she said, smiling at me, weakly. I smiled back and shrugged, looking out at the ocean.

"Just a week in the life of Bella," I said. She laughed at that.

"So... What about Jake?" Angela asked. I felt the blush work over my cheeks and turned to look at her.

"... Jake's amazing. He's shown me more than I'd ever known about love. He's warm, and sweet. Caring and patient and kind," I said, looking down into my hands as I spoke about the man who had imprinted on me. I let out a soft breath. I felt Angela still watching me. I also felt her unspoken question. Something crazy came over me and I felt the need to be utterly open about at least one thing with this amazing woman. I looked up at her and grinned.

"He's amazing in bed, too, since I know you're wondering," I said. She gasped out, her hand popping over her mouth as if I was five and just said a dirty word. We giggled and she pushed me lightly, then leaned closer to me.

"I've only seen him that once, when we came to surf here. You said he's grown more since then?" she asked. I laughed. Oh boy, had he grown more...

"Wait til you see him, Ang... He's... I don't have words to explain him anymore," I said, feeling like I was gushing. I glanced out at the ocean again. Something about the waves crashing on the beach and the clouded, dark, stormy skies made me feel even warmer towards Jake. He would protect me from the cold. I started wondering what he was doing right now.

I pulled away from those thoughts as Angela started talking about Ben and her school. I gave her every bit of my attention, just as she always gave me hers. I found myself loving this girl, this person who I would call my best friend. She was genuine, kind and true. I'd never met any one like her before.

After another hour or so, there was a small lull in the conversation. I didn't really know how to bring up a new subject and it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, so I let it go on. The two of us sat there, just watching the beach. It was comforting. Then I felt something pulling at the bottom of my stomach. I looked over at Angela to see her biting on her lip and watching me. I leaned back a little.

"What's up?" I asked. She glanced out at the water then back to me, leaning closer.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but what about Edward, you know? I know you feel safer here, in La Push. But who's to say he's not just going to come here and take you? I mean, he's capable of it, if he's done what he's done to you, right?" she asked. I looked away from her. Angela wasn't stupid. She'd see the gaps in the story that Charlie hadn't. That he'd chosen to ignore because he trusted Billy and the rest of the tribe.

Angela didn't have that bond with them. She didn't trust them completely. She didn't know their powers. So she'd have questions like this...

"The guys here... They're like one big family. They all watch after each other. Trust me. It's safer for me here than it is anywhere else," I said as I turned back to watch her reaction. She nodded a little, watching me. Unconvinced.

"I just want you to be safe, Bella. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you... And with everything you've told me about Edward, he's not just going to let go of you. I saw him that day, when he came to get you at the park. He looked insane. Insane people don't give up," she said. I let out a breath.

"Well, maybe he'll just see that I'm surrounded by people and take a hike," I said. She was shaking her head before I finished.

"It's probably all in my head. What with all the attacks in Townsend, and the disappearances. I've just been really worried it would come back here again," she said. I blinked. I had almost forgotten all about those disappearances. What with meeting Alice and getting so caught up in Jake, they'd completely slipped my mind. Angela was biting her lip again.

"What's up, Angela? You look so nervous," I said. She offered a weak smile.

"I'm probably over reacting... Is Edward still in town?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. Ever since I told my dad, I just figured he'd run, thinking my dad would come after him," I said. Another lie. Edward would never run from my dad. I swallowed the lump in my throat. But he'd run from the wolves. He wouldn't be anywhere near here.

Doubt flittered through me. Were the Cullens housing Edward still? Were they coming up with a plan to get me? Did they really want me in their lives that badly, so as to take away my free will?

"Bella, do you think Edward is capable of murder?" Angela asked. My eyes shot up to look at her. "It's just that I have this really weird feeling, and I don't want to dismiss it... I have this bad feeling about something that has to do with you and I don't want to regret not telling you," she finished. I looked away.

Could Edward kill? Animals, yeah. I knew that. But how much of a difference was there, really, between animals and humans? How much would it take, how much of a push would he need, to switch from one mammal to the other? I ran my hand over my eyes. I couldn't think about this right now.

"Forget about it. I don't want to worry you over something stupid like this," Angela laughed, nervously. I shook my head and put my hand on her arm.

"No, don't say that. I'm glad you told me," I said. She watched me for a moment and then nodded lightly.

"We should get back to the house. It'll be getting dark soon," I said. We both got up and started walking back to Jake's. We talked the whole time and I was glad for it. She kept my mind from wandering to things I didn't need to think about. By the time we reached the house, the conversation was light. She seemed to know that talking about Jake always made my heart soar.

Before I could open the front door, Paul opened it and came out. Both Ang and I stepped back to let him pass.

"Hey, Bella. How'd the walk go?" he asked, closing the screen behind him. I watched him glance over Angela and smiled as she looked him over.

"It went well. Have fun on your run?" I asked. He didn't look away from Angela.

"Loads."

"Paul, this is Angela. Angela, meet Paul. He's one of the guys I was talking to you about earlier, Jake's friend," I said. He stepped forward and shook hands with Angela. He stepped a little... too close. I glanced from Paul to Ang as she looked up at him, seemingly holding her breath.

"I'm glad Bella's been talking about me," he said. Angela blinked and then pulled her hand away, readjusting her glasses.

"Only good things," she said. I saw her blushing. I felt like I was imposing. I was also confused. Why was Paul not acting like a jerk?

"Hey!" Jake said, bounding up the front steps.

"Jake," I said, as he went straight for me. He was rugged, shirtless and delicious. A light layer of sweat glistened his skin. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my nose into his chest, letting his protection envelope me. I sighed out and he finally pulled away, leaving his arm around my shoulder. He turned to Angela and Paul.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," he said, offering his free hand to Angela. She reached forward and shook it, smiling broadly.

"I know, I remember you from a while back. The surfing trip. I'm Angela. My, you've grown," she said. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She exchanged a grin with me and then glanced at Paul as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, it happens to all us Quileute boys. Don't mind that big thug, he's harmless," Jake said as Angela turned to face Paul again. On the contrary, I don't think Angela was minding Paul at all...

"Bells, I wanted to take a walk with you, are you up for it?" Jake asked, pressing his nose near my ear. I shivered, taking in a deep breath. I pulled away to look up at him and his grin made me breathless. Would it be like this all the time? Every time I saw him after not being around him for two hours, the reunion would make me want to jump him?

"Yes," I replied, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed me and stole whatever breath I had left. Then he turned back to his conversation.

"Nice seeing you again, Angela. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like. Paul, behave," he said, leading me down the steps. I glanced back at Angela. We both waved and then she turned back to Paul.

Well, this would be interesting...

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha, what do you guys think? You obviously know what's going on, hopefully. **

**Lemme know how you're feeling about the story! Wooooo! I'm so happy about this story. I can't wait for you guys to know how it endssssss!  
**


	44. Note

Hey guys, miney note! Sorry to get your hearts racing.

My new story 'Inevitable Evening' has now begun. Chapter 1 is up and I'm looking for all of my lovely readers support!

Drop by and let me know what you think of it!


	45. Chapter 42

**... OH my Jesus, Oh my lord, Oh my Christ, Oh Shiiiiiit! I might have orgasmed like 16 times while watching Eclipse... You know how there's the person in the theater that starts the screaming? Yeah, I take the blame there. He was SO effing hot... He's remade my obsession with him all over again. Taylor Lautner is a BRILLIANT actor. I want to kiss the very lovely scrubble off his scrumdiddlyumptious friggin face.**

**So... Onto my other noteworthy notes.**

**Wow, there are so many amazing Jacob/Bella stories out there. How in the world did you guys ever discover and get hooked on mine?**

**Alright guys, I've got a new goal! By the end of this story, I want to have over 1000 reviews! I don't know if that's really possible, but I can hope, right? What do you say? Review if you love the story, k? It will make me so so so happy! **

**Plus, we only have about seven chapter left. We're at about 800 reviews now. C'mon, who's with me? There's a nice juicy lemon ending in it for you guys if we succeed! Or are close to it.**

**Happy 4****th**** of July! Here's your presents from me to all my readers!**

**Chapter 42 – The Truth... Interrupted**

Jake's POV

I led Bella into the forest closest to my house. She had no idea what was going on with Angela and Paul. I grinned. I knew. I'd tell her once we got settled.

I shed my pants and transformed into a wolf, lowering myself to the ground. Bella grabbed my pants and got on me. She was getting better at it. I smiled at the thought and trotted off towards our destination.

Our destination happened to be the highest open field that I knew of in the forest. At the south end of La Push, it was in the midst of a clearing of trees that opened up to one side to show the ocean. When we got there, I lowered myself down again so Bella could get off me. She turned around and waited for me to become human again, but I waited. I put my head on top of my paws and watched her.

She put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"How are we supposed to have a conversation?" she asked. I sat up and barked at her. She laughed. I held back the happiness that ran through me. She was so beautiful when she laughed. She seemed so care free, so glorious. She came over and sat beside me. When she didn't sit close enough, I got up and walked over to her.

She was sitting, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was facing the ocean, the sky nearly as dark as it would be. If we could see the sun, it would be disappearing over the horizon. I sat down next to her and then curled myself around her, placing her at my stomach. She leaned back a little and I watched a shiver run through her.

"You're so warm, Jake," she said. I felt pride slip through me. No one else would ever hear her say that. No one else had probably ever heard that from her. I know the leech hadn't. I let my thoughts drift to him. When I had shifted this morning to leave on patrol, Sam had been on his way in. We had talked, in wolf form, for a few minutes about our plans.

When he mentioned Edward again, I saw the flash of him standing above our home, like an eagle stalking its prey. His eyes, blistering red. I let out a huff, just thinking about it now. Bella slumped down a little, using me as a couch.

Sam had decided to always have two wolves out on the prowl. He had worked out the schedules amongst the guys. Also, whoever wanted to volunteer whatever hours they could, it was acceptable. But there was no use over taxing the group. We needed to be rested and prepared, in case someone did attack.

_We think Edward's the one who's responsible for the disappearances in Townsend. He probably lost it in Port Angeles and killed that one woman they found. Then he went East, hoping we wouldn't extend our jurisdiction there. He probably just hid the bodies. _Sam had thought. His thoughts seemed plausible, so I didn't argue. Though a hyped up human drainer wasn't something I wanted to deal with.

_When are we going to hunt him down, Sam?_ I had asked.

_I want to make sure our home is safe before we start extending our reach. We don't know where he is, where he's staying, how powerful he is... We need to talk to the Cullens again. They deserve to know that he's no longer abiding their old rules. _

We had left things at that. We would get to talk more about everything. I had just been too hyped up to go scouting this morning, and he had been all too eager for some down time with Emily.

Bella curled up against me and I curled in more, pressing my nose to her cheek. More like the side of her face. I smiled as she reached her hand up and touched my ear.

"I had fun today... It's so nice to see Angela. She's honestly my best friend, besides you," she said. I relaxed as she spoke. She told me of her day. She told me about Angela's life, the kind of person she was. I found myself extremely happy with what Bella was telling me.

"And then, when Paul came outside... What was up? Why was he so nice?" she asked. I grinned. I was pretty sure she knew the answer and just didn't want to admit it. With her laying against me, I shifted back into my human form. No longer having a cushion to lean against, she slipped backward, letting out a small cry. I rolled and caught her, placing her head on my stomach and smoothing out her hair. She muttered curses while I smiled up at the sky, my free hand under my head to support it.

"Paul was on patrol with me this morning. He was trailing you guys, watching over you, while Seth and I did our rounds around La Push. You should have heard all the things that he thought about her. She was plain, she sounded boring, so on and so forth..." I laughed, recalling all his thoughts while we were wolves.

"Paul's got a thing about peeing on a tree as a wolf. He won't do it," I said.

"Get out!" she said, turning her head a little to look at me. I grinned at her and then returned to the sky.

"Go figure, right? The manliest wolf in our pack won't lift his leg on a tree," I laughed. "Anyways, he shifted, so he could use the bathroom and did his business. Next thing you know, he shifts back into a wolf and he's freaking out. His thoughts were so sparatic, it took me and Seth a second to realize vamp hell wasn't breaking loose at his end."

I laughed now, remembering the intense fear that had gripped me. Had Edward somehow gotten passed us? Had he attacked Bella? Was he draining her? Changing her?

"Turns out, Paul finally knows what it's like to imprint," I said. Bella turned around to lay on her stomach. She was looking at me, one eyebrow raised.

"He seriously imprinted on her?" she asked. I laughed. It was hard to wrap your head around. The cocky, unemotional prick werewolf falling for the sweetest, down to earth human any of us had ever met. I reached my hand out to brush my fingertips along Bella's cheek.

"Harder imprints have come by," I said, thinking about our own situation. I had fallen for Bella. The woman who had been sleeping in the vampire's lair. A conflict of personalities was probably a lot easier to deal with.

She moved up and lowered her lips on mine. I closed my eyes and soaked her in. After having been gone from her all day, this is exactly what I needed. A calm night, to just lay and talk with her. To enjoy her presence and be hers.

_You need to tell her about Edward, Jacob._

Sam's thoughts from this morning floated to the top of my mind and made my eyes pop open as Bella pulled out of the kiss and rested her head on my chest. I know I needed to tell Bella Edward had started drinking from humans. Hell, I should enjoy telling her. The nasty leech we always thought lurked somewhere in the Cullens mist had finally shown himself. He was just like I had always told Bella he was.

But somehow, crushing her memories of him wasn't something I wanted to do. Shattering her beliefs of that family, destroying any hope of a good vampire. How could I put Bella through that? But no. Worst of all, I didn't want her to feel the guilt.

Bella was caring. The first thing she would think if she found out Cullen had gone after humans would be it was her fault. She hadn't stayed with him, she had pushed him away, therefore, he had jumped the deep end and attacked the humans. Then, not only would she blame herself for his insanity, but every other human he drank from and killed.

How could Sam think this conversation could go lightly?

_I know it won't be easy, but she NEEDS to know. If he attacks and she's not prepared for this... She'll feel betrayed by you, Jake._

I closed my eyes against Sam's words. No, not tonight.

_Please, I just want to be normal, for one minute,_ I cried out in my thoughts as Bella readjusted herself. Why did everything have to be so impossible?

"What do you think Paul and Angela are doing right now?" she asked, lifting her head again. I looked into her eyes and saw happiness for her friend. I smiled.

"Paul's probably got her in his room, looking at his Star Wars collection," I said. Bella's mouth dropped and then formed into a grin.

"He has a Star Wars collection?" she asked. I laughed out loud, sitting up and bringing her close to me.

"We were all completely human before all of this, Bella. We had lives before we became wolves," I said, hugging her close to my chest. Her fingertips brushed over my lower abdomen, accidentally. I breathed in, feeling electricity ignite my hormones. I stifled it as she looked me in the eye.

"I guess I just can't imagine the over grown hulk being sweet, or nice. Angela deserves someone amazing... She's an amazing person," she said. I nodded, trying to wipe away the last of the electrical surge.

"I know she's a great person. Just from everything you've told me about her, and how she's helped you," I said, reaching my hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear so I could watch the creamy color of her skin shimmer in the darkness. God bless wolf senses.

"Trust me," I said, leaning my lips forward to brush feather light on her cheek, "Paul is already head over heels for her. You'll never find anyone else who will protect her better than him, love her better than him."

She turned her lips to mine and claimed them, making my heart race.

_God damn, Bella, I don't want these hormones right now. Why do you have to be so sexy,_ I thought, sliding my hand into her hair and pulling her closer. She slid her leg over mine and straddled me, leaning her core right up against me. I moaned out, breaking the kiss and tilting my head back. She took the chance to trace her lips over my neck. I slid my hand up her back, beneath her shirt.

"You're sure he'll treat her perfectly?" she asked against the column of my throat. I closed my eyes as her teeth scraped the spot.

"He's not a Cullen, baby, he won't kill her," I said. Almost immediately, my eyes popped open as I realized what I'd said. She pulled away a little and looked at me.

"So you have to be a Cullen to kill?" she asked, fixing me with a hard glare. I mentally smacked myself. I reached out for her but she backed off of me.

"Bella, that's not what I meant, I wasn't thinking," I said, moving closer to her. I brushed my fingertips over her shoulder. I'm glad she'd taken that part of my comment and not the second half...

"Not all the Cullens are like Edward! They're not evil, Jacob. Carlisle is the sweetest person I've ever met, and he's helped more people in this town than you have!" she said. She had taken her devotion to the Cullens rather than my comment that Edward could kill... She had gotten me out of one snake pit, having to tell her that Edward had killed humans, but she had thrown me into a whole nother one I didn't know how to handle.

"I know you're friends with the Cullens, I didn't mean to offend you," I said as she got to her feet. I followed her and went to my pants. Somehow, arguing with my crown and jewels out in the open while Bella was angry didn't make me feel safe.

"Maybe next time you should think about what you say," she said, rounding on me. Her eyes were furious. I'm glad I put my pants on.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but sometimes it's a little hard for me to think clearly when I'm around you," I said, stepping close to her. She started to step back but I reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her, even as she fought me.

It was one of those... 'I hate you, get away from me, but I really want you to just hold me and make it better' deals. I'd heard of them. Never experienced them. I buried my nose into Bella's hair as she started to melt into me. I closed my eyes and held onto her tightly.

"I just want things to be simple," she said into my chest, half sobbing. "I don't want anything else to do with this vampire- werewolf bull shit! I don't want my life to be in danger! I don't want you or anyone else to have to worry about protecting me!" she cried. I stroked her hair, not realizing I had opened up a canyon that needed help filling.

I slid to the ground, taking her with me. I pulled her into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, shushing her as I rocked her gently. I pulled her hair back, stroked her shoulders, touched her cheeks. Anything I could think of to try and calm her.

"I know this is difficult, Bella... It will all be over soon. This isn't something you need to worry about," I said.

"Ang... Angela thinks something bad is going to happen. I don't know how she feels it, but she thinks something's going on. She says she thinks it has something to do with Edward," she said. I felt my heart grow cold. Shit. Not only did she take my comment the completely wrong way, she was on the right track now too.

I reached my hand down and tilted her chin up so she was looking at me. Her eyes were swimming with tears, but they hadn't fallen. She had just been frustrated and hurt.

"You need to stop worrying... We have this taken care of," I said, encouraging her to believe me. She didn't need this right now. She didn't need thoughts of Edward. Horrifying images of him in her mind.

"So you know what's going on in Townsend? You know who's behind the disappearances? Was it Victoria?" she asked. I swallowed and looked away.

_Just tell her, Jake. Just look her in the eye, apologize for not telling her earlier, and just tell her now,_ I thought. I looked into her eyes and opened my mouth-

ARRRROOOOOOOOOOO!

I glanced over my shoulder towards where the howl came from as Bella jumped.

"Get back!" I yelled, pushing her up off me. She scrambled away and I shed my pants as I felt the ripples over take me. The pants had barely cleared my last foot before I shuttered and shifted. So many thoughts. They all clashed. I couldn't make out a thing until-

_Jake! Man, the Cullens called!_ Seth cried in his head.

_That's enough! Everyone calm down. Jake, I need you to meet us same place as the last meeting with the Cullens. They just called. They've got some things to discuss,_ Sam said. I looked at Bella and whined a little, leaning down. She grabbed my pants off the ground and climbed onto my back.

_Let me drop Bella off-_

_If you want to be here for the whole thing, I suggest you run at super speed to get here. They're in a hurry,_ Sam said. I growled a little as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I started walking and felt her wrap around me tighter.

_I'll be right there,_ I thought, running at full speed now. After a few seconds, Bella moved up a little more and yelled, "What's going on?"

As if I were human, I started talking but it only came out in barks. I damned being a wolf now.

"Oh, well, that helps a lot! Let me get my mutt translator!" she yelled over the wind. I rolled my eyes as I quickened my pace. I hope she had her eyes closed. I was going faster than we ever had before.

The thoughts running through my head were overwhelming. Mostly, it was every one of the wolves thinking about what the Cullens could be in such a hurry about. Did they have news about Edward? Did they hear from him? Were they going to try and defend him? Re draw up the treaty?

Everyone's thoughts, except for one...

_Paul, you better be treating Angela right. Bella's having a little hissy fit that you're not good enough for her,_ I thought, trying to lighten up the conversation.

_Piss off, Jake. You're not going to keep me from her, and neither is Bella,_ he said. I grinned.

_That's exactly what imprinting is. Welcome to the club._

_Go bite a big juicy vampire coc-_

_That's enough! Head in the game, boys,_ Sam interrupted. I tried to swallow back my laughter at Paul's come back.

_How'd you get rid of Angela? You transformed before I did,_ I asked Paul. I felt a plethora of emotions run through him.

_I, uh... I sort of... She went home a few minutes after you left,_ he admitted. I felt embarrassment encompass him. I felt pity.

_Why'd she leave?_ I asked, taking on a more serious tone.

_Needless to say, I don't know how to handle an imprint. I've talked to girls before, but they were just flings. I don't know how to talk to someone I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with,_ he said, straight out. He didn't even bother trying to change the subject or think up a lie. It was what imprinting entailed. We all wanted to be the best we could for our mate. It changed us.

_We'll talk about this later. I'm sure you and Bella will have some things to talk about,_ I thought. I felt him agree and then I was there. I lowered myself to the ground to let Bella get down. I glanced around and then shifted. I ran over to her and backed her behind a tree.

"You need to stay here," I said, holding on to her shoulders. She was looking up at me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The Cullens called a meeting. It's probably nothing but-"

"Bella?" a voice called from across the small clearing. I stepped away from the tree, watching her. Pleading with her with my eyes to stay put.

**A/N : Mwahahaha, cliff hanger! Sort of. Read, love and review! Next post will take a few days. Be patient!**


	46. Chapter 43

**Alas!**

**Chapter 43 – Goodbye**

Jake's POV

I stayed human. There was no use in me shifting back to my wolf form just to have Sam or someone else take my place as translator. I grabbed my pants from Bella and slipped them on before facing Carlisle.

"Bella, is that you?" he asked as I stood my ground and faced him.

"Hi, Carlisle," she said. I shut my eyes, hearing her walking closer to me. She really didn't understand, did she? The relief that came over Carlisle's face was tangible.

"It's so nice to see you, Bella... I wish we had more time to talk," he said, moving his gaze from Bella, who was now standing beside me, to me.

"What's this about, Carlisle? What couldn't wait til we had more time to prepare for this?" I asked, stepping in front of Bella, as if I could shield her from the answer. He cleared his voice.

"We have to leave town. We wanted to let you know, so that you didn't think we were skipping out on you," Carlisle said, looking away from me. I noticed the pixie step up at his shoulder. Bella pushed me out of the way and stepped forward.

"Wh-.. Why would you leave? No one's making you, you could stay," she said. I reached out to touch her but she shrugged me off. I bit back my irritation. I just had to accept that when it came to the Cullens, there were some things I just couldn't help with.

"We have to leave. We won't be a part of what's to come," Alice said, stepping to stand beside Carlisle. My eyes went from the pixie to Bella's back, and back again.

"What's coming?" I asked, taking a step forward and grabbing Bella by the arm. She tried to shrug me off but I pulled her back. She could fight all she wanted, but I would protect her.

"We can't exactly say," Carlisle said, still looking away from me.

"Bull shit. If something's going to happen and you know, you better have the decency to tell us so we know what to prepare for. Why the hell are you leaving?" I asked, taking a step forward and pushing Bella behind me.

A bark sounded to my left and I glanced to see Sam staring at me. I took in a breath, trying to get myself together.

"... I wish we could talk about this, but it isn't an open discussion. As I said, I just wanted to let you know we're leaving. And we wanted to say our goodbyes," Carlisle said, looking at me and then glancing at Alice.

Alice took a step forward and I met her, snarling.

"Knock it off, Jacob!" Bella cried behind me, pushing me to the side. She made a run for Alice and Alice met her more than half way. I stayed a foot behind Bella, my whole body tingling.

"Alice, please. You guys don't have to leave... If this is about what I said at the diner yesterday-" Bella began but Alice shook her head and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, this isn't because of you. Please, don't make this harder than it is... We need to leave and I need you to understand that," Alice said, reaching up and brushing her fingers over Bella's face. I bit back another snarl and instead fixed a glare on the incoming Cullen family. They were coming closer, no doubt to say their goodbyes.

Bella threw her arms around Alice and I fought the urge to lurch forward.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, please stay," Bella cried, "Please, don't leave me like before. I can't handle that again-"

"Bella, calm down, shhh," Alice said, stroking the back of her head. She looked over to me and then turned her gaze away. There was no anger, nothing strong. She was weak and aching. "This isn't like last time... I have my email, my phone number... If you need anything, I'm always a technological device away," Alice whispered, closing her eyes.

I eased up a little. The family really was saying goodbye. They would be leaving. I wouldn't have to worry about them at all. Their possible betrayal of housing Edward... They were leaving... Bella and Alice pulled away a little and Alice looked her in the eye.

"Will you always let me protect you?" she asked, barely above a whisper. A second's hesitation and then I saw Bella's hod bob up and down.

"Yes, always," she said. Her voice was thick with tears, with fear. Alice stroked her fingertips over Bella's cheek once more and gave a weak smile.

"Then trust me," she said. Bella nodded again and then Alice stepped away. The pixie's boyfriend took her place.

Bella's POV

"You've always been kind to me, even after our little incident," Jasper said, smiling a little. He reached out and took my hand then kissed the back of it. I used my free hand to stifle my sobs. This family was leaving me... I'd spent over two years knowing no existence without them. How could they be leaving?

"I want to thank you. I think you restored more humanity to me than anything else. You've made living off tofu easier to bare," he said. I laughed lightly and moved forward. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, tighter than any human would hug.

"Sarai sempre nel mio cuore," he whispered in my ear and then backed away. I looked at him as he turned his back and walked pass Alice. She watched after him but then turned back to look at me, running her hand over her forehead.

"Translation: You'll always be in my heart," Rosalie said. I blinked, not realizing she had stepped up. She gave a weak smile and looked back to Jasper, indicating his comment. I nodded a little as she turned back to look at me. I was still comprehending the sentence when she wrapped her arms around me. Her hug was gentle. It was the sort of hug I expected from a princess.

"We'll miss you terribly, Bella. I know I haven't been kind. I only wish I had more time to explain things to you..." she said. I finally brought my hands up and hugged her back, closing my eyes. I'd finally gotten acceptance from Rosalie and they were leaving... Why couldn't she just have pretended she still hated me? This was so much harder now.

She stepped away, touched my chin and then left. Esme stepped up in her place. I almost broke down. This was only going to get harder. Tears swam in my eyes as Esme's half smile greeted me.

"Oh dear, don't cry..." she said, cupping my face in her cold hands. I laughed slightly and then reached forward, hugging the woman who so reminded me of the mother I had begged for when I was little. Renee was great, but Esme was a mother, not a child. A mother every child should grow up with.

"You call if ever you want to," she whispered and then she was gone. Before I could even respond, Emmett swooped in and scooped me up. He lifted me off the ground in a humongous bear hug, one that could have broken a few ribs had he not done it correctly. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

I wouldn't see the big lug ever again. I wouldn't get teased by him, or joke with him. I would miss his never serious attitude.

"I'll miss you, sis. You stay safe," he said, setting me back on the ground. I didn't let go of him, refusing the truth... And the last person I knew still had yet to say goodbye... Tears broke out as Emmett pulled away, playfully punched my chin and then walked away, leaving-

"Carlisle, please..." I whispered, pleading with my eyes. He looked up to me and I could tell it bothered him they were leaving. He glanced back at the rest of his family, broken up in their individual groups behind him. Some part of me registered that Alice was the only one standing alone. When he looked back to me, his eyes were glossed over with tears.

"I have no choice, Bella... This will be the best for you, please understand. That's all we want," he said. As he finished his sentence, I threw myself into his arms. I curled up like a small child, like the child I would have been to him if I had chosen this life. I cried into his shirt as he hugged me.

As I sat in his arms, I realized I hadn't wanted to become a vampire because of Edward. I had wanted this. I had wanted his family. They meant more to me than air at the moment. I couldn't let them leave me. Why did they have to go? Why were they leaving me again?

"Soggiorno sicuro... Stay safe, sweet Isabella," he said, finally pulling away from me. I reached for his arm but then two strong, hot arms grabbed me from behind. Carlisle reached to grab my arm again but Alice was there, pulling him back.

"We have to go, Carlisle. We have to go now," she said, looking at him. She glanced to me as I struggled against Jacob. I locked eyes with Carlisle, his eyes apologetic and tearful. Before my eyes, they disappeared. Every single one of them.

"No!" I screamed, kicking at Jacob. "No, please don't leave! Don't do this again! You can't leave me alone!" I cried after them. They were gone all over again. The wide, gaping hole in my chest that had been there when Edward left was back again. It was swallowing me whole.

"Bella, stop! You're not alone! I'm here," Jacob yelled, wrapping his arms around my flailing limbs.

"No!" I screamed, still trying to go after them. If I left and went to their house, they might still be there. I'd stay with them. I'd let them protect me and I'd stay with them. They just had to stay!

"Bella, please, don't leave me," Jacob whispered in my ear then. The tears wouldn't stop as I collapsed in his arms. He slipped to the ground and held my head to his chest. I sat there and cried in his arms, trying to focus on Jacob and Jacob alone. He would never leave me. I could never leave him. I was thinking crazy when I thought I'd go with them. I could never leave Jacob. My Jacob...

"I'm so sorry," I cried into him as he stroked my back and held me close. For a while, we didn't say anything. It took me nearly a half hour to clear my head, for sanity to appear again. I pulled away and looked up at him. He wiped the last of the tear trails from my eyes and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Let's go home," he said quietly. I gave a little nod and he helped me to my feet. I glanced around and saw that there was no one left with us.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for having them all watch me break down. Jacob looked at me and stroked my hair.

"They left even before the Cullens did. They knew there wasn't any danger. Quil and Embry took up their grounds and I think Paul went with them. He doesn't want to be alone right now," he said. I nodded a little and he leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "Can you still ride?" he asked. I smiled a little as we pulled away. He smiled too. How he could crack jokes right now, I had no idea. Even worse, I had no idea how I could laugh at them. I took a few steps back and so did he. He slid off the pants and my eyes grazed his body. Every part of it. I bit on my lip a little as he tossed them to me.

"Behave, Isabella Swan," he said, grinning as he backed away. I smiled again and watched him go from human to wolf right before my eyes. As soon as he laid down, I went forward to straddle him. Before I knew it, we were home. Since it was night, he took me straight to his home and he shifted behind his garage.

Then, his lips were on mine. He was feral as he grabbed my arms and put them above my head, pinning me to the side of the garage. I cried out a little as he dominated me, running his free hand up my shirt and over my skin. I thrusted my hips out at him and he growled in the base of his throat. He made me so hot I wanted him to strip me right there, outside.

He dropped my hands and pulled me away from the garage. In one simple movement, he lifted me off the ground, bridal style. A second later, we were on his porch and he was opening the door. He put me on my feet and closed the door behind me as I peered around the room. It was completely dark.

"Billy?" I asked, looking around.

Jake's POV

**Please go to http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Epgo8ixX6Wo for song that goes with this section. Don't watch the video. The song is incredible though. **

Too much. Everything was too much on my emotions. Watching Bella be hugged over and over by vampires, watching them get so close to her neck. She could have died several times tonight. Then watching her try to run after them, as though she wanted to go with them. The fear of why they left. Her crying in my arms. Her embarrassment. Everything was too much. After shifting into a wolf, I informed my pack that Bella was fine and that I was taking her home.

Her hips grinding into me on the way home hadn't helped with my overactive hormones and emotions. I couldn't lose Bella. The fear was too much. I listened throughout the house now and realized my dad wasn't home. Sam must have called him over to their place. How long would he be gone?

I didn't care.

"He's not here," I said. Bella turned to face me and I was on her again. I cradled her face in my hands as I backed her up against the living room wall and kissed her passionately. Her hands went up my back under my shirt and then dragged straight down. I hissed a little and put one of my hands on her hip, guiding her down the hallway to my room.

Our first step inside the door, I lifted her shirt and dropped it.

Second, I worked on her pants as she worked on mine.

Third, hers hit the floor.

Fourth, mine followed.

I slid her back onto the bed and followed her, not letting our bodies break contact. I cradled her face in my hand as I slid my body up against hers.

"Ah, Jake," she whispered, elongating her body with a stretch. I pulled away from her mouth and watched her, feeling the wolf wanting to break free and claim her again. My dad had interrupted us one too many times yesterday. I let my fingertips glide over her shoulder, over the curve of her breast, down her stomach, over her hip and to her thigh.

I looked up at her as she looked up at me. She bit on her lip as my fingertips skimmed her thigh and went straight for her core. I slipped a finger through her folds and found her already soaken wet. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as I dipped my finger into her. Her warmth encased me.

"I can't wait, I'm sorry," I whispered, withdrawing my finger. I breathed heavily as I positioned myself above her.

"I don't want to wait either," she whispered. I pressed my forehead against hers as I slid inside her, slowly. Her breath hitched as I slid in. As our bodies met, both our lungs released the air we'd been holding. She reached her hand up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my eyes fluttering open to watch her. Her eyes were still shut, but she nodded her head vigorously. I couldn't help a small smile as she pressed her hips up a little. I responded by pressing my hips back down on hers. She cried out softly.

I slid my hand from her thigh, caressing her body as I traveled up until I reached her neck. I cradled her where her neck and jaw nearly met as my lips pressed against hers. Her mouth was hot and sweet with desire. Her tongue searched out mine as I pulled out.

Her back arched as I pressed back in. She broke the kiss and moaned, her head pressing back into the pillow.

"Oh God, so good..." she breathed. I pulled out and thrusted in again. Her back arched more, if possible. I watched her. Every movement. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"You couldn't be more beautiful..." I whispered. She opened her eyes and I realized I'd been wrong. Her eyes were so lit with passion and pleasure, I never wanted to look away. She leaned up a little, propping her elbow up behind her and brought her hand to the back of my neck. She pulled me closer and kissed me. In that kiss, I tasted more love and devotion than she'd ever put into anything. My tongue slid against hers, urging her to keep going with me.

I found my rhythm and kept with it, keeping her hips rocking with mine. After a moment, she broke the kiss and tilted her head back, letting out another guttural moan. I went to her neck, sucking on it gently. I would never get enough of her...

I thrusted harder, forcing myself away from her neck. I searched lower and found her breast, running my tongue over her nipple.

"God!" she cried out, sliding her hand into my hair and gripping it roughly. She laid back down, flat on the bed and I kept working her. She wrapped her legs around me and I used my hand to pin her hip to the bed to keep her from moving.

"Jesus, Bella... So hot," I murmured against her skin.

"More, Jacob, please," she whimpered. I almost came undone. My mind frantically searched for what to do. She wanted more. More how, more what?

Without really knowing what I was doing, I pulled my hand from pinning her hip down. Instead, I slipped my hand the small of her back and lifted her butt up off the bed. She came down on me at a deeper angle and we both groaned with the intensity. My eyes fluttered open to see she was using her hands to keep herself braced on the bed. Her eyes were clamped shut. Her mouth was formed into a silent cry of pleasure.

"Amazing," she managed to whisper out and I thrusted into her once more like that before letting her hips back down.

"You're amazing," I managed through a moan. My lips were next to her ear, then on her neck, sucking gently. Her heart beat was racing, mixing with mine to make an incredible beat.

"No, Jacob, no marks," she choked out, shoving at my shoulder a little. The wolf in me roared to life, pulling away from her neck and pouncing on her breast. She arched up into my mouth, crying out and digging her nails into my shoulder.

I sucked on her hard as I pounded into her.

I was glad my dad was gone as she screamed. I wasn't expecting her orgasm. I let go of her nipple as she shuddered and caved in around me. Her muscles clamped down on me and pulled me into an orgasm I hadn't been expecting. I groaned and gripped her hip, riding out the last few strokes and calming us both.

I panted as she put her hands on my shoulders, urging me to lay on top of her. I felt everything collapse around me as I rested on top of her and felt her hands drifting up and down my back. I kissed her chest and closed my eyes, pleading in my mind.

"Please, don't leave me... I can't bare the thought of it," I whispered, without meaning to. The words just seemed to flow from me. It was like I had no internal filter. Not a second later, I felt Bella's hand searching for my chin. She found it and lifted my eyes to look into hers. She used her free hand to run through my hair.

"I won't leave you... I was an idiot earlier. I'll never leave you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. I moved up more, sliding out of her and kissed her. I cupped her cheek and kept her lips glued to mine, even as I mumbled against them.

"I love you..."

"I love you more, Jacob."

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! You guys shocked me with the last chapter! **

**Don't forget to keep an eye out on "Inevitable Evening" also. From what I gather so far, it's pretty good!  
**


	47. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – Hidden Truth**

Bella's POV

I woke up alone again the next morning, but with a much heavier heart. I knew Jake would be out patrolling. I had the loss of the Cullens weighing heavily in my mind. And my actions the previous night had not been something I wanted to remember.

I sat up in bed, pulling my hair back. _I can't believe I had acted like that... I never would have chosen the Cullens over Jake..._

I tried to put it out of my mind as I got out of bed. I went to my bag and dug out my clothes, rummaging through to the bottom to see if there was anything else interesting.

Twenty minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom, showered, shaved and dressed and made my way to the living room. I didn't see Billy's wheel chair, but I smelled Emily's food. It put a bright smile on my face.

"Mmmm, I love it when you're here, Em," I said, coming around the corner. She turned and smiled at me.

"That's what they all say," she said. I laughed and walked over to give her a hand but she already had most of the food ready. A glance at the clock told me I had slept til noon. I really needed to break this nasty habit.

"Voila, eat up," she said, sitting down across from me with a plate of her own.

"What are you doing here?" I asked around a bite of food. Unlady like, I know, but it was just Emily. We were family now.

"Well, I knew Jacob would be out patrolling. So is Sam, so I had nothing to do. Then I heard Billy was going fishing with your dad," she said, forking her own bite of food. "So, here I am, keeping you company because I'm dreadfully lonely."

I smiled, very glad for her loneliness because it would now ease mine. I don't know if I could have handled being alone all day today. The hours went by extremely quickly. We watched tv, played cards, talked about everything and nothing at all.

"Want to help me cook?" she asked, glancing at the clock. It was only four. I got to my feet anyways, following her.

"Cook for what?" I asked.

"There's a bonfire tonight," she said. She put her shoes on, I followed suit.

"A bonfire?" I asked. She laughed. We headed out of the house and she explained as we got into her car.

"Yeah, we get together all the time to just relax, have fun, talk about plans. You know, all the good stuff," she said. I laughed. All the wolves together, hanging out and eating? I hoped Emily was cooking for a palace.

We ended up picking up the food and taking it back to Jacob's house. Apparently, it would be closer to the bon fire. This way, we wouldn't have to carry it as far.

For the next hour, we cooked, cut, chopped, sliced, diced and created all kinds of food. Sandwiches, watermelon, grapes, pasta, pizzas, melons, salads, bread, garlic bread and a bunch of deserts. I knew cooking for werewolves was tough, but honestly!

The phone started ringing and I dusted my hands off on my pants and ran for it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! Hi, I hope you don't mind, I had the number you called me on yesterday on caller id," Angela's voice floated over the phone. I smiled.

"Of course I don't mind, what's up? Is something wrong?" I asked, looking back to the kitchen. Emily put down a knife and wiped her hands, walking towards me.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I was just... Um, I guess I was wondering if you'd like some company today?" she asked, timidly. It suddenly dawned on me. Paul hadn't just imprinted on Angela. She had fallen for him the moment she'd seen him too. It was a two way street. I couldn't help a small laugh.

"I would love it if you could come over, Angela," I said, looking up at Emily. She grinned and I smiled back. She had to already know about Paul's imprint.

Something still dug in my side about him imprinting on her, but who was I to judge? I would welcome Angela with open arms into our family when she was ready. And I couldn't wait til that day...

To have someone from my Forks world know everything about my actual world? The real world? The world that I would spend the rest of my life in. I smiled for a moment. Once Paul told Angela, there would be no separating us. We would actually be like real sisters.

Some part of me remembered Ben and their romance, but I didn't think about that too long. Ben was a nice guy. Imprinting was too strong though.

"Great!" Angela said, bringing me back to reality and out of my day dreams.

"Oh, tell her about the bonfire! I'm sure Paul would love to see her there," Emily said.

"Hey, Ang, you up for a bonfire with the boys tonight?" I asked.

"... Will Paul be there?" she asked. I almost laughed out loud. Imprinting was REALLY strong.

"I'm positive he will be. There will be a lot of food, too, and just sitting back and having a good time," I said.

"Sounds amazing, I'll be there in a half hour," she said. I grinned. She must have been dressed and talking herself out of calling me.

"I'll see you then," I said. I hung up the phone and followed Emily back into the kitchen.

"Lord have mercy, I never thought I'd see the day when that boy imprinted. If you ask me, it couldn't have come soon enough," Emily said, going back to chopping tomatoes for the salad. I started in on the cabbage.

"He couldn't have chosen a better person himself. Angela's real sweet. She'll do him some good. I just hope he doesn't corrupt her," I said.

"Bella, you above all should know we all need a little corruption," she said. I laughed.

"I don't think I want to know what you're thinking about, Em," I said. We both laughed and then there was a short lull in the conversation. It didn't last long. Emily came over with the biggest bowl I'd ever seen and started cracking up the lettuce.

"I really am glad you're taking this all so well, Bella. I was worried," she said. I stopped chopping as I reached the end of the cabbage and turned to face her a little. She kept at work, only glancing at me for a minute. I shrugged.

"As well as I usually do, I guess," I said, turning back to the cabbage. I started chopping them into smaller pieces. Emily let out a light hearted laugh.

"You handle human draining vampires all too well for my taste," she said. My hand slipped and clipped my finger.

"Shit!" I cried out a little, putting the knife down and grabbing my thumb.

"It's ok, Bella, it's just a little scrape," she said, pulling my hand towards her.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"The scrape?" she asked, looking up at me as she brought a towel up to my thumb. I shook my head.

"No, before that. You said... human draining? What did you mean by that?" I asked, watching her put pressure on my thumb. She walked me over to the sink and started running warm water over my finger.

"I meant Edwar-" she stopped mid word and looked up at me, as if she just realized what she'd said. Something formed in my throat that I couldn't swallow. "You don't know..."

"Edward's drinking from humans?" I croaked out. Suddenly, the pain in my thumb didn't compare to the pain in my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! Sam said Jake talked to you last night, I'm such an idiot," she said, turning off the water. The cut had already subsided its oozing. My anger had taken its place.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me... He didn't tell me!" I said, grabbing the towel and squeezing my thumb again. I turned away from Emily and started walking to the living room.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I never thought for a second Sam would lie to me about Jake telling you! I should have just kept my mouth shut," she said.

"No, I'm glad you said something. I deserve to know. Who knows when he would have decided to tell me," I said. I growled a little.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm-"

"That lying fucker!" I cried, tossing the towel onto the counter. I could have driven a car off a cliff, I was so angry. But moreover, I felt betrayed. I felt lied to, hidden. Things I never would have associated with Jake. It made tears prick my eyes.

There was silence for nearly ten minutes while I stood there and steamed. Emily was smart to stay quiet. Anything she would have said wouldn't have helped and I didn't need to take all my frustration out on her. She hadn't done anything wrong...

Last night, when I had been in the clearing with Jake... I had asked him what was going on with the disappearances. He had been about to say something when the Cullens has interrupted. I let out a frustrated sigh and slammed my hand onto the counter.

"... Well... At least you're acting now how I had been expecting you to act this morning," Emily said softly, behind me. She was testing the waters. I could hear it in her voice. She didn't know whether she was supposed to talk or not. I laughed a little as I turned to face her.

"I'm surprised you didn't think I was some psychotic wacko for not freaking out when you first saw me," I said. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh honey... I've always thought you were a little crazy for ever dating a vampire. And then worse, moving on to a werewolf," she said. I laughed, feeling a tear trickle from my eye. I wiped it away quickly as she pulled away.

"I don't know what the hell Jacob was thinking, not telling you. You have every right to know..." she said, brushing my hair back. I let out a little breath, feeling my anger subsiding, somewhere in the pit of my stomach. I would save it for later. For the people who deserved it.

"Come on, we're almost done with the food," I said, going back to the cutting board. She grabbed the knife as I reached for it.

"Maybe I should handle the knife? Don't want you slipping it into your pants for later. Jacob would kill me," she said. I laughed, picturing Jake lying on the ground. I would have only hurt him a little. Plus with his super werewolf healing powers, he would have been fine in no time.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Toss the salad," she said. I nodded.

Ten minutes later, Angela arrived. I was still seething. I wasn't surprised when she pulled back from hugging me.

"Bella, what's eating you?" she asked. I gave a small shrug and went to the closet down the hallway. Angela followed. I pulled out several blankets and handed them to her.

"Jake's just hiding things from me that he shouldn't," I said, hoping I sounded final enough that she wouldn't push further. I really didn't want to get ridiculously angry all over again.

"Alright, we're going to need to make about three trips, so we might as well start now," Emily said. We all loaded up with as much as we could and stumbled our way out to the fire pit, which was a good number of feet away. Angela dropped the blankets and we started spreading them out while Emily went back for the next batch of food. We had all the blankets surrounding the pit as she came back.

Three trips later, and I yelled at Emily for her under estimation, everything was spread out and ready. We all went to the corner of the forest and brought in as much fire wood as we could carry. There was always some cut up under the black tarp.

"Hey, hey, look what the ladies brought!" a voice called from the direction of Jake's house. It was Paul. He came walking over to Emily and took in me before he spotted Angela. Immediately, he became quiet and timid. It was awkward. I'd never seen him like that.

"Hey, Paul," Angela said. I could hear a hint of breathlessness in her voice. He stepped away from Emily and walked over to her. I turned and went back for more firewood, not willing to intrude on the beginning of their relationship.

All the thoughts that I had been suppressing suddenly floated to mind. With Emily keeping me busy, I hadn't even really had time to think. Now that I did, my heart kick started.

Edward was drinking from humans... He'd be stronger than ever. I had pushed him to this... He was drinking from humans because of me. Everything that he used to stand for was now gone. Was he even the same person?

I shuddered at the thought. How crazy had I driven him? I carried the few extra pieces of firewood back and saw that Jared and Quil had joined us.

"Aww, Bella, you should have let me help with that," Quil said, walking over. I gave him a small hug and then shrugged.

"You guys do everything else for me, what's a little firewood," I said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing onto my elbow when I went to turn away. I looked up at him and he caught my eyes. He immediately let go.

"Shit, you found out, huh?" he asked. I felt my eyes burning from the flames they shot out. Quil actually flinched.

"So was it a game? Keep the secret from poor, incapable Bella?" I raged, picking up a piece of firewood and throwing it at him. He caught it and dropped it, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't my fault, Bella, honest! I would have told you!" he said, backing away from me. I stood with my feet braced in the sand, feeling my body shuddering. Was this what it felt like to be a werewolf? To want to rip someone to pieces so badly, you'd rip out of your own skin?

"Bella, Bella, easy. What's going on?" Jake's voice came from behind me. It was then I realized he had his hands on my arms. My shudders were rolling through my body and running into him. I whipped around to face him, ignoring Quil's hints to Jacob to get the hell away.

I reached forward and pushed him a little, knowing he wouldn't really budge. But it made me feel better.

"I deserved to know! I had the right to prepare for this!" I cried. He was stepping backwards from me, his eyes confused until I finished. I pushed him again as comprehension dawned on him. He stumbled a little and looked up to what I figured was Emily.

"Bella, please, let me explain-"

"You could have explained last night!" I cried, my body still shaking. I shoved him again, feeling stronger than I ever had. He stumbled again, changing direction to get back to the fire and away from the forest.

I was so angry. So incredibly furious. But more than anger, I felt fear. So much fear that I started wondering if I was shaking from it or the anger. Edward was like James. Like Laurent, like the Volturi... Like Victoria. I let out a small sob, my heart wanted to stop from beating like a hummingbird's.

"Please, just listen!" Jacob cried, reaching for me. I shoved his hands off of me. He tried to grab my arm but I pushed him off and brought my hand back.

A loud smack rang through the air.

**A/N: Don't forget to check out "Inevitable Evening" and review! We're at nearly 100,000 hits and 865 reviews! You guys are incredible!**


	48. Chapter 45

**Sorry this chapter came so late, guys. I've been really busy. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 45 – It's Coming**

Jake's POV

"Bella, please," I begged, the second after she smacked me. Of course it didn't hurt me. Physically. But that smack brought me more emotional pain than anything else I'd felt since our relationship had begun. She, on the other hand, was cradling her hand. I'm sure it stung. At least she hadn't punched me. Who knows what would have happened.

"I deserved to know Edward was such a threat to us! I can't believe you didn't tell me," she said, her voice a deadly whisper. I took a step towards her but she stepped away. My hands fell limply at my sides.

"I know. I was just trying to protect you. I was going to tell you last night, but then Sam called me. I was going to tell you," I said, pleading with her to listen to me. She was shaking, letting her hand go. When she didn't speak, I went on.

"It was my responsibility to tell you. I can't believe someone else did," I said, tearing my gaze from her and looking to Sam immediately. He was at Emily's side, his arm on her waist. She was looking dreadfully guilty.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Sam told me you'd told Bella last night," she said, glaring up at Sam. He didn't remove his gaze from me. I'd always respected Sam as my alpha. I've always done what he'd said, not because I knew I had to, but because he made the right calls.

This was not one of those times. I clenched my fists and started walking towards him. He pushed Emily behind him.

"She needed to know, Jacob. You weren't going to tell her if you could keep it from her-"

"That was MY decision to make! This was a conversation Bella and I should have had!" I yelled, walking at him faster. He walked forward to meet me, distancing himself from Emily.

"And if you'd told her last night like you should have, she wouldn't have heard it from Em!" he yelled. I let out a furious growl and lunged at Sam.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Paul said, grabbing my arm and yanking me back. Sam was poised, ready for attack. Paul got in between us, putting a hand out in either direction to stop us.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jake. Don't make me fight you," Sam said around Paul. My alpha would always have the upper hand on me. But with all the anger running through me, I wasn't thinking about that. Paul put his hand on my shoulder and gripped it tightly, making a little bit of reality come back to me.

"You don't want to do this here..." Paul said, catching my gaze. He glanced over at someone and I turned my head to see Angela. I stood up straight as I saw her, seeing Sam do the same thing. I looked back to Paul and we both nodded at each other. I wouldn't shove our world on his imprint so rudely.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all of this to get out of hand," Sam said, looking at Bella. I glared at him, opening my mouth to speak-

"No, don't apologize. At least now I know," she said. I whipped around to look at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at me. The crowd dispersed then. Everyone sat around the fire pit, busying themselves and I made my way over to my steaming girlfriend.

"Look, Bells, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say," I said as I reached her. She looked me up and down and then turned on her heel. She started walking away. I followed.

When I felt like we were getting too far away from the bonfire, I went to grab her but she turned around. I took a step back.

"I don't know how to deal with this, Jacob. You've always been my best friend and I'm not used to you hiding things from me. You used to tell me everything," she said. I could hear the hurt vibrating through her voice. It made my throat close up.

"I was going to tell you, but then the Cullens interrupted. I couldn't tell you after they left last night... You weren't in a good enough position for me to tell you..." I said. I saw her eyes flicker in pain. She glanced down at the ground.

"I'm not as fragile as you think. You shouldn't have kept this from me," she said.

"I didn't want to worry you!"

"Yeah, well good job, Jacob. Now, instead of being worried, I'm pissed, worried, frightened and feeling a little betrayed," she spat. I reached forward but she shoved me back again.

"Just leave me alone," she said, passing me and heading back to the bonfire. I sighed, watching her walk away. All the fight left me. I took in a deep breath and turned my head to look up the cliff above us.

Edward's POV

I walked through the forest like a snake, Victoria at my side. Our children followed behind us, making twigs snap and so on. It would have been nice to have had time to train them, but I didn't have the patience for it. Jacob Black needed to die and Bella needed to sleep in my arms.

Ever since my conversation with Alice, time had never seemed to go by so slowly. Either Victoria or I had always been at the cave where we were keeping the newborns, monitoring their progress. It was a noisy process. It was nerve racking, as all I wanted to do was reach down and choke them into ending the transformation.

Eventually, they had started to come around, one by one. By this morning, most of them had fully changed. It was hard to contain them, knowing they needed to feed. But their harbored aggression and need to feed would come in handy up against the wolves.

I had waited for the day to draw to a close, knowing the wolves would be least perceptive and dreary as sunset approached. They usually switched out their scouts at the sunrise and set. It was nice that they were so predictable.

As we approached the Forks/ La Push forest, I sent out my senses, searching for any of the wolves thoughts. I encountered none and stopped. Victoria stopped at my side. The crumbling and snapping ceased behind us.

"What is it?" Vic asked beside me. I could feel her looking at me.

"I don't hear them," I said. She scoffed.

"You shouldn't be able to, they're silent creatures," she said. I realized then that she still didn't know about my powers. Of course my comment wouldn't have made sense to her. I cleared my throat.

"Let's keep moving. Keep an eye out," I called behind me. We continued forward.

It was difficult for me, to say the least. Knowing the wolves personally, after keeping Bella away from them for so long, I knew their determination. I couldn't hear them. That meant they weren't around. What were they doing? Did they somehow know what we were planning?

Even as we approached the same cliff I had stood on just days ago, watching Bella and Jacob come together, there was no sign of any wolf on our level. Looking down, I realized why.

I knelt down and felt Victoria follow my every move. The newborns stayed a good twenty paces behind us. No doubt they were still trying to get used to the ridiculously wretched smell of wolves.

Peering over the side of the cliff, I saw the wolves and their kin coming around a fire pit. It seemed they were going to have a meeting. I scanned the crowd, instantly spotting Bella. Jacob was coming up behind her. She was shaking. I felt a wave of paranoia roll through me.

Jacob reached for Bella, was touching her. The jealousy rolled in next, but I masked it. Victoria couldn't have doubt in her way tonight. I gritted my teeth silently until Bella flipped around and pushed at Jacob.

_What the hell?_ Jacob's thoughts yelled. Ooo, so he didn't know what was going on? That didn't help me. I needed to find someone who did.

"I had the right to prepare for this!" Bella's words floated over me like I had just slipped into a lake on a warm summer day. I closed my eyes, imagining the anger as passion, the tone, weak with desire. My eyes shot open so I could watch the entertainment. Bella was angry about something. That was putting it lightly.

She was pissed.

She shoved Jacob again and this time he stumbled. I bit back a snicker. I could feel Victoria shifting beside me, waiting for my word. I felt the blood from our last meal rushing through me, empowering me. She felt it too.

I glanced at her and she at me. I could see the look in her eye, the need to kill. The need to kill for me. I reached a hand forward and caressed her cheek with my fingertip.

A loud smack rang through the air and my head snapped back. I caught Bella pulling her hand towards her chest as Jacob stood still. The anger inside me subsided. I had thought Black had been the issuer. If he had been...

He would have been in pieces.

I almost laughed. Bella had been naive enough to try and hurt a werewolf? I could rip him to shreds for her... But she didn't have enough strength, enough power to hurt him.

Black was pleading now. I let Bella's words wash over me again as she spoke, anticipating it this time.

"I deserved to know Edward was such a threat to us! I can't believe you didn't tell me," she said. A grin lifted the corner of my mouth.

_Way to go, Black. Not telling Bella was the perfect way to send her back into my arms... Once I kill them, she'll see my side of things. She'll love me again. Bella will love me._

_Bella will love me._

_Bella's love._

_Mine._

I blinked, shaking the words from my head. Focus. My eyes fluttered across the pack as I rose to my feet. My eyes stalled on a girl with plaited hair and glasses. I squinted and realized it was Angela.

_What the fuck? When did she become a part of this?_ I thought. Then I shrugged. One more casualty would make no difference. Bella would forget about her with time.

Victoria had risen at my side. I realized that her hand was running along the skin of my lower back. I hissed a little as she went to my ear.

"Now?" she asked. I could hear the longing in her voice. Her tongue traced a trail down from my ear to my neck and I turned to face her when she finished.

I glanced behind me and saw the newborns stepping closer. They were licking their lips, their eyes hollow. They looked starved. They would quench their thirsts soon enough. I looked each of the six of them in the eye. It was a small number, but they need only be distractions. We only needed to get to two people. Victoria and I would take care of them.

I turned back and looked into her eyes. Before I knew it, I was leaning down, pulling her close in my arms. Our lips came together and, at that moment, I realized this was the last moment I would ever hold her again. Some weak part of me felt sadness. Most of me was astonished. Soon, it would be Bella in my arms.

I gave her lower lip a sharp bite and then pulled away. Her tongue darted over her lip and she grinned up at me.

"Remember," I said, catching her gaze. "Leave Bella to me. I want her to look up at me as she dies," I said, cementing my wish in her mind. If she killed Bella... No.

She gave a nod and then I glanced at the newborns, getting a nod of approval from them all. They knew better than to attack any human. We had told them to only go after the wolves.

I stepped away from Victoria and she did the same. We turned to the edge of the cliff and I got a running start before her.

**A/N : Check out "Inevitable Evening!" **

**Also, over 900 reviews! Great job, my lovely readers!  
**


	49. Chapter 46

**Alright you sexy reviewers! This chapter wasn't supposed to be posted until tomorrow, but because you're all so amazing, and dd.01 gave SUCH an amazing review that lifted my heart, you get it today! Apologies for the excessive amount of POV's, but they're needed! You guys are incredible! 930 reviews? Seriously? Amazing. I can't wait to reward you at the end of the story!**

**Chapter 46 – All Hell Breaks Loose**

Paul's POV

I walked back over to Angela as Jacob began his grovelling. I smiled a little as I saw her. She was glancing from Sam, to Jake and Bella, to me. Her eyes were going in circles around us.

I had screwed up before. I hadn't spoken to her. I'd been miserable all day, thinking about how I'd given up my chance to at least become friends with my imprint. Now, I wouldn't waste my opportunities.

She caught sight of me watching her and gave an awkward smile that made my heart melt. I walked over to her.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking torn between fear and laughter. Her voice was calm and collected. Sweet. Daring me. I took in a breath, feeling her start to wrap me around her finger.

I wanted to tell her the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but. I wouldn't be like Jake. I wouldn't keep things from my imprint. Even if I thought I was protecting her. I glanced at Jacob, still being berrated by Bella. They always found out in the end. I looked back to Angela.

"Basically..." I thought about it. How do you word something like this? How do you bring someone into a world that they've lived in all their life without knowing? I decided blatant honesty was easiest. "Vampires are real, we're werewolves and Eddie and the Cullens are vamps."

There was silence between us. I could hear Jake and Bella arguing in the background. Would that be me and Angela one day? I half hoped so, just because it meant she had stuck around to get to know me.

"... Oh."

I blinked. That was all the response she had? I looked her over, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was completely unreadable. Blank. I liked it. She was difficult to diagnose and that meant it would be all the funner to mess with her. Her eyes came up to mine. I thought I saw them sparkle.

"So, Jacob's a-"

"Yeah, a wolf boy," I said. I couldn't stop myself. She made me giddy inside. I felt like jumping up and down for joy. We were talking. She was looking at me. She was watching me-

Her gaze shifted away and I turned to see her watching Jake and Bella again. When I turned back to look at her, her gaze was traveling over my stomach, igniting me on fire.

"And you?" she asked. Her eyes settled on mine again and I shivered. She was looking at me in anticipation. She wanted this. I could feel it.

"Also a wolf," I confirmed. Her mouth formed a little 'oh,' even as she nodded a bit. I could see a smile hinting at the corner of her mouth.

"You're all crazy," she said, simply. I laughed. Well, of course. It would take more than my words to convince her that her whole world was now being turned upside down. I opened my mouth to speak-

"Vampires!" I heard someone yell. My head snapped, turning my body around. All I saw was pale marble, all I felt was frigid stone. There were several screams. I was suddenly overcome by the smell of putrid rotting flesh.

I landed on my back, rolling out from under the vampire. Two half breaths later and I was a full blown wolf, shredding my pants and snarling. I landed on my feet and turned on my attacker. He looked like he was only fifteen, maybe sixteen at the most.

Dirty blood red eyes burned into mine as I padded the ground, circling him. He shook his head, knocking his sand colored bangs out of his eyes. He smirked. Did this kid know what he was getting himself into?

I didn't have time to look around. I knew as soon as I removed my gaze from this vamp, he would strike. He had a cowards pose. But his eyes were fierce.

"What's wrong, dog?" he asked. I shuddered. Vampires were hideous creatures. I crouched down a little and dove for him, unable to control my need to tear him limb from limb. He dodged me, easily. Too easily. I flipped around and saw him, his eyes on someone. I followed his gaze and saw it landed on Angela. I snarled.

"I'm so hungry," I heard him whisper. I barked, yelling, freaking out. I felt my heart like a jack hammer against my chest. I lunged for him again, but he lunged first.

For Angela.

I didn't have time to think. I ran another step and then pushed off with my back feet, flying through the air. My mouth opened as I came down on him. I snapped my teeth down on his neck and then ripped away.

I was stepping on the vampires' back, spat his head out. Angela screamed. Her eyes were on me, her hands up to her mouth. I couldn't worry about her reactions now. She needed to get to safety. I jumped around her and put my back to her, stepping in front of her.

I looked around, searching for Jake. All I saw, everywhere I looked, was chaos. Pale leeches, still at least five of them. How had we not noticed them? A group of this magnitude should have caught our attention miles away.

I realized then that we had all been too caught up in Jacob and Bella's fight. My body felt frigid as I thought about it. I had been too wrapped up in Angela, Jacob and Sam had been worried about Bella. The rest of the pack had probably been too riled up, watching them. _Damn it!_

My eyes still scanning the crowd, it was then that I spotted Jacob, battling the red head.

Jacob's POV

I had looked up at the cliff, catching a whiff of vampire. Before I had been able to make a move, I had seen them, careening down the side of the cliff.

"Vampires!" I yelled, a split second before my body shimmered and changed. They were everywhere. I lunged at the one closest to me. The one who was diving for me. The red head. The most lethal one. She caught me before I caught her, throwing me into the sand.

I rolled so that I landed on my paws, turning on her again. Her eyes flashed dangerously, urging me on. I dove for her again and she dodged. I turned back around but she was one step ahead. Sand flew at my face, several flecks getting into my eye. I yelped out and blinked, forcing my vision to clear. It didn't hurt as much as it made it impossible to see.

In that moment of weakness, she lunged forward. I felt her cold hand take hold of my front leg and she threw me, sending me into the cliff with a yelp. I got to my feet, taking the moment to clear my vision. She was advancing on me again but this time, I was ready. She leapt forward, trying to get behind me. I snapped at her ankle and grabbed on.

She let out a yell of surprise as I threw her into the same cliff I had previously come familiar with. In an instant, she was back on her feet and coming at me. She lunged at me and I slipped under her, turning around before she could. I lunged at her and she ducked.

It was a repetitive process that I felt would never end. She'd dodge, I'd lunge, run, I'd dodge, she'd lunge. She was always one step ahead of me, always playing out my next move. I needed more spontaneity.

Finally, instead of lunging at her, I paused. Her chest was heaving from our fight. I stood my ground, watching her as she watched me.

"I've come to kill your little pet," she said, coyly. I growled, low in my throat. She glanced over her shoulder, then turned back to me, smiling.

"Edward will have all too much fun, ripping her heart out," she said.

I froze.

I had only recognized my attacker. Victoria, the most lethal. I knew there were others, I saw them flying down the cliff. But Edward? No, it was impossible. She watched the confusion fall over my face, and stepped to the side to let me see what she had previously been looking at.

And I saw Edward engaged with Sam in battle. My heart dropped. My focus had been Victoria. Never had I thought Edward would team up with her. Why would she agree? Bella had told me he was the whole reason Victoria wanted her dead in the first place! It didn't make sense!

I was caught off guard when the leech lunged at me, sweeping me off my paws. I landed on the ground in a heap, the air flying from my lungs. With trouble I got up, feeling weary.

Two of them. Two maniacs, psychos. How could we bring them both down? And Edward... I needed to kill him. If anything else, he needed to die. I couldn't be over here, battling this bitch.

I made a run for Sam and Edward. But I felt a harsh yank on my tail, making me fly backwards.

"I'm going to break every one of your limbs, then make you watch him kill her!" she screamed as I got on four legs again. My head snapped to look at her, my eyes boiling. My blood, boiling. Everything, I couldn't focus.

_I won't let you hurt her!_ I yelled in my head, standing my ground. She grinned, watching me.

"Limb one," she said and ran towards me. I did the same, but she faked me out, dodging one way and going another. She grabbed my left foreleg in the process and flew around me, landing on my back.

Wolves arms don't bend backwards.

I let out a desperate howl of pain and crumpled to the ground as she let go of my arm and flipped off of me. I strained, stumbling to my feet. I could only see a flash of red hair as she grabbed my other leg. She was going to tear me apart.

_Jake, move! She's going to kill you!_ Seth's voice cried in my head.

The presence of another person in my head shocked me. I had forgotten all about my family. My pack members. I shifted, trying to get out of the witches' grab but only made her stumble. She grabbed hold of my right foreleg.

And then she was gone. I turned around, stepping on my one broken limb gingerly. Hot pain shot up everytime I put pressure on it. Seth had gotten Victoria at her forearm, mauling furiously but not accomplishing much. No time to think. I lunged forward with all four legs as she broke free of him, howling in pain as my left foreleg took the strain. Her eyes flashed to me and I saw fear. That look made the pain worth it.

_That's right. Fear us,_ I whispered in my head, biting down on her leg. But before I knew it, she brought her hands down on the back of my neck, striking my spine and making me release her. I spun around to get her again but now there was someone else.

Victoria slipped away as a black haired woman stepped forward. Her crimson eyes and pale skin contrasted each other recklessly. She lunged forward before I could notice anything else. She went for Seth.

Sam's POV

I shifted my shoulders as I stared Edward down. We both lunged at the same time. I emitted a loud growl, a bark, scrambling to get at him. We hit in midair. He wrapped an arm around my neck but was flying at too fast a speed to keep hold. He flew off me, skidding to the ground.

I flipped around and so did he, landing on his feet. He grinned as he watched me, his eyes flashing like stars. He was enjoying this. He was loving every second of it. I had seen Edward several times, especially when we had all been going through the Jacob Edward Bella triangle. I had never guessed he'd become like this.

"Stop psychoanalyzing me and attack, alpha," he spat. He was bouncing on his heels, itching for a fight.

_Edward, we don't have to do this,_ I thought. As the leader, my first duty was to avoid my packbrother's blood being shed.

"Shut up, Sam," he gritted, lunging at me. I dodged to the left and snapped after his ankles. He jumped up as I lunged forward and he came down on my shoulder, pressing down on it hard with his heel. I barked fiercely and shook him off, relieving the pressure and turning back to face him. He was watching me again.

"Give me Bella and this will all end," he said. His eyes were red. So red.

_Never. She doesn't want to be with you. She's afraid of you. And what do you think she'll see in you now?_ I asked.

His response was an attack. I snarled and lunged at him. To hesitate would mean death. This leech was fast. He went under, I went over. We skidded past each other and then ran back, face to face, hand to claws. I thought I got his shoulder twice. He'd gotten my eye twice. It bled, blurring my vision. But I would not let my packbrothers down. My first duty was to save them bloodshed. My second, to slaughter all who would harm them.

On the next lunge, I finally got a break. I hit him hard, and then we both hit the ground harder. Rolling, tearing, bleeding, we fought ourselves into the ground. Finally, I pinned him beneath me, my teeth poised above his neck.

_Stop this!_ I roared deep into his mind. His eyes never left mine as I watched him. I was heaving, out of breath. But it would only take one small movement to end his life. To rip off his head and toss it in the fire.

There was an ear splitting scream. I looked over to my right and so did Edward. I scanned the area, saw my pack mates. Saw Jacob frozen with another vampire and Seth. I followed his gaze and understood then why Edward hadn't over powered me in my moment of distraction.

Bella.

Victoria's POV

Things were going downhill fast. Even as I left Rina to fight Jacob and the small wolf, I knew we wouldn't kill all the wolves. I ran across the beach, sand flying in my tracks. We only had three other vampires left. Edward was still engaged with Sam. The mutt was stronger than we'd anticipated.

My eyes finally landed on my target. She was running, running for the cliffs. I stifled a laugh. Too easy.

In two seconds, I caught her around the waist and threw her back towards the fire pit. There was a sputter, a small cry. I walked towards her as she rolled over. She looked up and saw me. Her mouth didn't seem to be working. She looked like a fish out of water.

She started backwards, scrambling on her butt and hands. I took several steps towards her, enjoying her fear. Prolonging it.

"Please, d-don't," she begged. I laughed out loud.

"You broke Edward's heart... You will die," I seethed.

"You hated him! He killed James!" she yelled. I tossed my head back and laughed at how she would turn me against him to save her puny life. In that moment, she had gotten to her feet and started running for the bon fire. I appeared at her side and grabbed her shoulder, sending her to the ground on her knees. A light touch, but not for a human.

"James was nothing compared to Edward. You wouldn't know," I said, leaning down by her ear. I breathed in and smelled the life coursing through her. I made sure my cool lips brushed her ear as I spoke. "You've never fucked him." A wide, easy grin spread across my lips as my words slid into her like a dagger. Her expression was priceless.

I brought my foot down on her leg, breaking it at her calf. Light touches. She screamed and I looked around in pleasure, to make sure I'd gotten everyone's attention. I slid my hand into her hair and yanked her head back. I could practically feel her taut hair straining her tender scalp. I slid my other hand to the front of her chin and grabbed hold, ready to snap her neck.

I looked up to find Edward, pinned beneath Sam. His eyes were wide. In my mind I begged him for his forgiveness. I would kill his witch. He wouldn't get the joy of doing it, but it was better than us all dying and her living on. Once again, I felt a grin spread over my lips.

"This is for you, baby," I said.

**A/N : Oh dear... What's going to happen? How crazy are you guys going with these cliffies? Trust me, they're totally worth it! You'll love what's to come! I'm so excited to see your guys' responses! **

**We're almost at the end, let's do this!**

**As always, don't forget to check out "Inevitable Evening!"  
**


	50. Chapter 47

**Wow, I don't know what else to say. You guys are amazing... That last chapter's reviews lifted my spirit so much, I never want this story to end... Good thing there will be a SEQUEL! **

**By the way, Steven, you made me laugh. I wasn't waiting to get to 1000 reviews, I wouldn't do that to you guys. It was just that this chapter was so difficult for me to get to. It's, in my opinion, the most important chapter, and I wanted to make sure you guys enjoyed it.**

**So here it is!**

**Chapter 47 – Venom**

Bella's POV

I felt my world crashing down around me. My heart was pounding in my ears. Victoria's icy hands gripped my chin and hair. I was shivering. This couldn't be the end...

I had chosen Jacob. I wasn't supposed to die. I was supposed to have a nice, wholesome, long life. It entailed kids and a house with a yard and a white picket fence.

_Oh please..._ I whispered in my head, closing my eyes.

"This is for you, baby," she said. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_I love you, Jacob..._

Edward's POV

"Don't you dare!" I yelled, panicking. Victoria stopped. I could see her hand tightening on Bella. I didn't breathe, I couldn't. Bella... My sweet Bella, she was going to die. No. I couldn't let it happen.

"Thi-... This is what you wanted," Victoria stuttered, her voice getting stronger at the end. I shook my head, paying no mind to the fact that I looked ridiculous with a werewolf on top of me.

"No, it isn't. I've been lying to you. The whole time," I said, sitting up a little beneath Sam. He backed off a little, but not enough to let me get away. Panic. Nausea. Fear. Worry. My Bella couldn't die...

Bella's eyes were open now, looking at me. She really didn't have much else to look at. Any movement of her head might remind Victoria that she was right there. Her bright brown orbs were all I could focus on.

I couldn't read her. Her eyes were furious, yet frightened. I didn't know anything else. Her hatred? For me? For Victoria. No... My Bella...

"Vic, let her go. This is my fault, be angry with me if you want!" I yelled. Victoria's eyes were alive, like wild fires. She was furious... I was going to lose Bella. If I'd had a heart, I would have died because it would have stopped. This was all my fault... Bella.

_You'll only have yourself to blame. I hope you can live with that. _Alice's words came flying back into my head. She was right. The whole time, she had been right. I should have listened to her. Now, Bella was going to lie in a heap on the floor.

My doing.

My fault.

Victoria's eyes were burning into mine. She didn't pull away for at least half a minute. Bella's life hung in the balance. Then she turned her eyes on her. She pulled her hand off her chin and bent down by her ear. I had to strain to hear her words.

"This is your fault... He never wanted you to be one of us... You don't want to be a vampire now. I've never tried to change a human before... I hope I can stop in time," she whispered. With that, her hand shot forward, faster than I could see. She brought Bella forward and bit into her.

"NO!" I heard Sam and Jacob scream in their heads while they snarled. I shoved Sam off of me and before he even got up, I was on Victoria. I looked up as I pulled her off Bella, grabbing her by the hair. I didn't think twice. I snapped Victoria's neck and pulled it off.

I threw the head towards the fire, not caring if it made it. She wouldn't pull herself back together before the wolves got to her.

Bella was screaming, her back arching up off the ground. The sand was clinging to her clothes, her hair, her face. She was convulsing, her body shaking violently. I dropped to the ground on my knees, watching her. My hands ghosted over her body.

I reached for her hand and pulled it close, seeing the bloodied spot where Victoria had bitten into her.

The same spot James had bitten her.

I felt my chest weaken as Bella's screams penetrated my heart. I closed my eyes. The venom was seeping throughout her body. She would change. She would be mine... She wouldn't be lost to this world... But I had almost lost her.

And now, her soul would no longer exist. But she would be mine.

Angela's POV

Everything happened so fast. Everyone was moving at supernatural speed. Paul was still in front of me, acting as a guard dog. All I saw was a flash of pale fly across the beach, then saw a head fly towards the fire. Then there was screaming. Slow, painful, incredibly heart wrenching moans of agony.

"Bella!" I cried, watching Edward pull her up a little into his hold. I ran forward but strong, hot arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

"No! You won't go near him!" Paul growled in my ear. Apparently he had become human again. My hand was still out stretched, reaching for Bella with everything I had. Paul's grip around me tightened, refusing to let me go.

"What's happening to her?" I asked, glancing back over my shoulder, unable to look at Bella writhe any longer.

"The bitch bit her. Vampire's have venom in their mouths, when they bite a human, if they don't kill them, the human undergoes the transformation into a vampire," Paul explained.

"Bella will become a vampire?" I cried, turning my head back to watch her. There was a small, bitter silence before Paul responded.

"If she survives the pain of it."

Jacob's POV

I had seen Edward throw Sam off him and run for Bella. I fought as quickly as I could against the black haired woman. She was a violent one. I was lucky to have Seth at my side. He acted as a distraction to keep her attention off me so I could strike. With her attention mostly on him, I came at her from her side, and leapt at her.

I pinned her to the ground and Seth came up behind her. He tore her head off and he'd barely spat it out before I pushed off of her chest and ran for Bella. Less than a minute had passed. Everything was too quick, but felt too long.

As I reached Bella, laying in Edward's arms, I shifted. I landed hard on my knees and shoved him aside, swooping in to grab Bella. Surprisingly, he didn't fight me. He just got to his feet and took a step back. I couldn't understand the look on his face. It was caught somewhere between relief, happiness and remorse. Not that I gave a damn.

"Bella, baby, I'm here," I whispered, caressing her cheek with my warm hand. She let out a violent scream and thrashed in my arms. I tried to calm her, feeling panic rolling through me. This couldn't be happening. Bella was finally with me. She had chosen to spend the rest of her life with me. And I was still going to lose her heartbeat.

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she continued shuddering in my grasp. I pressed my forehead against hers and breathed in. This couldn't be...

My head snapped up and I looked around. There were no vampires left but Edward. Either they were burning in the fire pit or had fled the area. My pack was coming closer, yet they still kept their distance. I begged for help with my eyes. But every where I looked, I saw defeat.

Finally, I looked up to Edward.

"Stop this!" I cried, another moan of pain interrupting my words.

"I can't-"

"Bull shit! Yes you can, do it now!" I yelled at him, sliding my fingers into the hair at the nape of Bella's neck. The convulsions became worse, nearly wrenching her from my hold.

"I could make it go faster, if you'd like," he said as I pulled her closer. I looked back up at him to see he wasn't smiling. He wasn't grinning in triumph. He wasn't basking. He was aloof. In pain, just as much as I was. Neither of us could bare to see Bella like this. I buried my nose into her hair at the top of her head, shutting my eyes.

"This is your fault... Fix this," I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. I could feel him shaking his head.

"The venom needs to be sucked out.. I'm sure Bella's told you this story before-" My head snapped up to look at him again.

"Then do it!" I yelled at him, begging once more with my eyes. I couldn't believe I'd stooped this low. A werewolf begging a vampire. But I'd do anything for Bella. Anything to keep her alive.

"I can't do it! Even if I wanted to, I've done it once before and I barely stopped in time. I'd kill her," he said. I turned my gaze back to Bella and pulled her hand toward me so I could look at the vicious bite. I looked at Bella's face, contorted in pain, then back to the bite.

"I'll do it then," I said, moving forward. Ice cold gripped my shoulder, keeping me from reaching her arm.

"You'll die! Vampire venom is lethal to werewolves, idiot. Just let her become like me and I'll take her away so you won't have to bare it-"

"Never!" I yelled, shaking his hand off my shoulder. I looked at Bella. I couldn't help her... Even if she did turn, I would stand by her side, forever. We would get through it. Things would never be the same, but I would never leave her. This wasn't her choice, to become like this. So I would help her suffer through it. If it came to that.

"Edward, please... She doesn't want to spend her life with you. She chose me. She'll hate you for this. Why can't you just-" Bella let out an ear splitting scream, making me grip her harder. I looked back up to Edward, looking straight into his crimson eyes. "Just help me... Let her live a human life with me... Let her be happy. You used to say that that was all you wanted..."

I looked into his eyes a moment longer before Bella shook hard in my arms. I turned my attention to her and cradled her head against my chest, feeling the tears beginning to well in my eyes. This was not what I wanted for my Bells... Her heart unbeating, her pain, unbelievable...

I couldn't help her...

Edward's POV

I felt too many things. This was all happening too fast...

Soon, there would be no more going back. The venom would seep too far into Bella's system and it would take her over. She would need to be taken care of, housed somewhere where the screams wouldn't be heard. The wolf couldn't do that.

I would take her away, keep her where no one would harm her. Watch her as she transformed into my vampire Bella.

Soon, Jacob Black would let her go. He would have to. He wouldn't be able to stay with a vampire.

Bella let out another cry of pain and I cringed. No matter how badly I wanted her to be with me, be like me, I never wanted her to go through this transformation. I remembered the pain vividly from my own time. Like it was yesterday.

Would she even make it through this?

A surge of fear went through me. What if she died? What if she couldn't make it through the transformation and it tore her apart? I brought my hand up to my forehead, trying to calm myself. Bella wouldn't let that happen. She was too strong, too stubborn, to die.

I laughed at the irony. Either way, she would die. Her heart would stop beating, her soul would be lost, her family would think her dead...

I felt my chest aching. I had done all of this. I should have been protecting Bella from Victoria, not leading her straight to her. I had been the heart of all this evil. Whether Bella made it through this or not, I didn't know if I'd be able to live with myself.

"Edward, you need to let her go..." a voice said, making me look up.

**A/N : So, I think this is your guys last cliff hanger. Haha. I have two chapters left, plus your guys reward for reaching 1000 reviews, which I know we're going to get to! You've all made me so happy over the last few months. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Expect my author's notes to get more and more sentimental. I might cry on the last chapter. Haha. **

**So who's voice do you guys thing spoke to Edward? I can't wait to hear what you all think!  
**


	51. Chapter 48

**You guys make my heart soar. You made this story reach over 1000 reviews and I feel so honored. I don't think I'll ever be able to have such a great group of followers for any other story I make after this. But I can hope. **

**I can't believe how many of you guys actually guessed who the voice was. Though she wasn't most of your guys' first guess, be prepared to love her again!**

**Thank you for your patience. And again, just to make you giggle, I'm mentioning your name again STEVEN! **

**Chapter 48- Your Heart Unto Me**

Alice's POV

I watched as Jacob snatched Bella from Edward's arms and fell to the ground with her in a heap. His arm was broken but he still held her as if it didn't bother him. I glanced to my side to see Jasper gripping his hands into fists, silently. Of course the smell of her blood would be driving him nuts. He seemed to have a much better control over his hunger though. Ever since Bella's birthday...

I had been watching the fight the whole time, with Jasper at my side. We'd said our good byes to Bella, just like the rest of the Cullens. We'd packed our things, just like the rest of the family. We went to the airport with them, each and every one of us looking gloomy.

But once we'd reached the airport, I'd excused myself to the restroom. After looking myself over in the mirror for several minutes, reassuring myself I was making the right choice, I returned to the rest of them, putting my phone inside my pocket. Jasper was looking at me oddly.

It had been a nice change, that expression. Ever since the family had said goodbye to Bella, he had been furious with me. He knew we were making the wrong choice. He hated the thought of leaving Bella to fend for herself. He was so protective over her now.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. We have to go our separate ways here. Jasper and I have some urgent business we need to attend to in Texas," I said, walking up to him. A glance at Jasper told me he was utterly confused. So many questions probably ran through his head. I never got the chance to figure out what they were.

The Cullens didn't ask questions. Anything that had to do with Jasper and his past, the Cullens never pressured. We helped them to their flight, said our goodbyes.

"I hope this is for the best, Alice," Esme said, looking deep into my eyes as we hugged good bye. I hugged her and nodded over her shoulder, shutting my eyes.

"Me too," I mumbled, trying to smile as we pulled away. And that was it. They were on their flight to somewhere in Illinois. They wouldn't be able to walk as freely during the day, but I don't think they planned on it being a permanent home anyways.

As the plane took off, Jasper turned to me, his mouth open and at the ready. I turned to him and cut him off.

"I won't leave Bella undefended. The rest of them had to leave," I said, reaching for his hand. Utter comprehension dawned on his face and it made me smile. All his anxiety, his stress, his sadness, it all fluttered away. It was a complete 180 from the way he'd been treating me.

His arms came around me and pulled me close. I buried my nose into his shoulder and spent the next five minutes apologizing for not telling him my plan, but it was for the best. In the end, he had agreed.

On our way back to Forks, I told him about my vision, now that we'd chosen to stay and interfere. He knew before I'd said much that the outlook still wasn't good. But we were both determined for something to change. Just one small, tiny choice in someone's plan and maybe the whole thing would falter. It was all we could hope for.

And it happened.

As we watched the fight between the wolves and the newborns, hidden in the shadows of the cliffs, Victoria made a mad dash for Bella. Jasper had jumped at my side, ready to interfere but I had grabbed him.

"Not yet. That's not how I saw it in my vision," I whispered. He settled back in at my side, though nowhere near relaxed.

But even I started to get nervous as Bella was suddenly turned around to face the bonfire, on her knees with Victoria behind her. I scanned the crowd, looking for the vampire that would kill Bella. It was a newborn. A starving newborn.

I spotted it then. It had been engaged in battle with Jacob. A raven haired woman. I saw her crimson eyes glittering with the hope of Bella's blood. Now everyone's attention was on Bella. Jacob didn't notice the girl slowly inching away from him. I wanted to yell out to him, but as I opened my mouth to yell, the new vision presented the same outcome to me. I clamped my mouth shut.

Edward and Victoria. They were talking now. I felt the betrayal radiating off of Victoria. She should have known better. Edward was very cunning.

Then, I was overcome by a vision. It took out my reality. Now that Victoria knew what Edward's plan was, she mending her own. She wanted to turn Bella. Curse Bella with the life she never wanted. And curse Edward with knowing Bella's hatred of him for eternity.

I didn't have time to tell Jasper the new plan as it all began to happen so quickly.

Now, we were watching Jacob hold a transforming Bella in his arms. Edward, guilt stricken, was standing over them. They were talking, arguing. Jacob was begging. I knew what I had to do then. I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him out of the shadows with me, hushing his curious questions.

"Edward, you need to let her go," I said as we neared them. His cold, red eyes looked straight up into mine. All the pain in his eyes, the regret. It was almost too much. But there was a slight flutter of relief as he saw me. As if seeing Jasper and I brought back some minuscule part of his humanity.

But he was still so confused, so much in pain. He needed a bigger push. More than just the reality that we were here. He needed to be grounded in the here and now. He was still hoping for the future. A future with a Bella that loved him, unconditionally.

"Alice... What are you doing here?" he asked. His eyes seemed to beg me for an answer to all his problems. I didn't know what this would do to the rest of his life, but I knew it would leave Bella alive.

"Edward, there's not much time. Bella needs to be saved. You know she doesn't want this. Think of what's best for her... I know you, and I know you can stop drinking when you need to..." I whispered. I had taken a small step towards him, my hand reaching out, trying to steady him. His gaze moved between me and Jasper. He stopped on me, so much pain...

"What if I can't?" he asked. His voice was thick, it got caught in his throat. He could barely speak. His eyes moved back to Bella. I noticed then that Jacob was looking up at me, begging silently.

"Do you want Bella to know you never had the courage to try?" I asked, looking back up to Edward again. I got his attention. Then continued. Saying what I knew he needed to hear. Reassurance. "Eddie, I've seen this. I know what's going to happen... Before, when Jasper and I decided to stay here, there was no getting around it. Bella was going to die, no matter what I did. But Jasper and I hoped. We knew something had to change. Because it's impossible for us to keep going in a world where Bella's heart doesn't beat."

I swallowed, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Once, twice, he tried to tear his gaze away to look at Bella but I took another step forward to overcome his impulses. I was close enough now. I reached out and touched his arm.

"But Victoria changed her mind. There's a new future now. Bella will live. You WILL suck the venom from her and you will NOT kill her," I said, finishing strong. I continued looking into his eyes, willing him to see what I saw. To see what he needed to know in order to have this confidence.

Edward broke my gaze then and looked down at Bella, letting a snarl out from his throat.

I knew what his decision was then.

Edward's POV

All the while Alice spoke, I was entranced. With every word she spoke, I knew I was coming back just a little more. I was becoming me again. I was realizing my stupidity. Being in my body now, getting my mind back, I was disgusted with myself.

I felt like crying.

All the pain I'd caused Bella. All the fear I'd made her feel because of me, all the betrayal and the stress. I thought back to Victoria and wanted to vomit. How could I have stooped so low?

Everything I'd done... Bella would hate me for the rest of her life. There would be no forgiveness for all of this. She wouldn't be able to stomach the sight of me.

But all I wanted now was for her to live. I wanted her heart to beat, for her to have kids and grow old. I wanted to watch her live, truly live, from afar.

I snarled out of frustration with my idiocy and dropped to my knees at Bella's side. I reached out for her and Jacob, without a fight, handed her straight into my arms. I looked up and he caught my eyes for one simple second. There were tear trails leading down his face, I read the pain and panic in the set of his jaw.

My fault, all of it.

I broke eye contact with him and instead turned my attention to the tender brunette still writhing in my arms. I pulled her closer to my chest, letting her head rest on my shoulder. I noticed her body relax just the slightest bit. I tried not to think too much into it.

I looked into Bella's face, saw her this close for what was probably the last time. I brought my hand up and let my finger trace over her cheek gently. I shook my head a little. Bella. She was no longer mine. I didn't want to accept it, but I pushed the insanity away again. It was too easy to surrender to.

Her skin was so warm, her blood so potent so close to me. I took in a deep breath as I let my focus drift from her face to the cause of my anticipation. The wound was significant, placed in the same manner as James' bite. I hastily brought her hand up so I could see it better.

My chest aching painfully, I hovered my mouth over her wrist for a millisecond before moving forward. I started drawing the venom out.

The split second before I tasted the venom, I tasted Bella's sweet life force. It washed over me, drowning me. She was all I could think about. I wanted to drink from her for days. I wanted to bathe in her blood, roll in it, live in it. If I could, I would have used her blood as my oxygen.

Then I tasted the bitterness of the venom. It reminded me what I was there for. It brought me back to a steady reality, reminding me if I drank Bella dry, all purpose for my life would be lost. I took in a deep breath through my nose, though I didn't need it. It reminded me that I could still have a bit of humanity inside me.

This time, no one had to tell me when to stop. As soon as I tasted Bella's uninfected blood once more, I jerked back. I wouldn't risk being intoxicated by her purity again. I'd already thought Bella was going to die once before, tonight. I wouldn't be the cause of her death. I wouldn't put her in danger again.

My eyes opened, making me realize I had shut them. I saw Bella's face, peaceful, unharmed. I could feel her heartbeat, going steadily but slowly. She had lost way too much blood. She needed help. I moved forward and rested my forehead against hers and breathed out the breath I had taken in earlier.

I felt all the tension and the worry go out with it. I had succeeded. I had saved Bella and hadn't killed her. Some bitter sweet euphoria swept through me. As I noticed it, I hated it. How could I feel one bit of happiness right now?

I pulled away from Bella and lifted her as I got to my feet. Jacob was already standing and, from that moment, I placed her and her life in his hands. I took a step back, feeling emotionally drained. I felt everything starting to overcome me. I was going to crash and I needed to get away from here.

I looked at a place past Jacob's head. I knew that in order to leave her, to place her in his care for the rest of her life, I needed to die inside. This was a repeat of leaving her in the forest after her birthday. I felt my chest caving in on itself, knowing what wretched pain was coming.

"Please... Tell her I'm sorry for everything. I know she'll never forgive me – that you'll never forgive me. Take comfort in the thought that you'll never see me again," I said. And with that, I turned and ran.

I ran faster than I ever had before.

Jacob's POV

I watched as Edward took off, almost faster than I could comprehend.

I didn't know what to feel. I couldn't take the time to decipher it now.

"Jacob, take Bella to your healer here... I know they'll take good care of her," the pixie said from a distance. Everything felt so far away. So surreal.

"Thank you," I said, still looking in the direction Edward left in. I didn't know whether I was talking to her or to him. I felt her rest her hand on my shoulder then.

"I'll tell him," she said, just above a whisper. I gave a small nod then finally turned to look at her. She was biting on her lip. Her other hand was on Bella's shoulder.

"I'll tell my family what's going on... They'll want to come home to see Bella. But I won't let them come back until she calls us. You tell her that. If she wants us to come back, just call us," she said, glancing back at Jasper. He smiled very slightly and nodded.

And then they were gone.

It felt like hours. Hours, that I stood there and watched where the remainder of the Cullens disappeared.

"Come on, Jacob. Bella needs the healer now. And so do you, your arm is broken," Sam said, reaching forward to pull Bella from my grasp. I didn't let her go until I felt the pain beg me to stop straining.

But this pain was nothing compared to what my chest had just gone through with the thought of Bella's draining life. I held onto this pain and let it keep me safe.

Safe from my thoughts. Safe from my feelings. Safe from my confusion

Safe from my forgiveness.

**A/N : Ahhhhhhh, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter... It was hard for me to figure out how I wanted to pull it all together. **

**Next chapter is the end! All loose ends will be tied and brought together. Or, maybe a cliff hanger, for the sequel?**

**Mwahahaahhaha, review and find out!**


	52. Chapter 49

**Geeze, was that a long break or what? **

**I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean for so much time to come between this chapter and the last. Grrrr! I just couldn't bring myself to write the ending, I guess. **

**No more excuses! With no further ado, the final chapter in "A New Heart..."**

Chapter 49 – Loose Ends

Bellla's Pov

I came to consciousness with a splitting headache.

_When was all this vampire/ werewolf mumbo jumbo going to come to an end? _I asked myself as I scooted up, craddling my head. Before I even had the chance to open my eyes, arms were thrown around my neck.

"Oh my dear, Bella, you really ARE ok!" a female voice cried and it took me a moment to recall the voice.

"Angela? What happened?" I asked, looking at the girl as she pulled away. Her eyes were red, tinged with worry. I almost didn't want to look at myself, in fear of what I'd see this time.

"Oh Bella, it was horrible-"

"Ah, Angela, it wasn't that bad. Just a little anemic and fainted," Charlie said, poking his head in. My eyes widened a little at Angela and she bowed her head in apology.

"It just seemed a lot worse, I guess. I care about Bella so much," Angela played it cool. My dad came into the room and it was then I realized I didn't recognize my surroundings. It didn't take much to figure out where I was.

"The Quiellete healer?" I asked, noticing several dream catchers, intricately woven to fight off bad spirits in dreams. My dad was at my side, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, you must have really impressed the guys around here. They won't even see me when I think I've sprained an ankle. They're very particular," Charlie joked. I shared a knowing, hidden smile with Angela.

"I hope this won't be a yearly thing, Bella. This is the third time you've been at the hospital since you've been here," Charlie said, trying to sound stern. My heart melted for the man as I looked up at him.

"No dad, it's over. This won't happen again," I assured him. His mustache twitched in a hidden smile and then a look of fatigue came over him.

"You just wait until you have to explain this to your mother. She's been calling like a mad woman the last few hours because she hasn't heard from you. I've got all the angry voice mails to prove it," he said, holding his cell phone out to me like it was a virus. I laughed and took the phone.

I glanced through the phone numbers before coming to my mothers and calling her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever scare me like that again-"

"Mom, mom, I'm ok. Just a little anemic, or something. I don't even really remember much," I said, reassuring her. It didn't seem to work.

"You're coming back to live with me! I can't believe that it's more stress you living with your father than living out here in the sweltering heat," she said. I listened to her ramble on for about five minutes, letting her blow off some steam. When she finally took a breath for another tangent, I got to her first.

"Mom, I love it here in Forks. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry you worried, but there's only so much we can do to protect me from the world," I paused for dramatic effect, lowered my voice and peered around, "It's out to get me."

I roused a laugh from Angela, my father, and after a moment or so, my mother too. Her fear dissipated after that, and it took me a few more minutes of reassurance of my health before she agreed to let me go.

"Bye mom, I'll call you tomorrow," I said.

"You had better. Tell your dad to get you lots of chocolate. I'm sure that'll help with whatever healing is being done," she said. I couldn't help a laugh before I hung up the phone and handed it to my dad.

"Well, I'm going to get going. Have some things to talk to Billy about before I head home to take care of some things," he said. He leaned down and hugged me and I buried my nose in his shirt, realizing I very easily could have died and never had the chance to say good bye to my father.

"I love you, dad," I said, quietly.

"Love you too, Bells. Get some rest and call me in the morning," he said. Within a minute, he had left the room. Angela scurried closer.

I recounted some of the events of the night. There was the bon fire. Jake and I, we had argued. Then the vampires. The wolves. Victoria – Angela.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry, Ang. I never thought this is how you would learn about everything," I said, craddling my still pounding head in my hands. Her hand was gently stroking over my back, offering me her strength.

"It's ok, Bella, really. Paul had started telling me was going on, right before the battle. I hadn't believed him. This might have been the best way for me to not lose my head," she said. I pulled back and looked at her.

"So... Seeing a bloody, screaming, dirty vampire / werewolf battle might have been the sane way of showing you this world?" I asked. We stared at each other for a split second before we both laughed out loud.

"Oh, Bella, I'm not crazy! Not any crazier than you, anyways," she said, giving me a playful shove. I wrapped my arms around the girl in a quick hug before there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, who's laughing? There is no laughing in the healing hut of doom," a voice said and I looked up to see Paul walking into the room. I laughed again. I couldn't help it. Paul? Playful and silly? It was strange.

Angela got to her feet and walked to him. She slid perfectly under his arm and wrapped her own around his back. She didn't take her eyes off him as she spoke.

"Paul even got the chance to tell me about imprinting," she said. His eyes were locked with her and he was grinning ear to ear. Angela looked at me then. "It's kind of weird, I guess. But I'm sure fate knows what it's doing," she said.

I sat on my bed, astounded. Angela was taking this even better than I had. It was all so alarming. As if I'd stepped into an alternate demension.

"Well... That's good, I'm very glad things are working out for the best," I said, clearing my voice. Paul had a very crooked smile as he watched Angela. I found myself hoping he didn't corrupt Angela too horribly. The thought made me laugh slightly. Angela, corrupt? Impossible.

"Anyways, we'll talk later, Bella. Someone else wants to see you," Paul said, tugging on Angela. She gave a quick wave and then ducked out. The next second, Jacob was in their place.

He stood still for a few moments, just watching me. I stayed still, watching him back. A second before I was about to scream, kick, cry that he should come over to me, he lurched forward and sat on the bed, pulling me tightly into his arms.

"Bells, I'm so, so sorry," he whispered. I could tell his eyes were shut, fighting back tears. I did the same thing, clutching at him, keeping him as close to me as possible. His lips were on my cheek, on my lips, my neck, shoulders, every where he could reach.

"I should have smelled them coming. I should have known, I could have protected you better. I can't believe the last things we'd said to each other before I thought-" his voice cut off abruptly. I knew he was reliving the night all over again. I blinked my eyes open, trying to force back the tears.

"It's ok, Jake. I don't blame you, it's ok," I whispered, running my fingertips painfully through his hair, holding him closer to me.

It was so horrible remembering the night before. The worst moments of my life had to be staring at everyone with Victoria's hands on me. Knowing that the last thing I'd said to Jake hadn't been 'I love you.'

He crawled up into the bed, barely fitting. But we made it work. He pulled me almost all the way into his lap and cradled my head under his chin. I realized then that my headache was subiding. I breathed more easily as the tension disinegrated.

There were several moments of silence where Jacob just ran his hands through my hair, craddled my cheek, kissed my forehead. I spent most of the time running my hands over his chest, buring my nose into his neck.

"The last thing I remember was Victoria biting me... This wasn't like last time. When James bit me, I'd caught some of the conversation around me. I had heard Carlisle and Edward talking. This time, there was nothing," I whispered. His grip around me tightened, to the point I could barely breathe, but I sat through it.

"Victoria only had her teeth in you for about two seconds. I tried to get to you, but I had to kill a newborn first. By the time I got to you, Edward had already ripped her to shreds and was caring for you. I begged him to help, to suck the venom out, but he wouldn't. It was his idea in the first place to change you, I think... Alice came, she talked some sense into him. He sucked the venom out. He said he's sorry... That he knows you'll never forgive him, but he promises we'll never see him again..." Jake said. Halfway through his explanation of the night, I had pulled back to watch him. He told the story while looking at the wall across from where we were laying. I could tell there were too many emotions for him to deal with.

I had the same emotions.

I breathed out heavily, closing my eyes when he finished. I didn't really know how to feel. It was quiet for nearly ten minutes before I broke the silence.

"... I wish he'd stayed," I whispered, my voice sounding small and weak. I felt Jacob's gaze turn to me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"After all he did... He still saved me in the end. I just... I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," I whispered. I felt Jacob tense a little, but after a moment, he relaxed. His hand began soothing my hair again.

"I hate him, Bella... For everything he's put us through... But I know how you feel," he said. I rested my temple against Jake's chest, letting my eyes flutter shut.

"I don't want him in my life. I just don't want him dead, Jake..." I whispered. The room fell silent again and eventually I brought my hand up to stroke his chest, fondly. Memories washed over me, of everything I'd been through with Edward... Would I know if something bad happened to him?

It was then the wrapping on my arm caught my eye. I sneered at it.

"How ironic. She bit the same place her lover vampire James bit me..." I said, lifting my arm slightly to look at the handy work. Jacob reached up and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"The healer says you're good to go. You had just lost a lot of blood. No broken bones, no smashed organs, nothing. That's pretty good for you," he joked. I couldn't help smiling as I looked up at him.

"What about your arm? I saw that wretch mess with your arm," I said, turning a little to try and see his arm. He waved the one that was interlocked with my hand and smiled.

"Just a sprain now. It'll be healed within the hour," he gloated.

Stupid werewolf accelerated healing.

_An hour later..._

We slowly made our way up the steps to Jake's house. There was a light shining in the living room window.

"Hey dad, we're home," Jake called as I shut the door behind us. As I turned, I saw Billy sitting in his wheel chair, watching tv. He muted it as we came inside fully.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked, concern shining from him in every way possible. I smiled.

"I'm fine, Billy. Really, I feel as normal as my clutzy self," I assured him. He broke out into a smile.

"Good, then you won't mind knowing that your dad told me today that he wants to buy a house down here on the rez," he said, turning the volume back up on the tv. I'm pretty sure I paled.

"Charlie wants to move to La Push?" Jacob clarified and Billy nodded, eyes glued to the tv. When no one said anything else, Billy turned to look at Jacob.

"Well, you have to understand. Charlie would die without Bella's cooking, and I refuse to babysit the two of you every night," he said the last part under his breath, with a chuckle. Now, instead, of paling, I went scarlet.

Jacob just shrugged and said, "You got a point."

"Have you had dinner yet, Billy?" I asked, my mind running on overdrive. I needed some time to think.

"No, actually, I haven't. But you don't need to push yourself, Bella," Billy said.

"It's not pushing at all. It'll give me some time to think," I said. He gave a quiet nod. Jacob reached for my hand as I passed him and he stood up to give me a brisk kiss before leaving me to my task.

Searching for pots, ingredients and utensils, I let my mind take over. I didn't know if I would be able to take each thought my brain threw at me.

Dad wanted to move to La Push...

Alice had been here, she'd protected me, like she said she would...

Victoria was dead. There was no longer a threat to my life.

Edward was sane again, or so it seemed.

But where was he?

This last thought sent a quiver of fear down my spine. Edward couldn't die. Ever. He was a vampire. He should walk the earth for eternity.

What kind of world did we live in that something like me could kill a vampire?

I could feel Jake's gaze on my back as I started to stir the boiling noodles I'd put on the stove. I took in a deep breath and then turned around to face him, leaning against the counter. He was leaning in the door frame to the kitchen, taking up whatever space was within it.

His eyes burned into mine with such intensity, I grew dizzy. I watched him, my gaze never wavering.

Just like my love for him would never waver.

**A/N : Ohhhh my gosh, it's over. *cries* Nooooo! **

**Anyways, this fanfic will 'technically' end here. But, there will be a chapter posted, hopefully within the next week. The lovely little lemon I promised you guys for getting this story to 1000 reviews. It'll sort of be the epilogue, I guess. **

**GLEE! Post your reviews and comments and let me know how much you hate me for taking three weeks to give you this tiny chapter. **

**Again, all my apologies. **

**~ Love!**


	53. Chapter 50

Alright, you guys have been waiting for it! And here it is. I hope you all enjoyed our journey, and I can't wait to hear from you all again when I start the sequel. I'll post a chapter here, letting you all know when it has arrrived.

Chapter 50 – His Love

Jake's POV

I followed Bella into the room after we had all eaten dinner. My body wanted to burst. For so long, the only thing I'd wanted was just to be alone with her. Now that I was, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I'd been holding all my feelings at bay for so long that now I didn't know how to express them.

She turned at the center of the room and looked at me. Her arms folded over her chest, wearily. She looked like she was getting ready to be beaten. Suddenly, words tumbled out of me as I moved forward and scooped her into my embrace.

"God, Bella, I don't want to fight ever again. I'm so sorry I wasn't protecting you. I should have known they were there-"

"Jacob, it's not your fault. No one else noticed the vampires either. It wasn't just you," she said, her voice muffled against my chest. I buried my nose into her hair and kept her in my arms, afraid to let her go. I'd nearly lost her too many times.

For a while, the room was silent. Just the sound of our breathing mixed with the air. Then she pulled away slightly and I reluctantly let her go. She smiled a little.

"I can't believe my dad wants to move down here," she said. I smiled too.

"Yeah. Even if the tribe lets him move down here, and that's a very large if, he'll have to learn to keep his eyes closed about wolves," I said, trailing my fngertips along her arm.

"And vampires," Bella added and the corner of her mouth quirked in an odd little smile. A slight silence, and then-

"Alice said for you to call them if and when you want them to come back. She said they won't come back until you say so. They don't want to cause any more trouble," I said, brushing a kiss over her forehead. I shut my eyes and thought of what life would be like without the Cullens. I couldn't imagine it.

"I'll call them in a week or so... I just need some time to myself, without them. I don't want to be reminded of everything that happened, just for a week... I need some time alone with you," she whispered, raising her eyes to meet mine. The fire that burned behind them nearly knocked me breathless.

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine and she was on her toes trying to pull me down closer to her. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her flush up against me. My heart beat a strange pace and her lips fought for control over mine. Her hands were trying to skim over my chest but with her hands between us, I couldn't feel her small frame along mine.

I let out a little growl and turned to push her up against the wall beside us. I grabbed her hands with one of mine and pinned it against the wall above her head. I opened my mouth to let my tongue slip in and evade her mouth. She moaned and my knees went weak. God, how I just wanted to rip her clothes off and-

"Jake," she gasped, her wrists writhing in my grasp. Her hips were desperately trying to thrust against me, trying to make more contact. But it was impossible. "My clothes," she begged.

I calmed for a second. Then I let go of her hands and used both my hands to slide up along the skin of her stomach, inching her shirt higher. Her hands stayed above her head, though her whole body shuddered.

As her shirt hit the floor, I hooked a finger into her pants and started pulling down. Down, down, down they went, until they laid in a puddle on the ground beside her shirt. She stepped out of them and I came back up to my full height.

I slid my hands up along her hips, feeling her skin calling to me, begging to me, just as her eyes did. She slid her arms around my neck, pulling me back to her, pressing our bodies together. I nearly caved and slipped to the floor. The feeling of her skin touching my bare chest, it was electrifying. But now her bra posed a problem. I slid my hands behind her back and unbuckeled it. She shimmied it off her shoulders and down it went to join her other discarded garment.

"I really don't think this is fair, Jake... You've got more clothes on than me," she said softly, her eyes sparkling as they glanced over my pants.

"Whoever said this was a fair game?" I asked, starting to nibble on her neck. She let out a soft moan as I went to her collar bone, letting my tongue make a trail to her chest. Her head tilted back into the wall as I reached her breast. I lifted it a little with one hand and glanced at her before lowering my lips to the delicate nub.

"God, Jake," she cried out. I ran my free hand over her arm and felt goosebumps rising on her skin. Her reaction just made me more impatient and I sucked a little harder on her, flicked my tongue over her nipple.

Her nails dug into my shoulder, driving me further. We were stuck in a circle now. She would not stop encouraging me, and I would not stop pleasing her. She was breathing heavily, her hips trying to dance against mine as I worked on her breast. I switched breasts, causing a new set of moans to fly from her. My other hand went to her hip to hold her still. She was going to drive me insane. She always made me so impatient...

"Jacob, I need you," she gasped and I pulled away from her breasts, pressing our bodies flush up against each other again. She was panting, her eyes were looking at mine, hazy and confused. Her hands started to drift to my pants, tried to pull them down but I grabbed her hands and made her release me.

"I need to please you first," I said through kisses on her lips.

"Please us both at the same time," she begged, but I shook my head, sliding my hands to her thighs and pulling her onto my hips. Her legs wrapped instinctively around me.

"I need to taste you, Bella," I whispered in her ear as I lowered us to the bed a moment later. I didn't miss the shiver that ran through her as I pulled away. I led a small trail of kisses down her neck, betwen her breasts, over her stomach. I let my hands fumble around at her thighs, lazily. I was trying to calm myself, I just wanted to please her, I wanted her to feel good. No, I wanted her to feel amazing.

I let soft kisses fall around her mound, but never on her sensitive areas. She pressed her hips forward, begging for more. As she did, her lips spread a little and I smelled her arousal ten times more than I had before.

"God, Bella," I moaned out and put both my hands on either of her thighs to keep her spread. I lowered my mouth on her then, dragging my tongue from her entrance all the way to her sensitive nub. Her whole body tensed and she cried out.

"Oh, Jesus... Jacob, don't stop," she pleaded, her hips pressing up a little as I pulled away. I glanced up at her, saw her back arched on the bed, her head pressed back, her whole body tight and ready. She was made for a portrait. She was beauty. I breathed in a ragged breath and lowered my mouth and gaze once again.

Her legs tried to close a little as I drew my tongue up and down on her. I pressed her firmly back open and pressed my tongue harder into her. She was panting, out of breath, nearly crying out in pleasure. Neither of us cared who heard tonight.

"Oh.. Oh, oh, Jacob," she cried out, her hand drifting into my hair. She pulled a little and broke whatever patience I had. I needed more. I needed her to orgasm. I pulled my hand away from her thigh and thrusted in a finger, quickly.

"Ahh!" she cried, her back arching even further. I hadn't thought it possible. I started thrusting my finger in and out, concentrating my tongue on her clit now, massaging it gently, yet quickly. A burning sensation was working its way through my abdomen, making me feel on fire. I wanted to do everything to her. I wanted to show her everything.

"Jacob, stop! I want you inside me," she moaned out, muffled. I pulled away to look up to see she had a pillow over her face. My finger still eased in and out of her, though it had calmed a little, just working to keep her at the point she was at.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" I asked, slowing my fingers even more. Just as I'd hoped, she pulled the pillow away from her face and looked up at me like she wanted to smack me. I grinned a little and pulled my finger out of her. "But you were so close..." I pretended to be sad as I crawled up closer to her.

"I want to be close with you," she said, sitting up a little to meet my lips. As we kissed, I felt her hands working my pants off and this time, I obliged.

Now pantsless, I lay between her legs, kissing her, ravishing her mouth. I pulled away, both of us breathless and pressed my forehead against hers. I slid my hand into her hair and her eyes fluttered open to look into mine.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Bella..." I whispered, nearly begged. I felt something tug at my chest but she eased it by pressing her lips to mine once again. When she pulled away, she didn't speak til I opened my eyes to look at her.

"I won't let you lose me," she whispered back. She smiled a little and I smiled back, unable to help it. I kissed her again, and this time when her hips tried to grind up against me, I pressed inside her. We both gasped out. I felt her sliding around me, encasing me in everything that was Bella. I shuddered, feeling like my body was on fire. She tensed, only making her tighter around me and I gritted my teeth, knowing we wouldn't last long this way.

"Bella-"

"Just move," she pleaded, and I could hear in her voice just how close she already was. Something writhed through my body, making me want to pound into her, not stopping until we were both crying from exhaustion. Instead, I pulled back out slightly and then went back into her, slowly. Her legs wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me even closer.

I started to move faster, and eventually, I couldn't control my pace. She was the force that was driving me forward. She was the only thing holding me here.

"God, Bella..." I groaned, and in return, she cried out a little, arching her back again.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, the fear suddenly taking over me. She shook her head quickly, her eyes opening to meet mine.

"Oh God, no," she panted. I couldn't help a small smile as her eyes fluttered shut again and I continued thrusting into her.

"Tell me when you're coming, Bella... I need to know, I need to hear you," I whispered into her ear, my breath coming out in pants. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out, but I knew I wasn't going to go until I felt her clenching around me.

"Oh, my..." she panted, unable to finish her sentence. I thrusted into her harder, feeling her tensing around me. I dropped my forehead and rested it on her shoulder, grinding my teeth as the entrance I was pressing into tightened around me.

"Fuck," I groaned, gripping her hip for support.

"Jacob, God! I'm coming, please! I'm- I'm," she cried out, her body forcing me into my own climax. I felt the pressure that had been building up inside me finally release, like a flood gate had been opened. I shuddered and panted, cried out a little even. My thrusts finally began to slow as Bella's body began to ease up around me.

We lay there, a panting, tangled, sweaty mess.

And nothing could have felt more right.

**A/N: -fans self- Alrighty then, there it is. Read, love, review, comment, message me! Can't wait to be back with more juicy lemons in the sequel!**


	54. Sequel Update!

UPDATE

I'm sure you guys think I'm dead. I assure you, I am not! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get along with this. I'm in the process of getting all my notes and files together for all my stories so that I can catch up with them and begin writing again. I want to have a new chapter posted for every story by the end of this month!

So thank you, die hard fans of my writing. I really appreciate your support and I can't wait to show you what I have in mind for the sequel to A New Heart. I thought you all deserved to know I have something in the works! Now you have something to anticipate!

Also, I don't know if my lovely Beta is still interested in beta-ing. Anybody interested, just in case?

Can't wait to hear from you guys! Are you excited? Tell me so I get started even sooner! Haha.


	55. Sequel Available

Note for ANH

Hey guys! Just wanted to let all of you who've alerted this story know that the sequel has now begun! It's title is "Twilight Woods." I'm sure you'll find it on my page!


End file.
